Love Melts His Heart
by Temperance01
Summary: TRADUCTION de ber1719. Je n'avais jamais douté de ma décision de m'engager comme espionne pour l'Armée britannique. Pas une seule fois, jusqu'à maintenant. Speirs/OC/Winters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys ! Voici donc une fic de Ber1719 qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire en français. Parce que, avouons-le, les fanfics Band of brothers, ça ne court pas les rues dans notre langue de Molière…_

_En espérant que celle-ci vous plaise…Moi en tout cas je l'apprécie beaucoup ! :)_

_So enjoy it !_

_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1 :**

**

* * *

  
**

POV Adelina :

Je n'avais jamais douté de ma décision de m'engager comme espionne pour l'Armée britannique. Pas une seule fois, jusqu'à maintenant. Je gisais, dans une marre de sang, sur l'herbe gorgée de rosée. Ils m'avaient trouvé. L'unité allemande dans laquelle je me trouvais avait découvert que j'étais une britannique déguisée en infirmière de terrain allemande. J'avais été emmenée par l'un des soldats jusqu'à la tente des officiers, où j'avais eu plus d'un os brisé. Après quoi, je me rappelais avoir été traînée hors de la tente et jetée au sol. Le groupe de soldats, des hommes dont je pensais qu'ils étaient mes amis, refusèrent d'arrêter leurs coups de pieds et de poings, jusqu'à ce que je sois persuadée de mourir d'un instant à l'autre.

Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de la date. 6 juin 1944. Lorsque l'unité avait reçu l'ordre de prendre ses positions défensives tout au long de la Normandie, ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de m'emmener avec eux, pour finalement me jeter dans un fossé sur le bord de la route afin que j'y meure, seule.

J'y étais encore dans ce fossé. Autour de moi, je distinguais les bruits lointains des combats. Les cris, les hurlements, les bombes, les balles crissant dans l'air. Il faisait sombre et je me déplaçai légèrement pour tenter de m'asseoir. Mille aiguilles parurent me transpercer et je criais immédiatement. Je m'aperçus que quelqu'un m'avait entendu lorsque j'entendis un appel.

« Eclair ! »

Mes pensées se dispersaient en tout sens mais je parvins à me souvenir de la réponse à ce mot-code.

« Tonnerre ! », dis-je, ma voix n'étant qu'un chuchotis. Je pouvais entendre quelqu'un approcher au bruissement des arbres derrière moi. Une main d'homme s'enroula sur ma nuque tandis qu'une autre se déplaçait sous mon dos. Soigneusement, elles me retournèrent afin d'évaluer les dégâts. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de crier de nouveau, de peur de voir tué cet homme qui tentait de m'aider.

« Mon Dieu… », marmonna-t-il. Une de ses mains me quitta, comme il gesticulait vers quelqu'un derrière lui, resté à couvert sous les arbres. Plusieurs hommes arrivèrent et s'accroupirent autour de moi.

« Putain de merde, mon lieutenant. C'est une femme. »

« Bien vu, cowboy. » ironisa un autre soldat.

« S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi. », chuchotais-je, les yeux rivés à leurs visages.

Je devais me sortir de là, et je ne voulais pas que l'un d'eux soit tué, parce qu'ils étaient là à chercher quoi faire de moi. « Je me fiche de ce que vous ferez de moi. Tirez-moi, traînez-moi jusque sous les arbres. Mais, s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas mourir dans ce fossé. » Les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux et allèrent se mêler au sang coagulé sur mon visage. Le lieutenant secoua la tête et me serra la main.

« Nous n'allons pas vous abandonner. Nous allons vous tirer de là. », m'assura-t-il et je serrai doucement sa main. Il leva les yeux vers ses hommes.

« Très bien. Lip, tu penses que tu pourrais la porter sur ton dos ? » Je vis l'un des hommes acquiescer en silence. Le lieutenant lui sourit et reporta son attention sur le reste de la troupe.

« Le sergent Lipton va la porter pour les trente premières minutes. Ensuite, il échangera avec Guarnere. Nous la porterons chacun notre tour afin que personne ne soit trop fatigué. Assurez-vous que celui qui la porte soit toujours au milieu. », ordonna-t-il. Chacun acquiesça et se prépara à repartir. Le lieutenant m'aida à grimper sur le dos du sergent.

« Dieu merci, vous êtes légère. », dit-il avec un petit rire avant de raffermir sa prise sur mes cuisses. J'essayai de rire aussi mais ma gorge me lança, me forçant à renoncer. Nous nous mîmes en route, les autres réglant leurs pas sur Lipton. Je me rendis soudain compte de mon état d'épuisement et je m'endormis bientôt, bercée par le rythme de leurs pas.

.

* * *

.

POV Winters

Je dirigeai les hommes dans les bois, vers le point de ralliement. La forêt autour de nous s'éclaircissait de manière significative, bien que le soleil ne soit nulle part en vue. La fumée et les nuages couvraient le ciel d'un horizon à l'autre. Je soupirai et jetai un œil à Lipton. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il avait l'air épuisé. Je fis signe à Guarnere de permuter.

« Guarnere », appelai-je alors que je stoppai les hommes et m'approchai de Lipton. La femme (nous ne connaissions pas encore son nom), était profondément endormie contre son épaule. Je culpabilisais de la réveiller mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je secouai son épaule et ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément. J'esquissai un sourire d'excuse et elle me le rendit faiblement. Je saisis ses bras et l'aider à glisser de sur Lipton. Je la soutins avec Lip et tous deux, nous l'aidâmes à monter sur Guarnere.

« Jésus-Christ, vous êtes légère », lui chuchota-t-il, elle se mit à rire, ce son résonnant plus fort qu'auparavant.

« Eh bien, quand vous êtes dans une compagnie allemande, la nourriture peut-être difficile à trouver. », répondit-elle. Nous nous raidîmes tous. Compagnie allemande ? Elle collaborait avec l'ennemi ? Je secouai la tête, essayant de raisonner rationnellement. Elle ne pouvait pas être allemande. Son accent l'identifiait comme anglaise. Elle sembla comprendre qu'elle avait dit quelque chose en trop. Son sourire s'effaça et elle nous regarda tous fixement avec de grands yeux.

« Avant que vous décidiez de me tuer, je suis anglaise. J'étais un espion dans une unité allemande l'année dernière en me faisant passer pour une infirmière de terrain. », expliqua-t-elle. Tout le monde se détendit visiblement et, sans rien dire de plus, je repris la tête de notre troupe.

Il nous fallut deux heures de plus pour rejoindre notre point de ralliement. Quand nous l'atteignîmes, j'ordonnai à Malarkey, qui la portait, de rester sur place, le temps que je trouve quelqu'un sachant quoi faire d'elle. Enfin, je trouvai le major Strayer dans une tente au beau milieu du campement.

« Ah, Lieutenant Winters », me salua-t-il alors que je faisais de même.

« Major, dis-je avec un signe de tête, j'ai quelque chose d'important dont je dois vous entretenir. »

« Très bien, lieutenant, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Eh bien, voyez-vous, Monsieur, sur mon chemin jusqu'ici, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait nous être d'une grande aide. Avec plusieurs hommes du régiment, nous avons découvert une femme. Elle nous a dit qu'elle était une espionne travaillant pour le gouvernement britannique et qu'elle avait été découverte par les hommes de l'unité à laquelle elle était assignée. Ils l'ont battue, Monsieur, vraiment fort. Elle a besoin de soins médicaux avant toute autre chose. »

Le major hocha pensivement la tête, méditant ce que je venais de lui raconter.

« Très bien lieutenant. Soins médicaux d'abord. Nous attendrons pour les interrogatoires. »

J'hochai la tête avant de saluer le Major et d'aller retrouver Malarkey.

.

* * *

.

POV Adelina :

« Nous devons l'emmener se faire soigner avant toute autre chose, alors suivez-moi, Malarkey. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Je ne pense pas que je puisse supporter tout ce poids encore longtemps. », répliqua Malarkey, sarcastique. J'avais repris une partie de mes forces et je giflais son épaule en plaisantant.

« Vous devriez savoir que vous êtes vexant quand vous dîtes des choses pareilles. », lâchais-je en faisant mine de bouder. Malarkey et Winters ricanèrent. Malarkey stoppa soudainement lorsqu'il aperçut un homme marcher vers nous sur la route depuis la tente médicale. Il devait bien faire six pieds de hauteur et dégageait une sorte d'aura qui m'intrigua instantanément.

« Lieutenant Winters », dit-il en le saluant. Winters lui retourna le salut.

« Lieutenant Speirs », Malarkey se tendit lorsqu'il porta son attention sur nous. Ses yeux étaient deux orbes noires, froides et indifférentes jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent les miens. Il sembla curieux, peut-être même surpris devant mon apparence ensanglantée et hagarde. Lorsque je croisai son regard, il s'empressa de dissimuler ses émotions. Winters suivit son regard et me sourit, rassurant.

« Lieutenant, nous avons trouvé une femme prisonnière des allemands sur notre chemin. », annonça Winters avec un clin d'œil dans ma direction. Je tentai un sourire, même si je n'étais pas sûre que l'on puisse le voir à travers le sang séché sur mon visage. J'espérai que Speirs comprendrait la plaisanterie mais ses yeux noirs continuèrent à sonder les miens, brûlant d'une curiosité qu'il fut cette fois incapable de dissimuler, tandis que le reste de son visage restait indifférent. Mon sourire disparut. Bien que je veuille détourner le regard, je n'y parvenais pas. Ses yeux étaient fascinants, emplis d'un chagrin seulement reconnaissable par ceux qui en avaient déjà ressenti un semblable. Quelque chose passa rapidement dans ses yeux mais il les détourna avant que je puisse voir de quoi il s'agissait. Je repris mon souffle, ne m'étant même pas rendu compte que je l'avais retenu.

« Bien, nous devons l'amener à la tente médicale, lieutenant Speirs. », poursuivit Winters, en remarquant mon souffle haché. Il salua Speirs et poussa Malarkey en avant sur la route. Malarkey dépassa rapidement Speirs. Il le salua à la hâte et l'effleura en passant anxieusement. Je sentis ma main frôler son uniforme en passant. Mon cœur bondit à ce contact inattendu mais je n'osais pas me retourner pour le voir une dernière fois.

« Je ne le reverrais probablement jamais », songeai-je tristement comme nous nous éloignions de lui pas à pas.

.

* * *

.

.

POV Speirs :

Je sentis le dos de sa main effleurer mon uniforme et ressentis une sensation de fourmillement peu habituelle de mes orteils à mes cheveux. Quel que soit ce sentiment, je le supprimai aussi vite que possible. Je haussai les épaules et tentai de faire volte-face. C'était comme si mes pieds étaient cloués au sol. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur l'arrière de sa tête. Ses boucles sombres aux reflets auburn cachaient en partie l'uniforme souillé de sang qu'elle portait. Ma curiosité avait été piquée. Je n'aimais pas çà. Je savais que la curiosité et les femmes n'étaient pas un bon mélange pour moi. Surtout pas en ce moment. J'étais un homme marié à présent. Je tentai de repousser les pensées qui m'envahissaient sur mon soi-disant mariage de raison. L'avais-je jamais aimé ? Je ne pouvais honnêtement pas répondre oui à cette question. Et j'étais sûr qu'elle ne le pouvait pas non plus. C'était une relation basée sur rien, à part du sexe. Même pas du bon sexe. Ca ne voulait strictement rien dire, c'était juste un moyen pour nous de nous soulager à chaque fois que nous nous voyions. Je veux dire, j'appréciais sa compagnie. Elle parlait assez pour nous deux et je me contentais de l'écouter.

Je secouai la tête, sachant que je pouvais être sensible aux distractions que représentait immanquablement cette jeune femme pour moi. Je la regardais disparaître entièrement dans la tente avant de faire brusquement volte-face pour partir dans la direction opposée.

.

* * *

.

.

_Voili, voilou…La suite bientôt, je pense…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Comme promis, la suite a été rapide (plus ou moins) à arriver ! :)_

_Encore merci à Ajanael pour sa review ! (La seule que j'ai reçu à vrai dire ! Allez, je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire un petit effort !!! Nous ne sommes tout de même pas que 2 ici à aimer nos frères d'armes ! ;))_

_Et régalez-vous avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

_._

_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2**

**

* * *

**

.

POV Adelina :

.

« Bien, apparemment, vos blessures semblaient plus graves que ce qu'elles ne le sont réellement, Miss Jones. », affirma l'infirmière qui s'occupait de moi.

J'acquiesçai en sentant mon corps commencer à sombrer doucement. Je réalisai que la fatigue et un lit aussi inconfortable représentaient un mauvais mélange pour moi. Je bougeai légèrement et je sentis la douleur me transpercer comme une lame chauffée à blanc, me réveillant aussitôt.

« Quand serais-je libre de partir ? », lui demandais-je.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil. On m'avait fait prendre une délicieuse douche chaude, qui avait fait disparaître tout le sang. Cette infirmière m'avait appris que mon épaule avait été démise, mes deux chevilles foulées et que ma clavicule était fracturée. En dehors de tout cela, il n'y avait que les terribles ecchymoses et coupures que les allemands m'avaient infligées avec leurs pieds et les lames de leurs baïonnettes. C'était plus particulièrement affreux de mon épaule jusqu'à la courbe de ma mâchoire.

« Eh bien, ma chérie, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous resteriez ici quelques jours pour vous reposer. », dit-elle, ne répondant qu'à moitié à ma question. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules, me masquant ses yeux. Je lui jetai un regard soupçonneux.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Ce n'est pas à vous, mon infirmière, de décider quand je pourrais partir ? », questionnai-je, légèrement énervée de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Un mouvement par-dessus mon épaule droite attira mon attention, et je me retournai. Debout devant l'entrée de la tente se tenait le lieutenant Speirs. Ses yeux errèrent sur les nombreux blessés avant de finalement se poser sur moi. Je pus voir le coin de sa bouche se relever, comme s'il allait sourire. Mais il redevint sérieux aussitôt. Je rougis violemment lorsque je le vis se diriger vers mon lit. Je m'agitai, anxieuse et ne regardai plus dans sa direction. C'était une chance que je puisse le revoir et je ne voulais pas passer ce moment à me ridiculiser. Sa tête s'inclina dans ma direction avant qu'il ne s'adresse à mon infirmière.

« Bonjour, infirmière. On m'a envoyé pour amener Miss Jones au major Strayer. », l'informa-t-il.

« Ne comprend-il donc pas que cette femme a besoin de repos pour se remettre de la raclée qu'elle a reçu ? », rétorqua mon infirmière avec colère. Le lieutenant Speirs encaissa sans broncher et ne répondit pas. Je devinai qu'il aurait probablement dû la réprimander pour ces mots. Après tout, il était officier. Il se tourna vers moi et faisant preuve d'une tendresse dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable, prit ma main et m'aida à me mettre debout.

« Pouvez-vous marcher seule ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et tranquille tout contre mon oreille. J'essayai de faire quelques pas mais mes chevilles se dérobèrent sous moi. J'attendis l'impact contre le sol mais des bras se refermèrent fermement autour de ma taille. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en découvrant le visage de Speirs à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais vous laissez tomber ? », demanda-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je rougis et secouai la tête sans répondre. Je me giflai mentalement. J'étais au beau milieu d'une guerre, dans les bras d'un homme séduisant et tout ce que je trouvais à faire était de rougir. Speirs sembla sentir mon malaise et se redressa, m'entraînant dans son mouvement. Un de ses bras était toujours enroulé autour de ma taille et il passa mon bras droit par-dessus ses épaules.

« Pas trop inconfortable ? », s'enquit-il, alors que nous faisions quelques pas. Je m'appuyais fermement sur lui et la douleur dans mes chevilles se réduisit à une sourde pulsation. Je souris.

« Ca va, merci. », marmonnai-je. Je n'aurais pu l'expliquer mais être dans ses bras, mon corps si proche du sien, était rassurant. Un formidable sentiment de sécurité inonda mon cœur. Comme si cette position était la plus normale du monde.

.

.

.

Speirs POV :

Je sentais la chaleur de son corps à travers mon uniforme. C'était agréable et je fus instantanément heureux d'avoir été la première personne à croiser le major Strayer quand il avait exigé qu'on la lui amène. Je tentais de ne pas paraître heureux de notre proximité, mais je ne pense pas que j'y parvins complètement.

« Pas trop inconfortable ? », demandai-je en faisant quelques pas en avant. Je pus sentir son poids à mes côtés comme elle s'appuyait un peu plus sur moi. Elle me sourit.

« Ca va, merci. », me répondit-elle de sa voix calme et angélique. Tout à coup, elle secoua ses cheveux afin de les écarter de son visage. Une effluve me parvint et me mit aussitôt l'eau à la bouche. Elle sentait divinement bon, comme des fraises avec une touche de jasmin. Je me mordis la langue pour m'empêcher de la complimenter. J'en oubliais presque la promesse que je m'étais faite quelques heures auparavant. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de distractions. Mais, mon Dieu, elle était si près et paraissait si bien près de moi, tout le contraire de ma femme. Lorsque cette dernière était fatiguée de parler et moi fatigué de l'écouter, les silences qui s'installaient entre nous étaient alors insupportables. Je secouai la tête, empêchant mon esprit de vagabonder. Mais c'était difficile. Cette femme avait le don de me troubler.

« Bien. », dis-je, à la fois pour elle mais aussi pour endiguer le flot de mes pensées tourbillonnantes. « Si la douleur est trop forte, prévenez-moi. »

« D'accord », répondit-elle. Nous commençâmes à marcher en silence vers la tente que le major Strayer m'avait indiqué. Je me rappelai que je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. Je me retins de le lui demander, pensant qu'elle pourrait croire que je m'intéressais à elle. Je n'osais pas m'avouer que je m'intéressais déjà à elle. A mon grand soulagement, ma curiosité fut stoppée comme nous arrivions devant la tente.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé, lieutenant Speirs. », me remercia-t-elle, comme nous nous arrêtions. Elle détourna la tête pour me regarder. Elle rougit quand elle vit que je l'observais déjà.

« Je veux dire, je sais que vous avez reçu l'ordre de m'amener ici. Mais vous n'aviez pas à m'aider à marcher. »

Elle babillait et rougissait, ses yeux à présent fixés sur ses mains. Je réalisai que je la rendais nerveuse. Je jubilai intérieurement mais n'en laissai rien paraître.

« Ce n'était rien. », répondis-je. Ses yeux s'agrandirent devant la froideur de ma voix. Mais je savais que si je me laissais aller avec elle, il n'en résulterait rien de bon pour nous deux. Je devais la repousser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Bien, je vais y aller. », dit-elle, ses yeux croisant furtivement les miens. Je tentai de garder mon masque d'indifférence. Cela sembla fonctionner puisqu'elle s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

J'aurais pu me frapper de l'avoir blessée ainsi mais je m'éloignai silencieusement. Pas de distractions.

.

.

POV Adelina :

.

.

« Bien, je vais y aller. », dis-je. Je sentis mes joues rougir à nouveau comme je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Son visage ne semblait rien vouloir d'autre que je m'en aille et ne revienne pas. La froideur de son regard me transperça le cœur. A contrecoeur, je le quittai et entrai dans la tente.

« Ah, Adelina Jones, je présume ? », lança une voix.

Mon regard se posa sur un homme grand mais costaud. Il avait des cheveux bruns-roux et des yeux bleus, très clairs. Je lui souris faiblement et pris place sur le siège qu'il me désignait de l'autre côté du bureau, face au sien. Il tint mon siège un instant avant d'aller s'asseoir à son tour.

« Miss Jones, je suis le major Strayer. Je souhaite vous poser quelques questions avant de décider ce que je ferais de vous. », déclara-t-il. Je sus aussitôt que cet homme était franc, pour tout. Je souris légèrement.

« Bien sûr, major », répondis-je respectueusement. Il hocha la tête et croisa ses mains sur le bureau.

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous travailliez comme espionne pour le gouvernement britannique ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Et à qui faisiez-vous vos rapports ? »

« Au capitaine Kenneth Fields, Major. Il était en poste à Paris la dernière fois que nous avons été en contact. », expliquai-je.

« Je vois. Et y aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre avec qui je pourrais m'entretenir de votre poste et de votre mission ? »

Je lui jetai un regard suspicieux. Heureusement, il ne le vit pas. Que cherchait-il ? La confirmation que j'étais bien une infirmière de terrain allemande chargée de transmettre des informations utiles aux britanniques ? Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il cherchait.

« Bien sûr. Major Dobie de la First British Airbone. C'est mon commandant, monsieur », dis-je. Le major Strayer hocha la tête et inscrivit tout çà sur un bout de papier.

« Très bien. Avant que vous partiez, n'y a-t-il rien que vous pourriez nous dire sur les unités allemandes postées près d'ici ? », demanda-t-il.

Je réfléchis un instant, luttant contre les souvenirs qui me submergeaient, et je me souvins finalement de ce qui m'était arrivé avant d'être battue. Je me concentrai et une conversation que j'avais eue avec un officier de l'unité allemande me revint en mémoire.

« Monsieur, si mes souvenirs sont bons, je pense que je pourrais certainement vous être utile. ». Les yeux de Strayer brillèrent d'excitation.

« Je suis ravi de l'entendre. »

« Monsieur, auriez-vous une carte de votre position ici ? », lui demandais-je, hésitante. A ma grande joie, il en saisit une posée sur le bureau et la déplia devant moi. Il m'indiqua notre position. J'examinai longuement et attentivement la carte, essayant de me rappeler la position de chaque chose.

« Très bien, je pense que c'est bon. », lui dis-je.

« Il y a pas mal d'allemands ici, sur un périmètre d'environ 300 mètres entre nous et la deuxième zone. », expliquai-je en lui montrant sur la carte. « Ces mitrailleuses tirent sur les hommes du débarquement à Utah. ». Je soupirai, à court de mots pour détailler la position des mitrailleuses.

« Auriez-vous un morceau de papier, Major ? », demandai-je. Il m'en tendit un avec un crayon. Je mordillai le bout du crayon avant de dessiner une sorte de L sur la page.

« Très bien, il y a deux mitrailleuses pour lesquelles je suis certaine, monsieur. Ici et ici », dis-je en dessinant deux larges croix sur le côté vertical du L. « Et si je me souviens bien, vous pouvez vous attendre à en trouver deux de plus là et là. » Je traçai deux autres croix sur la ligne horizontale du L.

« Ils ont aussi creusé des tranchées, qui leur donnent accès à toutes les mitrailleuses. », continuai-je en fléchant les tranchées pour lui.

Il fixa la carte puis me regarda.

« Merci, Miss Jones. Vous avez été très claire. », dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je lui rendis son sourire. Il récupéra le papier sur lequel j'avais dessiné et la carte.

« Tout cela ressemble à un boulot pour la Easy Compagnie. Souhaitez-vous venir avec moi vous entretenir avec le lieutenant Meehan ? » Je repris conscience de la douleur dans mes chevilles.

« Non, merci, major. Je préfèrerais retourner à l'infirmerie et me reposer un peu », répondis-je en secouant la tête. Il sourit.

« Bien sûr », admit-il, me congédiant d'un signe de tête. Je me levai et boitillai vers la sortie.

« Et merci à vous, Miss Jones. Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide. »

« C'est mon travail » dis-je simplement.

Je me sentais un peu perdue. Comme si donner les dernières informations que je possédais sur les allemands rendait réel le fait que je ne retournerais jamais à ce poste. J'avais été découverte par mon unité. Je ne pourrais donc jamais y retourner. Je découvris que mon cœur s'allégeait d'un poids. Beaucoup de ces allemands étaient en quelque sorte devenus des amis et leur mentir durant tout ce temps avait été dérangeant. C'était bon de redevenir soi-même sans avoir plus rien à cacher. Je soupirai longuement et tressaillit lorsqu'une voix m'interpella. Je la reconnus aussitôt et me tournai vers elle avec empressement. Si je savais que le lieutenant Speirs ne pouvait pas m'aimer, je devais admettre que j'avais un petit béguin pour lui. Il était d'une beauté sauvage et possédait une aura énigmatique qui m'avait attiré immédiatement.

« Lieutenant Speirs », m'exclamai-je en tentant de ne pas trop sourire. Un air étrange passa sur son visage. Il baissa les yeux vers ses bottes avant de reposer son regard sur moi.

.

.

.

POV Speirs :

.

.

Je marchais hors du campement lorsque je l'aperçus à nouveau. Je ralentis sensiblement l'allure afin que nous arrivions au croisement des chemins en même temps. Elle semblait profondément perdue dans ses pensées et je remarquai qu'elle tripotait un bouton de son uniforme. Je souris mais me repris aussitôt. Je devais faire plus attention avec mes sentiments à son égard. Soudain, elle soupira et je sentis mon cœur se gonfler d'une émotion que je ne sus identifier.

« Vous allez bien ? », demandais-je sans pouvoir me retenir. Elle se tourna vers moi en un éclair. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement quand elle les posa sur moi.

« Lieutenant Speirs, s'écria-t-elle, la surprise perçant dans sa voix. Elle sourit mais semblait hésitante. Je ne savais pas à propos de quoi mais ma curiosité envers elle en fut redoublée. Je réalisai que je ne connaissais toujours pas son nom et je me mordis la langue pour me taire.

« Miss Jones », dis-je sur un ton que j'espérais indifférent. Maintenir mon apparence indifférente auprès d'elle était de plus en plus difficile et je détestais la culpabilité qui m'assaillait lorsque je lui parlais. J'aurais souhaité être moi-même avec elle mais je me connaissais. Quand je voulais quelque chose, je mettais tout en œuvre pour l'obtenir. Et je voulais cette fille plus que je n'étais disposé à l'admettre. Je devais donc la repousser en faisant semblant d'être totalement indifférent.

« Vous quittez le camp ? », demanda-t-elle soudain. Mes yeux la fixèrent. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand je réalisai qu'elle s'intéressait à moi. Elle avait remarqué la direction que j'avais prise. Je baissai les yeux avant de les reposer sur elle. Je serrai le paquet de cigarettes dans ma main.

_Fumait-elle ? Approuverait-elle que je fume ? _

Je lui tendis le paquet et elle secoua la tête en souriant.

« Non merci, mon lieutenant, je ne fume pas. », déclara-t-elle.

« Moi non plus. », répliquai-je et je me giflai mentalement en réalisant que j'étais en train de flirter avec elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres et rigola.

« Alors pourquoi diable avez-vous un paquet entier dans la main ? » me dit-elle. Je souris et haussai les épaules. Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je lui avais dit. Une minute s'écoula sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Elle mordit ses lèvres à nouveau. Je ne pouvais dire ce que déclenchait ce geste en moi. Je secouai la tête et sourit.

« Je devrais y aller. », ai-je dit. Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je m'éloignai. Je ne pouvais rester près d'elle plus longtemps sans faire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté. Alors je fis la seule chose possible : partir.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : **

**

* * *

  
**

POV Adelina :

.

.

Je le regardai s'éloigner, envahie par un sentiment de malaise. Il ne voulait pas de moi. Evidemment. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il était beau et mystérieux alors que j'étais commune et maladroite. Je secouai la tête. Je m'étais attachée trop vite. Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures.

Je me demandai ce qui clochait chez moi. Je n'avais jamais accordé un intérêt particulier aux hommes. Alors, pourquoi maintenant ? Au beau milieu de la guerre, où le type de relation dont je rêvais finirait immanquablement en ruines ? Speirs disparut de ma vue et je respirai à nouveau normalement. Je repris mon chemin vers la tente médicale. Je trouvai l'infirmière qui s'était occupée de moi tout à l'heure et elle m'installa sur le même lit.

« Vous pouvez rester ici un moment. Je repasserai vous voir plus tard. », me dit-elle gentiment avant de s'éclipser. Je me sentais tellement inutile. J'étais une infirmière ! J'avais connu des situations pires que celle-là. Pas physiquement mais mentalement. Et je savais depuis longtemps que les douleurs physiques pouvaient être surmontées par une concentration intense sur une tâche importante. Je tentai de ne pas me rappeler comment j'en étais arrivée à cette conclusion, mais les souvenirs me submergèrent. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je fus de retour dans cette petite pièce du premier étage.

_J'avais dix-sept ans. J'étais dans la chambre avec ma petite sœur lovée dans mes bras. Je plaçai mes mains sur les siennes, déjà sur ses oreilles. Les sons provenant du rez-de-chaussée étaient de plus en plus forts et j'aurais voulu pouvoir m'enfuir. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma sœur et je n'aurais pas pu prendre correctement soin d'elle en l'emmenant avec moi. Je n'avais pas de travail. Je n'avais pas d'autre but dans ce monde que de la protéger. Pour couvrir les cris, je tentai une chanson :_

"_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I've heard of _

_Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true."_

_Je fus brutalement interrompue par mon père qui apparut soudainement dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était blême. Ses yeux étaient troubles, conséquence de sa consommation excessive d'alcool à laquelle je m'étais habituée au fil des années. Ses narines se dilatèrent lorsqu'il nous vit. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Adelina ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta sœur ? », lança-t-il et sa voix fit courir un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je déglutis et secouai la tête, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. J'étais fatiguée d'être ainsi intimidée et je refusai de céder cette fois-ci. Je laissai Sarah, ma jeune sœur, sur le lit et me levai. J'étais assez loin de lui et il ne pouvait pas m'atteindre. Je m'en assurai. _

_« J'essaye de la protéger, comme chaque fois que tu rentres ivre et que tu te mets à hurler sur Maman pour n'importe quoi. », lui lançai-je avec morgue. « Tu ne comprends pas, papa ? Elle n'aime pas te voir ainsi, et moi non plus ! », Mes yeux le suppliaient. Je pouvais encore ressentir les marques sur mon dos, celles de la dernière fois où je lui avais tenu tête ainsi. Je déglutis avant de poursuivre. _

_« S'il te plait, papa, s'il te plait, arrêtes çà. On n'aime pas te voir comme çà. Ca nous fait tous souffrir, plus que tu ne souffres toi. ». Il fit un pas en avant, la main levée. La gifle résonna dans la chambre et je tombai au sol, impuissante, tenant ma joue. Il ricana et profita que j'étais au sol pour se diriger vers le lit. Il se saisit de ma sœur et la prit dans ses bras. _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie…Tout sera bientôt fini », lui assura-t-il. Je l'aperçus entre deux larmes. Il semblait m'avoir oublié comme il atteignait le seuil de la pièce. Il avait presque passé la porte d'entrée quand j'eus le réflexe de lui courir après. _

_« Non ! », criai-je en essayant d'attraper la main de ma sœur. « Où est-ce que tu l'emmènes ? » Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais du mal à respirer. __Je vis que dehors, dans la voiture, ma mère était déjà sur le siège passager. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil suppliant comme pour me dire : « Fais juste ce qu'il dit ». Je secouai la tête. Je me précipitai vers ma sœur une dernière fois avant que son poing n'entre en contact avec ma tête. _

_« J'emmènerais ma fille où je voudrais ! », rugit-il en claquant la porte. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de ma tempe comme j'heurtai le sol. _

_« Non », murmurai-je en luttant contre les ténèbres qui menaçaient de m'avaler toute entière. J'entendis la voiture démarrer et s'éloigner. Réunissant mes dernières forces, je me redressai, prenant appui sur mes mains et mes genoux. En proie à des vertiges et des étourdissements, je m'affalai sur le sol. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je continuai de lutter, mais mes efforts étaient vains. La peur et le froid s'emparèrent de mon cœur avant que l'obscurité ne me submerge. _

Je ne me réveillai que beaucoup plus tard, à l'hôpital_. _Mon seul et unique ami, Harrold Lewis était venu m'annoncer que ma famille avait trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture. En sortant de l'hôpital, j'étais directement allée au recrutement du personnel infirmier, avait menti sur mon âge et m'étais engagée. J'étais si remplie de haine et de dégoût de moi-même que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour tenter de me racheter. Soigner les soldats blessés était la seule manière d'y parvenir qui m'avait traversé l'esprit.

Une voix douce me ramena à la réalité.

« Miss Jones ? », appela l'infirmière, prenant un siège près de moi et me serrant le bras. Je sortis de mes pensées et tournai lentement les yeux vers elle. Elle paraissait réellement préoccupée.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? ». Mes sourcils se froncèrent à cette question. Est-ce que tout allait bien ? Est-ce que tout irait bien un jour ?

« Oui, ça va. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir. », répondis-je vaguement. Elle hocha la tête et lâcha mon bras.

« Vous aimeriez quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose, mais il y a de l'eau et de la farine d'avoine, je suis sûre que je pourrais vous en trouver. ». Je secouais la tête en souriant. Je ne pouvais rien avaler pour l'instant.

« Pas de nourriture. Mais je prendrais volontiers un peu d'eau. », lui dis-je. Elle s'éclipsa une minute avant de revenir avec un verre plein d'eau. Je le pris en la remerciant et en avalai le contenu d'une traite. J'essuyai ma bouche du revers de la main.

« Merci encore. », dis-je en lui rendant le verre. Elle sourit.

« Vous n'en voulez pas d'autre ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Je secouai la tête en riant.

« Non, je vais très bien. Je pense que je vais dormir un peu. ». Elle acquiesça et me laissa seule. Après ce que je venais de revivre, j'accueillis le sommeil avec joie et y sombrai paisiblement pour quelques heures.

.

.

POV Speirs :

.

.

Après être revenu au campement, j'appris que la Easy Compagnie allait lancer un assaut sur Brecourt. Aussitôt, je cherchai le Major Strayer.

« Commandant, je pense que la Dog Compagnie pourrait être utile pour l'attaque de Brecourt », lui assurai-je, désireux d'exposer clairement mes idées. Strayer me jeta un coup d'œil dénué de surprise.

« Lieutenant Speirs, si vous parvenez à rassembler certains de vos hommes pour aider la Easy Compagnie, vous êtes les bienvenus. ». Je sentis ma bouche s'étirer dans un sourire, et je le saluai rapidement. Je courus presque vers la vingtaine d'hommes de la Dog Compagnie pour leur indiquer le point de rassemblement. Huit de mes hommes se portèrent volontaires.

« Bien, comme je l'ai dit, ça risque d'être long. Hines, Bardy, allez chercher des munitions. Beaucoup. Tout ce que vous trouvez de disponible, vous le ramenez. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose, mais au moins des balles pour votre arme et toutes les grenades que vous avez. » Hines et Bardy revinrent bientôt avec les munitions et nous partîmes.

Comme nous nous approchions, les cris et les coups de feu emplirent mes oreilles. Mon pouls s'accéléra et je me déplaçai plus rapidement. Mes hommes me suivaient. Je sentais qu'ils étaient un peu nerveux. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'ils étaient confrontés à une situation de combat. Je ne pouvais pas les blâmer d'être un peu effrayés. Nous courûmes jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions l'un des soldats de la Easy, Plesha, qui se tourna vers moi.

« Lieutenant Speirs », cria-t-il en me reconnaissant. J'inclinai la tête dans sa direction. Je lui demandai où se trouvait Winters et il me l'indiqua. Il nota les munitions supplémentaires que nous apportions et sourit.

« Winters sera content de vous voir, les gars », nous affirma-t-il en souriant.

« Manque de munitions ? »

« Oui, monsieur. », J'hochai la tête et partis en courant dans la direction indiquée par Plesha. Nous trouvâmes rapidement Winters. Je rampai dans les fossés près de lui.

« Winters ! Plesha nous a dit que vous manquiez de munitions ! », expliquai-je. Je regardai au-dessus du fossé, pour voir les dommages qu'ils avaient déjà infligé. Ils avaient déjà pris trois des canons et les avaient neutralisé. Je me préparai à faire feu.

« Malarkey ! Prenez-en tous autant que vous pouvez ! », cria Winters au soldat en lui remettant une partie des munitions supplémentaires. Je serrai mon arme mais me sentis impuissant. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire beaucoup plus.

« Que diriez-vous si la Dog Compagnie s'occupait du dernier canon ? », demandai-je au lieutenant près de moi.

« Elle est toute à vous », lâcha-t-il après une seconde. Mon cœur faillit éclater.

« En avant, Dog Compagnie ! », hurlai-je à mes hommes, désireux et pressé de me joindre au combat. J'ai couru le long du fossé avec mes hommes derrière moi, puis suis sortis du fossé, suivant mon instinct. Je pris conscience que c'était une folie et en jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je vis que les hommes qui me suivaient avaient été tués. Soudainement, je fus moins enthousiaste. Des hommes que je connaissais depuis deux ans avaient été tués par ma faute. A cause de mon désir de ressentir l'excitation du combat. Je secouai la tête, je devais oublier cela pour l'instant et me concentrer sur mon objectif. Un allemand jeta une grenade dans ma direction et je sautais sur le côté, l'évitant de justesse, et perdant mon casque dans l'action. Je lui tirai dessus et il tomba. J'en tuai deux autres et revins dans la tranchée. Je retournai vers l'endroit où était Winters mais ne trouvai qu'un des membres de la Easy Compagnie, Lipton, et baissai mon fusil.

« Winters a dit que nous dégagions ! », m'a-t-il crié. J'ai hoché la tête et nous sommes partis à la suite des autres vers Ste-Marie-du-Mont. Je pouvais encore sentir les balles allemandes me frôler. L'adrénaline brûlait dans mes veines alors que je courrais vers Winters. J'ai noté que les autres types de la Dog Compagnie étaient vivants. J'énumérais rapidement leurs noms. Seuls Richards et Hines n'étaient pas rentrés. Je jurai intérieurement et me maudis. C'étaient de bons gars, et ils avaient une famille qui les attendait chez eux. Richards s'était engagé pour sa foi et j'avais détruit tout çà.

La culpabilité et les remords m'envahirent et j'eus le sentiment d'être perdu et effrayé pour la première fois depuis que j'avais rejoint l'armée. Je secouai la tête, déterminé à garder ses sentiments enfouis jusqu'à ce que je sois seul.

.

.

* * *

_En mode revisionnage de BoB…Mon Dieu que je les aimeeeuh !_

_._

_._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

**

* * *

  
**

_I let you in, I let you in and you infected me_

_Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you_

_I breathed you in, I breathed you in_

_And now I'm in too deep_

_~ "Contagious" by Trapt_

.

.

POV Adelina :

Un cri me réveilla en sursaut. Mes réflexes d'infirmières revinrent au galop et je sautai du lit, me dirigeant machinalement vers la source du bruit. L'infirmière qui s'était occupée de moi s'agenouillait déjà auprès du blessé, tentant de le calmer. Elle redressa la tête lorsque je lui demandai ce que je pouvais faire.

« De la morphine, vite ! », répondit-elle en me montrant la table toute proche sur laquelle étaient éparpillées des doses de morphine. Je me précipitai et les saisis en vitesse.

« Où voulez-vous que je la fasse ? »

« Cuisse droite ! », J'acquiesçai et piquai. Le corps de l'homme se relâcha un peu et un sourire béat se dessina bientôt sur ses lèvres. L'infirmière se détendit aussitôt et se releva pour se mettre au travail. Je l'observai alors qu'elle défaisait le bandage sur le torse de son patient. Sans rien dire, elle me tendit les bandages souillés, et je les déposai dans le récipient approprié. Mon estomac se tordit à la vue du sang et d'autres liquides organiques qui avaient souillé le tissu, mais je me forçai à refermer le récipient et à ne pas y penser. Ma main reposa le couvercle dans un bruit sourd. Lorsque je revins, l'infirmière refaisait déjà le bandage. J'entraperçus le trou béant dans l'estomac de l'homme, exposant ses organes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demandai-je, emplie d'horreur. Un instant, l'image des hommes de la 506ème dans la même situation envahit mon esprit : Malarkey, Winters, Guarnere, Lipton, Speirs. Ma gorge se serra à ce dernier nom.

« Grenade. », dit-elle simplement. Sa voix m'empêcha de me concentrer à nouveau. Elle termina le bandage et se releva. Elle me regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Mon cœur se serra devant son expression torturée. Je me retournai vers l'homme, mon visage affichant surement la même expression. Sa poitrine ne montait pas et ne descendait plus. Il n'était plus là et je pris la main de l'infirmière.

« Je suis désolée », lui dis-je, et je l'étais vraiment. La mort de n'importe quel soldat était atroce pour n'importe quel infirmier. Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et alla s'asseoir. Je la laissai s'éloigner. Elle leva subitement les yeux.

« Voulez-vous…Je veux dire pouvez-vous ?... », elle ne finit pas mais je compris ce qu'elle me demandait. J'acquiesçai et je lui souris de façon rassurante.

« Bien sûr. Prenez autant de temps que vous voudrez. », Le premier vrai sourire que je lui voyais se dessina sur sa bouche.

« Merci », dit-elle alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« De rien »

Elle se détendit et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil était le seul réconfort que les hommes et les femmes pouvaient trouver ici. Je souris en la regardant. Un cri résonna quelques instants plus tard.

« Infirmière Powell ! », appelait frénétiquement une voix. C'était une autre infirmière et, d'un regard, je compris qu'elle était peu expérimentée. Avant de la rejoindre, je jetai un coup d'œil au badge de l'autre infirmière, ce qui confirma mes pensées.

« Excusez-moi, je remplace l'infirmière Powell. Que se passe-t-il ? », demandai-je, retombant vite dans mon rôle d'infirmière. Elle me jaugea avant de me mener jusqu'à un homme qui se tordait, grimaçait, et gémissait en se tenant le dos. Je constatai que son uniforme était imbibé de sang. Il vit mes yeux devenir aussi larges que des soucoupes et ricana faiblement.

« Je suis flatté de voir que vous admirez mon postérieur, Madame, mais honnêtement, je préfèrerais que vous le remettiez en état. », dit-il en m'adressant un sourire cordial avant de grimacer à nouveau. Je plaçai une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un rire, mais ce ne fut pas vraiment efficace.

« Je suis désolée », dis-je en tentant de me reprendre et en m'avançant pour mieux l'examiner.

« Pas de problème, madame. » Je regardai la blessure de plus près. Apparemment, la balle était encore là. Je rougis légèrement mais me ressaisis. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être embarrassée. Si je ne sortais pas la balle rapidement, je ne pouvais imaginer les horreurs qui l'attendaient dans un proche avenir.

« Bien, Soldat, je suis confuse de vous dire cela, mais il va falloir que vous enleviez votre pantalon. », lui annonçai-je précipitamment. Malgré mes efforts, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, même si je savais que c'était pour lui sauver la vie. Une voix derrière moi me fit sursauter.

« Jésus, Popeye, nous t'avons amené ici pour que tu te fasses soigner, pas pour que tu dragues les infirmières ! ». Un homme que je ne reconnus pas s'approcha de nous. Un sourire moqueur souleva les coins de mes lèvres. Un sourire illumina aussi le visage de mon patient.

« George Luz ! », s'exclama-t-il. George tendit la main à Popeye qui la serra en grimaçant, comme si cela réveillait sa blessure. Son visiteur sourit.

« Désolé, mon cher ! », Il se tourna vers moi et me serra aussi la main.

« Merci de vous occuper de lui »

« C'est mon travail ! », rétorquai-je, en repoussant humblement ses paroles. « D'ailleurs, je dois toujours faire ce que j'allais faire lorsque vous êtes arrivé ! » Je souris poliment, espérant qu'il comprendrait. Il s'écarta et regarda ce que je faisais.

« Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous devez ôter votre pantalon », A présent, c'était au tour de Popeye de rougir. Je ris sottement derrière ma main. Je souris et tendis la main, mais George fut plus rapide. Je me retournai et constatai que la jeune infirmière ne me serait pas d'une grande aide.

Je regardai son badge. « Allez voir si vous pouvez aider les autres infirmières. Cela ne devrait pas durer longtemps », Elle recula, me fusillant du regard. Je levai les yeux au ciel, quand quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge derrière moi. Je promenai mon regard alentour, regardant n'importe quoi sauf le bas du corps nu de mon patient. Au lieu de çà, je regardai George Luz.

« Bien, George, comme mon assistante était apparemment incompétente… », commençai-je avant d'être interrompue par un concert de sifflets provenant de l'entrée de l'hôpital improvisé. On aurait dit des chats miaulant après Popeye. Je baissai les bras d'exaspération.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu ! », m'écriai-je en écartant le rideau qui entourait son lit afin de me rendre moi-même dans la réserve.

« Hé, attendez une minute, on ne peut pas le voir ? », me demanda l'un des soldats. Je secouai la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Désolée, les gars mais vous allez devoir remettre les plaisanteries à plus tard. », leur dis-je impatiemment. Je me dirigeai en vitesse jusqu'à la réserve, où je pris quelques bandages, des gazes, et un récipient, ainsi que de l'alcool et des bouts de coton. Je repartis en courant jusqu'à mon patient, où j'écartai les rideaux pour mettre le matériel sur la table de nuit.

« Maintenant, je vais devoir extraire la balle de…enfin… », je fis signe vers ses fesses. Il hocha la tête pour me signifier qu'il avait compris.

« S'il vous plait, dépêchez-vous ! », dit-il, la voix tendue. Je portai une main à mon front.

« Morphine ! »

« Oui s'il vous plait, madame ! », Je saisis une dose de morphine que j'avais dans la poche. Je l'amorçai et visai sa cuisse droite. Il soupira et se détendit dans le lit. Si je n'avais pas bien regardé, j'aurais cru qu'il dormait. J'observai George qui était toujours debout à côté du lit de Popeye. Il semblait inquiet et je lui souris de manière rassurante.

« Tout ira bien ! Je ne dis pas que sa convalescence sera facile, mais il devrait être rapidement sur pieds. » Il hocha la tête et sortit, se dirigeant vers les hommes que j'avais pu entendre tout à l'heure, et qui se plaignaient qu'une infirmière leur ait parlé si brusquement. Les voix s'éloignèrent après que j'eus finalement entendu George leur dire qu'ils pourraient revenir plus tard. Je souris et me mis au travail sur ce pauvre homme.

.

.

POV Speirs :

Je me repliai en courant avec Lipton, jusqu'à ce que mes poumons soient prêts à exploser. Quand nous nous arrêtâmes enfin, Lipton avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes tandis et se penchait pour reprendre son souffle.

« Tout va bien, Monsieur ? », demanda-t-il en ayant l'air de croire que j'allais le tuer pour avoir posé cette question.

Je devinai que ma réputation de dur à cuire dans la Dog compagnie était parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles de la Easy. J'hochai la tête mais ne dit rien.

« Eh bien je vais retourner avec la Easy, Monsieur. », m'annonça-t-il en me saluant. Je lui rendis le geste et il s'éloigna de moi aussi vite que possible. Il me rappelait un peu cette fille, Miss Jones, et comment elle aussi s'était éloignée de moi : avec maladresse, comme si les mots l'intimidaient. Je me forçai à sourire, heureux d'être enfin seul. Alors, je me rappelai ce qui s'était passé plus tôt avec mes hommes. Je m'assurai qu'il n'y ait personne alentours avant de m'écrouler au sol, cherchant de l'air. Je ne leur avais pas ordonné de me suivre dans cette tranchée, mais c'était quand même ma faute s'ils s'y étaient retrouvés. Richards et Hines. Je me répétai leurs noms dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire à leurs parents ? Comment allais-je pouvoir écrire à leurs mères, que leurs fils étaient morts en se battant avec courage, alors que c'était en réalité ma propre bravoure qui les avait tués. Mes dents claquèrent nerveusement. Je me rappelai d'une conversation que j'avais eue avec ma femme un mois plus tôt. Nous venions juste de faire l'amour et j'avais eu besoin de m'éloigner d'elle. Un de nos fréquents silences s'était installé entre nous et j'avais cru devenir fou de rester ainsi.

_« Je viens juste de me rappeler que j'ai un peu d'entraînement en retard et je dois faire un saut à la base, ma chérie. », dis-je, m'écartant légèrement comme j'utilisai ce surnom affectueux que j'aurais préféré adresser à une personne à laquelle je tenais vraiment. Elle inclina la tête sciemment. Je savais qu'elle détestait le fait d'être mariée avec moi, plutôt qu'avec son ancien mari. Elle était juste meilleure dissimulatrice que moi en ce qui concernait notre situation. _

_« Tu n'as pas à me mentir, Ronald. Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas profiter de ton weekend comme tous les autres membres de la 506 ème__? », me demanda-t-elle. Je savais très bien qu'elle m'aurait quitté si je ne lui avais pas offert tout ce que je lui offrais sans arrêt. J'haussai les épaules, incapable à présent de me recoucher. _

_« Eh bien, même si nous n'avons pas d'exercices, il y a probablement quelque chose à faire là-bas. » Du coin de l'œil, je la vis secouer la tête. _

_« Tu essayes toujours d'être un héros, Ronald. Quand réaliseras-tu que tu n'as plus rien à prouver à personne ? », me demanda-t-elle doucement. Je me retournai vers elle, frappé par l'amertume de sa voix. _

_« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », ses yeux tressaillirent à mon ton, et une bouffée de colère les traversa. _

_« Tu sait très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu essayes toujours de tout te prouver à toi-même. Te prouver que tu es un bon soldat, un homme bien, un bon mari. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver tout çà à moi, Ronald. Je sais aussi bien que toi que ce mariage n'est qu'un stupide arrangement, dans lequel nous trouvons tout sauf de l'amour. Nous le savions tout deux lorsque nous nous sommes mariés. » _

_Je la regardai fixement. Puis, je détournai mon attention et finis de lacer mes bottes. Je saisis ma veste d'uniforme et quittai la maison sans un mot de plus. _

Bien évidemment, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Tout çà n'avait pas changé dans ma tête. Mon mariage, mon perpétuel besoin de tout prouver. Je secouai ma tête pendant une seconde et me levai en entendant deux voix parlant vivement derrière moi.

« Je suis sérieux. Elle est juste restée d'un calme olympien et lui a demandé de baisser son pantalon. »

« Je ne te crois pas, George. Je l'ai vue. Elle n'aurait jamais pu dire çà à quelqu'un. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Bien, je vois que tu n'en as pas entendu parler. Elle s'est fait tabasser par une bande de Boches. Elle était méfiante envers nous, même avec Winters. »

Je me retournai, sachant exactement de qui ils parlaient. Leurs yeux s'élargirent de surprise. Ils me saluèrent rapidement, tandis que je faisais de même. Ils me dépassèrent sans un mot, et ne reprirent leur conversation que lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue. Je continuai à les fixer. Elle avait été blessée par des allemands ? J'oubliai ma promesse de rester loin d'elle. Cette femme était beaucoup trop intéressante pour que j'en reste éloigné. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers la tente médicale où je savais la trouver. Je réfléchirai aux conséquences de mes actes plus tard.

.

* * *

_NdlT__ : Oh, oh !! Et bien voilà que notre brave Ronny prend enfin de bonnes résolutions…Ca nous annonce de bonnes choses pour la suite…qui devrait arriver bientôt !!! :)_

_En attendant : review, review !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolée pour le retard…Mais phase de déprime post-Valentine's Day, weekends (et semaines) de boulot et sinusite carabinée m'ont contrainte et forcée à trainasser dans l'avancement de cette traduction… (Je dé-tes-te le mois de Février ! ^^)_

_Mais j'ai une semaine de vacances qui se profile à l'horizon…Je promets donc de me rattraper ! D'autant plus que cette fic est désormais terminée en anglais... :)_

_Merci énormément à Rachanna pour toutes ses reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! :)_

_

* * *

_

CHAPITRE 5

* * *

.

_You've got it, you've got it_

_Some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic, hypnotic_

_You're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this, I hate this_

_~ "I Caught Myself" by Paramore_

_.  
._

POV Adelina :

Je posai les ciseaux sur la table de nuit, souriant fièrement. Je venais de réaliser cette opération toute seule et je finissais le pansement, tout çà en à peine une heure.

« Tout va bien, Popeye. », annonçai-je, préférant utiliser son surnom plutôt que son nom de famille. J'avais pu constater que le plus souvent, ils préféraient leurs surnoms. Peut-être leur donnaient-ils l'impression d'être plus humains. En tout cas, la plupart du temps, cela les rassurait.

« Alors, est-ce que Malarkey mentait lorsqu'il m'a parlé de vous ? », me demanda Popeye, me sortant de mes pensées. Je secouai légèrement la tête et me concentrai sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? », questionnai-je suspicieusement. Il sourit.

« Que vous étiez une infirmière anglaise engagée comme espion dans l'armée allemande ? », me révéla-t-il, attendant une confirmation de ma part. J'hochai la tête en soupirant. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et il s'étira pour me serrer la main.

« Vous êtes une sacrée brave femme, madame », m'affirma-t-il, se retenant visiblement de jurer.

« Et douée pour sortir les balles des derrières des hommes, apparemment. », ajoutai-je, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance. Je ne voulais plus penser à mon passé, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Popeye acquiesça, sentant visiblement mon malaise.

« Ouais. Encore merci pour çà. J'imagine combien cela a dû être déplaisant pour vous. », dit-il en souriant timidement. Mes joues virèrent au cramoisi. J'avais été si absorbée dans mon travail que j'en avais oublié où mes mains s'étaient trouvées exactement.

« Je dois y aller. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. », lançai-je aussi vite que possible avant de disparaître derrière les rideaux. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un groupe de soldats qui affichaient tous de larges sourires. Quelques-uns semblaient même se retenir pour ne pas rire. Mes yeux s'élargirent d'horreur et je m'éloignai d'eux.

« Est-ce qu'on peut le voir maintenant, madame ? »

« Il est tout à vous ! », me forçai-je à leur répondre en me ruant vers l'évier à l'arrière de la tente. Comme je quittai la salle principale, mon bras fut happé et je me retrouvai dans une salle sombre. La porte se ferma et je paniquai.

Je fermai très fort les yeux, imaginant qu'un allemand m'avait finalement retrouvée, pour finir le travail commencé.

« S'il vous plaît, non. Tuez-moi rapidement. », suppliai-je silencieusement. Mais la lumière inonda la pièce et je vis qui m'avait entraîné dans ce petit cagibi. Mon pouls ne ralentit pas. Pire, en voyant l'expression misérable de Speirs, il s'emballa. Je reculai de quelques pas.

« Lieutenant Speirs », dis-je inintelligiblement. Il ne dit rien, me regardant sombrement, me couvant du regard. Nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que le silence devienne insupportable. Je détestais le silence. Il permettait à mon esprit de divaguer et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que vous m'ayez entraîné dans ce placard étroit, Monsieur ? », demandai-je.

Mes mots le firent réagir et il se tortilla, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je le regardai attentivement. Je notai qu'il avait l'air plus fatigué que la dernière fois et je me rappelai des informations que j'avais révélées à Strayer à propos des canons allemands à proximité.

« Vous êtes allé aider à Brecourt n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Comment le savez-vous ? », Je souris malicieusement.

« C'est moi qui ai donné les infos au major Strayer », lui dis-je, presque fièrement, mais il me jeta un regard sévère. Je me déplaçai, les joues en feu.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? », demandai-je, devenant de plus en plus sensible à la chaleur de la pièce dont la porte restait close. Et j'aurais juré le voir se rapprocher. Je regardai ses pieds, qui effectivement venaient vers moi. Il m'observa, la bouche entrouverte, semblant sur le point de dire quelque chose. Je ne le quittai pas du regard, sentant mon pouls s'accélérer.

« Vous avez donné au major Strayer les infos sur les canons allemands à Brecourt ? » J'hochai la tête. Il était si près que son odeur me brûlait le nez, m'enivrant. J'étais peu à peu en train de m'étouffer dans cet espace restreint mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mes pieds.

« Vous êtes allemande ? », demanda-t-il. La question me terrassa. Comment pouvait-il imaginer que j'étais allemande ? Je pensais que mon accent était assez significatif, même si je pouvais avoir de légères consonances allemands pour avoir vécu parmi eux. Je secouai la tête avec empressement.

« Winters a dit que vous étiez une prisonnière de guerre allemande ! », insista Speirs, la voix emplie de colère et haussant le ton. Je ne comprenais pas. Je le regardai avec stupéfaction. Prenait-il tout çà au sérieux ? Je contractai mes épaules défensivement et agitai un doigt devant son visage.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'on m'aurait laissé ici si j'étais allemande ? Ils auraient à peine envoyé un médecin, auraient prévenu les hautes instances et m'auraient interrogé jusqu'à ce que je meure », lui dis-je, les mains sur les hanches. Ses yeux chocolat s'éclaircirent, la rage les quittant peu à peu, et il fit un pas hésitant vers moi.

« Si vous n'êtes pas allemande, alors qui êtes-vous ? », demanda-t-il, sa voix tout à coup tranquille. Il m'énervait, et je pris du recul pour mettre un peu d'espace entre nous dans ce placard étroit. Mon pouls tambourinait inégalement à mes oreilles et je sentis mon dos cogner contre quelque chose de solide. Je commençai à haleter lorsque sa main vint caresser ma joue. Je sentis son souffle flotter sur mon visage.

« Que…Que... Que faîtes-vous ? », bégayai-je alors que mes yeux se fermaient involontairement. Je connaissais déjà la réponse à ma question. Il remarqua mon intervention et aussitôt il recula. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et je l'observai alors qu'il bredouillait des excuses.

« Je suis désolé…Je n'aurais pas du…Je dois y aller. Je suis désolé. », murmura-t-il avant de sortir du placard en un éclair. Mes mains se mirent à trembler et je les tortillai. Pourquoi avais-je réagi ainsi ? Il était peut-être sur le point de m'embrasser. Je ne savais même pas puisque je n'avais jamais été embrassée. Je couvris mon visage de honte. J'avais été ridicule de penser qu'il le ferait. Je me laissai glisser à terre en tremblant, me jurant qu'à présent, je contrôlerais mieux mes sentiments envers le lieutenant Speirs.

.

.

POV Speirs :

J'entrai dans l'infirmerie et vis qu'elle venait de quitter un patient. En hâte, je courus dans le couloir qu'elle devait logiquement emprunter, pour finalement m'arrêter devant un placard. Je l'entendis s'adresser à un groupe d'hommes puis ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. En la voyant passer, je bondis en avant et lui saisis le bras. Je savourai la sensation de sa peau douce contre la mienne comme je l'entraînais à l'intérieur avec moi. Je refermai la porte, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité. Mon instinct reprit le dessus et je réalisai à quel point il serait facile de…Je bloquai mes pensées et me mit en quête de la lumière. J'entendais ses respirations profondes. Enfin, mes doigts se refermèrent sur une cordelette sur laquelle je tirai. La lumière vint immédiatement et je vis qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, comme si elle quémandait quelque chose en silence. Cela m'intrigua et ma main glissa vers sa joue. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle murmura mon nom. Je laissai retomber ma main. Je doutai qu'elle eut apprécié qu'un étranger la touche de façon si intime. Nous nous tenions là en silence, nos regardant l'un l'autre. Je pouvais voir les restes de douleur et de peur dans ses yeux. Je me penchai involontairement en avant pour qu'elle me voie mieux.

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que vous m'ayez entraîné dans ce placard étroit, Monsieur ? », me demanda-t-elle.

Je pris soudain conscience du petit espace dans lequel nous nous trouvions. J'affichai un air coupable mais ne répondit pas. Ses yeux errèrent sur moi et je sentis mes joues chauffer. Dieu, je rougissais comme une écolière ! Aucune femme n'avait jamais eu sur moi un effet aussi embarrassant. Heureusement mon visage était couvert de peinture et de saleté.

« Vous êtes allé aider à BreCourt n'est-ce pas ? », me demanda-t-elle. Je sentis mes yeux s'agrandir de surprise.

« Comment le savez-vous ? », Elle sourit malicieusement et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

« C'est moi qui ai donné les infos au major Strayer », répondit-elle, visiblement fière d'elle. Je lui jetai un regard sévère, me souvenant pourquoi j'étais venu en premier lieu. Je la vis rougir et je tentai désespérément d'étouffer les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en moi. Me trouver dans cet espace si exigu exacerbait mes sens.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? », demanda-t-elle, brisant mes rêveries. Sous moi, je sentis mes jambes avancer sans que je leur en aie donné l'ordre. Comme dans un rêve étrange, ses yeux glissèrent sur mon corps pour se poser sur mes pieds. Elle savait que j'avançais et je vis son expression.

« Vous avez donné au major Strayer les infos sur les canons allemands à BreCourt ? », répétai-je. Elle hocha la tête. L'arôme enchanteur qui se dégageait d'elle me brûlait les narines. Il était tout autour de moi et me remplissait à chaque souffle. Puis quelque chose en moi se cassa. J'aurais préféré profiter de ce moment mais j'avais besoin de réponses.

« Vous êtes allemande ? », lui demandai-je, ne souhaitant plus tergiverser. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa tête se pencha sur le côté, confuse. Elle secoua la tête à la hâte. Je restai planté là un moment. Alors de quoi avait parlé Winters plus tôt ?

« Winters a dit que vous étiez une prisonnière de guerre allemande ! », m'exclamai-je, tentant en vain de garder un ton bas et sans colère. Elle me dévisagea, visiblement surprise de mon emportement. Elle contracta ses épaules défensivement et fit un pas vers moi, agitant son index vers moi. Cela me fit presque sourire. J'aimais cette capacité qu'elle avait de se battre.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'on m'aurait laissé ici si j'étais allemande ? Ils auraient à peine envoyé un médecin, auraient prévenu les hautes instances et m'auraient interrogé jusqu'à ce que je meure », me dit-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Je la regardai un instant, légèrement étonné. Je fis un pas hésitant vers elle.

« Si vous n'êtes pas allemande, alors qui êtes-vous ? », demandai-je, ma voix soudainement calme. Mes mots parurent l'énerver et elle recula pas à pas avant de toucher le mur. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable, ainsi acculée dans ce coin de la pièce. Ma main se tendit pour aller caresser sa joue, la rassurant par mes gestes, lui faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas là pour lui faire du mal. Nous étions si proches à présent, je pouvais sentir chacun de ses souffles, comme s'ils étaient les miens.

« Que…Que... Que faîtes-vous ? », demanda-t-elle, ses yeux clignant involontairement. Je regardai ses paupières closes, et je recouvrai peu à peu mes esprits. Je m'éloignai d'elle, souhaitant de toutes mes forces ne pas avoir à le faire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise, et je fixai le sol, bégayant des excuses.

« Je suis désolé…Je n'aurais pas du…Je dois y aller. Je suis désolé. », lui dis-je en sortant de la pièce. Je restai un moment appuyé contre la porte avant de quitter l'hôpital. Quels étaient ces sentiments qu'elle réveillait en moi ? J'étais ce solide lieutenant de la Dog Compagnie qui ne devait ressentir que de la haine envers les allemands. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'attacher à cette fille. Cette fascinante bouffée d'air frais que je savais ne jamais retrouver ailleurs. Si j'avais pris ne serait-ce que deux secondes pour être honnête avec moi-même, j'aurais réalisé que c'était déjà trop tard pour me débarrasser de ces sentiments. Elle m'avait ensorcelé et je me rendais compte peu à peu que mon mariage ne m'importait plus.


	6. Chapter 6

_New chapter pour le cercle très restreint des adeptes de BoB in french ! Merci à Ajanael & Rachanna de faire partie de ce cercle ! ;) _

_

* * *

_

CHAPITRE 6 :

* * *

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

_~ "I Want You to Want Me" by Cheaptrick_

_._

_._

_POV Adelina:_

_._

Après son départ, une étrange sensation de vide m'envahit. Je pris soudain conscience qu'il ne serait jamais mien, même si c'était la chose que je désirais le plus au monde. Je réalisai combien j'étais ridicule et je pris la ferme décision de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec le lieutenant Speirs. Il était une distraction que je ne pouvais pas m'octroyer. Aussi, je me recomposai un visage et sortis de la réserve. Plus loin dans la salle, j'entendis des rires. Ne voulant pas les interrompre, je passai juste la tête par le rideau, et aperçus une poignée d'hommes debout ou assis autour de Popeye. Ils étaient souriants et moqueurs.

« Popeye, par l'enfer, comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour te prendre cette balle dans le cul ? », lança l'un d'eux, que j'identifiai comme George Luz.

« Ouais, Popeye ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu aimes souffrir ? »

« Je crois que c'est çà, Popeye, sacré salaud ! »

« Ouais, t'es carrément cinglé de t'être levé à ce moment-là ! Tu voulais te reposer un moment ou quoi ? »

« Salut, les gars ! », lançai-je en interrompant leurs remarques ridicules. Ils m'observèrent tous d'un œil attentif tandis que je vérifiais sans gêne la blessure de Popeye pour m'assurer que le pansement n'était pas tâché. Du moins, sans gêne, jusqu'à ce que je voie tout leurs sourcils se hausser. L'un d'eux ricana et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

« Wow, Popeye ! Elle rougit. Elle en pince pour toi ! », lança Luz en riant bêtement. Je rougis de plus belle, et me retournai. Je soutins le regard de George, alors qu'un un sourire provocant naissait sur mes lèvres.

« Vous êtes juste jaloux, George, parce que ce ne sont pas vos fesses que je touche », répliquai-je. Il me regarda fixement, sous le choc, avant de grimacer. Les autres types s'esclaffèrent.

« Oh, Luz, tu sais comment faire fuir une fille ! »

« La ferme », lâcha Luz, en souriant dans ma direction, tandis que je remplissais différents documents concernant l'éventuelle mutation de Popeye vers un autre hôpital. Je souris d'un air affecté lorsque je rencontrais son regard. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Popeye, qui paraissait épuisé par sa blessure et par tous ses amis. Je finis rapidement d'écrire et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Très bien, les gars, je pense que mon patient doit se reposer à présent ! », leur annonçai-je. Chacun me sourit chaleureusement avant de sourire à Popeye.

« Allez, Popeye, prends soin de ton cul ! », lança l'un d'entre eux. Il était plus petit que les autres et avait des cheveux noirs et épais.

« Je n'y manquerais pas, Perco. »

« On te voit plus tard, Popeye. Tâche de ne pas trop t'ennuyer. », lui dit Luz en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Et vous non plus ! », dit-il, en me jetant un regard significatif. Je me demandais de quoi il voulait parler. Je regardai fixement Luz, qui sourit avant de sortir avec le dénommé Perco. Il ne restait plus que deux hommes. L'un d'entre eux, avec des yeux bleus inexpressifs, était grand, avec des cheveux bruns et un sourire rassurant. L'autre était plus petit, avec des cheveux bruns roux. Il me tendit la main pour que je la serre. Ce que je fis, et il sourit.

« Je suis Harry, l'un des dirigeants de la Easy Compagnie. », me dit-il. Son regard pétillait de malice.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Harry. Je m'appelle Adelina Jones. », Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement.

« Oh, vous êtes la femme dont Winters parlait ? » Il se pencha en avant, le volume de sa voix diminuant jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un chuchotement. « L'espion ? » J'hochai la tête avec un air complice et jetai un coup d'œil vers l'autre homme. Il baissa les yeux, ses joues faiblement colorées. Je reportai rapidement mon attention vers Harry. Il sourit et jeta un regard en direction de Popeye.

« Ok, Wynn, prenez soin de votre derrière. Plus de bêtises. », dit-il en riant. Je levai les yeux au ciel et saisis son bras.

« Lieutenant, laissez-le se reposer maintenant. Je pense qu'il a entendu assez de moqueries pour aujourd'hui, vous ne pensez pas ? » Il hocha rapidement la tête avant de sortir. Je notai que l'autre soldat n'était toujours pas parti.

« C'est valable pour vous aussi, soldat ! », m'exclamai-je, en lui désignant la sortie.

« Vous me mettez dehors ? », demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Je me forçai à lui sourire à nouveau.

« En effet, oui », répondis-je patiemment. Il regarda ma main qui lui indiquait la sortie.

« D'accord. Mais uniquement si vous me promettez un rendez-vous. », rétorqua-t-il, un reflet machiavélique dans les yeux. Je reniflai.

« Ici ? Certainement pas. », dis-je en grimaçant.

« Non, pas ici, évidemment. Nous partons sûrement ce soir de toute façon. Je voulais dire, lorsque nous serons de retour en Angleterre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je rentrerais en Angleterre après tout çà ? » Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise.

« Oh, vous ne rentrerez pas ? », Je le regardai fixement, incapable de trouver quoi dire. J'ignorais ce que me réservait le futur.

« En fait, je n'en sais rien du tout. », avouai-je. Je sentis une douleur aiguë percer mon ventre, comme je réalisai que je ne voulais pas quitter ces hommes. Comme si je faisais partie des leurs, alors que je ne les connaissais que depuis quelques heures.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, ça va…C'est juste…Vous savez où se trouve le Major Strayer ? », demandai-je, décidant de prendre en main mon destin.

« Le Major Strayer ? Bien sûr ! Je peux vous conduire jusqu'à lui si vous voulez… », me dit-il dans un sourire. J'acceptai et me saisis du bras qu'il m'offrait.

« Ca ira, Popeye ? », demandai-je à mon patient. Je secouai la tête en voyant qu'il s'était endormi.

Nous nous frayâmes un chemin à travers la foule massée devant l'hôpital et remontâmes la route. Mon cœur tambourinait dans mes oreilles. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de rencontrer le lieutenant Speirs. Je me repris aussitôt. Ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose existait entre nous. Dans ce cas, pourquoi me sentir angoissée ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce je me sentais liée à lui ? Je secouai la tête et reportai mon attention sur le soldat à mes côtés. Je lui souris, réalisant qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas dit son nom. Il me jeta un coup d'œil, sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il, me faisant rougir.

« Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous ne m'aviez toujours pas dit votre nom... », Je vis ses prunelles bleues hésiter tandis qu'il essayait de garder le sourire.

« Je ne tiens pas à vous le dire », Je le regardai, surprise.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Vous connaissez bien le mien ! » Il esquissa un sourire.

« J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez le mystère. », Il sourit innocemment et je roulai des yeux.

« Vous faites çà avec toutes les filles ? »

« Non, à vrai dire, vous êtes la première. » Je me mordis la lèvre, pas vraiment sûre de m'aventurer sur ce terrain-là avec lui. Je soupirai, bien décidée à insister malgré tout.

Etre une femme pouvait avoir certains avantages lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir des informations. Je frissonnai de dégoût en me rappelant des lèvres et des mains invisibles qui étaient passées sur mon cou, mes bras, mes cuisses. Je me crispai à ces souvenirs et m'arrêtai, incitant mon escorte à faire de même, soucieux. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur mes bras, effrayé à l'idée que je puisse m'évanouir. Je m'appuyai légèrement sur lui et tentai de ralentir ma respiration.

« Je suis désolée. », haletai-je. Il secoua la tête, un sourire jouant à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est rien. Ca va ? », J'hochai faiblement la tête. Il glissa son bras autour de ma taille, me permettant de m'appuyer sur lui, les jambes tremblantes.

« Ca va ? », répéta-t-il.

« Oui. », répondis-je doucement. J'étais soudain indescriptiblement nerveuse à ses côtés.

« Alors, votre nom ? », demandai-je, essayant de dévier mes pensées sur un sujet particulier.

« David Webster. », me dit-il. Je levai les yeux vers lui, stupéfaite. Ca avait été si simple ! Il gesticula et esquissa un sourire.

« Croyez-moi, vous êtes un mystère bien plus grand que mon nom ne le sera jamais ! », chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque à mon oreille. Je tremblai involontairement. Devant nous, j'aperçus le Major Strayer, en grande discussion avec le lieutenant Winters, le lieutenant Welsh, et quelques autres hommes que je reconnus mais dont je ne me rappelais plus les noms. Webster m'entraîna vers eux et les salua. Winters haussa les sourcils en apercevant le bras de Webster autour de ma taille, m'incitant à baisser les yeux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », lança Strayer. Il n'était visiblement pas de bonne humeur. Je me serrai inconsciemment un peu plus contre Webster. Je sentis son bras se resserrer autour de moi en guise de réponse.

« Monsieur, je voudrais vous entretenir de quelque chose. », annonçai-je prudemment. J'osai le regarder et je vis ses yeux se rétrécir.

« Bien. J'ai une petite idée de ce que vous voulez me demander. », Son regard glissa sur Webster et il inclina la tête.

« Vous pouvez disposer, Soldat. », lança-t-il. Webster les salua à nouveau, m'adressa un petit sourire et s'éloigna. J'aurais voulu qu'il puisse rester. Tous ces dirigeants m'intimidaient.

« A présent que voulez-vous, infirmière Jones ? », me demanda le Major Strayer avec un léger sourire. Je me raclai la gorge, cherchant mes mots.

« Eh bien, commandant, je me demandais ce qui allait m'arriver maintenant. », finis-je par dire. Le major inclina doucement la tête. Il regarda vers le lieutenant Winters qui baissa vers moi ses yeux bleus et sincères.

« Nous discutions justement de cela, Adelina, et nous avons décidé que, pour l'instant, vous resteriez avec la Easy Compagnie. Tout au moins, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions vous rapatrier en Angleterre. » m'annonça-t-il. Je le regardai fixement. J'allais rester avec la Easy ? Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Winters m'adressa un sourire pendant que Strayer secouait la tête.

« Allez-vous dire quelque chose, soldat ? », Je clignai des yeux et fermai promptement ma bouche.

« Merci beaucoup, Major. Vous ne savez pas ce que çà signifie pour moi. Je vous assure que vous ne le regretterez pas. », assurai-je. Il me sourit avant de me congédier. Je me retournai et aperçus George Luz, au loin, avec quelques soldats. Je souris, et me dirigeai vers eux, désireuse de partager ces nouvelles fantastiques.

.

.

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. Pas de POV Speirs, mais une Adelina qui s'incruste pour de bon au beau milieu de nos BoB !! J'ignore si tout çà aurait été possible dans la réalité. Mais en tout cas, ça l'est dans cette fic, pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Parce qu'en même temps, si Adelina n'avait pas pu rester avec la Easy, l'histoire aurait tourné court !!! xD_


	7. Chapter 7

_Plus de temps pour cette traduction, vu que je suis en vacances !!! :p_

_Encore un POV Adelina…_

_Enjoy !_

_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 7**

**

* * *

.  
**

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still bleeding_

_In the pain_

_There is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_~ "Broken" by Lifehouse_

_._

_.  
_

_POV Adelina :_

_._

_.  
_

« Salut les gars ! » lançai-je joyeusement, m'incrustant entre Luz et Webster. Ils me tapotèrent tous les deux le dos.

« Voici notre infirmière préférée ! » lança George en fouillant dans sa poche. Après une minute, il en sortit une cigarette. Il regarda les autres types, qui me fixaient, l'air de dire, «Qui c'est, elle ? ». Il me jeta un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur eux.

« Euh, les mecs, voici Adelina Jones, » leur expliqua-t-il. Je vis tous leurs yeux s'élargir et je me demandai comment les nouvelles pouvaient circuler aussi rapidement entre les hommes de la Easy Company. George sembla percevoir mon malaise, car il jeta un bras sur mon épaule et fit les présentations.

« Adelina, voilà Martin, » dit-il, désignant un homme juste à côté de lui. Martin me salua avant de porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

« Frank Perconte. Je crois que vous l'avez déjà officieusement rencontré. », plaisanta Luz.

« Joe Liebgott, Shifty Powers, et Webster que vous semblez déjà connaître, », finit-il, se penchant légèrement en arrière pour s'allonger. Son bras quitta mon épaule afin qu'il puisse le mettre derrière sa tête.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, » leur dis-je doucement, sentant toujours leurs regards sur moi. Webster détourna leur attention en relançant une discussion en cours avant mon arrivée.

« Alors, j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi ce vieux Bill Guarnere se serait engueulé avec le lieutenant Winters ? ». Liegbott acquiesça.

« Ouais, j'ai entendu çà aussi. Il aurait ouvert le feu sur des Allemands sans attendre les ordres. »

« Ouais, j'imagine qu'on aurait tous pété les plombs si on venait d'apprendre que notre frère avait été tué », ajouta Martin avant de se lever et de s'éloigner. Ce Guarnere dont ils parlaient me parut familier. J'y réfléchis une minute avant que mon esprit ne se souvienne de lui. Il était parmi les hommes qui m'avaient ramené ici. Je me demandai quand cette histoire avec les allemands avait eu lieu et comment diable je n'en étais pas au courant. Je réalisai ce que Martin venait de dire au sujet du frère de Bill et je me sentis immédiatement désolée pour lui. Je savais ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Liebgott à Martin. Ce dernier ondula seulement une main en guise de réponse. Liebgott me jeta un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules.

« Hé, les gars, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas nous trouver quelque chose à bouffer ? Je suis affamé » proposa George. Nous approuvâmes tous et George m'offrit une main pour me lever. Je la saisis et il me hissa sur mes pieds.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous rendez si euphorique tout à l'heure ? » me demanda-t-il en jetant son fusil par-dessus son épaule.

« Je ne peux pas en parler. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Secret défense, » lançai-je. Il secoua la tête et me donna une tape dans le dos.

« Très bien. Je vous laisse garder votre secret pour l'instant. Mais, je le découvrirai bien un jour ou l'autre. » Je levai les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de ma part à ce sujet.

« Allez, Adelina. Ne vous laissez pas faire ! » lança Liebgott en ébouriffant mes cheveux tout en passant près de nous. Je roulai des yeux et le suivis vers l'endroit que je supposais être la cantine. Nous tournâmes autour du bâtiment pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Liebgott sente finalement quelque chose provenant du fond d'un des camions. Il nous fit signe et souleva la bâche recouvrant le véhicule.

« Hé les mecs ! Ca vous dérange si de pauvres affamés se joignent à vous ? »

« Non, entrez ! Tant que vous ne nous amenez pas des allemands ! » plaisanta l'un d'entre eux.

« Pas d'allemands, mais nous avons une jolie infirmière ! » lança Liebgott.

« Que diriez-vous si nous ne laissions entrer qu'elle et que vous alliez chercher à manger plus loin ? » suggéra en riant quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

« Certainement pas ! On crève de faim !» cria George.

« Ok, Ok, dépêchez-vous de monter! » entendis-je Guarnere lancer dans un rire étouffé. Liebgott se hissa à l'intérieur en premier, suivi de Shifty. George entra ensuite et Webster m'aida à grimper avant d'entrer à son tour. Je regardai tous les hommes présents. J'identifiai Guarnere, Lipton, et Malarkey. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'assis près de Guarnere, qui me regarda en souriant. Il poussa mon bras.

« Comment ça va ? Je ne vous ai pas revu depuis l'autre matin, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je souris.

« Ouais, j'ai été pas mal occupée à l'hôpital. J'ai dû recoudre les fesses de Popeye après quoi je suis allée parler à Strayer et Winters », répondis-je. Bill me regarda bizarrement alors que le camion entier éclatait de rire.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit? » Je secouai la tête, espiègle, et pinçai les lèvres. Guarnere soupira et se tourna vers les autres qui nous observaient, visiblement intéressés.

« Oui, Adelina, qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit ? » demanda George. Je les regardai tous et décidai de changer le sujet.

« Les Américains n'ont-ils donc aucun sens des bonnes manières ? Vous ne vous êtes même pas présenté ! » Guarnere leva les yeux à ma tentative de détourner la conversation, mais décida de jouer le jeu.

« Oh, voici Adelina Jones. Nous l'avons trouvé sur le chemin en venant ici. » dit Guarnere. Le lieutenant inclina la tête et tendit sa main pour que je la serre.

« Je suis Buck Compton, » dit-il en souriant lorsque je pris sa main.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Ouais, et c'est Joe Toye et Alex Penkala, » poursuivit Guarnere en montrant chacun d'eux. Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Et vous nous connaissez déjà, Adelina, » dit Malarkey avec un sourire énorme sur son visage pendant qu'il montrait Lipton d'un signe de tête, qui sourit à son tour. Guarnere me poussa pour obtenir mon attention.

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, que vous ont raconté Strayer et Winters ? » demanda-t-il. J'essayai de garder un visage impassible.

« Désolé, Bill, informations secrètes. Je pense que vous en saurez un peu plus la prochaine fois que la Easy se déplacera » dis-je, tout en sachant qu'il était assez malin pour deviner ce qui se cachait sous mes paroles. J'avais vu juste.

« Vous venez avec la Easy ? » demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. J'hochai la tête et ricanai devant son expression ahurie.

« Je vois que vous êtes surpris ? »

« Par l'enfer, bien sur que je suis surpris ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Winters laisse une femme venir avec nous. » Mon visage se décomposa un peu.

« En fait, je ne sais pas combien de temps çà durera. Winters a indiqué que c'était seulement provisoire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent contacter mon unité en Angleterre, » expliquai-je au groupe.

« Oh, vous voulez dire que nous ne vous gardons pas ? » demanda Malarkey. J'essayai de gesticuler comiquement en dépit de mes sentiments. Maintenant que je parlais aux types de la Easy, je m'y attachais encore plus. Quand, et pas si, je serais renvoyée en Angleterre, ils me manqueraient terriblement. Les liens d'amitié avec les Allemands avaient été entièrement différents. Je n'avais pas pu être vraiment moi-même avec eux, pas comme je pouvais l'être avec ces soldats américains.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la bâche du camion près de moi. Je vis le lieutenant Winters passer sa tête à l'intérieur. Il sourit dans ma direction et regarda le reste des hommes.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir, monsieur » salua Guarnere. Le nez de Winters se plissa comme il sentait l'air.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ici ? »

« Ouais, le cul de Malarkey » répondit Joe Toye avec un clin d'œil dans ma direction. Je ris nerveusement, couvrant ma bouche pendant que Malarkey m'envoyait un regard contrarié.

« Des nouvelles du lieutenant Meehan, monsieur ? » Le sourire de Winters se fana.

« Non, pas encore. » Les hommes se regardèrent entre eux.

« Cela ne fait-il pas de vous notre commandant, monsieur ? » Winters me jeta un coup d'œil avant de regarder Guarnere.

« Si, en effet. » Bill inclina la tête dans sa direction. Joe Toye se saisit de la bouteille de vin près de sa jambe et la tendit à Winters.

« Monsieur ? » offrit-il.

« Joe, le lieutenant ne boit pas. » Je regardai Winters, qui me fit un clin d'œil avant de prendre la bouteille.

« Il faut bien commencer un jour, » dit-il avant de prendre une gorgée. Il secoua la tête et une expression de dégoût passa sur son visage. Bill essaya de garder le sourire, mais n'y parvint pas vraiment.

« Vous ne pensez pas, Guarnere ? » Bill inclina la tête tandis que quelque chose se passait silencieusement entre eux.

« Oui monsieur. » Bill prit la bouteille, y but, puis la passa à Lipton.

« Continuez, » leur indiqua doucement Winters alors qu'il faisait mine de partir.

« Oh, et sergent…» Bill se tourna vers Winters.

« Monsieur ? »

« Je ne suis pas un Quaker. »

Il partit sur ces paroles et Bill éclata immédiatement de rire. Je le regardai, ma tête bourdonnant de questions. Malarkey rit de mon expression.

« Sur le bateau pour venir ici, Bill parlait de Winters et a affirmé qu'il ne voulait pas combattre sous les ordres d'un quaker », expliqua-t-il. Je couvris ma bouche de ma main pendant que je riais avec eux.

« Ouais, je pense qu'il est plutôt Mennonite ? », ajouta Bill en riant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Mennonite ? » demanda Toye. Je roulai des yeux et soulevai la bâche pour sortir du camion. Buck m'attrapa par le bras.

« N'allez pas trop loin, nous bougeons dans environ trente minutes. » J'inclinai la tête et sautai du camion.

« A toute à l'heure, les gars», leur lançai-je vaguement.

« Bye, poupée » répondirent-ils en chœur. Je ris et fermai la bâche.

Je trainais, me frayant un chemin au milieu des groupes de soldats dans la rue. Je trouvai finalement une allée tranquille pour redescendre vers l'hôpital. Quand j'en atteins l'extrémité, mes yeux s'élargirent d'étonnement. Dans le lointain, je pouvais voir des obus tirés en l'air et les restes d'avions brûlants illuminant le ciel. J'observai les bombes, sortant des canons, s'élever dans le ciel et percuter les avions qui s'enflammaient avant de tomber doucement au sol. Je me dis combien cela aurait été fou quelques années auparavant de penser que j'observerais cela un jour. Quelques années auparavant, je ne savais même pas si je survivrais le jour ou le mois suivant. Bien que mon père ne m'ait jamais frappé plus que ce que j'aurais pu supporter, je n'avais jamais pu me sortir de l'esprit qu'un jour il n'aurait plus pu se retenir et m'aurait frappé à mort. Je frissonnai à ces souvenirs. Je me rappelais les visages de ma mère et de ma petite sœur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elles. La plupart du temps, parce qu'une partie de moi regrettait toujours de ne pas avoir tenté l'impossible pour les sauver. Si seulement j'avais pu les faire sortir de cette voiture… Peut-être qu'ils seraient encore tous vivants aujourd'hui. Peut-être que mon père aurait abandonné la boisson et serait redevenu l'homme merveilleux que ma mère avait épousé.

Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je les essuyai, me sentant complètement ridicule. Je détestai être aussi émotive, parce que c'est là que les souvenirs étaient les plus mauvais.

« Adelina ? » murmura une voix douce derrière moi. Je me levai rapidement et me retournai pour voir celui qui avait prononcé mon nom. C'était Webster.

«Le Lieutenant Winters m'a dit de venir vous chercher. Nous partons dans quelques minutes.», m'informa Webster. J'hochai la tête et le suivi hors de l'allée. Une fois que nous fûmes dans la rue, je marchai près de lui. Je vis qu'il me regardait du coin de l'œil. Serrant les dents, je regardai fixement devant moi.

« Tout ira très bien pour moi, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Ca a juste été une journée éprouvante. Tout çà m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Aussi, si vous pouviez trouver une manière de me distraire, ce serait très gentil », lui dis-je, haussant un sourcil comme il regardait par-dessus mon épaule en souriant. Je me retournai et aperçus une silhouette qui me fit rougir aussitôt. Je regardai fermement le sol, résolue à ne pas rencontrer son regard. Il se racla la gorge et demanda à Webster de nous laisser un instant.

.

.

* * *

_NdlT __: Un Quaker est un membre d'une société religieuse fondée en Angleterre au XVIIème siècle. Pour les membres de cette société, il n'y a aucune structure hiérarchique ; la croyance religieuse appartient à la sphère personnelle et chacun est libre de ses convictions. _

_Un Mennonite est un membre d'un mouvement religieux protestant, qui refuse entre autres, le baptême des enfants et l'usage des armes, donc le service militaire. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Mon Dieu, qu'il fut long à venir celui-ci !!!Mille excuses, chers lecteurs et fidèles adeptes de BoB !Le mois de mars ne fut guère prolifique pour moi. Ni pour ma traduction, ni pour ma fic…Le pire étant que je n'ai pas la moindre excuse. Honte à moi ! Je plaide coupable…_

_Mais l'essentiel est que ce nouveau chapitre est bel et bien là, n'est-ce pas ? Alors régalez-vous !_

_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 8****:**

**

* * *

  
**

.

_Somebody turn the lights on_

_Somebody tell me how long_

_All this darkness will surround you_

_Cause I'm burning for you_

_Burning like a candle_

_~ "Burning Like a Candle" by White Tie Affair_

_

* * *

  
_

_._

_POV Speirs:_

Je demandai au soldat accompagnant Miss Jones de nous laisser seuls un moment. Je tentai vainement de faire taire la jalousie qui m'étreignait le cœur, pareille à un monstre qui prenait peu à peu possession de mon être, attendant d'être libéré pour châtier tout ceux qui auraient le malheur de poser leurs yeux sur elle.

Ces pensées irrationnelles me troublèrent. Je n'avais jamais été un homme jaloux. Probablement parce que je ne m'étais jamais réellement attaché à une femme. Cependant, alors que je ne connaissais cette femme que depuis une petite journée, j'aurais été capable de frapper tout les concurrents potentiels m'empêchant de gagner son cœur. Je repris le contrôle de moi-même avant de perdre complètement les pédales. Je baissai les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment me comporter face à elle.

Une main chaude se referma autour de mon bras, me faisant sursauter, et je tournai la tête vers elle, rencontrant son regard brûlant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-elle, inquiète. J'haletai, frappé par la mélodie de sa voix et le scintillement de ses yeux. Qu'aurais-je fait si je n'avais pas eu une épouse m'attendant en Angleterre ? Ennuyé, je ne trouvai pas de réponse à cette question.

« Lieutenant Speirs ? Est-ce que ça va ? », répéta-t-elle. Cloué au sol, j'acquiesçai.

« Ca va. »

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers moi.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Les pensées qui envahirent mon esprit devant l'ambigüité de sa question me firent grincer des dents. Je voyais effectivement beaucoup de choses qu'elle aurait pu faire pour moi. Le principal souci résidant dans le fait que la plupart m'étaient interdites. Je retrouvai un semblant de raison et fis un pas en arrière, subitement conscient de ce que je risquais. Je devais arrêter tout ça avant de perdre totalement le contrôle.

« Miss Jones… », commençai-je, mais je fus interrompu par une autre voix qui l'appelait.

« Infirmière Jones ! »

Un soldat de la Easy Compagnie s'approcha de nous, s'adressant à elle. Il me salua avant de saisir son bras. Je sentis le monstre gronder en moi en voyant avec quelle familiarité il la touchait. Mais elle ne le repoussa pas, me souriant pour s'excuser.

« Excusez-nous, lieutenant. Nous levons le camp et le lieutenant Winters veut la Easy Company au complet, prête à partir, » expliqua-t-il. Je le regardai fixement, sous le choc. Elle partait avec le régiment ? Impossible ! D'où venait cet ordre ?

« Je suis désolée. Je dois y aller. »

J'entendis vaguement sa voix douce avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Je les observai avec un mélange de crainte et d'inquiétude. Je n'étais guère un homme croyant mais en cet instant, je priai Dieu de la garder saine et sauve.

.

* * *

_POV Adelina :_

_8 juin 1944_

_Normandie, France_.

« Adelina ! » me héla Luz d'un vague signe de main. Appuyée contre le mur d'un bâtiment, les yeux clos, mon esprit était presque totalement coupé du monde. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis deux jours et j'étais épuisée.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, George ! », criai-je, irritée d'être ainsi dérangée.

« Nous sommes au milieu d'une guerre, ce n'est pas le moment d'être paresseuse ! », me taquina Guarnere. Il avait attiré mon attention, ce qui était son but. Je me redressai et enfonçai mon doigt dans son torse.

« Si n'importe qui ici mérite d'être paresseux, c'est moi Gonorrhea », rétorquai-je, employant sciemment le surnom qu'il détestait, pour me venger. Il me regarda comme si je l'avais giflé. Un chœur de rires s'éleva derrière moi et quelques mains me tapèrent affectueusement le dos.

« C'est bon, Adelina », indiqua Luz et je lui souris.

« Ne m'embête plus maintenant, Luz. Ca ne marchera plus », lui dis-je. Je soupirai, mon agacement s'évaporant. Je donnai un coup de coude à Luz.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? », demandai-je. Il me jeta un coup d'œil coupable avant de tirer une cigarette de derrière son oreille.

« Tu as du feu ? », demanda-t-il timidement.

« Oui. », soupirai-je, fouillant mes poches pour en retirer un briquet argenté. Je remerciai silencieusement Winters de m'avoir dégotté cet uniforme. J'amorçai le briquet, la flamme croissant rapidement. Je la tins sur la cigarette que Luz avait entre les lèvres. Mais quelque chose au-dessus de son épaule gauche attira mon attention.

« Oh, mon… », murmurai-je tandis que le briquet glissait de mes mains. Heureusement, environ cinq hommes se penchèrent pour l'attraper avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. J'étais glacée pas l'intensité du regard qui me maintenait captive. Alors que les hommes autour de moi se redressaient, ils suivirent mon regard et se sourirent. Luz m'envoya un coup de coude, tentant de détourner mon attention.

« Quoi, George ? » marmonnai-je, n'ôtant pas mes yeux du lieutenant Speirs. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis deux jours à peine, pourtant, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait un siècle. Je pouvais encore sentir son bras sous mes doigts, alors que je m'inquiétais pour lui.

« Vas-tu me répondre, ou devrais-je soudainement ressembler au lieutenant Speirs pour avoir ton attention ? » Je savais que George me taquinait, mais son commentaire me fit aussitôt baisser la tête. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je restai plantée, sans voix. Les autres types éclatèrent de rire.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Notre Adelina Jones en pince pour l'infâme Ronald Speirs ? » Je redressai la tête, leur faisant face.

« Premièrement, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Deuxièmement, plus un mot sur ma vie privée ! »

« Oh, parce que c'est de çà dont il s'agit ? » me taquina Guarnere. Je les regardai fixement, bouche bée. Je ne savais plus quoi leur dire. J'eus un regard vers Speirs et constatai qu'il avait disparu. Je soupirai fortement, sachant qu'ils allaient immanquablement me bombarder de questions.

« Alors, on veut quelques détails, chérie ! » Luz me poussa du coude, obtenant à nouveau mon attention. Je secouai la tête.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Je l'apprécie mais ce n'est pas réciproque » lâchai-je. Liebgott se moqua.

« Qui serait assez fou pour ne pas t'apprécier ? » Tous approuvèrent, me faisant rougir.

« Merci », murmurai-je.

« Fais juste attention à lui, d'accord ? » indiqua Malarkey, d'une voix hésitante que j'eus du mal à cerner.

« Que veux-tu dire, Don ? »

« Rien…C'est juste que je ne lui fais pas vraiment confiance. »

« Pourquoi ? » Je regardai le groupe m'entourant, exigeant silencieusement une explication. Tous évitaient soigneusement mon regard.

« Rien de spécial. Fais juste attention, d'accord ? » Je croisai les bras, sachant très bien qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose, et je n'aimais pas çà.

« Bien, je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de cette réponse pour l'instant. Mais je voudrais des explications plus tard », affirmai-je avant de m'éloigner comme le lieutenant Welsh nous appelait.

« Premier peloton, en avant ! » Un des soldats répéta l'ordre de Welsh.

« Easy, en avant, Tous à vos pieds ! » cria Harry, couvrant le tumulte qui montait parmi les hommes. Je me faufilai vers lui et les autres. Il me fit signe. Il sourit alors que j'arrivais près de lui et jeta un bras autour de mon épaule.

« Nous bougeons, lieutenant ? » Il hocha la tête avant de laisser retomber son bras. Le reste de la compagnie arrivait et il devait agir comme un chef. Il prit son casque sous son bras.

« Messieurs ! Je veux de la discipline. Arrêtez de parler, arrêtez de fumer et arrêtez de faire l'idiot avec l'homme devant vous ! Luz ! » Il se tourna et m'adressa un clin d'œil « Ou la femme ! » Je grimaçai, croisant mes mains devant moi.

« Où est-ce que nous allons, Monsieur ? » demanda un soldat qui s'était approché.

« Nous allons prendre Carentan, » expliqua Harry. Je répétai ce nom dans ma tête, le trouvant vaguement familier. Finalement je me souvins, et aussitôt, j'aurais souhaité que ce ne fût pas le cas. Ce nom, je l'avais entendu d'innombrables fois au cours de la semaine dernière lorsque les dirigeants m'avaient invité à leurs parties de cartes.

Carentan constituait un important carrefour commandé par les Allemands. C'était une ville portuaire où quatre routes importantes et un chemin de fer se rejoignaient. Ils n'allaient pas la céder facilement. Mon cœur se serra, sachant avant toute la Compagnie ce qui nous attendait.

« Ca semble amusant. »

Si seulement ils savaient, pensai-je sinistrement.

« C'est le seul endroit où les armées d'Omaha et d'Utah peuvent se rejoindre pour se diriger vers l'intérieur des terres. Sans compter son carrefour important. Jusqu'à ce que nous prenions Carentan, ces hommes sont coincés sur le sable. », poursuivit Harry.

J'essayai de cacher ma crainte soudaine. Mon seul réconfort était que je pourrais aider Spina et Roe avec les blessés. Je ne connaissais pas tous les hommes de la Easy, mais je savais que la probabilité pour qu'un de mes amis soit touché était très haute. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers leurs visages. Guarnere, Malarkey, Liebgott, Webster, Luz, Perconte, McClung, Welsh, Winters, Buck...Ma tête tournait lorsqu'Harry reprit la parole.

« Le Général Taylor envoie la division entière. » Je vis Luz ricaner.

« Rappelez-vous les garçons, » dit-il, imitant la voix du Général Taylor à la perfection.

« Après trois jours et trois nuits de dur combat, vous verrez la relève arriver. »

Un chœur de « yeah !! » s'éleva dans les airs alors que chacun se préparait à partir. Hoobler s'avança.

« Lieutenant, je passe devant. »

« Le caporal Hoobler est un vrai scout. », dit-il, se baissant pour attraper son arme. Il s'en saisit et se leva. « Blight, heureux de vous revoir parmi nous », lança-t-il en direction d'un homme blond aux yeux bleus.

« Merci, monsieur. »

« Premier peloton, vous suivrez derrière la Fox Compagnie. Le deuxième et le troisième peloton, vous nous suivez. », commanda-t-il d'une voix forte. Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

« Dick m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il souhaite que vous restiez près de moi jusqu'à ce que nous le rejoignions un peu plus loin. Je pense qu'il veut vous garder là où il aura besoin de vous lorsque nous serons face à l'ennemi. »

« Ouais, je pense plutôt qu'il veut me garder à l'arrière où rien d'intéressant ne se produit jamais. », rétorquai-je en faisant mine de bouder. Je savais exactement où Dick voulait que je sois. Ainsi, personne n'aurait à s'inquiéter pour moi tout en combattant les allemands. Welsh rit et suivit des yeux la file des hommes derrière Hoobler.

« Et rappelez-vous autre chose, mes garçons. Les moustiques apportent la maladie, alors couvrez-vous bien ! », lança Luz, et tout les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« Oui, couvrez-vous bien, les gars ! », leur criai-je. Ils rirent encore plus fort et je restai aux côtés de George tout en les suivant.

.

* * *

.

_8 juin 1944._

_Sur la route de Carentan. _

Tout que je pouvais apercevoir était la ligne des tanks. Ils tiraient, projetant leurs ombres sinistres sur les visages des hommes à mes côtés. Au loin, j'entendis le bruit des tirs. Instinctivement, je saisis la main de l'homme près de la mienne, oubliant de qui il s'agissait. Je rougis soudainement, alors que mon regard croisait les yeux bleus du commandant de la Easy. Ils pétillèrent alors qu'il me souriait. Je baissai la tête, ne sachant pas si je devais laisser ma main dans la sienne ou pas.

« Tout va bien, Adelina. Entre Nix et moi, vous êtes plus qu'en sécurité », m'indiqua-t-il en étouffant un rire. Nixon rigola près de nous.

« A moins que vous ne vouliez pas qu'un Quaker vous protège », dit Nixon. Je ris nerveusement, me rappelant ce qui s'était passé deux nuits auparavant entre Winters et Guarnere. Dick sourit à son meilleur ami par-dessus ma tête.

« Ferme-la, Nix, ou tu ne reverras jamais l'intérieur de mon casier », dit-il en affichant un air affecté. Nixon se tut immédiatement. Je savais que Dick ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Nixon avait toujours eu une caisse d'alcool dans son casier. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Nixon avait un problème avec l'alcool. Il était également de notoriété publique que Dick ne buvait jamais une goutte.

Au-dessus de nous, je vis quelqu'un courir dans notre direction. Je l'entendis demander aux soldats où était le lieutenant Winters avant de nous trouver. Il salua le lieutenant Winters, son torse se soulevant rapidement, essoufflé d'avoir couru d'un bout de la ligne de front à l'autre.

« Que se passe-t-il, soldat ? »

« Le lieutenant Welsh vous demande, monsieur. Nous avons perdu la Fox Compagnie. », annonça Perconte à Winters dès qu'il eut récupéré son souffle. Winters acquiesça.

« Merci, soldat »

Après quoi, il repartit sur l'avant de la ligne, vers Welsh. Nixon et moi le suivîmes du regard. Ca devenait une habitude. C'était la deuxième fois que nous perdions le contact avec la Fox Compagnie et Winters semblait irrité. Alors que nous nous mettions en route, les types hurlèrent dans ma direction. Je secouai la tête et leur fit signe. Je n'aurais su dire ce que ces attentions déclenchaient en moi. Je sentais que je faisais partie de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais, quelque chose que je ne retrouverais jamais. Même lorsque j'étais enfant, je n'avais jamais vraiment ressenti ce sentiment d'appartenance. J'avais toujours préféré me battre dans la boue que de jouer à la poupée. Et en raison de notre éducation, les garçons m'évitaient et je n'avais jamais pris la peine d'aller vers les autres petites filles. La seule amie que j'avais jamais eu était ma sœur.

Mes paupières me brûlèrent immédiatement au souvenir de son visage. C'était comme si j'avais été transportée dans le temps et que j'étais de retour des années auparavant, à la maison. Je revoyais ces yeux bleus lumineux alors que les larmes glissaient doucement de ses joues. Je secouai la tête, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser ces souvenirs.

« Vous avez envoyé quelqu'un ? » entendis-je demander Winters. Sa voix masquait admirablement sa colère et me tira de mes pensées, me rappelant la raison pour laquelle j'étais ici.

« Oui, Hoobler et Blight y sont allés », répondit Welsh, d'une voix irritée. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux trois hommes. Winters vérifia sa montre.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous arrêtés ? »

« A cause des dirigeants qui n'ont pas bien suivi leur formation, Nix », soupira Winters.

« Avançons, nous sommes trop exposés sur cette route ! »

Welsh inclina légèrement la tête et retourna vers ses hommes pour leur donner ses ordres. Nous les observâmes bouger rapidement, et Winters secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas pour çà que je me suis engagé chez les para », dit-il avant d'avancer et de disparaître derrière les arbres.

Nixon me jeta un coup d'œil avant de suivre son ami. Ne voulant pas me retrouver seule, je courus à leur suite sous les arbres. Nous écartâmes des branches et essayâmes de garder notre équilibre en passant par-dessus de nombreux troncs et racines sortant de terre. Enfin, nous réussîmes à retrouver notre chemin le long d'un fin sentier cheminant à travers les buissons. Etant la plus petite, je passais devant Nixon juste avant que nous émergeâmes dans une clairière. Avant de sortir derrière Dick, j'entendis un souffle bruyant.

« Il est mort, Soldat. »

L'homme à qui il s'adressait se retourna brusquement et nous fit face, son fusil pointé sur Dick. J'identifiai aussitôt Blithe, du premier peloton. Il semblait terrifié. Derrière lui, je vis un soldat allemand mort contre un arbre. L'homme nous regardait vraiment comme s'il était encore en vie.

« Avez-vous trouvé la Fox Compagnie ? », s'enquit Winters en s'approchant de lui.

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Blithe, la voix basse et empreinte de soulagement. Ses yeux se déplacèrent de Winters à moi. Il me regarda et je pus voir un éclair d'hésitation passer sur son visage. Il se tourna lentement et se dirigea vers la silhouette immobile.

« J'ai cru… J'ai cru que j'y passais » dit-il s'approchant encore de l'allemand. Nixon s'avança un peu et observa l'homme à son tour. Je le suivis et regardai minutieusement le corps du soldat.

« Fallschirmjäger, » lançai-je en même temps que Nix.

« Parachutiste, » murmura Blithe. Nix se tourna vers Winters.

« La division pense qu'un de leur régiment tient Carentan. »

« Et bien, il semble que ce soit effectivement le cas. » accordai-je.

« Ca en fait déjà un en moins. » lâcha Winters.

« Hum » soupirai-je en observant la main de Blithe atteindre le col de l'uniforme du soldat. Une petite fleur blanche y était accrochée.

« C'est un edelweiss. On en trouve dans les Alpes, à très haute altitude. Il symbolise le courage du soldat. »

Je regardai Blithe et je vis ses yeux s'emplir d'une sorte d'envie. Une envie que je ne connaissais que trop bien. L'envie de prouver sa valeur. C'est l'envie que j'avais eu lorsque je m'étais engagée comme infirmière dans l'armée britannique. Je la ressentais toujours et me demandai si je parviendrai un jour à apaiser ce désir.

Car après tout, que voulais-je vraiment prouver ? Cette question restait sans réponse pour moi.

.

* * *

_Vos impressions ? Vos avis ? Vos suppositions pour la suite ? _


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9:

_So please, please, please go_

_I'm not strong enough to say no_

_Please, please don't stay_

_I'm not man enough to walk away_

_Please, please pass by_

_I can't resist you even though I try_

_~ "I'm Not Strong Enough to Say No" by BlackHawk_

_POV Adelina: _

.

_D-Day plus 6_

_Carentan, France. _

.

Seules nos respirations saccadées résonnaient à mes oreilles alors que nous avions enfin atteint les abords de Carentan. Nous étions allongés sur le sol. Mes jambes faibles tremblaient sous moi et un léger soupir m'échappa. Je savais que ce repos serait de courte durée. J'étais pareille à un fantôme errant au milieu de tous ces soldats. J'entendis Winters me cherchant auprès de ses hommes.

« Vous avez vu Adelina ? »

« Non, monsieur, pas depuis des heures. »

« Lip, vous avez-vu Adelina? »

« Non monsieur. Essayez avec Guarnere ou Luz. Je pense qu'ils ont gardé un œil sur elle. », l'informa-t-il avec un sourire fatigué.

Guarnere était assis juste à côté de moi et il se tourna pour m'adresser un clin d'œil. Winters parvint finalement jusqu'à moi.

« Adelina, pouvez-vous venir avec moi, s'il vous plaît ? »

J'acquiesçai et me relevai, ignorant les violentes protestations de chacun de mes muscles. Winters m'entraîna vers l'arrière. J'entendais les doux chuchotements des hommes, apaisants. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Winters. Bien qu'il soit égal à lui-même, je pouvais sentir que quelque chose couvait sous cette surface calme. Mes yeux se baissèrent vers mes mains, puis remontèrent à son visage comme je me décidai à parler.

« Tout va bien, Lieutenant ? », demandai-je tranquillement. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de prendre la parole.

« Pour être honnête, je suis fatigué. Nous nous sommes déplacés toute la nuit avant que le régiment ne décide enfin où nous positionner. Mes soldats sont épuisés et si nous bougeons encore Dieu sait où, il n'y aura plus un seul homme en état de se battre dans la Easy. », m'expliqua Winters, s'efforçant de garder une voix basse et contenue.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Il était blême et irrité à l'idée que ses hommes allaient devoir combattre sans être à leur meilleur niveau. Ma gorge se serra en songeant à ce que cela signifiait. Mes craintes de voir ces hommes blessés ressurgirent. Je tortillai mes mains l'une contre l'autre, essayant de penser à n'importe quoi d'autre mais la réalité me submergea. Et la réalité était que certains d'entre eux allaient mourir. Peut-être pas ici, peut-être pas aujourd'hui…Mais plus tard…

« Adelina ? » m'appela doucement Winters, me ramenant abruptement au présent.

Je me recroquevillai en rencontrant son regard. L'inquiétude passa sur son visage devant mon expression apeurée. Instinctivement, il saisit ma main et la serra. Il me sourit, rassurant.

« Tout va bien se passer, Adelina, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« C'est plutôt difficile, Dick. » murmurai-je. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna un peu.

« Parlons de votre cas, j'ai réfléchis à l'endroit où vous pourriez rester jusqu'à ce que j'envoie un de nos hommes vous chercher. Evidemment, je ne peux me séparer de l'un d'entre eux pour veiller sur vous, aussi je vous fais confiance pour rester prudente. »

Il me regarda et je vis qu'il était très sérieux.

« Je ne veux réquisitionner aucun d'entre vous. Ce serait bien trop dangereux. », dis-je raisonnablement. Dick me regarda, visiblement surpris par ma soudaine résignation.

« Quoi ? »

Même avec la faible luminosité, je pus voir ses joues se colorer légèrement.

« C'est juste que je n'avais pas imaginé que vous seriez si raisonnable. »

Il esquiva mon regard et je ris nerveusement.

« Quoi, vous n'auriez jamais imaginé qu'une femme puisse être calme et raisonnable dans ce genre de situation ?, le taquinai-je.

Dick se fendit d'un sourire et secoua la tête. Il rencontra mon regard. Je pus voir cette étincelle qu'il avait parfois dans les yeux lorsqu'il me regardait.

« Je suis heureux que nous vous ayons trouvé le jour J », me dit-il.

Je tressaillis à ces mots et essuyai mes larmes aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues.

« Dick, arrêtez d'être aussi sensible. Nous avons un travail à faire, » dis-je, la voix tendue par l'émotion et la tête bourdonnante.

Il sourit et regarda par-dessus mon épaule. Il fit un signe de tête et je me retournai pour voir Nixon marcher vers nous. Il m'adressa un sourire auquel je fus incapable de répondre.

« Tout est ok, Dick. », dit Nixon, m'évitant soigneusement du regard.

Je les observai tour à tour, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine en leur souriant.

« Quel que soit le plan que avez mis en place, je refuse d'en faire partie. »

Nixon rigola tandis que Winters m'adressait un sourire malicieux.

« Adelina, vous avez déjà accepté de rester à l'écart. Croyez-moi, je suis sûr que vous serais mieux avec la Dog Compagny qu'avec la Easy pour ce coup-ci. », me dit Winters.

Je baissais les yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il voulait parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si spécial avec la Dog Compagnie et pourquoi Winters et Nixon souriaient-ils ainsi ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? » demandai-je, soupçonneuse.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Winters baissa les yeux vers moi et regarda sa montre.

« Il est 5h50, Nix. Tu devrais l'emmener. », dit Winters en soupirant. Je secouai la tête, obstinée.

« Non ! » criai-je presque alors que Nixon saisissait ma main et tentait de m'entraîner derrière lui. Winters pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Adelina, ne faîtes pas l'enfant. » plaida Nixon.

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix me décida. Je sentis l'épuisement me gagner et je compris que Nixon n'avait pas la moindre envie de se quereller avec une femme entêtée pour l'instant.

« Bien, j'accepte pour cette fois. », cédai-je. Nixon repris ma main.

Je m'écartai, et jetai mes bras autour de Dick, réalisant que çà pouvait bien être la dernière fois que je le voyais. Mon cœur battit douloureusement à cette pensée. Dick se crispa contre moi mais se détendit rapidement, la surprise passée. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi avant que je ne m'éloigne de lui.

« Soyez prudents. Evitez les balles. », lui dis-je, essayant de paraître forte. Cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment et je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Dick sourit et me fit un signe de tête, m'indiquant que je devais vraiment y aller.

« C'est aussi valable pour vous. »

Après quoi, il se retourna et revint vers ses hommes alors que Nixon tirait sur mon bras avec insistance.

« Adelina, nous devons nous dépêcher. »

J'acquiesçai et nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers la Dog Compagnie.

« La Dog Compagnie reste en arrière ce coup-ci. », m'expliqua Nixon tout en avançant. « Dick a pensé que ce serait l'endroit parfait pour vous. Si nous avons besoin d'eux, pour n'importe quelle raison, le lieutenant Speirs a des ordres. »

« Le lieutenant Speirs ! » répétai-je, mon cœur s'accélérant comme ce nom franchissait mes lèvres.

Le sourire satisfait de Nixon m'indiqua qu'il était au courant. Leurs comportements étranges, à lui et à Dick, semblaient à présent beaucoup plus clairs. Je m'agitai silencieusement jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions la compagnie de parachutistes. Le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon et je pouvais voir l'étonnement de chaque homme lorsqu'ils s'apercevaient que j'étais une femme. Je cherchai le visage qui hantait mes pensées depuis cinq jours et cinq nuits.

Finalement, mes yeux le trouvèrent. Un instant, je fus complètement noyée dans ces prunelles noires. Puis, lentement, je pris conscience du nombre de personnes qui nous entouraient. Je rougis violemment et baissai les yeux vers le sol.

« Je dois y aller, Adelina, » dit tranquillement Nixon près de moi. Je me tournai vers lui et le regardai fixement. Je priai pour être de retour au milieu de la Easy Company. Il sembla suivre mes pensées et gesticula légèrement lorsque je lui jetai un regard brulant de questions.

« L'idée de Dick. Il a pensé que vous seriez bien mieux ici, loin des combats. »

Je tiquai et grattai un morceau de terre avec ma botte. Je fus étonnée lorsque je sentis la main de Nixon tirer doucement mon menton vers le haut et il me sourit. Il serra légèrement mon bras.

« Tout ira bien pour nous, Adelina. Je ne vous dirais pas de ne pas vous inquiéter, je ne vous dirai pas de ne pas vous attendre à ce que certains d'entre nous soient blessés ou pire. Je sais que vous n'y croiriez pas. Vous avez déjà connu des combats auparavant et je sais que vous resterez là où Dick veut que vous restiez. »

J'acquiesçai et lui adressai un pauvre sourire.

« Nix…Ne faîtes rien de stupide, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. », répondit-il avant de s'éloigner.

J'eus l'impression de les avoir déjà perdu, lui et le reste de la Easy. Jusqu'à ce que je sente une main emprisonner la mienne. Mes paupières se fermèrent. Cette chaleur était si familière. Je m'embrasai toute entière en concentrant toute mon attention sur la sensation de ses doigts autour des miens. Je le sentis se rapprocher encore un peu plus. Je n'avais pas bougé et il s'interrogeait sûrement sur mon manque de réaction.

« Miss Jones ? »

Sa voix chuchota mon nom, faisant écho à mes pensées. J'ouvris les yeux et vit qu'il me regardait fixement, avec une curiosité qui faisait briller ses yeux sombres. Je crus voir son âme dans ses yeux et j'eus l'impression qu'il partageait mes sentiments. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour parler mais se fermèrent aussitôt lorsque qu'une voix s'éleva derrière nous.

« Lieutenant Speirs, permission de parler, monsieur ? »

Un froid glacial sembla m'envahir lorsque ses doigts quittèrent les miens. Son regard s'attarda un instant dans le mien avant qu'il ne se retourne.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda-t-il au soldat, d'une voix vide de toutes émotions. Le regard du soldat passa de lui à moi. Je sentis son inquiétude. Visiblement, beaucoup d'hommes ici étaient terrifiés par l'homme à mes côtés. Les mots de Don vinrent flotter dans mon esprit.

_« Faites juste attention, d'accord ? »_

Mes yeux observèrent le maintien sévère avec lequel il se tenait. Je me demandai s'il le faisait exprès ou si c'était inconscient. Je devais admettre que ces orbes noirs étaient terrifiants. Particulièrement quand il était fâché.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Rider ? », répéta le lieutenant Speirs à l'homme essoufflé.

« Monsieur, est-ce vrai que nous restons à l'arrière ? »

Les yeux de Speirs se posèrent sur moi un instant.

« Pour ce que j'en sais, oui, soldat, nous restons en arrière. », répondit-il d'une voix glaciale et tranchante comme une lame.

Je tremblai, fermant les yeux. Un souvenir, jusque là refoulé, remonta dans mon esprit, envahissant chacune de mes pensées, comme si j'étais revenue dans cette salle obscure sans aucun espoir de m'évader et de revoir le monde extérieur. Tout ce que je pouvais faire alors était de pleurer et prier pour que tout se termine vite.

.

_Je m'assis à côté des officiers, les observant jouer aux cartes sans réel intérêt. Une main se posa sur mon épaule osseuse et je levai les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du commandant Fleischer. Il affichait un air sévère et ses yeux étaient sombres et vides. Je tremblai, un instant glacée par son regard. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui de venir me voir et je détestai cela. Je le détestais et je détestais ce qu'il m'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises. La plupart du temps, je me détestais d'être si faible et de refuser d'aller trouver de l'aide. Ca aurait été si simple. Je n'avais qu'à envoyer un message au capitaine Fields ou même au colonel Dobey pour les informer des atrocités que j'avais vécues ces trois derniers mois. Mais quand je réalisais ce que ça aurait signifié, ce que j'aurais fait à mon pays, je repoussais cette idée dans mon esprit. Je n'aurais jamais pu rentrer chez moi avec un tel poids sur la conscience. Si cette guerre ne finissait pas bientôt, beaucoup plus de monde souffrirait. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec çà. _

_Les doigts serraient toujours légèrement mon uniforme et je sentis mes jambes obéir lentement à la volonté de ce monstre. Aucun des officiers ne broncha. Ils savaient, ou du moins avaient bien une petite idée de ce qui se passait entre nous, mais ils ne dirent rien. Après tout, Fleischer était leur commandant et aucun soldat ne demandait des comptes à son responsable à moins de vouloir être abattu en tant qu'exemple. _

_Il m'entraîna vers le fond du bunker, vers sa chambre. Bien que je ne voie pas son visage, je savais qu'il me regardait avec cette espèce de convoitise dans les yeux. J'avais vu ce regard tant de fois que je frissonnai à sa seule pensée. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à ses quartiers, il passa devant moi et saisit la poignée de la porte. Il l'ouvrit et le bruit métallique me glaça le sang. Mes pieds avancèrent, contre ma volonté, quittant la faible lumière du couloir pour pénétrer dans la petite pièce. Il referma aussitôt la porte et mes pupilles se contractèrent, tentant de s'habituer à la pénombre. J'entendis le son mat de la serrure se refermant derrière moi. Ses mains avides se posèrent sur moi pour m'attirer contre lui, me retournant pour qu'il puisse dévorer mon âme et mon cœur. _

_« J'ai attendu çà toute la journée ! », murmura-t-il à mon oreille. _

_Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, l'encourageant. Il embrassa légèrement mon cou. Je songeai qu'il aurait été si facile de lui donner un coup de pied entre les jambes et de m'enfuir. Comme s'il avait pu entendre mes pensées, ses bras emprisonnèrent ma taille et il me serra plus étroitement encore. Ses mains glissèrent sous ma chemise, avant qu'il ne me la retire. Je détestais qu'il soit si doux, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse du monde à ses yeux. Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Je pouvais sentir son alliance effleurant mon ventre me rendait malade, mais j'étais impuissante. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que fermer les yeux et attendre que ce soit fini. _

_Après quelques minutes passées à caresser ma poitrine, il m'ordonna d'aller sur le lit. J'obéis et l'observai depuis le matelas éteindre l'interrupteur et nous plonger à nouveau dans l'obscurité. La terreur m'envahit mais je ne bougeais pas, alors que je mourrais d'envie de m'enfuir en courant. _

_Mais il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher et je préférais ne pas tenter l'expérience. Je sentis le lit s'enfoncer légèrement sous son poids, alors qu'il s'allongeait à mes côtés. Ce qui se passa ensuite ne fut qu'un enchaînement flou de vêtements jetés, de peaux griffées, et de gémissements étouffés. Enfin, il rabattit les draps sur moi. Il se rhabilla rapidement et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière ni une excuse pour avoir à nouveau pris ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Incapable de comprendre ce que j'avais fait pour mériter çà, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. _

_._

_POV Speirs : _

.

Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle, et par réflexe, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et la tint près de moi. Même à travers mon uniforme, je pouvais sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps me transperçant et me marquant au fer blanc. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule et je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas embrasser ce cou offert. Mon cœur palpitait péniblement. Je pouvais voir son propre pouls pulser violemment sous la peau de son cou. Je déglutis, observant le frémissement de ses yeux. Son souffle s'accélérait et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ce que j'entendis ensuite me cloua sur place. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et mon cœur se brisa. Elle semblait revivre une expérience horrible et je souhaitai de toute mes forces l'en empêcher. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme un enfant recherchant le réconfort de ses parents. Inconsciemment et sans me soucier des personnes autour de moi, je resserrai mon étreinte sur sa taille. Je la serrai contre moi, l'enlaçant doucement alors que son corps était secoué de longs sanglots.

« Tout va bien, maintenant. », chuchotai-je à son oreille, espérant que ma voix la tirerait des ses atroces souvenirs.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent. Je ne savais quoi faire pour l'aider. Ses yeux brillants aux doux reflets verts me regardaient avec tant de douleur et de tristesse.

Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'émotions dans les yeux d'une femme. L'envie de la protéger ressurgit et je lui caressai doucement la joue, avant de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais et de m'arrêter. Ses yeux se troublèrent et la douleur laissa peu à peu la place au bonheur et au soulagement alors qu'elle réalisait progressivement qu'elle n'était plus dans son cauchemar.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle.

Une nuance rose passa sur ses joues, et elle se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte de nos positions.

« Ce n'est rien. », lui dis-je. « Est-ce que ça va ? ».

Elle hocha lentement la tête, comme si elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre, encore empreinte de ses souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait pas me paraître plus attirante qu'en cet instant. Le léger tremblement secouant encore ses épaules, me dévoilant sa vulnérabilité, était adorable. Quelque chose dans mon regard dut la troubler car elle agrippa doucement mon bras.

« Lieutenant ? »

Je repris mon esprit et retrouvai mon expression neutre. Estimant que je devais rétablir un certain espace entre nous, je me redressai et la remis sur ses pieds.

« Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien, » lançai-je avant de me tourner vers mes hommes.

J'étais toujours le seul dirigeant de la compagnie sur place, ce qui signifiait que j'en étais responsable.

« Dog Compagnie ! », m'exclamai-je, couvrant le léger tumulte qui avait surgi alors que je tenais cette femme près de moi. Les yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers moi et les bouches se fermèrent aussitôt. « Voici Adelina Jones. Elle va rester avec nous jusqu'à ce que Carentan soit pris. ».

Je me demandai si elle avait remarqué la manière dont j'avais prononcé son nom. Je me détestais pour tout çà, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Et en étant honnête, je ne le désirais pas vraiment.

Je ne leur offris aucune autre explication. Je savais que je n'en avais pas besoin. Ma sévère réputation avait ses avantages. Les hommes acceptaient tout ce que je disais sans la moindre question.

Ainsi, j'enroulai mes doigts autour des siens et l'entraînai vers l'arrière de la compagnie, où nous pourrions être seuls.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

_Un peu plus de temps ces temps-ci pour cette traduction…Peut-être le mauvais temps…_

_J'ignore si beaucoup de personnes suivent cette histoire, mais pour ceux qui le font, régalez-vous…_

_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

_._

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true_

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face_

_When she thought up that I should be with you_

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you_

_~ "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt_

_.

* * *

_

_._

_POV Adelina :_

.

.

« Tout va bien maintenant. »

La voix me tira du vaste abyme qui venait de m'engloutir. Si rassurante, si douce et si irrésistible. Je suivis ce son, des profondeurs de mon esprit, pour revenir jusqu'à la chaleur de la réalité. Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux et rencontrai ceux du lieutenant Speirs qui me regardaient fixement. La seule chose que je ressentis pleinement à cet instant fut la présence de ses bras autour de moi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti autant en sécurité de ma vie. Je vis quelques hommes s'approcher de nous, avant de reporter mon attention sur Speirs, troublée par son étreinte.

« Merci », dis-je maladroitement, tout en rougissant de ma stupidité.

« Ce n'est rien. Est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il sans que je puisse deviner son état d'esprit.

Il se pencha un peu vers moi, et j'hochai la tête. Ses yeux se firent plus clairs, plus expressifs, comme je ne les avais jamais vus. Inquiète, je tendis une main vers son bras.

« Lieutenant ? »

Comme s'il prenait tout juste conscience de son regard sur moi, il revêtit son masque d'indifférence et se redressa, m'entraînant avec lui.

« Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien. », me dit-il, son ton allant de pair avec la distance froide du haut de laquelle il me considérait à présent.

« Dog Compagnie, écoutez ! Voici Adelina Jones. Elle va rester avec nous jusqu'à ce que Carentan soit pris ! », lança-t-il à ses hommes.

Je vis leurs yeux glisser de lui à moi, alors qu'ils assimilaient l'information. Ils se dispersèrent, acceptant son annonce sans la moindre question. Je sentis ses doigts accrocher les miens pour m'entraîner plus loin. Mon cœur tambourinait à mes oreilles. Voudrait-il savoir ce qui m'était arrivé ? Serais-je capable de le lui révéler ? Avant que je ne trouve les réponses à ces questions, il s'arrêta et lâcha ma main.

Les yeux baissés sur le sol, la crainte m'envahissait peu à peu. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil furtif. Son visage était neutre et je crus même y déceler une pointe d'ennui. Une part de moi se demanda ce qui clochait chez lui. Un instant, il me serrait contre lui et m'apaisait de promesses tacites en me disant que tout irait bien. L'instant d'après, il s'éloignait, et me terrifiait par son indifférence soigneusement composée.

« Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? »

Je déglutis péniblement.

« Je…C'est juste… »

Je fus dispensée de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, des coups de feu résonnant à mes oreilles. Je tournai aussitôt la tête vers ces bruits. Le lieutenant Speirs resta silencieux près de moi et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

Les heures suivantes furent un enfer. Je pris conscience que je m'étais plus attachée à la Easy Compagnie que ce que je pensais. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne sois renvoyée en Angleterre. Et j'eus le sentiment que je ne serais pas la seule à être triste de mon départ.

J'écoutai les tirs, les cris, et le crissement des balles, depuis une distance de sécurité. Chaque fibre de mon être n'avait qu'une envie : me lever et courir vers eux. La voix de la raison m'interdisait de faire çà.

J'essayai de penser à n'importe quoi d'autre que ce qui était en train de se passer un peu plus loin. Je pensais aux champs pleins de rosée de ma ville natale. Le pitbull de Mr. McGee qui semblait m'attendre à chaque fois que j'entrais dans son magasin de sucreries. Je pensais à ma petite sœur, bien que les souvenirs de son beau visage innocent me poignardaient le cœur. Et parfois, quand mes pensées devenaient trop sombres, je regardais le lieutenant Speirs. La plupart du temps, ses yeux étaient dirigés vers Carentan, mais parfois, il semblait beaucoup plus loin que çà. Maintenant que j'avais passé plus de temps avec lui, il m'apparaissait comme quelqu'un de très seul. Par le passé, il aurait essayé d'engager une conversation. Mais à présent, il m'ignorait totalement.

Je ramenai mes genoux vers ma poitrine. Me sentant mentalement épuisée, je posai ma tête sur mes bras et fermai les yeux. Je ne dormais pas, mais prenais un repos bienvenu malgré le vacarme du lointain. Ca ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps. Mes yeux se fixaient malgré moi sur l'horizon. Comme un besoin irrésistible de regarder cette colline. Je restai ainsi durant des heures, à regarder fixement Carentan, attendant le moment où quelqu'un viendrait enfin me chercher.

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque j'aperçus enfin quelqu'un arriver depuis Carentan vers la Dog Compagnie. Une joie incontrôlable m'envahit en constatant qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux avait survécu. Je sautai sur mes pieds et me précipitai vers lui. Il m'ouvrit les bras, prévoyant l'impact. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et nous nous étreignîmes.

« Oh, George, vous allez bien ! », couinai-je.

Je le sentis rire contre moi et il embrassa le sommet de ma tête.

« Ouais, je vivrais pour combattre les Huns la prochaine fois. », me dit-il en riant.

Je lui demandai si j'étais autorisée à revenir. Il hocha la tête.

« Oui, le lieutenant Winters a donné son accord. Vous pouvez revenir. Les gars seront heureux de vous revoir. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, énumérant mentalement le nom de ceux que je pourrais avoir perdu.

« Comment était-ce? », demandai-je sachant qu'il esquiverait la question.

« Tipper était à l'intérieur d'une maison lorsqu'elle a explosé. Lip a pris un gravât dans le visage et qui lui a presque arraché le… »

Je portai ma main à ma bouche alors que George montrait le bas de son ventre.

« C'est affreux. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Il est un peu secoué, mais ça devrait aller. »

Je regardai le sol.

« Et c'est tout ? »

J'avais presque honte de demander çà mais je devais savoir.

« C'est tout ce que je sais, Adelina. »

J'hochai la tête et George prit ma main.

« On y va, maintenant ? »

C'est alors que je me souvins du lieutenant Speirs.

« Oui, juste une seconde. »

Je me précipitai vers l'endroit où il était toujours assis et m'agenouillai près de lui. Je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et j'embrassai rapidement sa joue.

« Merci encore pout tout, lieutenant Speirs. »

Ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans les miens. Sans rien dire, il regarda au loin et inclina la tête. Sachant que je n'obtiendrai sans doute rien de plus de lui, je me relevai et me dirigeai vers George, dont les yeux étaient pleins d'une malice qui me promettait beaucoup d'embarras dès que nous serions assez éloignés de la Dog Compagnie. Je plissai les yeux et le menaçai du doigt.

« Pas un mot, George. », l'avertis-je et il leva ses mains devant lui.

« Alors où allons-nous, Adelina ? »

« Emmenez-moi près du Doc Roe. Je suis sûre que je serais beaucoup plus utile dans un hôpital de campagne qu'ici, en pleine cambrousse, où je suis exposée à n'importe quelle blessure. », lui dis-je tranquillement, alors que mes yeux se déplaçait lentement des tas de ruines aux cadavres dispersés sur les rues pavées.

George nota ce qui avait attiré mon attention et releva mon visage vers le haut du bout de ses doigts.

« Hé, ne regardez pas çà, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai solennellement et fixai mon regard devant moi. Au détour d'une rue, un homme à cheval nous croisa. George le salua mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il semblait pressé.

« Foutu cowboy ! », entendis-je Luz murmurer.

« Luz, tu embrasses ta mère avec cette bouche ? », lança une voix familière derrière nous.

Je me retournai et sautai sur l'homme devant moi. C'était Webster.

« Eh bien, salut. »

Je laissai mes pieds retomber à terre et sourit timidement.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis seulement heureuse que vous n'ayez pas été blessé. »

« Oui, je vais bien. Pour l'instant en tout cas ! »

Je frappai son bras sans enthousiasme.

« Ne dîtes pas des choses comme çà, Webster. »

Il sourit en guise de réponse.

« Où est-ce que vous allez tout les deux ? »

« Chercher Doc Roe. Et vous ? »

« Je traîne juste ici. Je vérifiais qu'il n'y ait personne coincé dans un bâtiment et qui ait besoin d'aide. »

J'entendis Luz ricaner près de moi.

« Et bien, bonne chance alors, Web », lança-t-il avant de me saisir la main.

« On se voit plus tard, Webster. »

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil comme je me retournai pour le voir une dernière fois. Luz maintint ses doigts fermement enroulés aux miens jusqu'à ce que nous trouvâmes enfin Doc Roe. Quand je vis le visage de la personne qu'il était en train de soigner, je criai presque.

« Dick !? Vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », hurlai-je en me précipitant vers lui.

Il se tendit légèrement alors qu'Eugène retirait ce qui semblait être un éclat de balle de son mollet.

« Ca va, ou du moins ça devrait aller. Ils veulent juste que je reste en retrait pendant quelques jours. »

« Ca guérira seulement si vous restez en retrait. », affirma Roe.

Winters leva les yeux au ciel, me faisant rire bêtement.

« Doc !!! », entendis-je un homme hurler un peu plus loin sur ma gauche. Aussitôt, je me dirigeai vers le cri, mais Roe me saisit par le bras.

« Vous restez avec lui. Je m'occupe de celui-là. », dit-il. J'acquiesçai et pris sa place. Dick soupira de soulagement.

« Mon Dieu, je mentirais en disant qu'être entre les mains de Doc Roe n'est pas la chose la plus terrifiante de la journée. », dit-il en me jetant un regard de martyr. Je ris en nettoyant sa blessure avec de l'alcool.

« Vous avez mené tout ces hommes au combat et Eugène vous réprimandant était la chose la plus terrifiante de la journée ? » dis-je en souriant.

Je vis quelqu'un approcher du coin de l'œil. C'était Buck Compton.

« Adelina. Dick. », lança Buck avec une grimace de petit garçon sur son visage.

« Comment ça va, Buck ? »

« Bien et vous ? »

« Eh bien, je n'étais pas tout près des combats, Dieu soit loué. », plaisantai-je.

« Bien sûr, être coincée avec cet âne de Speirs n'était pas une partie de plaisir, j'imagine, Adelina. »

Je rougis.

« Tout le monde ne fait que me dire que c'est un dur-à-cuire et que je dois faire attention à lui. Je ne comprends pas. Il est tout à fait correct avec moi. »

Je vis Buck et Dick échanger un regard significatif. Ils me regardèrent avant de baisser tout deux les yeux.

« En parlant de Speirs, Dick, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de m'envoyer là-bas avec lui ? », demandai-je à Winters qui pâli immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? »

« Oh, juste une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit comme Nix me parlait de la Dog Compagnie. »

Buck porta une main à sa bouche.

« Mon Dieu, Adelina, je pensais que vous seriez heureuse de nous retrouver. Après tout, nous vous avons offert quelques heures avec l'homme que vous préférez dans ce monde. »

La voix de Nixon flotta dans l'air. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour le voir marcher vers nous.

« Oui, excepté le fait que le temps que nous avons passé ensemble était tout sauf réjouissant. »

Le sourire de Nix s'agrandit un peu plus encore.

« Oh oui, j'ai entendu parler de çà par certains types de la Dog Compagnie. Quelque chose au sujet de vous vous trouvant mal et de Speirs vous tenant dans ses bras. »

Je rougis alors que je pansai le mollet de Dick.

« Comme je viens de la dire, il n'y avait rien de plaisant là-dedans. »

« Ca sonnait pourtant comme romantique. D'une certaine manière. »

Je roulai des yeux.

« Vous vous êtes évanouie ? », me demanda Dick, saisissant ma main pour me forcer à le regarder. J'inclinai la tête, ne souhaitant pas qu'il me questionne davantage à ce sujet. Dick était mal placé pour me donner des conseils.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Ce n'était rien, Dick. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je pense que je m'inquiétais trop pour vous. »

Il m'observa avec circonspection, mais choisit de ne pas insister.

« Bien, je me contente de çà pour l'instant. »

« Merci, Dick. » dis-je et je plaçai mes mains sur son mollet. « J'en ai fini avec vous. »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Merci, Adelina. »

Il y eut une minute de silence entre nous quatre, avant que Buck ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

« Alors quel est le plan, Lieutenant ? »

Dick soupira et chercha son casque derrière lui. Il jeta à Buck un regard qui voulait dire « Attends que nous soyons dehors. »

« Oh, je voie que vous allez m'exclure maintenant ! » Dick sourit et gesticula.

« Strayer semble penser que vous pouvez rester avec nous mais que nous ne devons vous fournir aucune information concernant ce que nous prévoyons contre les allemands. Jusqu'à ce que tout soit éclairci avec le colonel Dobey. », J'inclinai la tête et m'éloignai.

« Bien, dans ce cas, je pense que je vais rester ici un moment pour aider Doc Roe et les autres médecins. »


	11. Chapter 11

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic où il y a du rapprochement dans l'air, les amis !_

_Ayant eu une semaine de vacances, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance traduits ! La suite devrait arriver bientôt ! )_

_.

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

* * *

.

.

_POV Adelina :_

.

.

« Adelina, viens, on bouge ! », me héla Roe par-dessus son épaule.

J'acquiesçai et passai ma trousse de secours en bandoulière. Ensemble, nous quittâmes l'hôpital de campagne, prenant la direction du point de rassemblement de la Easy Compagnie. Doc Roe rejoignit le deuxième peloton alors qu'apercevant le lieutenant Welsh, je me dirigeai vers lui. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'étonnement lorsqu'il me vit et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Eh bien, ne serait-ce pas là notre petite infirmière de la Easy compagnie ? », lança-t-il alors que je m'approchais.

Je souris.

« Ca se pourrait bien, Harry. », plaisantai-je en l'étreignant.

Sa main disparut sous sa veste. Il en ressortit un pistolet.

« Dick veut que vous portiez ceci sur vous. Juste au cas où, vous savez. », dit Harry en me tendant l'arme.

Je frissonnai légèrement quand mes doigts se refermèrent sur le métal froid. Je l'accrochai à la ceinture de mon pantalon, réprimant mon envie de le balancer par terre.

« Merci, Harry. »

Il hocha la tête et cria quelques ordres à ces hommes. Je les détaillai, blêmissant légèrement en songeant qu'ils retourneraient très bientôt au combat. Au cours de cette dernière semaine, ils avaient eu leur part de combat, n'en voyant jamais la fin. J'espérai de tout cœur qu'ils seraient tous assez forts pour affronter les prochaines confrontations. J'entendis une voix appelant mon prénom, couvrant le vacarme ambiant.

« Adelina ? »

C'était le lieutenant Winters. Je me tournai vers sa voix et bondis dans sa direction.

« Bonjour, Dick. », lançai-je.

Ma voix trahissait mon épuisement et je regrettai aussitôt de ne pouvoir le cacher. Une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans ses yeux mais il laissa ses reproches de côtés. Je lui en fus reconnaissante.

« Bonjour, Adelina, », me salua-t-il son tour, avant de revenir immédiatement aux faits.

« Nous partons bientôt. Harry sera à l'avant avec le premier peloton. Buck le suivra avec le deuxième et je fermerai la marche avec le troisième. Je vous veux à l'arrière avec moi. Si nous sommes attaqués, ce sera très probablement sur l'avant. »

J'hochai la tête sérieusement.

« Très bien. »

« Harry vous a donné le pistolet ? »

« Oui ! Par l'enfer, Dick ! Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter autant pour moi ! »

Winters rougit et baissa les yeux. Nos rapports étaient en train de devenir un peu plus compliqués que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Je suis désolée, Dick. Je n'aurais pas dû… Je sais je n'ai pas à m'excuser pour çà, mais la fatigue me fait dire n'importe quoi… »

Il étreignit doucement ma main.

« Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. »

Ses yeux bleus glaciaux semblèrent me transpercer et je sentis des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Avant que j'aie esquissé un geste, Dick les essuya du bout des pouces. Je ris doucement et mon regard glissa dans le sien.

« Adelina, tout va bien ? »

Le besoin d'être honnête et de tout lui avouer me tarauda et je me dandinai d'une jambe sur l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas, Dick. »

Il hocha la tête et sa main quitta mon visage.

« C'est dur. Vous faîtes tout ce que vous pouvez. »

Je reniflai soudainement et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Me reprenant rapidement, je levai les yeux vers Dick. Il semblait confus.

« C'est dur ? Franchement, Dick, vous devriez essayer une autre rengaine. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous dites çà à tout le monde. »

Dick grimaça puis haussa les épaules. Un coup d'œil derrière lui m'indiqua que les hommes nous jetaient à présent des regards curieux. Je les désignai discrètement du menton et Dick suivit mon regard.

« Nous devrions probablement y aller », murmurai-je. Dick acquiesça et fit signe à Harry Welsh.

« En avant, premier peloton ! », hurla Welsh.

La Easy Compagnie se mit aussitôt en route. A nouveau, j'espérai que nous traverserions la campagne sans incidents. Mais la plupart de mes prières n'étaient pas entendues.

.

.

.

.

Le bruit des tirs résonnait à mes oreilles, lançant de longs frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Devant nous, je pouvais entendre Harry Welsh nous hurler quelque chose. Je me tournai vers Dick qui montra les haies un peu plus loin. J'acquiesçai et observai les hommes se précipiter pour localiser la position des allemands.

Mon cœur tambourinait à mes tempes, et l'adrénaline courrait dans mes veines. J'étais prête à aller me mettre à l'abri lorsque j'entendis un cri de douleur derrière moi. Je me retournai et observai les alentours. Le choix ne s'imposa même pas à mon esprit. Je fis immédiatement demi-tour et entendis les hommes crier mon nom. Les balles sifflèrent près de ma tête et échouèrent tout près de mes pieds. Je me laissai glisser sur la terre mouillée et saisis sa main. Sa peau était glaciale, mais j'étais déterminée à ne pas le laisser seul. Son visage se tourna vers moi.

« Je vais te sortir de là, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

D'une force insoupçonnée, je soulevai son bras et le passai par-dessus mon épaule avant de courir vers les haies. Les autres types me regardaient fixement. Je l'installai de sorte qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui. Je l'observai de plus près et trouvai rapidement la source de sa douleur. Le sang avait imbibé son uniforme. J'haletai légèrement comme la taille de la tâche de sang augmentait à vue d'œil. Par-dessus les tirs assourdissants des mitrailleuses, je pouvais entendre ses cris perçants de douleur. Je fouillai ma trousse de secours à la recherche d'une dose de morphine que je plantai dans son épaule. Son corps se détendit et son expression changea. Je m'autorisai un petit sourire de satisfaction avant de reporter mon attention sur son bras. Je tirai sur sa manche, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Je déchirai son uniforme. C'était plus moche que ce que j'avais imaginé. La balle avait probablement traversé l'artère. Même avec le garrot, il perdait son sang beaucoup trop rapidement.

« Putain de merde ! » marmonnai-je.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je commençai par essuyer le sang sur son bras, tachant mon uniforme sans m'en soucier. Je versai un sachet de sulfa sur la plaie et confectionnai un bandage. Je le serrai aussi fort que possible et me penchai vers mon patient. Les yeux clos, sa respiration était peu profonde, mais il respirait. Je vérifiai son pouls. Sa fréquence cardiaque était régulière, c'était bon signe.

Je m'adossai au mur derrière nous. Nous étions tout deux en vie. Que demander de plus ?

.

.

.

.

Le soleil plongeait doucement à l'horizon lorsque les tirs d'artillerie se calmèrent. Tous les types s'appuyèrent contre le mur derrière les haies.

« Je vous félicite, messieurs ! », hurla George Luz dans une imitation parfaite du Général Taylor.

Je ris avec le reste des hommes qui m'entouraient. J'attendis que quelqu'un dise quelque chose mais personne ne le fit. La plupart des regards convergeaient dans ma direction. J'essayai de les ignorer. En vain.

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire…Alors crachez le morceau ou arrêtez de me regarder comme çà ! », dis-je calmement. J'étais trop fatiguée pour prendre des gants.

« Très bien, alors à quoi diable pensais-tu ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! », gronda Guarnere.

« J'ai sauvé la vie de cet homme. Et je pense que j'ai fait du bon boulot ! »

« Nous n'avons pas dit le contraire. Mais as-tu pensé à la réaction des chefs quand ils vont entendre parler de çà ? »

J'entendis quelques types gémir à ces paroles.

« Et Speirs ? Qu'en pensera-t-il ? »

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et je me forçai à rire.

« J'imagine qu'il s'en foutrait royalement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'intéressait à moi ! »

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'aurais tout donné pour que ces mots soient faux.

« Ne nous fais pas rire, Adelina ! Il te dévore du regard ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir continuer sur ce sujet, Frank. »

« Il te regarde comme … »

Skip Muck grimaça, essayant de trouver les bons mots.

« Comme je regarderai une bouteille de la cuvée 69 ! » s'exclama Lewis Nixon en s'affalant derrière la haie à nos côté. Il se traîna jusqu'à moi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je vois…Je suis supposée me sentir flattée ? », rigolai-je, incapable de masquer l'excitation qui m'envahissait en songeant que je pouvais intéresser Speirs.

« Comment ça va les gars? », lança Nix à la cantonade.

Nous lui répondîmes que tout allait bien. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le soldat endormi près de moi.

« Que diable lui est-il arrivé ? »

Tous se tendirent et je compris qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitait avoir à donner des explications à ce sujet.

« Nix, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez allé à Yale ? », fis-je innocemment, en jetant un coup d'œil significatif sur le bandage enroulant le bras du blessé. Nix fit une drôle de tête tandis que les autres éclataient tous de rire.

« C'est çà, marrez-vous les gars ! », fit-il en tapant mon bras, espiègle. « J'espérais que vous pourriez me servir une bonne histoire mais je constate que vous n'êtes absolument pas marrants ! »

Il sauta sur ses jambes et se releva.

« On se voit plus tard, les mecs ! »

« Oui, monsieur » répondîmes-nous.

Je saisis ma trousse médicale et me rapprochai des gars. L'homme le plus près de moi était Skip Muck. Il me sourit et je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Tu veux que je me fasse tuer, Adelina ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Ferme-la, Muck, et laisse-moi dormir. »

Il acquiesça.

« Bien, Madame. »

Je baillai et je me calai plus confortablement contre lui. Je gémis quand je sentis quelqu'un frapper mon épaule et se laisser tomber à mes côtés à peine une seconde plus tard.

« Hé les gars, apparemment, nous allons rester ici un moment. Le lieutenant Winters veut nous faire crever ici, ou quoi ? »

Il partit sans un mot de plus et je gémis à nouveau.

« Foutu Yankee… », râlai-je en espérant que personne ne m'ait entendu.

« Adelina, avec qui dois-tu rester ? » me demanda Muck en se levant.

J'haussai les épaules.

« J'en sais rien, Skip. Je veux juste me trouver un trou et mourir. »

Skip ricana à mes paroles et passa un bras par-dessus mon épaule.

« Viens donc avec Don et moi ! »

Nous longeâmes la haie jusqu'à l'endroit où Malarkey commençait à creuser un trou de tirailleur. A trois, il serait creusé en un rien de temps. Aussi, quand les deux hommes commencèrent à protester, je soupirai.

« Pourquoi pas ? » m'exclamai-je, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu es épuisée. Tu n'a pas besoin de nous aider. »

« Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas aussi fatiguée que vous. Laissez-moi faire. »

« Non, Adelina. On s'en occupe. »

Je leur souris un instant et baissai les bras.

« Très bien, j'abandonne. Je vais trouver le capitaine Nixon et le lieutenant Winters. »

Je m'éloignai et trouvai rapidement Nix et Dick assis dans un trou déjà creusé.

« Foudre ! »

« Tonnerre ! » dis-je aussitôt en me glissant dans le trou, près de Nixon.

« Sympathique endroit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je grimaçai et m'installai plus confortablement. Dick acquiesça.

« Oui, alors, vous restez ici ce soir ? »

Je crus voir quelque chose dans ses yeux que je ne pus vraiment identifier. Je n'étais pas sure de le vouloir, d'ailleurs. Je décidai de ne pas m'y attarder. Mes yeux devaient me jouer des tours.

« Eh bien, j'allais m'installer, avec Malarkey et Muck, mais ils ont refusé que je les aide, et je les ai donc abandonné à leur sort pour venir vous retrouver ! »

Nix fit mine de papillonner des yeux.

« Oh, Dick, elle tient vraiment à nous ! »

Je lui donnai une tape sur le bras, lui arrachant un grognement.

« Pourquoi me frappez-vous toujours ainsi ? »

« Parce que vous le cherchez », rétorquai-je avec un sourire suffisant.

J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur de terre du trou et ne tardai pas à fermer les paupières. Je me rendis vaguement compte que Nixon et Winters partaient avant de m'endormir profondément.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais encore seule. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Toujours fatiguée, mais je n'avais pas eu assez de sommeil pour récupérer pleinement. Je me redressai, m'étirai et m'extirpai du trou. Je cherchai Winters ou Nixon du regard pour les prévenir que j'étais réveillée. J'aperçus bientôt Dick et Harry, marchant ensemble. Ils me virent et je pus voir qu'ils souriaient tout les deux.

« Oh, eh bien, voilà que notre Prima Donna est réveillée. »

« Prima Donna ? Vous venez vraiment de m'appeler comme çà, Harry ? »

« Ouais. C'est votre punition pour avoir dormi aussi longtemps. »

Je souris et vis qu'il avait le même air épuisé que moi quelques heures auparavant.

« Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas une heure de repos, Harry. Je peux vous laisser la place. »

« Vraiment ? »

Ses yeux s'allumèrent, et il jeta un coup d'œil vers Dick, qui affichait un sourire affecté. Je lui lançai un sourire charmeur qui le fit rougir.

« C'est d'accord, Dick, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Allez-vous reposer, Harry. »

Welsh m'attira à lui et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci, Adelina. Vraiment, vous n'imaginez pas combien j'en ai besoin ! »

Je le poussai vers le trou.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Faîtes de beaux rêves, Harry. »

Il disparut dans l'obscurité. Je me retournai et vis que Dick me regardai fixement.

« Vous êtes sure que çà ira ? »

J'acquiesçai avec assurance.

« Absolument. Je veux dire, aussi bien que possible »

Dick renifla.

« Bien, je vous voie tout à l'heure. »

Il s'éloigna rapidement et je pris la direction opposée.

Je l'observai s'éloigner, me sentant apaisée. Qui aurait pensé que me faire tabasser par les allemands serait une telle chance ? Si on me l'avait dit quelques semaines auparavant, je ne l'aurais certainement pas cru. A présent, je savais que ma guérison avait lentement commencé.

Je songeai un instant à l'après-guerre. Je savais déjà que je me débarrasserai de cette maison, si pleine de souvenirs horribles. Mes parents m'avaient tout laissé. Cela, ajouté à tout les salaires que j'avais déjà mis de côté, et l'argent que j'obtiendrai de la vente de la maison, j'avais de quoi démarrer une nouvelle vie. Mais où ?

« Médecin ! »

Le cri s'éleva soudain dans l'air froid de la nuit, et je frissonnai. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai. Je courrai rapidement.

J'arrivai sur les lieux pour voir Liebgott se pencher sur le sergent Talbert.

« Doc ! Oh Floyd, c'est Adelina ! »

Liebgott essayait de calmer son ami. Je m'agenouillai et évaluai les dommages. Cela ressemblait à…

« Tu t'es blessé avec ta baïonnette ? », lâchai-je, incrédule, en commençant à le déshabiller.

« Non, c'est Smith ! », murmura Liebgott.

« Hé, vous faîtes mon boulot ! »

Je reconnus la voix douce de Doc Roe comme il me poussait sur le côté.

« Oh, pas de problème, Doc, je te laisse jouer les héros… » murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Malheureusement, il m'entendit et me sourit malicieusement. Il savait très bien que je plaisantais.

« Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu es déjà dans cette catégorie. Laisse donc les autres tenter leur coup ! », dit Liebgott, en haussant les sourcils. Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches.

« C'est pas drôle, Joe. »

Liebgott me sourit. Pendant que Doc Roe se concentrait sur Floyd, je levai les mains en signe de défaite.

« Bien, je ferais mieux d'aller me trouver d'autres ennuis ! »

Même Talbert sourit à ces mots. Je me redressai et sortis du trou. J'heurtai violemment quelque chose, et je perdis l'équilibre. L'homme devant moi n'était autre que le lieutenant Speirs. Heureusement, il enroula un bras autour de ma taille et me tira à lui, m'empêchant de tomber.

« Vous allez bien. Et je vous ai enfin trouvé. »

Sa voix était une caresse étouffante contre mon oreille. Elle envoyait des frissons de plaisir dans mon corps et je rougis comme une complète idiote. Puis, rapidement, il me lâcha et s'éloigna. Stupéfaite, je le fixai bêtement.

« Adelina, cours lui après ! » murmura un des hommes derrière moi.

Je ris nerveusement avant de m'élancer vers les bois. Je le rattrapai quelques minutes plus tard. Il se pencha en passant sous un arbre et me jeta un regard suffisant.

« Dites-moi, Miss Jones. Je vous rends nerveuse? », demanda-t-il.

C'était une question toute simple, alors pourquoi me troubla-t-elle autant ? Peut-être était-ce ce sourire affecté ? J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me soutirer quelque chose, sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Je suppose, oui. », avouai-je avec circonspection.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes évanouie sur moi, hier ? »

Je me figeai, pétrifiée de surprise. Il croyait que je m'étais évanouie à cause de lui ? Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Quand je parvins à maîtriser mes rires, son regard froid était toujours fixé sur moi, ne révélant rien de ses pensées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer de lui.

« Laissez-moi éclaircir tout çà, lieutenant. Vous croyez que je me suis évanouie parce que vous me faîtes de l'effet ? »

Une nouvelle crise de rire s'empara de moi. Je l'entendis rire doucement, et je fus fière d'avoir pu percer sa carapace inébranlable, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

« Donc, ce n'est pas mon charme qui a provoqué cet évanouissement ? »

Je secouai la tête, un sourire platonique au visage. J'avais mal aux joues à force de rire.

« Non, même si je dois avouer que vous êtes très agréable à regarder. »

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent et le mur se dressa à nouveau entre nous. Mon cœur s'emballa lorsque je sentis ses doigts effleurer mon menton, me forçant à relever la tête.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Je déglutis péniblement, ma gorge se serrant douloureusement. Je pris conscience, en plongeant dans ses prunelles noires, que je n'avais jamais autant désiré révéler la vérité à quelqu'un. J'avais à peine conscience que je serrais douloureusement son bras. Il se saisit de mes doigts et les entrelaça aux siens. Son pouce dessina des cercles sur le dos de ma main, m'apaisant aussitôt. Je soupirai, sachant que c'était le moment ou jamais.

« Je n'ai jamais raconté çà à personne, pardonnez-moi si je suis un peu trop sensible. »

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me sonder de ses yeux durs.

« Avant de m'engager dans l'armée, je vivais avec mes parents et ma jeune sœur, Sarah. Mon père était un ivrogne. Il faisait la tournée des bars tout les soirs en rentrant de son travail. Il était ivre lorsqu'il arrivait à la maison. Il perdait tout contrôle sur lui-même et nous hurlait dessus pour de simples broutilles.

Un soir, je lui ai tenu tête. Il m'a giflé. Je me suis presque évanouie mais j'ai réussi à me traîner au rez-de-chaussée pour le voir partir avec ma mère et ma sœur. Il ne m'a pas dit où il les emmenait, et je n'ai même pas essayé de… »

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes malgré moi. Je me mordis la lèvre, me forçant à les ravaler. Je respirai profondément, et continuai. Je devais finir.

« Il est parti et je me suis évanouie. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, secouée, et un ami de la famille est venu m'annoncer que ma famille était morte dans un accident de voiture. J'ai toujours culpabilisé de ne pas avoir pu sauver ma sœur. Elle méritait mieux et si je m'étais battue pour elle, j'aurais pu lui offrir une vie meilleure. »

Ma voix se brisa et les larmes dévalèrent mon visage. Speirs enroula ses bras autour de moi et je me laissai aller dans cette étreinte. Les sensations qui courraient dans mes veines prenaient peu à peu le pas sur la douleur que j'éprouvais. Mon cerveau s'embrumait.

Et puis je sentis son souffle glisser sur la peau de mon cou. Je frissonnai, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Un instant, il semblait ne pas se soucier de moi le moins du monde, et maintenant, il…

Ses lèvres douces et souples rencontrèrent ma peau nue et l'effleurèrent, glissant de la base de mon cou à ma mâchoire. Chaque baiser dissipait la brume et me ramenait au présent. Mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux et je tentai désespérément de rapprocher encore nos corps. Ses lèvres se firent plus entreprenantes comme elles s'approchaient de mon oreille. Je soupirai de contentement et le regrettai aussitôt. Dans un grognement profond, il se détacha de moi. Même dans l'obscurité, je pus voir le désir qui obscurcissait ses yeux. Mais quelque chose remua dans ces prunelles sombres. Avant que je puisse l'identifier, il se détourna de moi, sa main couvrant son visage empreint d'une honte évidente.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû abuser de vous. Vous étiez vulnérable, et je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi lâche, Miss Jones. »

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans la forêt sans se retourner. J'hésitai entre courir derrière lui et me jeter à son cou ou le gifler pour être aussi indécis. Mais je savais qu'il était tout aussi troublé que moi par ce qui venait de se passer. Aussi difficile que ce fut pour moi, je décidai que lui laisser du temps était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Je me résignai donc et attendis un peu que tout le monde soit endormi avant de retourner me glisser dans le trou de souris de Nixon et Dick.

.

.

_Speirs & Adelina ou le Chat & la Souris ! xD_

_Review, review !_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

**

* * *

**

.

_POV Adelina : _

_._

_Des mains brûlantes couraient sur mon corps. Des lèvres douces effleurèrent ma tempe, ma joue, l'arrête de ma mâchoire. Son haleine balayait sensuellement ma peau. Mon corps tout entier fut parcouru de tremblements incontrôlés. Je m'écartai légèrement, mes poumons prêts à exploser. Je plongeai mon regard dans les deux prunelles chocolat brûlantes de désir. _

_« Adelina ! », m'appela-t-il à plusieurs reprises. _

« Adelina, réveille-toi ! »

Je sentis un choc contre mon épaule. J'ouvris les yeux et j'adressai un regard dur et mauvais à Luz.

« Je faisais un rêve magnifique et tu viens de me réveiller, crétin ! »

Luz m'adressa un sourire effronté.

« Allez, chérie, ne râle pas. Je suis sûr que le lieutenant Speirs sera tout disposé à transformer tes rêves en réalité ! »

« Adelina ! On rentre enfin en Angleterre ! »

Je roulai des yeux, et me détournai d'eux, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Je les entendis ricaner. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se moquer de moi à propos de Speirs depuis que nous avions embarqué à bord de ce navire en direction d'Aldbourne. A présent, nous étions tous entassés dans des camions et il m'était impossible de m'éloigner d'eux.

Je promenai mon regard vers le fond du camion. Un peu plus loin sur la route, j'aperçus Dick au volant d'une jeep. Nix n'était visiblement pas dans les parages et je songeai que Dick devait avoir besoin de compagnie. Les coins de mes lèvres tressaillirent et je me levai brusquement. Rapidement, je sautillai et me faufilai entre les jambes des soldats, jusqu'au fond du camion. Un concert de « Hé » et de « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » m'accompagna et je sentis mes jambes trembler légèrement. Je vis les yeux de Dick s'élargir en me voyant sauter et il freina violemment, juste à temps pour ne pas me percuter. Heureusement, il fermait la marche de notre petit convoi et personne ne le heurta. Je souris avant de grimacer sous le regard furieux qu'il me lança.

« Hé, Dick ! », lançai-je joyeusement, soulagée d'être enfin débarrassée des chambreurs du camion.

Bien qu'à présent, je doive amadouer Dick. Malgré son apparence calme, je savais qu'il était furieux après moi. J'avais failli être tuée, d'autant plus par lui. Sa main se posa entre nos deux sièges et je m'en saisis, hésitante. Il se tendit immédiatement à ce contact.

« Dick ? Ne soyez pas en colère, s'il vous plait », dis-je de mon ton le plus doux et innocent.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil et je crus y voir autre chose que du pardon. J'essayai de l'identifier mais il reporta son attention sur la route devant lui.

« Si vous me refaites un coup pareil, je vous jure que je ferai appel à Nix pour vous harceler à son tour au sujet de Speirs ! »

« Faîtes attention, Dick ! Si je ne vous connaissez pas, je pourrais croire que vous êtes en train de plaisanter ! »

Il sourit avant de se reprendre. Je sentis sa main glisser doucement de la mienne et je le regrettai aussitôt. Elle était chaude et rassurante. Mais je ne fis aucune tentative pour la reprendre. Il devait se concentrer sur la route et je portai mon attention sur les collines nous entourant.

Pour être honnête, je savais que ce n'étaient pas vraiment les moqueries constantes des gars qui me rendaient furieuse. La scène de la forêt se jouait et se rejouait dans ma tête. J'avais failli lui parler de cet allemand terrifiant qui m'avait volé ma virginité. Mais ses lèvres avaient interrompu mon aveu. J'étais furieuse de m'être laissée aller ainsi. Pas que cela avait été désagréable. Depuis combien de temps fantasmai-je sur une scène pareille entre nous ? Beaucoup trop longtemps, en fait. Peut-être qu'à présent que nous quittions le front, nous pourrions approfondir cette attirance entre nous…

« Adelina, nous sommes arrivés », annonça doucement Dick à mes côtés.

.

.

.

« Adelina, comment est-ce possible ? Tu n'as jamais joué à ce jeu et que tu nous ridiculises tous ? », gémis un Luz stupéfait alors que je ramassais encore une fois les gains amassés au centre de la table.

Je souris et lui fis un clin d'oeil.

« Peut-être que vous êtes un peu trop distraits par certaines jolies filles… »

Luz haussa les épaules et se pencha un peu plus contre moi pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la blonde qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de la soirée. Tout à coup, tout le monde autour de la table se figea. Je les regardai en soupirant. Ils ouvraient tous de grands yeux et fixaient quelque chose au-dessus de ma tête. Je lâchai mes cartes et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? », demandai-je en me retournant sur mon siège.

J'haletai doucement en avisant le lieutenant Speirs derrière moi.

« Lieutenant Speirs. »

« Miss Jones », dit-il. Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre. « Puis-je vous parler un moment ? »

Légèrement étourdie, j'acquiesçai. Je me levai et il m'offrit sa main. Un peu embarrassée, je m'en saisis et il m'aida à me lever. Il me tint serrée contre lui comme nous zigzaguions entre les danseurs et les soldats ivres. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Savait-il que je lui avais menti ? Voulait-il continuer ce qu'il avait arrêté dans la forêt ?

Mon corps entier frémit du souvenir de ses lèvres contre ma peau. Heureusement, lorsque nous fûmes dehors, l'air frais de la nuit me calma et m'éclaircit les idées. Nous nous arrêtâmes un peu plus loin et Speirs se tourna vers moi.

« Lieutenant Speirs, est-ce que… », commençai-je.

« Ron. »

Je levai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

« Pardon ? »

« Je m'appelle Ron. Je crois que nous n'avons pas besoin d'être aussi formels. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. », dit-il.

Je me rendis compte qu'il tenait toujours ma main, et je déglutis péniblement.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Adelina. »

Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en retour. Le silence s'installa entre nous, sans que cela ne fût désagréable. En fait, c'était agréable d'être ainsi avec lui dans l'obscurité ambiante sans même lui parler.

« Adelina, j'ai une question. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Nous y étions.

« Voulez-vous me répéter ce que vous m'avez répondu lorsque je vous ai demandé si je vous troublais ? »

« Quoi ? », demandai-je, choquée de voir que parmi tout ce qu'il avait à me demander, il avait choisi ceci.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait et fit un pas vers moi. Instinctivement, je fis un pas en arrière. Mon dos heurta le mur et j'haletai.

« Je... »

Le reste de mes mots fut interrompu par son regard lourd de désir. Je constatai que je ne pouvais pas soutenir ce regard. Au lieu de cela, je fixai ses sourcils froncés, comme s'il se concentrait intensément. Dans la faible lumière filtrant de la porte entrouverte du bar, je pouvais voir son pouls battre dans son cou. Il était aussi rapide que le mien. Surprise et gênée, je regardai à nouveau ses yeux et constatai qu'il s'était encore rapproché. Je sentis sa cuisse droite me clouer contre le mur. Sa main gauche effleura prudemment la mienne, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse s'il faisait un mouvement trop brusque. Doucement, sa tête se pencha vers moi. Je sentis une bouffée d'émotions m'envahir, et je fermai les yeux d'anticipation. J'avais parfaitement conscience de la chaleur qui m'embrasait toute entière et de l'envie de chacun de mes nerfs hypersensibles de rapprocher nos deux peaux. C'était comme si j'étais sortie de mon corps et que j'avais été projetée dans un autre monde. Mais cette joie et cette excitation d'être enfin sûre des sentiments de Ronald Speirs furent balayées par une voix inconnue.

« Ron ? »

Une voix de femme résonna juste derrière nous.

.

.

_POV Speirs :_

_._

_._

Se perdre dans son regard était à la fois douloureux et exaltant. Dans ses yeux, j'apercevais l'homme que je pouvais devenir à ses côtés. Je pouvais voir la vérité sur mon mariage, sur cette veuve que j'avais épousée et pour qui je n'éprouvais que de la pitié. Que je m'étais senti _obligé_ d'épouser. Son mari défunt, mon meilleur ami, m'avait fait promettre de la protéger si quelque chose devait lui arriver. À cette époque, j'avais encore cette illusion d'invincibilité, présente dans l'esprit de tous les jeunes hommes. Pour moi, mon ami sortirait indemne de cette guerre et ma promesse ne vaudrait rien. J'en étais d'ailleurs resté persuadé jusqu'au jour où j'avais reçu le télégramme.

Plonger dans les yeux d'Adelina enflammait le désir profond qu'elle m'inspirait. Une chaleur intense me brûlait. Je ne voyais qu'elle, je n'entendais qu'elle, je ne sentais qu'elle. J'oubliai ma femme, la distance que je m'étais promis de maintenir entre nous, mon infidélité. Je me penchai vers elle, et elle ferma les yeux. Mon cœur tambourinait à mes oreilles. Juste au moment où j'allais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, je sentis une présence derrière nous, sans même me retourner. Tout qui importait était cette femme fabuleuse devant moi.

« Ron ? »

La voix me tira violemment de mes pensées et je me retournai si vite que la tête me tourna.

« Ron, que fais-tu ? Je te cherche partout. », lança ma femme de sa voix la plus douce.

Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle avait très bien vu que j'étais sur le point d'embrasser Adelina. Elle pouvait lire dans mes yeux la culpabilité, mêlée au désir. Ses yeux passèrent au visage d'Adelina. Sans un mot, je me décalai pour la cacher derrière moi. Les yeux de ma femme se rétrécirent et ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse.

« Bien, Ron, je t'attends à la maison. »

« Ron ? »

La colère m'envahit lorsque je me tournai vers Adelina. Contre ma femme, mais aussi contre moi-même. L'incompréhension et la douleur brillant dans ses yeux me firent presque tomber à genoux. Son visage était baigné de larmes et elle fixait ses mains.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réalisé... Je n'aurais jamais dû... »

Ses yeux se levèrent vers moi et je compris. Elle croyait que c'était sa faute à elle. Je portai ma main à son visage et essuyai rapidement ses larmes.

« Adelina, je... »

Pour la première fois, je ne sus quoi lui dire et je me détestai. Elle ne dit rien non plus. Son regard se fit glacial alors qu'il allait et venait entre ma femme et moi. Ses yeux s'élargirent et elle écarta ma main.

« J'aurais dû le savoir. », dit-elle.

Sa voix résonna dans mes oreilles, me tordant le cœur.

« Je suis désolée, Lieutenant Speirs. Je dois y aller. »

Et avant que je puisse esquisser un geste, elle partit. Je l'observai s'éloigner, me demandant comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là. Je me retournai pour voir ma femme arborer un sourire satisfait. Il s'effaça comme je sentais la colère me brûler. Mes mains tremblèrent et je tentai de me contrôler. Je me dirigeai vers elle.

« C'est quelqu'un de bien, Maria. C'est ma faute, pas la sienne… », lui dis-je d'une voix étonnamment ferme.

Je fis brusquement volte-face et m'éloignai dans la nuit, en direction de notre maison, ne me souciant plus d'elle.

.

.  
.

_POV__ Adelina _

_.  
._

Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais été si stupide à propos de Speirs. Il était marié et j'avais... Mon Dieu, j'étais à nouveau _cette _femme. Mes pensées retournèrent vers ces nuits passées avec l'officier allemand et je tombai presque à genoux. La honte m'écrasa. Si je ne m'étais pas laissée emporter par mes sentiments, j'aurais pu éviter tout çà.

« Adelina ? »

Je me figeai immédiatement au beau milieu de la rue pavée. Il ne devait pas me voir comme çà. Je gardai la tête baissée.

« Dick, je... Je rentrais juste me coucher. »

J'eus l'impression qu'il s'était approché.

« Adelina, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes seule ici ? »

Sa voix était empreinte d'inquiétude. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de retenir mes larmes.

« Je vais très bien. C'est juste que… »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir. Ses bras m'entourèrent et j'eus l'impression que toutes mes barrières allaient céder. Je respirai profondément son odeur, mélange d'herbe fraichement coupée et de soleil.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Adelina ? Vous pouvez tout me dire. »

Je me cramponnai à lui, en sentant toute l'émotion que j'avais retenue en présence de Speirs s'évacuer.

« Dick, j'ai failli embrasser…Speirs. »

Je le sentis se crisper, sans comprendre pourquoi. Je poursuivis comme si de rien n'était.

« Mais j'ai appris qu'il était marié…Dick, j'ai fait une chose terrible et je... »

Il me fit taire doucement et caressa mes cheveux, réconfortant.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, Adelina. »

« _J'aurais dû_ savoir. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. »

Je fermai les yeux, me blottissant contre lui. Alors, je réalisai mon erreur. Je me couvris la bouche d'une main, et tentai de m'éloigner de lui. Il saisit mes poignets, m'immobilisant sur place. Son regard bleu glacial brûlait d'une intensité qui me fit haleter. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Je secouai la tête, gardant mes yeux baissés.

« Adelina ? »

Il saisit mon menton entre ses doigts. Je plongeai dans ses yeux clairs, et un instant, je fus tentée de tout lui révéler.

« Dick, je ne peux pas… », dis-je, tentant de lutter contre les émotions qui menaçaient de me submerger.

Il me regarda un moment, et je crus qu'il allait protester. Il soupira et hocha la tête, détournant les yeux.

« Bien, je comprends. », répondit-il simplement.

Je notai la soudaine tranquillité de sa voix.

« Merci. », chuchotai-je alors que les larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

Dick me jeta un coup d'œil et me reprit dans ses bras sans un mot. Il caressa mes cheveux et je me laissai aller à son contact sans plus réfléchir.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello Guys ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction BoB ! _

_A ce sujet (presque), je viens de finir de regarder la nouvelle série de Spielberg & Hanks sur la guerre du Pacifique : _The Pacific_ ! Une merveille ! Vivement recommandée pour tous les fans de BoB! _

_Bref pour en revenir à notre sujet, nouveau chapitre où le psychodrame du précédent s'apaise peu à peu… _

_Enjoy it !_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 13**

**

* * *

**

.

.  
_POV__ Adelina_

_24 août 1944_

« George, tu es ridicule. Tu m'as laissé m'asseoir sur tes genoux toutes les autres fois. Pourquoi pas maintenant ? », demandai-je au-dit George.

Il venait d'entamer un jeu de craps avec Guarnere, Toye, Randleman, Buck et Grant. Il haussa les épaules, me souriant innocemment.

« Ca pourrait avoir un lien avec le fait que le lieutenant Speirs ne te quitte pas des yeux depuis le début de la soirée. », répondit-il.

Je blêmis immédiatement à ces mots. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et vis que Ron me regardait attentivement.

« Il est là depuis longtemps ? », leur demandai-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête et rirent devant mon expression.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Adelina ? On croyait que tu l'aimais bien ? », lança Martin en s'asseyant près de moi.

Il jeta un bras sur mon épaule, et je rougis.

« Je suis, …je veux dire, j'étais... »

Ma voix se tarit doucement. Je les vis échanger des regards gênés. Le bras de Martin se resserra autour de mes épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda-t-il, son visage empreint d'inquiétude.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? », demanda Guarnere.

Il paraissait furieux. L'expression « S'il pouvait le fusiller du regard… » me traversa l'esprit. Je leur souris, rassurante.

« Non, je suis juste un peu fatiguée… », dis-je, ma bouche articulant mécaniquement ces mots.

Je répétais exactement la même chose à Nix et Dick depuis un mois. Un mois. C'est le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais appris que Ron était un homme marié. Je soupirai intérieurement avant de secouer la tête, perdue dans mes pensées.

« Tu devrais rentrer et aller dormir un peu. Tu sembles épuisée. », chuchota Martin près mon oreille. Le reste du groupe approuva.

« Oui, peut-être… », marmonnai-je.

Luz se leva et me tendit le bras.

« Je t'accompagne ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire effronté.

Je secouai la tête.

« Non merci, George. Je crois que je peux encore rentrer à la maison toute seule », affirmai-je.

Je plaçai deux doigts sur son épaule, le forçant à se rasseoir.

« Mets leur une bonne raclée au craps pour moi ! »

Il me sourit rapidement avant de se tourner vers les autres.

« Vous l'avez entendu, les mecs. Jouons. »

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil avant d'agiter ma main devant chacun d'eux.

« Bonne nuit, les gars ! », lançai-je. Un chœur de "Bonne nuit" s'éleva dans mon dos, m'arrachant un sourire.

Je ne mis que peu de temps pour regagner la maison dans laquelle j'étais logée. La maison Harris se trouvait au bout d'une ruelle déserte. Je flânai dans les rues pavées, mes yeux vagabondant sur les champs brumeux et les silhouettes sombres des chevaux galopant dans leurs enclos. Apaisée, je me sentis mieux que dans le bar enfumé que je venais de quitter. Je m'adossai contre un mur de briques et me laissai lentement glisser au sol. La terre macula la peau nue de mes mollets, mais je ne m'en souciai guère. Le visage de Ron flottait devant mes yeux et je soupirai. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit plus facile de l'éviter et de l'ignorer au cours du mois dernier. Mais j'avais du lutter, minute après minute, pour ne pas me précipiter dans ses bras. Ce que j'avais pensé n'être qu'une simple attirance s'avérait être quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliqué.

Je pris mon visage dans mes mains une seconde avant de relever les yeux. Les nuages dérivaient paresseusement dans le ciel sombre tâché d'encre. La pleine lune brillait, illuminant le paysage devant moi. J'étais malade rien que de penser que j'étais si proche de la maison où reposaient mes pires souvenirs.

Je me souvins de ces nuits où je m'asseyais sur le bord de la fenêtre de ma chambre, observant le ciel nocturne comme je le faisais à présent. Je pouvais me souvenir du désir brûlant de sauter par cette fenêtre ouverte et m'enfuir. Pour aller où, je l'ignorais. N'importe où. Loin de ce père ivrogne et de cette mère indifférente. Mais une personne, une seule, m'en avait toujours empêché.

_Sarah. _

Ses yeux bleus brillants, emplis de rire, étaient tout ce dont je voulais me rappeler. La façon dont ses tout petits doigts s'accrochaient à ma chemise de nuit alors que les cris provenant de la cuisine emplissaient l'air. Je me souvenais de mes larmes à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'éloigner de l'horreur de notre maison. Je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur du sang lorsque mon père me frappait.

« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, ça suffit ! », gémis-je doucement dans mes mains.

Je fermai les yeux et espérai un instant mourir appuyée à ce mur de briques froides. Mais des douzaines de visages apparurent devant mes yeux. Les hommes de la Easy Compagnie étaient devenus la famille que je n'avais jamais eue. Je les aimais comme je n'avais jamais appris à aimer ma mère ou mon père. Lentement, ils comblaient le vide que la mort de ma sœur avait laissé en moi. Lentement, ils m'apprenaient que le fait d'être entourée par les gens que vous aimez et qui vous aiment peut vous guérir de tout

« Adelina! »

J'entendis Luz crier depuis le bas de la route. Je bondis devant l'urgence de sa voix. Je me précipitai et saisis son bras

« George, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demandai-je, une bouffée de peur m'envahissant.

Le soulagement passa sur son visage, vite remplacé par l'inquiétude.

« C'est le Lieutenant Speirs, Adelina. Il s'est battu. », expliqua-t-il, en m'entraînant dans les rues en direction du centre médical.

« Oh, stupides yankees, avec votre besoin incessant de montrer votre supériorité dès que vous en avez l'occasion. », marmonnai-je. « Comment ça se présente ? »

L'expression de Luz m'apprit tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je forçai mes jambes à avancer plus vite.

« Qui est avec lui ? », demandai-je, ma voix n'étant plus qu'un chuchotement.

Luz serra ma main, se voulant réconfortant.

« Nixon et Winters. Il ne tolère personne d'autre. », dit Luz avec un léger sourire.

« Toujours aussi entêté ! », dis-je avec un sourire tordu.

« Ouais. Winters m'a envoyé vous chercher. Il a déclaré que vous étiez la seule qu'il accepterait de voir en plus d'eux. », expliqua Luz.

J'hochai la tête, et tournai les yeux vers le petit bâtiment blanc surgissant devant nous. Je laissai la main de Luz et il m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci, George. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. », lui dis-je.

Je le vis rougir légèrement sous le compliment.

« Remets-nous Sparky sur pieds ! », lança Luz avant de s'éloigner pour regagner le bar.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Les hommes étaient si prévisibles. Je fis à nouveau face à la porte de la station de secours et me précipitai à l'intérieur. Nixon était assis sur une chaise face à moi. Il se redressa en me voyant et sourit avant de grimacer légèrement.

« Enfin, vous voilà ! Je ne suis pas sûr que Dick ait tenu une minute de plus à ses côtés ! », dit-il avec un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Lew ! », dis-je en tentant de cacher mon propre sourire.

Nixon me fit signe vers l'arrière avec un regard entendu.

« Ouais, pas drôle du tout. », nota-t-il sarcastiquement.

Nous étions presque au milieu du hall et je pouvais déjà entendre les cris étouffés de Ron. Je marquai une pause, ne sachant pas si je devais vraiment y aller. Nixon stoppa et je tirai sur sa main.

« Nixon, vous m'attendrez ici avec Dick ? Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai seule. », lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Nixon serra rapidement ma main.

« Bien sur. », assura-t-il.

J'hochai la tête et je me laissai entraîner jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il frappa deux fois à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? », aboya Ron.

« C'est Nixon, et je vous amène un cadeau ! », lança Nix avant d'ouvrir la porte, m'exhibant devant lui comme un bouclier.

J'évitai son regard en avançant lentement dans la pièce.

« Allez, Dick. Nous sommes les sentinelles assignées ! », jeta Nixon avec un sourire satisfait.

Je les regardai sortir, rassurée de les savoir juste dans le hall. La porte se referma et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. J'eus l'impression qu'il m'observait, me sondant de son regard. Je soupirai et levai les yeux vers lui. J' haletai légèrement quand je vis le sang sur son visage et son nez. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai sur lui et saisis son menton.

« Mon Dieu, Ron, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Je constatai rapidement que son nez était cassé. Il faudrait le remettre en place dans quelques jours, lorsque l'œdème aurait diminué.

« Votre nez est cassé, Ron. Je vais vous chercher de la glace. »

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard, de la glace enveloppée dans une serviette, que je lui tendis.

« Tenez-la sur votre nez. »

J'arrangeai les oreillers pour qu'il puisse s'y appuyer tout en gardant sa tête relevée

« Allongez-vous et essayez de vous détendre ! », ordonnai-je.

Il se pencha en arrière avec hésitation, grimaçant de douleur. Je ramassai le bandage qu'il avait laissé tomber et me dirigeai vers l'évier. Je le rinçai avant de revenir vers le lit. Je m'assis à ses côtés et tamponnai soigneusement le mélange de sang sec et humide sur son visage

« Puis-je demander qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

« Un gars d'infanterie ivre a renversé ma bière. », répondit-il.

Je le regardai en riant sottement

« Effectivement, c'est une excellente raison pour se battre ! »

Il me repoussa et balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit, se levant. J'hésitai un instant, blessée par sa colère soudaine.

« Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me laisser en paix ? »

« Pardon? Dick a voulu que je vienne vous aider. Vous refusiez de voir n'importe qui d'autre ! »

« Vous êtes la dernière personne que je veux voir ! », cracha-t-il, sa voix plus glaciale que jamais.

« Quoi ? »

Il se tourna vers moi. Il s'appuya contre le mur et me regarda dans les yeux.

« J'ai essayé de ne pas penser à vous, et ce, depuis que je vous ai rencontré, il y a plus de deux mois. Je suis marié. Je ne devrais pas vouloir être avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma femme ! », soupira-t-il.

Son regard m'incita à ne rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé.

« Mais je déteste cette femme. J'ai fait la plus grande erreur de ma vie en l'épousant. Et à présent, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de vous. »

Il laissa tomber la vessie de glace et pris son visage au creux de ses mains. J'entraperçus dans ses yeux le désespoir et la peur de mon rejet. Je l'aimais aussi, mais comment pouvais-je être sûre qu'il ne m'utilisait pas pour les même raisons que cet officier allemand ? J'aurais voulu m'enfuir mais je restai clouée au sol. Ses yeux attendaient. Je devais lui donner une réponse.

« Ron, je... »

Je jetai un coup d'œil au sol puis vers lui.

« Je vous aime aussi. », chuchotai-je alors que les larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux et roulaient sur mes joues. Il effleura le liquide salé sur mon visage.

« Ne pleure pas. », murmura-t-il doucement.

Il m'entoura de ses bras et embrassa mon front. Je me mis à trembler, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables.

« Ron, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. »

Il écarta les cheveux de mon visage.

« Si. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais après la guerre. Je ne peux pas divorcer maintenant, mais je le ferais. Je te promets que je le ferais. », dit-il, réconfortant.

Je sanglotai de plus belle, sachant que cela n'était pas possible.

« Ron, tu ne comprends pas ! », dis-je.

Il se détacha de moi.

« Aide-moi à comprendre, alors. », dit-il, d'une voix presque suppliante.

J'acquiesçai et me dégageai de son étreinte.

« Je t'aime, Ron, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. », lâchai-je avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je courus vers le vestibule et la porte d'entrée, dépassant Dick. Nixon l'exhorta à me poursuivre afin de me calmer. Dick me rattrapa rapidement et m'entoura de ses bras. Je m'accrochai à lui comme une enfant.

« Dick, ne me laissez pas. J'ai besoin de vous. », soufflai-je d'une voix basse et enrouée de pleurs.

« Je ne vous quitte pas. », répondit-il dans un chuchotement.

Il me souleva dans ses bras et m'emporta jusqu'à la maison où il était logé. Le rythme régulier de ses pas et les chants des grillons me bercèrent et je m'endormis au bout de quelques minutes. Mon front tomba contre son épaule et je me penchai légèrement en arrière pour voir son visage. Il me souriait, me couvant d'un regard compréhensif.

« Merci, Dick. »

« De rien, Adelina. », dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Je souris doucement et reposai ma tête sur son épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, je dormais profondément.


	14. Chapter 14

_De retour de vacances… C'est une sensation assez étrange, le retour de vacances. Parce que le soleil, la plage, et le farniente çà manque, mais qu'on est aussi content de retrouver sa tassimo, sa télé et son ordi. Que voulez-vous, je suis une grande accro…_

_Brefouille, voici un nouveau chapitre de LMHH. J'en posterai peut-être un autre d'ici à ce soir. _

_Merci encore à Rachanna pour sa review. Ravie qu'elle soit de retour dans le cercle très très fermé des amateurs de BoB in french !_

_D'ailleurs, elle, comme tout les partisans de la team Dick devraient être ravis par ce chapitre. Enjoy !_

**CHAPITRE 14 :**

.

.

_POV__ Dick_

Quand nous atteignîmes enfin la maison, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée et grimpai silencieusement les escaliers menant à la chambre à coucher. Mon cœur tambourinait à mes oreilles alors que je tentai vainement d'oublier celle je tenais entre mes bras. J'entrai dans la chambre et en refermai la porte d'un coup de pied. Son visage reposait sur mon épaule, son souffle doux caressant la peau nue de mon cou. Mon sang bouillonna et je pris conscience de la nécessité de m'éloigner d'elle rapidement avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Alors que je la déposais sur le lit, mes doigts brûlèrent de la caresser. J'hésitai un instant avant de me pencher. Elle semblait si innocente et insouciante dans son sommeil. Plus aucun de ses soucis n'était visible. J'observai sa poitrine monter et redescendre régulièrement et ses lèvres rosées légèrement entrouvertes. Je me rendis compte que j'avais pris sa joue dans le creux de ma main. Sa peau pâle avait été rendue sèche par les nombreuses larmes versées pour Speirs. Mes poings se serrèrent de colère en pensant au mal qu'il lui faisait. La jalousie enflamma mes veines.

_« Dick, j'ai failli embrasser __Speirs__. »_

Lorsque ces mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, mon cœur s'était tordu en imaginant la scène. Je savais que je ressentais plus pour elle que ce que je m'autorisais à croire. Toutes mes résolutions de faire passer le bonheur de mes hommes avant le mien étaient en train d'échouer lamentablement. Elle remua et je me détachai d'elle subitement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle saisit ma main. Je la regardai fixement. Elle était vulnérable et je ne pouvais guère me fier à ses gestes.

« Ne me laissez pas. », dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Cet ordre simple fit voler toutes mes barrières en éclats. J'acquiesçai très lentement.

« Très bien, laissez-moi juste me déshabiller. », dis-je sans réfléchir.

Elle retira sa main et détourna le regard. Je réalisai trop tard ce que je venais de dire. Mes oreilles et mes joues s'enflammèrent.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je voulais seulement dire... Je ne sous-entendais pas cela. », tentai-je d'expliquer.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil avant de m'adresser un sourire compréhensif.

« C'est n'est rien, Dick. Je sais que vous ne feriez jamais ça. », marmonna-t-elle.

Je me détournai, envahi par la culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de mes sentiments pour elle. J'étais sur le point de m'allonger dans ce lit avec elle sans vraiment savoir comment j'allais réagir. Je soupirai. Je pouvais le faire. Elle avait besoin de moi et je voulais être celui qui apaiserait son cœur brisé. Je retirai mes bottes puis mon pantalon, avant de lancer mon short au sol.

J'étais conscient de son regard sur moi. Je savais que si je ne me dépêchais pas, mes nerfs allaient craquer. Je soupirai et lui fis face. Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité et j'eus l'impression qu'ils m'attiraient vers eux. Je grimpai doucement dans le lit, ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait. Immédiatement, elle vint se blottir contre moi et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur exploserait au moindre contact supplémentaire.

Repoussant mes limites, je glissai mon bras autour de sa taille et l'attirai plus près. Ses petits seins effleurèrent mon torse et j'haletai doucement. Elle me rendait fou et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Je pris conscience que la sensation de son corps fin et féminin contre le mien était la chose la plus érotique que j'ai pu connaître. J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'elle me souriait. Je lui rendis son sourire et écartai ses cheveux de son visage.

« Dors, Adelina. », chuchotai-je doucement contre son oreille.

Je la sentis frissonner et cette réaction m'emplit de joie. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le col de ma chemise et elle ferma les yeux. Je continuai de caresser ses cheveux, espérant que cela l'aiderait à s'endormir. Après quelques minutes, sa respiration se fit plus régulière et son corps se détendit entre mes bras. J'embrassai son front, m'allongeant en jetant un chuchotement angoissé dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

« Je t'aime. »

.

.

_POV__ Adelina_

_._

Je fus réveillée par des voix feutrées à mes côtés. Je les reconnus immédiatement. Dick et Lew.

« Mais à quoi tu pensais, Dick ? »

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

« Ouais, on peut dire ça comme çà. Tu tiens vraiment à te faire tuer ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu sais bien que cet idiot lui a brisé le cœur. Elle avait besoin de moi. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? »

Le soupir de Nixon emplit la pièce.

« Je serais resté sur une chaise près du lit. Ca s'appelle des limites et si Speirs apprend que tu as franchi celle-ci, il te tuera. »

« Tu crois que j'ai couché avec elle. »

Le ton de Dick était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Que penserais-tu à ma place ? »

« Lew, je l'aime, je n'aurais jamais fait çà ! »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Dick était amoureux de moi ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'avais commis une énorme erreur en le forçant à rester avec moi cette nuit.

« Tu l'aimes ? Par l'enfer, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais tout va bien, d'accord. Cette nuit, elle était bouleversée, je n'ai pas pu refuser. »

Un profond silence emplit l'air et résonna à mes oreilles.

« Merde, Dick. Je n'en savais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Rien. Je ne peux rien faire. Pas tant qu'elle est amoureuse de Speirs. En plus, il faut que je m'occupe des hommes. »

Il était temps de me manifester. J'en avais assez entendu pour me torturer pendant tout les jours suivants. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à me raccrocher ainsi à Dick à chaque fois que j'avais un problème. Plus à présent que je savais qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je m'assis dans le lit en poussant un long soupir. Ayant des années de pratique dans ce domaine, je me tournai vers eux, posant des yeux surpris sur Dick et Nixon.

« Tout va bien ? », demandai-je, ma voix empreinte de fausse inquiétude.

Leurs froncements de sourcils se transformèrent en sourires. Je n'étais pas la seule dans cette pièce à être une bonne actrice.

« Très bien, Adelina. Je suis juste un peu surpris de vous trouver dans la chambre de Dick. », me lança Nix avec un signe évasif de la main.

J'hochai la tête et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

« Oh, je n'étais pas bien la nuit dernière et j'ai demandé à Dick de rester dormir ici. En parfait gentleman, il a accepté. »

Nixon hocha la tête, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entendait cette histoire.

« C'est ça, en gentleman. »

Je notai le sarcasme dans sa voix. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas le remarquer ? Nix déplaçait son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, en nous jetant des regards furtifs.

« Exactement. », rétorquai-je, sur mes gardes.

Je me giflai mentalement. Quelque chose dans les yeux de Nixon tressaillit alors que je prenais la défense de Dick.

« Bref, je suis venu ici pour informer notre Chevalier à l'Armure Brillante que Sink le voulait au QG à 9h30. Il a précisé qu'il vous y veut également, Adelina. », dit Nixon en retournant aux affaires de l'armée, laissant toute cette histoire de côté pour l'instant.

Il ne voulait pas impliquer Dick dans ce triangle amoureux qui menaçait de se former. Où peut-être que cela le gênait que je sois avec Dick ? Je secouai la tête. Je ne voulais pas penser à çà maintenant. Je devais me préparer pour cette réunion.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Dick croisa mon regard avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Mon cœur se tordit douloureusement. Depuis combien de temps gardait-il secrets ses sentiments pour moi ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il envie de me tenir dans ses bras comme la nuit dernière ?

« 8h30. Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne chez les Harris ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Nix fit quelques pas avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui, vers Dick.

« Je peux la raccompagner. C'est sur mon chemin, de toute façon. », proposa-t-il.

Il était évident qu'il voulait se retrouver seul avec moi. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête pour çà, mais je ne pus trouver une excuse assez bonne pour ne pas le suivre.

« Si Adelina est d'accord, pourquoi pas ? », lâcha Dick, bien que je pus voir dans ces prunelles bleues qu'il n'était pas tout à fait pour.

« Bien sûr, je suis toujours partante pour une promenade avec notre désobligeant officier hors du commun. »

Je me glissai hors du lit et enfilai mes chaussures. Nixon marcha jusqu'à la porte et attendit avec une irritation visible que je dise au revoir à Dick. Je posai une main sur son bras et embrassai sa joue avant de me détacher de lui, les joues en feu. J'ignorais si me conduire ainsi rendait les choses pires ou meilleures, mais il était trop tard pour y penser.

« Encore merci pour cette nuit, Dick. »

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, je sortis de la pièce. Je suivis Nixon en bas et passai la porte d'entrée sans un mot. Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'au bas de la route, le silence emplissant l'espace entre nous. Je me tournai vers lui, ne me souciant pas d'être ridicule.

« Lew, je ne lui ferais pas de mal. »

Il tourna ses yeux sombres vers moi. Je pus voir l'amusement derrière son froncement de sourcils.

« Vous étiez donc réveillée ? »

« Pas depuis le début. Mais je pense en avoir assez entendu. », répondis-je, retenant prudemment les intonations accusatrices de mon ton.

Nixon hocha la tête et continua d'avancer comme si je n'avais jamais parlé.

« Donc vous savez ce qu'il ressent pour vous ? »

« Oui. », dis-je, l'émotion faisant légèrement trembler ma voix.

« J'ignore s'il est vraiment amoureux de vous, Adelina. Mais je veux que vous me promettiez de vous éloigner un peu de lui, d'accord ? »

« Nix, je vous répète que je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, d'accord ? »

Je savais que je disais vrai. Mais Lew voulait juste empêcher que son ami soit blessé.

« Vous avez raison. Désolé, je sais que vous ne le blesserez pas. »

Je soupirai lourdement.

« Lew, je ne sais pas quoi faire. » avouai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Nixon passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra doucement contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas non plus, ma jolie. Nous verrons bien. », me dit-il.

Il arrêta de marcher et je l'interrogeai du regard. Il pointa son menton vers la droite. Je vis que nous étions arrivés à destination, et je gloussai.

« J'étais si absorbée par notre conversation. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que nous étions arrivés. », m'excusai-je, les joues rosies par mes préoccupations.

Nixon agita sa main sous mes yeux avec un air dédaigneux.

« Le temps vole quand on s'amuse. », dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et escaladai le sentier en pierre menant à l'entrée de la maison Harris. Je saisis la poignée de la porte avant de me retourner, un sourire effronté aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je m'amusais ? »

Son nez se plissa et il posa sa main sur son cœur.

« Vous m'offensez ! », dit-il, faisant mine d'être mortellement vexé par ma remarque.

Je lui fis au revoir de la main en pouffant.

« Vous survivrez ! », répliquai-je, rassurante.

Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna. Une pensée soudaine me traversa l'esprit comme je le regardai s'en aller.

« Oh, Nix, vous serez à la réunion ? »

Il me lança un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Bien sûr ! »

« A toute à l'heure, alors. »

« Au revoir, Adelina. »

J'ouvris la porte et je me glissai à l'intérieur de la maison. Je savais que Mr et Mrs Harris étaient réveillés et déjeunaient dans la cuisine. Je filai vers le porche de la cuisine aussi doucement que possible. J'entrevis Mrs Harris remplissant deux tasses de thé avant de me précipiter en haut des escaliers.

.

.

.

Je faisais les cent pas devant le QG, me tâtant à y rentrer tout de suite. J'avais mis vingt minutes pour m'habiller, me coiffer, et arriver jusqu'ici. Je décidai d'attendre un peu et je fis quelques pas autour du bâtiment. Il était temps de réfléchir et chaque seconde était précieuse pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire.

Me promener dans Aldbourne s'avéra être très différent de jour. Le soleil dérivait dans une course paresseuse, couvert de temps à autre par les nuages blancs. Les gens de la ville erraient dans les rues, des paquets emballés sous les bras. Je souris chaleureusement à chacun d'eux et ils me rendirent plusieurs fois mon sourire.

Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, je me demandai si j'aurais été comme ces gens. Serais-je restée à la maison avec Sarah, même en étant libre de mes décisions ? Probablement. Sarah était la chose la plus importante dans ma vie parce qu'elle était la seule digne de tels sentiments. Si j'avais pu l'éloigner de cette affreuse maison, je nous aurais sans doute sauvées. Si j'avais été un peu plus courageuse, je l'aurais emmenée chez nos grands-parents. Avant que l'illusion de jours plus heureux n'envahisse mon imagination, je secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'évoquer tout çà. Je regardai à nouveau autour de moi et fronçai les sourcils.

Ici, j'aurais pu faire semblant que tout ce que j'avais vu dans cette guerre n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Je regrettai presque de ne pas pouvoir rester pour toujours. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. Notre séjour ici serait de courte durée, et dans quelques jours, semaines ou mois, l'inévitable arriverait. J'espérais seulement que je suivrais la Easy quand elle partirait.

Mon cœur se serra inconfortablement. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ce que je deviendrais à notre retour en Angleterre. Si j'étais transférée, je me déciderais à y réfléchir. Une étincelle d'espoir s'alluma en moi. C'était petit, minuscule même, mais ce fut assez pour me faire sourire à nouveau.

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa comme je regagnai le Quartier général du Bataillon. Alors que je m'en approchais, je vis le Lieutenant Speirs en sortir. Mon cœur rata un battement. Je fermai les yeux un instant, espérant qu'il ne me remarquerait pas. Il semblait furieux, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux sondèrent rapidement la foule avant de se poser sur moi, brûlant soudain d'une haine intense.

Je compris qu'il me méprisait à présent encore plus qu'il ne méprisait sa femme. Il se détourna et disparut dans la foule. Je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle. J'expirai rapidement avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais. Le voir à nouveau avait été si inattendu, et ne fit qu'endolorir mon cœur un peu plus encore.

Pourquoi était-il marié ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'une personne aussi contradictoire ? Mes pensées se tournèrent vers Winters et je sentis une bouffée de haine monter en moi.

Je savais que même en étant raisonnable et en faisant très attention, les choses étaient déjà en train de changer entre Dick et moi. En croisant à nouveau son regard intense, j'aurais voulu pouvoir me blottir dans la sécurité de ses bras. Pour que douleur et souvenirs s'évanouissent immédiatement. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais souffrir en silence et affronter seule mes problèmes. Je repoussai ces pensées, et fis le vide dans ma tête avant de pousser la porte du QG. Je serrai la poignée de la porte et la tournai, pressentant que quelque chose d'important aller arriver.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15:**

**

* * *

**

.

_POV Adelina_

.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, et je trépignais pendant que le colonel Sink me détaillait soigneusement de ses yeux gris. Sa moustache tressaillit quand il rencontra mon regard inquiet.

« Miss Jones, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous sembliez si effrayée », dit-il doucement.

Je n'en cru pas mes oreilles. Le bruit courait, au sein de la Easy, que le colonel Sink était détestable avec tous.

_« J'ai __entendu dire qu'il a tellement crié après une pauvre recrue, que ce dernier a préféré rentrer en Angleterre ! », m'avait dit George un soir en jouant aux cartes. _

_« Vous auriez du voir le colonel Sink alors qu'on revenait de mission. On aurait dit qu'il allait nous tuer d'un regard. », m'avait raconté George au détour d'une conversation à propos de leur premier commandant, Herbert Sobel. _

« Je suis désolée. », marmonnai-je, mes yeux fixant instinctivement mes genoux. « Je pensais que vous seriez beaucoup plus… »

« Détestable ? », me demanda Sink avec un sourire provocateur. J'acquiesçai.

« Oui, monsieur. », confirmai-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour faire un commentaire de plus, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez ! », ordonna-t-il.

Je tournai les yeux vers la porte et j'aperçus le visage de Dick. Je rougis violemment et me retournai vers le bureau. Heureusement, Sink était trop occupé à ranger ses papiers pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Le rire de Nixon retentit à mes oreilles et je lui souris comme il s'asseyait à ma gauche. Dick, toujours aussi calme, prit la chaise à ma droite. Je sentis qu'il cherchait mon regard, mais je me dérobai à ses yeux accusateurs.

« Bonjour Nixon, Winters. », dit Sink en les accueillant tout deux d'un signe de tête.

« Bonjour, monsieur ! », répondirent-ils.

Le colonel Sink considéra soigneusement chacun d'entre nous, et s'assis ensuite à son bureau.

« Bien, je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Vous devez savoir que… », commença-t-il en regardant les deux hommes.

Un ange passa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole

« J'ai pu prendre contact avec le capitaine Kenneth Fields, Miss Jones. Il m'a parlé de vous en très grand bien. », m'informa Sink.

Une vague de gratitude m'envahit.

« Nous avons parlé de vos missions lorsque vous étiez rattachée à la 2ème division Waffen-SS commandée par Fleisher. », poursuivit-il, en déplaçant ses papiers.

J'hochai la tête, sentant un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Entendre son nom, même à présent, mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Cela aurait-il une fin ? Serais-je un jour capable d'entendre ce nom sans réagir ? Je me rendis compte que le colonel Sink me parlait et je luttai pour me concentrer sur son visage.

« Miss Jones, est-ce que tout va bien? »

« Parfaitement bien. », assurai-je, en sachant que mes yeux démentaient mon sourire.

Je vis Lew et Dick tourner leurs têtes vers moi. Je secouai doucement la tête, leur demandant silencieusement de ne rien me demander pour l'instant.

« Bien, j'ai pu voir que votre parcours est excellent et je pense que vous faîtes une excellente recrue pour la 506ème. », poursuivit Sink.

« Et vous méritez le choix de votre affectation. », termina-t-il.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, j'aimerais rester avec la Easy. Au cours de ces dernier mois, ils sont devenus comme une famille. Je ne voudrais pas les quitter maintenant. », dis-je, en pensant sincèrement chaque mot.

Sink me considéra un moment avant de saisir un stylo.

« C'est donc décidé, vous êtes officiellement affectée à la Easy Compagnie. Je dois simplement envoyer ceci au Capitaine Fields. »

Je le regardai, étonnée qu'après tant d'angoisse, je puisse finalement rester avec ces hommes que j'aimais plus que ma propre famille.

« Et c'est tout ? », demandai-je, estomaquée que ce fut si simple.

Sink me fit un simple signe de tête. Il signa le papier et nous observa depuis son bureau. Submergée d'une joie que je ne pouvais contenir, je bondis et je serrai le colonel Sink dans mes bras, un énorme sourire plaqué au visage. Par-dessus son épaule, je pus voir Nix prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable qu'il tentait de cacher derrière sa main. Je me dégageai, embarrassée et craignant d'être réprimandée, mes joues virant au cramoisi. Sink me jeta un coup d'œil et éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« On ne m'a pas étreint ainsi depuis très longtemps. », gloussa-t-il, me faisant rougir de plus belle.

« Faites-moi une faveur Dick, gardez-là sous bonne garde. Avec cet enthousiasme, elle vous causera problème à coup sur. »

.

.

_13 septembre 1944_

Je m'assis à côté de Webster, observant le jeu en cours entre Buck, Toye, Heffron et Luz. Je souris chaleureusement à Buck alors qu'il m'adressait un clin d'œil. Je le vis passer le dé de sa main droite à sa main gauche avant de le lancer sur la table.

« Oh, pitié, Buck », gémis-je sur un ton de fausse exaspération.

Il tourna les yeux vers moi une seconde avant de reporter son attention au jeu.

« Bien, finissons-en ! », lança-t-il, comme c'était le tour d'Heffron.

Ce dernier lança le dé. Deux six.

« Il vous a eu, Buck ! », lançai-je avec clin d'œil en direction d'Heffron.

J'étais heureuse de voir que les gars n'embêtaient pas la nouvelle recrue arrivant de Philadelphie. Il avait l'air sympathique. Heffron pris une rapide gorgée de bière et se leva, abandonnant la partie de dés en cours. Guarnere vint s'installer à la table que Babe venait de quitter et pris son siège.

« Hé les mecs, quoi de neuf ? »

« En fait, c'est le siège de Babe. Soldat Heffron », dit l'un des nouveaux, Hashey.

Guarnere eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Vraiment ? Je m'en foutrais même si c'était celui de ce foutu Eisenhower ! », répondit-il.

Je ris sottement derrière ma main, récoltant plusieurs regards furieux de la part des nouvelles recrues. Les yeux de Guarnere s'obscurcirent légèrement et il fit un geste dans ma direction.

« Quelqu'un vous a présenté cette fille ? », leur demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant un éclat de colère.

Les trois hommes secouèrent la tête.

« Eh bien, je vais remédier à çà ! », dit Bill.

« Voici Adelina Jones, un de nos toubibs. Elle est probablement la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Un mot de travers sur elle et vous aurez affaire à moi, compris ? »

Sa voix était féroce et ils ne rigolaient plus du tout.

« Oui, monsieur, désolé. », soufflèrent-ils.

Je leur fis rapidement un petit sourire.

« Merci, Bill. »

« Pas de quoi. »

Mon attention passa de Guarnere à Smokey.

« Hé, tout le monde! Ecoutez ! J'ai une annonce à faire. », criait ce dernier à travers la pièce.

Chacun s'approcha pour mieux entendre. Il fit avancer Lipton face à nous.

« Voici Carwood Lipton. », commença-t-il.

« Il est déjà marié, Smokey ! », gloussa Malarkey.

Un concert de rires s'éleva avant de se tarir.

« Voici Carwood Lipton, le nouveau premier sergent de la Easy Compagnie! »

Lipton sourit timidement alors que nous applaudissions tous. Plusieurs hommes sifflèrent.

« Félicitations, Lip! », criai-je depuis mon siège.

Quelques gars soulevèrent leurs verres. Smokey leva la main pour réclamer le silence.

« Il doit faire une annonce. », répéta Smokey.

Je pus voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Lipton comme il nous regardait.

« Désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais nous déménageons. », annonça-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

J'eus l'impression qu'une pierre me tombait dans l'estomac. Mon coeur se serra alors que je jetai un coup d'œil à tous leurs visages. Un silence profond avait envahi le bar, remplaçant les tintements de verres et les rires. Je secouai la tête et me levai. Je me sentais mal tout à coup, sans pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi. J'avais pris part aux combats auparavant. Je savais à quoi m'attendre. Pourquoi étais-je si effrayée ? Je sentis que les larmes allaient m'échapper. J'embrassai rapidement Webster sur la joue.

« Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie, Web. », marmonnai-je, la voix tremblante d'émotions.

Il tourna vers moi, ses prunelles bleues me scrutant avec curiosité, mais ne dit rien sur mes yeux pleins de larmes.

« Aucun problème. »

J'hochai la tête et me fondis rapidement dans la foule. J'entendis quelqu'un rire. Au moins l'un d'entre eux ne semblait pas inquiet de retourner sur le front.

L'air frais de la nuit mordit impitoyablement ma peau exposée. Le vent glacial soufflait silencieusement dans les arbres, me faisant frissonner. Mais je savais que le froid que je ressentais n'était pas dû qu'à la température extérieure. Une terreur inexplicable avait envahi mon cœur. Je n'avais jamais été aussi effrayée. Et même si je m'étais promis de rester éloignée de Dick, mes jambes me menèrent mécaniquement vers sa maison. J'aperçus de la lumière dans sa chambre et je tentai ma chance en lançant un caillou contre sa fenêtre. Le bruit résonna dans l'air et je vis une ombre se mouvoir dans la pièce. Son visage apparut, chassant immédiatement toutes mes peurs. Il ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre.

« Adelina ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Dick, est-ce que je peux monter ? »

Il sembla hésiter un instant, avant d'acquiescer.

« Je descends dans une minute. »

Il referma la fenêtre et disparut. Je tripotai mon écharpe. Qu'allais-je faire à présent ? Me permettrait-il de passer la nuit là ? La pensée d'être seule ce soir m'était quasiment insupportable.

_Mais était-ce seulement que je ne voulais pas être seule ? _ Cette voix surgissait dans ma tête très souvent ces derniers temps. C'était la voix du doute, de la raison. Je savais que lentement, mais sûrement, j'oubliais Speirs. Il tenait toujours une grande place dans mon cœur, mais j'avais compris que je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui, et je n'étais pas prête à jouer ma vie sur la promesse qu'il quitterait sa femme après la guerre. De plus, je ne lui devais rien. Je ne lui avais jamais promis de l'attendre. Et je ne pouvais pas oublier le fait qu'il m'ait menti. Une petite partie de moi s'agrippait encore à l'espoir qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre nous. Mais l'autre partie, celle qui prenait lentement le dessus, voulait passer à autre chose.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir tout près et je me précipitai vers Dick. Je sentis un étrange élancement en moi en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom. Une petite flamme s'alluma dans mon esprit. Elle parcourut mon corps, le réchauffant tout entier. Et quand je trouvai finalement ses doigts dans l'obscurité, je pris conscience que quelque chose en lui était fait exactement pour moi. Je fus choquée de la force de cette conviction, mais je me refusais à m'éloigner encore de lui.

Je réalisai pourquoi ce départ m'avait tant effrayée. Depuis près de cinq ans, je vivais sans amour dans mon cœur. A présent que j'étais avec la Easy, le vide laissé par ma sœur était peu à peu comblé. Et j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que l'un d'entre eux soit tué. En Angleterre, il avait été facile de reléguer ces pensées au fond de mon esprit. Maintenant, je devais y faire face. Je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir être heureuse encore une nuit

« Adelina, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Dick.

Avec précaution, il prit ma joue au creux de sa main. Son pouce roula sur ma peau. Mon cœur battait trop fort sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Son contact vidait mon esprit de toute pensée. Je souris et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Plus rien, maintenant que vous êtes là. », répondis-je en l'attirant plus près de moi.

Il secoua la tête, ses yeux trahissant son bonheur d'entendre ces mots. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui dire mes vrais sentiments. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ce soir, je voulais simplement être dans ses bras.

Il m'entraîna doucement jusqu'à sa chambre et referma la porte derrière nous. Je vis qu'il avait fait ses valises. La pièce était vide, hormis le lit et son équipement qu'il avait entassé dans un coin. Je me retournai et vis qu'il me regardait. Ses yeux bleus d'acier me sondèrent. Je remarquai une petite radio au coin de la pièce. Elle émettait un air doux et lent. Je lui souris timidement et me dirigeai vers le poste. J'augmentai le volume pour que la musique flotte en un rythme constant autour de nous.

_I __love you for sentimental reasons_

_I hope you do believe me_

_I'll give you my heart_

_I love you and you alone were meant for me_

_Please give your loving heart to me_

_And say we'll never part_

Je me retournai et m'approchai de lui, peu sûre de moi. En gardant mon regard rivé au sien, je cherchai ses doigts. Lorsque je les eus trouvé, j'entrelaçai nos mains gauches et passai son bras droit autour de ma taille. Sa paume bougea doucement et il me serra contre lui. Il se colla à moi et commença à bouger. Je souris en voyant qu'il prenait l'initiative. Je me perdis dans son étreinte et fus surprise d'entendre une voix, très différente de celle émise par la radio, mais infiniment plus belle.

"I think of you every morning

Dream of you every night

Darling I'm never lonely

Whenever you are in sight

I love you for sentimental reasons

I hope you do believe me

I've given you my heart", fredonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Mon cœur se serra et mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Je me détachai de lui pour les essuyer.

« Oh Dick! Pourquoi devez-vous rendre cela si difficile ? », murmurai-je, dans l'espoir qu'en disant quelque chose, le martèlement de mon cœur s'apaiserait.

Dick me regarda fixement, déconcerté.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'ai-je fait ? »

La douleur dans ses yeux me fit m'avancer vers lui. Je m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres. Le moment qui suivit s'éternisa. Finalement, je m'avançai vers lui et effleurai ses lèvres des miennes.

« C'est si difficile de ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi. », chuchotai-je en me détachant de lui.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

**

* * *

**

.

.

_POV Adelina :_

_.  
._

« C'est si difficile de ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi. », chuchotai-je en me détachant de lui.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à son visage, et je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », balbutiai-je.

J'aurais pu me gifler. J'aurais dû me douter que l'embrasser était une très mauvaise idée. Il me regardait, confus et hésitant. Finalement, il me tourna le dos et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Adelina, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Les genoux tremblants, je me laissai tomber sur le lit.

« Je…Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas… », bredouillai-je sans trouver les mots.

Dick soupira profondément.

« Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi. », lâcha-t-il si calmement que sa voix me parut presque irréelle.

« Quoi ? »

Mes lèvres tremblaient et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Dick se retourna.

« Adelina, as-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit à Nixon ? »

« Par l'enfer, où est le rapport ? »

Les joues de Dick s'embrasèrent et il me regarda avec une intensité qui me rappela celle de Speirs et qui me terrifia.

« Adelina, réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît ! »

J'ouvris la bouche, dans l'intention de dire quelque chose, mais je ne fis que confirmer ses soupçons. Il hocha la tête, le regard pensif.

« Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? Était-ce seulement pour oublier Speirs ou ressens-tu vraiment quelque chose pour moi? »

Je fus incapable de répondre. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il doutait de moi ainsi.

« Comment peux-tu me demander çà, Dick? », dis-je d'une voix plus forte.

« Je touve juste étrange que tu m'embrasses ainsi tout à coup. », assena-t-il.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent brusquement et je sentis mon ventre se tordre sous le coup de la colère. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et en saisis brutalement la poignée. S'il voulait jouer à çà, il allait être servi.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte, en effet. », murmurai-je avant de sortir, claquant la porte derrière moi.

.

.

.

Les semaines suivantes, je fus occupée à faire l'inventaire du matériel médical du Second Bataillon. C'était un travail que le colonel Sink n'avait été que trop heureux de me confier. Comme je l'avais espéré, compter les compresses occupa la majeure partie de mon temps, m'empêchant de penser à Ron ou à Dick. Je me levais, allais immédiatement travailler, et me couchais aussitôt rentrée. Parfois, j'étais tellement épuisée que je restais même dormir sur un lit du poste de secours. Celà faisait bientôt deux semaines que je travaillais à cet inventaire, et je me sentais nettement mieux à propos du triangle amoureux dans lequel j'avais été entraînée.

Je me concentrai sur la voix de Dick. Il se tenait devant nous, nous briefant pour notre prochain saut.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, cette opération s'appelle Market Garden. C'est le nom de la base aérienne d'où nous décollerons, une des plus grandes de Normandie. », expliquait Winters, campé devant nous.

Je tentai d'ignorer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi l'espace d'une seconde.

« Nous avons du mal à occuper la Hollande. Notre objectif est de prendre cette route, entre Eindhoven et Arnhem. Ainsi, les deux divisions blindées britanniques pourront marcher vers le nord jusqu'à Arnhem. Notre travail à nous sera de libérer Eindhoven. Y rester. Et attendre les blindés. », termina-t-il.

Je promenai mon regard sur les hommes autour de moi. Guarnere me sourit tristement et aggrippa ma main.

« Ca va ? », chuchota-t-il.

Je m'appuyai un instant contre son épaule.

« Je vais bien. Tout çà, c'est de la gnognotte pour moi. », répondis-je sur un ton faussement supérieur.

Il se moqua doucement de moi.

« Ouais, tu dois avoir des années d'expérience en ce qui concerne le saut en parachute. »

Il observa ma réaction et sourit. Je secouai la tête et souris à mon tour.

« Pas vraiment, Bill. C'est pourquoi je vais avoir besoin que tu m'expliques tout en détails. », dis-je.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur le briefing. Nixon venait de prendre la parole.

« Toutes les opérations en Europe sont en attente pour prioriser celle-ci. C'est le plan personnel de Montgomery. Nous serons donc sous commandement britannique. », affirma Nixon.

Guarnere roula des yeux et se tourna vers moi. Je levai les mains, en signe de reddition.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'une anglaise ? », demandai-je.

Il sourit et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

« Oh que oui, petite ! », confirma Heffron en se penchant devant Perco pour nous parler.

« La bonne nouvelle, si ce plan fonctionne, c'est que nos blindés pourront accéder au Rhin et à l'Allemagne. Cela pourrait mettre fin à la guerre et nous serions rentrés à la maison pour Noël. Ce sera un saut de jour. Il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup d'opposition. D'après nos infos, les Boches basés en Hollande sont en majorité des gosses ou des vieillards. Nous les prendrons par surprise. »

« En tout cas, il est temps de dire adieu à l'Angleterre. Et espérer que cette opération sera rebaptisée Aller-retour ! », conclut Nixon.

Nous laissâmes tous échapper un léger grognement, nous préparant psychologiquement à la mort et au chaos qui nous attendaient.

.

.

.

« Tout çà est-il vraiment nécessaire? », demandai-je, excédée, alors que Lipton effleurait ma hanche pour y accrocher la ceinture à laquelle était accrochée mon arme.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Guarnere me sourit.

« Je pensais pourtant que c'était de la gnognotte pour toi, petite. »

Je le foudroyai du regard, me dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« La ferme, Gonorrhea ! », lâchai-je assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Lipton ricana, masquant rapidement son rire en une quinte de toux spasmodique.

« Estimes-toi heureuse de ne pas porter un joli sac de 80 livres comme nous l'avons fait en Normandie. », rétorqua-t-il en se ressaisissant.

Il m'aida à enfiler ma trousse médicale et se recula pour m'admirer.

« Par l'enfer, Adelina, tu es parfaite, même avec tout ce que tu portes sur le dos! », lança Bill.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bull, qui me sourit.

« Bull, frappe-le pour moi ! »

Je souris en entendant le cri de Guarnere comme Bull accédait à ma demande. Je vis Martin désigner quelque chose derrière nous. Je me retournai en même temps que Bull pour apercevoir Garcia, l'un des nouveaux, hésiter en observant son fusil. Je remerciai Dieu de ne pas avoir à porter l'une de ces armes. Dick et Lew avaient insisté pour que je garde le pistolet, ce qui était déjà bien suffisant. Bull s'avança pour venir en aide à Garcia. Mais alors qu'il se saisissait du fusil, il fut distrait par les coups de klaxon d'un véhicule approchant rapidement. Je suivis son regard pour apercevoir un visage que je ne m'attendais pas à revoir si tôt. Mon premier patient de la Easy, Popeye Wynn, se tenait debout à l'arrière de la jeep qui approchait à toute vitesse.

« Putain! », murmura Guarnere sans quitter la jeep des yeux.

Je m'approchai de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demandai-je. « Je pensais que tu serais heureux de revoir Popeye ? »

Martin secoua la tête et pointa le menton en direction de l'homme assis côté passager.

« Regarde-le ! », dit-il, me montrant toujours le même homme.

Ce dernier était grand, sans doute de la taille de Dick. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux perçants. Il parraissait encore plus effrayant que Speirs. Je retins mon souffle.

« Ce n'est pas… », commançai-je. Guarnere et Martin acquiescèrent.

« Si, c'est lui ! », confirmèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Je secouai la tête. J'avais entendu les pires histoires à son sujet. La Easy Compagnie ne gardait pas un souvenir reluisant de son premier commandant. Quand la jeep s'arrêta, Lipton s'approcha juste assez pour ne pas avoir à parler à Sobel. Je le suivis, désireuse de retrouver Popeye. Lipton sourit à son ami et je fis de même.

« Ils t'ont déjà laissé sortir de l'hôpital, mon gars ? », lança-t-il.

Popeye secoua la tête.

« Non, je me suis enfui. », répondit-il avec un adorable sourire enfantin.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il m'aperçut.

« Vous êtes avec la Easy, maintenant ? »

J'hochai fièrement la tête, désignant le sigle de sur mon bras.

« Absolument, Popeye ! », dis-je avant de me pencher pour le serrer dans mes bras. « C'est bon de vous revoir ! »

« Vous aussi. », répondit-il en détachant chaque syllable.

« Donc, vous vous êtes enfui de l'hôpital ? »

« Je ne voulais pas être affecté à une autre unité. », lança Popeye, sur un ton d'excuse.

J'acquiesçai avant de désigner les gars par-dessus mon épaule.

« Je vous verrais plus tard avec les autres. Merci encore pour ton aide, Lipton. », dis-je.

« Pas de problème. », répondit-il avant de se retourner rapidement vers son ami.

Je ris doucement. C'était dans ce genre de moments que je réalisais à quel point j'aimais la Easy Compagnie. Même avec sa blessure, Popeye avait à tout prix voulu rejoindre la Easy, même si celà comportait le fait de sauter à découvert en pleine Hollande. J'admirais chaque homme de cette compagnie. Ma compagnie. Mon souffle se fit irrégulier comme je réalisais soudainement que je faisais désormais partie de ce groupe de soldats exceptionnels.

.

.  
.

.

« Tu es prête? », lança Bull dans mon dos. Je me retournai en lui souriant.

« Absolument. Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête. », assurai-je.

« Debout ! », cria Dick depuis l'avant de l'avion. Il fit un geste de la main.

« Accrochez-vous. »

« Son off. », termina-t-il.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre maintenant que nous étions dans les airs, volant à une vitesse inimaginable. Dick m'adressa un petit sourire. Je tentai de le lui rendre, mais je ne réussis qu'à former une épouvantable grimace. Je me demandai un instant quel était son état d'esprit. Nous n'avions guère parlé depuis la scène dans sa chambre. Je sentis mes joues me brûler à ce souvenir.

« Tu es prête à présent ? », demanda Bull alors qu'il vérifiait mon équipement. Je secouai frénétiquement la tête.

« Absolument pas. Je crois que je vais vomir. », avouai-je, tentant de maîtriser mon estomac.

Bull me tapota l'épaule dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Quatre ok ! », cria-t-il à mon oreille.

Je roulai des yeux et lui jetai un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule. Je vérifiai à mon tour l'équipement de Webster, ne me rendant même pas compte que je touchais ses fesses.

« Trois ok ! »

Je déglutis, nauséeuse. Pourquoi m'étais-je embarquée là-dedans ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas restée tranquillement en Angleterre lorsque j'en avais eu l'occasion ?

Mes genoux se mirent à trembler lorsque Dick se positionna à la porte pour sauter. Il me jeta un dernier coup d'œil.

« Fais attention, s'il te plaît ! », articulai-je en espérant qu'il comprendrait.

Il me sourit en quittant l'avion. Je surmontai mon envie de vomir sur Webster tandis que la ligne avançait.

J'étais tellement nerveuse que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans mes paumes. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud couler le long de mes doigts et je compris que je saignais. Je pris une profonde inspiration et secouai la tête, tentant de la vider.

Je me retrouvai finalement face à l'horizon flou. Tout autour de moi, je pus voir des milliers de parachutistes flottant vers le sol. Je pris conscience des gars me hurlant de sauter. Doucement, je pris une grande inspiration et me précipitai dans le vent rugissant. Ma dernière pensée cohérente avant de plonger vers le sol fut "Je vais mourir."

J'ouvris lentement les yeux en sentant le parachute s'ouvrir et me tirer vers le haut. Je constatai qu'il me restait peu de temps avant d'aterrir. Je sentis les nausées m'envahir à nouveau et je fermai les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au fait que j'étais en train de flotter dans les airs.

Avant même que je m'en rende compte, mes pieds frolèrent l'herbe. J'ouvris les yeux en roulant au sol. Je sautai sur mes pieds et me libérai du parachute. Guarnere fut à mes côtés la seconde d'après. Il saisit mon bras en me jetant un coup d'oeil.

« Tout va bien, petite. », affirma-t-il avec un large sourire.

Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule et me dirigeai vers le reste de notre compagnie, qui se précipitait plus avant.

« Dépêchons-nous avant d'être distancés. », lançai-je.

Il acquiesça et commença à courir, la main toujours serrée sur mon bras. Je roulai des yeux à son côté protecteur mais me laissai entraîner. Nous courûmes jusqu'à ce que nos poumons soient prêts à exploser. Bill me poussa dans le fossé que la Easy venait d'investir et je laissai échapper un soupir en frottant mon bras.

« Seigneur, Bill, tu as failli m'arracher le bras. », lâchai-je amèrement.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Désolé. », dit-il sans le penser.

Je jetai un regard alentours et vis Eugène près de nous.

« Hé, 'Gène ! »

« Ca va ? Le premier saut est toujours le plus dur. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Oui, la formation de Buck m'avait pas mal préparé à çà. », répondis-je dans un sourire.

Il hocha la tête, avant de regarder Hoobler et Cobb se précipiter sur nous, les bras chargés de bouteilles. Je secouai la tête, exaspérée.

« Ce ne serait pas vraiment l'armée, si nous ne pillions pas tout ce ne pouvons. », lança Hoobler.

« J'ai vu pire. », soupirai-je.

«Oui, j'ai entendu dire que les SS menaçaient de tuer les enfants pour obtenir ce qu'il voulaient. »

Je frémis en songeant à toutes les femmes et les enfants que j'avais vu assassiner.

« Vous n'imaginez même pas. »

Les hommes m'entourant se turent, comme si chacun revivait son propre passé. Je ne parlais pas souvent du temps que j'avais passé au milieu des Allemands, et je ne souhaitais guère le faire, ne voulant plus y repenser. La voix du lieutenant Peacock me tira de mes sombres pensées.

« …nous rendrons donc à cet endroit par cette route. », lança-t-il en désignant le chemin sur notre gauche.

Bull hocha la tête et se tourna vers nous. Il nous fit signe de nous mettre en route, et nous nous exécutâmes aussitôt sans discuter. Je me retrouvai aux côtés de Roe. Nous n'échangâmes pas un mot, attentifs aux sons nous entourant. Tout à coup, nous nous figeâmes. Ce n'était qu'un bruit infime mais tout le monde se tendit. Deux hommes se précipitèrent, Bull sur leurs talons, alors que le reste de notre groupe s'agenouillait. Au loin, je distinguai la silhouette d'une femme ouvrant une fenêtre. Je me calmai en remarquant une tâche orange près de la fenêtre.

« Ne tirez pas ! », ordonna Bull.

J'échangeai un coup d'œil avec Roe, remerciant silencieusement le Ciel de ne pas avoir de blessés dans l'immédiat.

.

.

.  
Lorsque nous entrâmes en ville, nous fûmes assaillis par des milliers de personnes, chacune souhaitant nous remercier personnellement de les avoir libérés des nazis. Je gémis lorsque pour la troisième fois, une femme me prenant pour un homme me plaqua un baiser sur la joue.

« Je suis une femme ! », lui criai-je.

Elle me regarda en haussant les épaules, avant d'embrasser la joue de Guarnere en riant. Je soupirai de frustration et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où Dick et les autres officiers étaient rassemblés. J'aperçus Dick regarder à travers ses jumelles et je rougis légèrement lorsqu'il les pointa vers moi. Au moment où il les baissait, une femme se glissa contre lui et l'embrassa. Je le regardai, bouche bée. Il me fixa un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Nixon, qui ne me quittait pas des yeux.

Je les abordai d'un pas décidé.

« Nix, Dick, Harry. », saluai-je avec un petit signe de tête pour chacun. Le fameux sourire de Lew courut sur ses lèvres.

« Salut, Adelina ! Ravi que vous ayez réussi votre premier saut ! », lança-t-il en jetant son bras par-dessus mon épaule. J'embrassai sa joue.

« Ravie de vous voir aussi, Nix. », répondis-je.

« Alors, vous avez vomi ? », demanda Harry en remuant ses sourcils. Je secouai la tête, méprisante.

« Absolument pas ! », lançai-je.

Harry et Lew me tapotèrent l'épaule.

« C'est très bien ! », me félicitèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Nous jetâmes tous un coup d'œil à Dick, qui me regardait à présent avec un mélange de joie et d'incrédulité.

« Bien. », murmura Lew en saisissant Harry par le bras. « Harry, je jurerai que j'ai aperçu de la nourriture par là-bas ! Allons voir ce que nous pouvons trouver ! »

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner par Nixon. Dick et moi nous regardâmes quelques minutes sans rien dire.

« Dick, je suis désolée. Pour la dernière fois, je veux dire. », dis-je doucement.

Je savais qu'il m'entendait, même avec le vacarme ambiant. Il hocha la tête et se frotta nerveusement la nuque. Je sentais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose sans vraiment oser.

« Adelina, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous restions juste amis. », dit-il rapidement.

J'acquiesçai, la tête me tournant légèrement. J'aurais voulu rétorquer mais au fond, je savais que c'était la meilleure solution.

« Merci, Dick ! », dis-je en posant une main sur son bras. « Votre amitié est la bienvenue. »

Je lui souris. Je me souvins de ce que je lui avais dit ce fameux soir. Que j'aurais très facilement pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Je me retins de le dire à nouveau, ne voulant pas rendre les choses encore plus compliquées. Dick reprit ses jumelles et le promena sur la foule.

« Allons retrouver Nix. Par l'Enfer, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. », grommela-t-il.

Je souris et glissai ma main dans la sienne.

« Je vous suis, Capitaine. »

.

.

.

_

* * *

Eh bien, eh bien…Il semblerait que le triangle amoureux prenne fin ici. Quoique que…Qui sait ce que nous réserve la suite ? _

_En tout cas, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve pour ma part, qu'il serait plus que temps que notre bon vieux lieutenant Speirs refasse surfasse ! Pour Adelina, et pour nous aussi ! )_

_Vos impressions sont toutes les bienvenues, quand bien même je ne sois que la traductrice de cette fic. _

_Le prochain chapitre devrait rapidement faire son apparition, à présent que les vacances sont terminées…_

_A bientôt, donc.  
Gros bisous.  
Temperance. _


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

C'est encadrée par Martin et Heffron que j'entrai dans la ville de Neunen. Webster m'avait appris que c'était la ville natale de Van Gogh.

Nous passâmes en silence devant une femme à qui l'on avait rasé le crâne, pour avoir couché avec un allemand. Entre ses bras se trouvait un minuscule bébé. Mon cœur se serra et je remerciai Dieu de n'être jamais tombée enceinte de Fleischer. Le chagrin et la pitié me submergèrent, mais je tentai de me convaincre qu'elle avait fait son choix en acceptant de coucher avec l'ennemi. Et lorsque nous les eûmes dépassés, elle et son bébé, je les forçai à sortir de mon esprit en fixant mon regard sur l'horizon. Je vis un lieutenant se diriger vers nous, complètement exposé au milieu de la route.

« C'est l'attaché du Général Patton. », déclara Hoobler.

Je me tordis le cou pour mieux le voir. Bull se pencha en avant, l'inquiétude obscurcissant son regard. Je compris que tout comme moi, il avait un mauvais préssentiment.

« Lieutenant ! », cria-t-il.

L'homme se retourna vers nous, avant de se prendre une balle dans la nuque. Je retins un cri et j'aggrippai Martin et Heffron.

« Couvrez-le, Nom de Dieu ! », hurlai-je, alors que tout le monde autour de moi semblait pétrifié.

Martin et Heffron me saisirent par les bras et me traînèrent dans le fossé près de la route. Je luttai de toutes mes forces pour leur échapper.

« Je dois aller le sortir de là ! », criai-je d'une voix tremblante, en tentant de me dégager. Ils me plaquèrent au sol.

« Attends une minute, Adelina ! On sécurise le périmètre ! », lança Babe, alors que Guarnere se joignait à eux pour me maîtriser. Je luttai encore un moment avant d'abandonner.

« C'est injuste ! Je ne vous empêche pas de faire votre travail, moi ! », murmurai-je, furieuse.

Ils me jetèrent des regards moqueurs.

« Nous ne sommes pas des femmes ! Et nous n'avons pas non plus attiré l'attention du Terrible Lieutenant ! », murmura Hoobler près de moi.

Je roulai des yeux.

« Les personnes qui s'intéressent à moi n'ont rien à voir là-dedans ! Je me fous de Speirs, de son opinion et de la votre ! »

J'étais immobilisée au sol mais la colère dans mes yeux sembla les décider.

« Martin, laisse-la ! Nous avons besoin d'un médecin par ici, et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils foutent ! », lança Bull devant nous, en tentant désespérément de faire sortir ses hommes du fossé.

Les trois soldats me libérèrent finalement.

« Merci. », dis-je avant de ramper précipitamment en direction du blessé.

Les tirs faisaient rage et je vis qu'un médecin avait déjà été touché. Il gisait sur le sol tout près du lieutenant, se tenant la jambe et jurant entre chaque mot. Je me jetai à leurs côtés et captai le regard du médecin.

« Vous pouvez attendre pendant que je m'occupe de lui ? », lui demandai-je, tentant de couvrir le bruit des chars et des balles qui crissaient tout autour de nous.

Il hocha la tête et m'observa tandis que je m'activais. J'attrapai rapidement une dose de morphine. Les mains du lieutenant Brewer se détendirent et retombèrent à ses côtés. Je me penchai sur lui et observai son cou. Il n'y avait pas d'impact de sortie, ce qui signifiait que je devais retrouver la balle. Réprimant une vague de dégoût, je glissai mon doigt dans la plaie de sa nuque, à la recherche de l'éclat de métal toujours logé sous sa peau. Je l'extirpai en souriant, songeant un instant que sourire à une balle ensanglantée était pour le moins morbide.

« Je t'ai eu, saloperie. », murmurai-je avant de la jeter sur la route.

Je vidai un sachet de sulfamide sur son cou, et plaquai deux paquets de compresses sur la plaie. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'infirmier et soupirai. Je m'approchai et m'allongeai près de son oreille.

« Très bien, je vais vous déplacer pour que vous puissiez appuyer sur le cou du lieutenant. Je ne peux pas utiliser de morphine sans quoi vous ne pourriez plus m'aider. », expliquai-je.

Il hocha la tête et m'aida à le déplacer. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'eus fini de panser sa jambe.

« Vous voulez de la morphine à présent ? »

« Volontiers, Mam'zelle. », murmura-t-il, sa voix me rappelant celle de Roe.

Je me souvins qu'Eugène m'avait parlé de sa Louisianne natale, une fois.

« D'où venez-vous, soldat ? », lui demandai-je.

« Je suis né en Louisianne, Mam'zelle. Je vis à la Nouvelle Orléans depuis quelques années. »

« Votre accent me semblait bien familier. J'ai un ami qui vient de Louisianne. »

« Et vous êtes anglaise, je suppose ? »

J'hochai la tête en souriant.

« Ca se voit tant que çà ? »

Il haussa les épaules et m'adressa un sourire tordu.

« Votre voix traîne un peu. Et puis, je ne connais pas une femme de chez moi qui sortirait une balle du cou d'un soldat. », dit-il.

Je rigolai avant d'être interrompue par quelques hommes venus évacuer l'infirmier et le lieutenant. Ils les hissèrent sur deux civières.

« Je prends çà pour un compliment. »

Il me sourit à nouveau.

« C'en était un. Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme vous fiche ici ? »

« Je suis une infirmière de guerre. Le colonel Sink s'accomode aussi bien de moi que d'un autre ! »

« Eh bien, bonne chance à vous ! »

« Bonne chance à vous aussi… »

« Tommy. Je m'appelle Tommy Harrison. Passez me voir si vous mettez les pieds à la Nouvelle Orléans. Quand toute cette merde sera finie ! », me cria-t-il en désignant le chaos qui nous entourait.

« Avec plaisir. Prenez soin de vous, Tommy. »

« Je ne connais pas votre nom ! »

« Adelina Jones. »

« J'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes avec le Deuxième Bataillon ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vous écrirais. »

Je secouai la tête. Ces mots n'avaient aucun sens dans le contexte où nous nous trouvions, mais ils me réchauffèrent le cœur. Je le regardai disparaître derrière les tanks, avant de faire volte-face, à la recherche d'autres blessés. Je courus jusqu'à un homme étendu sur le sol. Martin était à ses côtés, appelant désespérément un médecin. Je m'approchai et je reconnus aussitôt Joe Toye.

« Tu t'en occupes, petite ? », me demanda Martin.

J'acquiesçai immédiatement et le remplaçai. Il me sourit avant de s'éloigner. Je reportai mon attention sur Toye.

« Joe ! Où es-tu touché ? »

« Sur le côté ! »

Je soulevai sa veste pour mieux voir. La balle n'était pas très loin.

« Ok, je la vois, Joe. Je vais la retirer, d'accord ? »

« Vas-y ! », dit-il en serrant les dents.

Je saisis l'éclat entre mon index et mon pouce. Je l'extirpai rapidement et plaquai ma main sur le trou béant.

« Morphine ? », demandai-je, trop concentrée pour articuler une phrase entière.

« Non, ça va aller. », répondit-il.

Je voyais bien qu'il souffrait, mais je ne discutai pas. Je savais que Joe Toye ne voulait jamais montrer de faiblesses, quelles qu'elles soient. Je pansai sa blessure du mieux que je pus, frémissant à la vue du sang sur mes mains.

« Tu veux que je te ramène à l'arrière ? »

« Ca va aller, Adelina. Merci. », assura-t-il, les yeux brillants de gratitude.

Je lui tapotai l'épaule et lui remis son casque.

« Fais attention ! »

« Pas de soucis ! »

Et il repartit. Je soupirai de soulagement. Je venais de sauver trois personnes. Je m'autorisai une minute d'autosatisfaction, avant de regarder autour de moi. Je repérai Martin, tout près. Nos regards se rencontrèrent, et il me fit signe. Je jetai ma trousse de secours sur mon épaule avant de courir vers lui, à travers les balles. Je me faufilai à sa suite dans le bâtiment. Il était adossé contre un mur, haletant.

« Tu t'en es bien sortie là-bas, petite. », lança Martin avec un sourire affectueux.

« Merci, Johnny. », murmurai-je avant que Bull ne le renvoie dehors.

Je restai avec ce dernier qui me sourit à son tour.

« Adelina, tu restes près de moi. Je ne tiens pas à être la prochaine victime de Sparky. »

Je roulai des yeux et le frappai. Il rit avant de redevenir brusquement sérieux.

« Très bien. On y va. »

J'hochai la tête et je le suivis d'aussi près que possible. Nous courûmes le long des bâtiments, le fusil de Bull pointé devant nous. Je serrai ma trousse de secours contre moi. Nous nous arrétâmes dans un fossé proche de la route. Bull fit signe à certains membres de sa section d'avancer. Hashey, un des nouveaux arrivés, dirigea le groupe et s'arrêta au milieu de la rue pavée.

« Kraut ! », cria-t-il en pointant son arme sur l'ennemi.

Il essaya de tirer mais son fusil se coinça. A mes côtés, Bull poussa un gémissement agacé. Hashey restait sur la route, cible facile pour les Allemands.

« Putain, dégage ! », hurla Bull.

Hashey le regarda puis regarda son fusil, comme s'il réalisait tout juste la situation.

« Hashey, dégage ! », criai-je à mon tour, espérant le faire réagir. Ce qu'il fit.

« Merde ! », l'entendis-je marmonner avant de se ruer à couvert.

Bull me saisit aussitôt par la main, me hissant sur mes jambes. Il me montra l'endroit où se trouvait Hashey et me poussa vers lui. Je m'élançai vers ce dernier aussi vite que possible. Mes poumons menaçèrent d'exploser mais je continuai. Surtout pour les hommes qui seraient blessés ici. Ils auraient besoin de moi et je devrais les aider.

« On y va ! », lança Bull en nous entraînant vers le reste du premier peloton.

J'étais la dernière de la file, et je tentai de me concentrer uniquement sur chacun de mes pas sur le béton, et mes battements de cœur. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de détailler les visages des hommes m'entourant. Et mon cœur saignait. J'étais dévastée à l'idée de perdre l'un d'entre eux. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, inspirant profondément. Je pouvais y arriver. J'avais tenu cinq ans sans craquer. Sans que mon monde ne s'écroule autour de moi. Mais je n'avais jamais été dans une situation semblable depuis le début de la guerre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette douleur écrasante à la simple pensée de perdre un de mes patients ou de ne pas voir un des soldats SS revenir. Je ne me souciais pas vraiment d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas assez importants à mes yeux pour je gaspille mon énergie à m'inquiéter de leur sort. Mais avec la Easy, c'était différent. Et Ron. Ron était différent.

Je m'affalai contre le mur près de Bull, à bout de souffle. Le reste du premier peloton nous rejoignit progressivement. Bull prit une minute pour retrouver son souffle, avant de reprendre notre tête, tandis que Martin menait trois soldats un peu plus loin sur le côté de la route.

Nous l'aperçûmes tous en même temps. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, un tank Tiger était à l'affût, guettant les chars britanniques. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je me tordis le cou pour voir Martin et Heffron rebrousser chemin vers les chars anglais. Martin sauta sur le premier et toqua à la cabine. Je vis une lueur d'inquiétude sur son visage. Il hocha la tête avant de glisser vers le sol et Heffron.

« Il vous verra bientôt ! », l'entendis-je crier avant que tout les deux ne reviennent en courant vers nous.

Les chars se remirent en marche et je retins mon souffle. Après de longues minutes d'anxiété, le deuxième char de la file ouvrit le feu. Je sursautai et sentis un bras chaud se poser sur mon épaule. Le choc passé, je regardai qui en était le propriétaire. Cobb. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux, alors qu'il tirait ma main.

« Adelina ! Il faut se replier ! », cria-t-il, l'urgence perçant dans sa voix.

J'acquiesçai et je le suivis à couvert. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule alors qu'une explosion éclatait dans l'air. J'hurlai en voyant que Bull était resté au sol. Je fis volte-face pour le rejoindre mais Cobb saisit fermement mon bras.

« Tu ne peux pas y retourner ! », cria-t-il par-dessus le vacarme des coups de feu.

Je le regardai, la douleur me transperçant.

« Va au diable ! », hurlai-je en arrachant mon bras de sa poigne.

Il n'esquissa pas un geste pour me retenir, se contentant d'observer le débat intérieur qui s'animait en moi. Revenir sur mes pas ou continuer à avancer ? Je payai mon hésitation lorsqu'une balle me toucha. Je tombai au sol alors que la petite bille métallique déchirait chair et tendons. Je criai, impuissante. Mon esprit se brouilla quand je vis une tâche de sang s'élargir sur mon uniforme. J'entendis des voix au-dessus de moi, qui tentaient de m'extirper du brouillard dans lequel je plongais.

« Adelina, ça va ? »

« Merde ! Elle est en état de choc. Cobb, attrape son bras gauche. Je prends le droit. »

Je me sentis soulevée de terre et me débattit aussitôt. Je pouvais marcher seule, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils allaient se faire tuer à m'assister ainsi !

« Laissez-moi ! », murmurai-je, tentant d'échapper à leurs bras.

Ils me déposèrent à terre, sachant que ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Je serrai ma trousse médicale contre ma poitrine et me précipitai avec eux, loin de la fusillade. Loin des combats. Je réalisai que c'était Webster qui nous accompagnait. Je lui adressai un sourire alors que nous glissions au sol derrière une haie. Hoobler et Van Klinken s'y trouvaient déjà. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua ma blessure, ce qui me soulagea.

« Il y a un fossé de l'autre côté de cette haie. », nous dit Hoobler avant de ramper à travers les buissons.

Van Klinken le suivit et j'entendis avec horreur des balles trouer son uniforme. Ignorant les hommes qui m'entouraient, je me jetai à sa suite et le tirai à moi avec l'aide de Hoobler. Je sentis les larmes me picoter les yeux. Hoobler remarqua ma blessure à ce moment-là.

« Tu es blessée, petite. », lança-t-il en m'éloignant de Van Klinken.

« Non, ça va. Allez chercher Roe. Je m'occupe de lui jusqu'à son arrivée. », dis-je d'une voix que je voulais calme.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, et il se décida.

« Allez les gars ! », lança-t-il à Webster et Cobb, qui le suivirent aussitôt.

Je vis qu'ils étaient bouleversés de me laisser là. Je soupirai de soulagement en sentant les doigts de Van Klinken aggriper les miens.

« Ne me laisse pas. », souffla-t-il. Je secouai la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je reste avec toi, Robert. Promis. », murmurai-je en embrassant sa main.

Il sourit tristement, avant de tourner la tête en entendant un bruit à nos côtés. Je vis Roe accourir vers nous, les yeux emplis d'une détermination aveugle. Je m'écartai de son chemin, sans lâcher la main de Robert. Je regardai Eugene s'affairer, une terreur silencieuse s'emparant de moi. Il était calme et se concentrait entièrement sur chacun de ses gestes. Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

« Ca va aller, Adelina. », me dit-il de sa voix calme et rassurante.

J'acquiesçai, refoulant mes larmes. Derrière moi, j'entendis les soldats qui hurlaient de se replier. J'attrapai le bras de Roe.

« Fichons le camp d'ici, 'Gène. », lançai-je, empoignant une des sangles du sac de Van Klinken.

Roe attrapa l'autre et nous nous repliâmes sous une pluie de balles ennemies. Nous courûmes jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Nous dépassâmes de nombreux soldats touchés et je fixai résolument mon regard devant moi en entendant des corps s'écrouler autour de nous. Je frissonai d'horreur. J'entendis la voix de Malarkey appeler un médecin. Roe me jeta un coup d'œil et héla un soldat qui nous dépassait.

« Webster, aide-la ! », ordonna-t-il avant de s'élancer vers Buck Compton.

Je fermai les yeux un instant avant de continuer, Webster à mes côtés. Ensemble, nous regagnâmes les camions qui nous attendaient derrière les tanks britanniques. Je soupirai de bonheur en commençant à apercevoir des visages familiers. Avec l'aide de Webster, je hissai Van Klinken à l'arrière d'un camion. Webster monta à son tour et me tendit la main pour m'aider.

« Merci, Web, mais je dois trouver Lipton. », dis-je avant de me lancer à la recherche du Premier Sergent.

Je le trouvai en train de s'entretenir avec Guarnere et constatai que Bill s'était déjà chargé de l'informer.

« Lip, on a perdu Bull. », annonçait-il à Lipton d'une voix basse.

Je les regardai s'éloigner avant d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Buck. Je vis sa blessure et esquissai un sourire.

« Ne ris pas, Adelina. », me lança-t-il avec une grimace de douleur.

Je couvris ma bouche et secouai la tête.

« Je ne recommencerai pas, Buck. », promis-je en souriant.

Je sursautai lorsque des doigts familiers se refermèrent sur ma main gauche. Je me retournai pour faire face à Dick. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur lui, l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

« Oh, merci mon Dieu ! », murmurai-je.

Sous mes lèvres, ses joues virèrent au cramoisi, et je me sentis rougir à mon tour, en réalisant ce que je venais de faire. Maladroitement, je reposai mes pieds au sol et m'écartai de lui. Il me regarda un instant avant de saisir ma main et de m'entraîner derrière un camion plein de soldats.

« Allez ! On bouge, on bouge ! », lança-t-il aux hommes qui accouraient vers nous de toutes parts.

Nixon nous rejoignit et m'adressa un sourire rapide.

« Des pertes ? », demanda-t-il à Dick, en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Je ne sais pas encore. », répondit-il honnêtement.

Nous entendîmes tout les deux le bruit d'une balle ricochant sur du métal et nous nous pécipitâmes en même temps.

« Nix ! »

« Je vais bien, je vais bien. », nous rassura-t-il.

Dick le serra fortement dans ses bras. Nix le regarda dans les yeux, tout à coup indécis.

« Je vais _vraiment_ bien ? »

Dick hocha frénétiquement la tête pour le convaincre.

« Oui. Tu te sens bien ? », demanda-t-il, le soulagement perçant dans sa voix posée.

« Oui. Arrêtez juste de me regarder comme çà. », répondit-il en écartant les mains de Dick.

J'attrapai sa main et je l'entraînai derrière l'un des chars, pendant que Dick ramassait son casque. Lipton nous rejoignit et s'agenouilla devant nous.

« Capitaine, nous avons quatre morts et onze blessés. »

« Ah, j'oubliais… », lança Lipton avant de partir. « Randleman manque à l'appel. »

« Randleman ? », répéta Dick, incrédule.

L'inquiétude teintait le visage de Lipton.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Il me regarda en hochant la tête.

« Très bien. On y va. », déclara Dick en saisissant mon bras.

Il me poussa et m'aida à grimper dans le camion où se trouvait déjà la plupart des gars du premier peloton. Je m'assis entre Guarnere et Martin. La main de Dick serra la mienne une seconde de trop, tordant mon estomac d'anxiété. Je lui souris, rassurante.

« Où est Bull ? », demanda Bill à côté de moi.

Martin nous jeta un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules. Ces dernières bougeaient rapidement alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

« J'en sais rien. », répondit-il.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et lui serrai doucement la main.

« Nous le retrouverons, Johnny. », dis-je doucement, avant de me tourner vers les autres passagers du camion. « Nous le retrouverons. »

La conviction de ma voix allégea un peu la douleur et l'angoisse de leurs regards et je leur souris chaleureusement, comme pour me convaincre aussi.

.

.

.  
J'étais assise près de Cobb, échangeant des banalités avec Hashey et Garcia pour passer le temps. Je me sentais mieux depuis que Roe avait entouré ma cuisse d'un épais pansement blanc. J'avais l'habitude d'être le médecin et non le patient, et je préférais de loin faire des pansements plutôt que l'inverse.

« Je n'ai même pas tiré une fois. », avoua Hashey, entre l'incrédulité et la déception.

Je le frappai doucement sur le sommet du crâne, en souriant.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus. », dis-je.

Garcia se tourna vers moi, haussant les sourcils.

« Depuis le début de la guerre ? »

« Non. Pas avec la Easy et certainement pas au milieu des SS. »

Garcia et Hashey échangèrent un regard significatif.

« Oh, les gars ne vous avez pas prévenu ? »

« Le sergent Randleman nous avait informé de certaines choses, et le reste des gars nous ont raconté des conneries du genre que tu étais une allemande ayant changé de camp le jour J et trouvé la Easy par accident. »

Je reniflai en entendant les derniers mots.

« Ouais, des conneries. », approuvai-je.

Hoobler vint rejoindre Cobb et je lui donnai une petite tape.

« Je trouvais que c'était une bonne histoire. », lança-t-il, goguenard, une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

Je ris et le remerciai.

« Je devrais te botter le cul pour répandre des rumeurs pareilles à mon sujet, Hoobler. »

Il rit et s'inclina vers le sol.

« Tu n'oserais pas. », assura-t-il.

Un agréable silence nous entoura alors que nous déjeunions tranquillement. Mais ça ne dura pas.

« Vous avez des nouvelles ? »

Nous savions tous de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, il était question.

« Non. Mais j'ai entendu dire que le Lieutenant Brewer allait s'en tirer. », lança l'un de nous pour relancer la conversation. Je vis Cobb secouer la tête.

« Putain ! »

« Comment c'est possible ? », lança Webster.

« Eh bien, », commença timidement Garcia. « Il a tourné la tête à la dernière minute alors que le sergent Randleman l'appelait. »

« Oui, son cou n'était pas aussi affreux que je l'imaginais quand je suis arrivée jusqu'à lui. », ajoutai-je doucement.

Bill Guarnere apparut à ce moment.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles de Bull ? », demanda-t-il en nous regardant, Hoobler et moi.

Nous secouâmes tout deux la tête, en silence. Bill baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il la releva, j'aperçus dans ses yeux une lueur animale, qui me fit comprendre pourquoi il avait été rebaptisé Bill « Le sauvage » Guarnere.

« Tant qu'on a pas retrouvé son corps, il n'est pas mort ! Compris ? », jeta-t-il.

Aucun d'entre nous ne réagit. Nous savions qu'il était tout aussi inquiet que nous du sort du plus aimé des sergents de la Easy. Nous le regardâmes tous, maladroits, et je posai ma main sur la sienne. Je remarquai qu'il tremblait légèrement. Hoobler se leva en murmurant qu'il partait à sa recherche. Guarnere l'imita aussitôt.

« Attends un peu. », dit-il. « Laisse-moi aller te chercher des munitions. »

Il partit, et Hashey et Garcia se levèrent à leur tour.

« C'est d'accord, je viens. », lança Hashey.

« Moi aussi. »

Je leur souris avant de me tourner vers Bill, qui me sourit.

« Très bien. », dit-il, avec un signe de tête vers Neunen. « Allons chercher ce qu'il faut. »

Je m'élançai à sa suite. Nous allâmes nous ravitailler en munitions avant de revenir sur nos pas. Les autres nous attendaient, une lueur désapprobatrice dans les yeux en me regardant. Je soupirai.

« Oh, les Yankees ! Il faut toujours que vous jouiez aux héros ! Et je ne peux même pas vous accompagner ! », grognai-je en vacillant légèrement.

Webster me soutint aussitôt et je lui souris. Ils soupirèrent comme un seul homme. Je me retournai vers Bill, le faisant attendre un instant. J'embrassai Garcia, Hashey, Hoobler, Cobb, et Webster sur la joue.

« Soyez prudents, d'accord ? Ne faîtes rien de stupide ! », les prévins-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'apprêtèrent à partir. Oppressée, je compris que je ne pouvais rien faire pour les en empêcher. Sur le point de craquer, je me traînai jusqu'à Bill et m'accrochai à son bras. Je m'appuyai contre lui, le souffle court.

« Bill, dis-moi que tout se passera bien. »

Guarnere, que je ne pensais pas si sensible, enroula ses bras autour de moi. Nous restâmes ainsi, de longues minutes, enveloppés dans l'obscurité.

« Tout se passera bien, Adelina. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. », assura-t-il en embrassant affectueusement mon front.

J'acquiesçai, songeant que si je croyais aveuglément ses paroles, tout irait bien. Ainsi, je finis par me convaincre lentement qu'ils reviendraient. Tous. Je m'arrachai à l'étreinte de Bill et lui donnai un baiser sur la joue.

« Merci Bill, tu sais comment réconforter une fille ! », dis-je en battant des cils.

Je songeai aux nombreuses femmes avec lesquelles je l'avais vu en Angleterre et à Eindhoven. Il roula des yeux et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

« La ferme ! », murmura-t-il avant de passer son bras sur mon épaule. « Viens, allons informer les autres de la mission suicide de Hoobler. »

_Un chapitre qui laisse de côté les états d'âme et le fameux triangle amoureux pour se cantonner dans l'action. La tournée hollandaise de la Easy et d'Adelina n'est pas une partie de plaisir…_

_J'espère que vous avait apprécié…_

_Biz & A Bientôt_

_Temperance._


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

.

.

.

_POV Adelina _

_._

.  
.

_._

« Adelina ! Bill Le Sauvage! », héla Muck, alors que nous nous dirigions vers lui, Penkala, Malarkey, Lipton, et Heffron.

« Salut les gars ! », répondîmes-nous à l'unisson.

Je pris place entre Malarkey et Muck, qui passa son bras sur mes épaules. Il désigna ma jambe blessée.

« Tu survivras ? », demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

J'haussai les épaules.

« Nous verrons bien. Roe a dit quelque chose à propos d'une grosse artère sectionnée mais mon heure n'avait visiblement pas encore sonné ! », plaisantai-je.

Ils rirent tous à l'unisson avant de retrouver leur sérieux. Je les regardai, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien. Lequel d'entre vous, mes Yankees adorés, va endosser le rôle du rabat-joie et me dire d'y aller mollo et de rester à l'arrière à présent ? J'ai déjà eu droit à ma leçon de morale tout à l'heure avec Winters et Welsh. », lâchai-je, agacée.

J'avais espéré que le sujet ne serait pas abordé ce soir, mais j'avais semble-t-il affaire à une bombe à retardement !

« C'est juste qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, Adelina. Si cette balle t'avait touché à peine plus profondément, tu serais morte à coup sûr. », dit Malarkey, me tapotant doucement l'épaule.

Je soupirai, touchée de leur inquiétude sincère.

« Je sais. Mais je m'inquiéte aussi pour vous tous. Un médecin de plus sur le front, c'est plus d'hommes sauvés. Et vous oubliez aussi que je suis engagée dans cette guerre depuis près de cinq ans. », finis-je avec un rire léger.

Ils me jetèrent tous un coup d'œil curieux.

« Cinq ans ? », répéta Malarkey, presque émerveillé.

J'haussai les épaules.

« D'accord, pas tout à fait. Deux ans. La première moitié de la guerre, je travaillais comme infirmière dans un hôpital militaire de Londres. C'est là que le Capitaine Fields m'a trouvé. J'en avais assez de jouer au petit docteur. Le dernier jour de son hospitalisation, il m'a proposé de m'engager un peu plus dans l'effort de guerre. Il m'a servi tout un laïus sur le devoir de chacun, la loyauté à son pays et tout le tintouin. Mais il n'en fallait pas tant pour me convaincre. Ca a sûrement été la pire et la meilleure décision de ma vie. La pire parce que j'ai rapidement réalisé que ce n'était pas aussi glorieux que je l'imaginais, et la meilleure parce que sans elle, je ne vous aurais jamais rencontré. », avouai-je, plongeant mon regard dans chacun des leurs.

Ils sourirent, touchés.

« Bordel, petite ! », lança Guarnere en secouant la tête et me tapant l'épaule.

« Tu es si affreusement sentimentale, Adelina ! Qu'est ce que tu peux bien trouver à Sparky ? Tu serais bien mieux avec Winters. Même Nixon ferait une meilleure affaire ! »

Je ricanai en me levant.

« C'est peut-être justement le fait qu'il ne soit pas fait pour moi… », rétorquai-je avec un sourire à la Nixon qui me surpris moi-même.

Après quoi, je fis volte-face et m'éloignai sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il ne fallut guère longtemps pour que mes paroles fassent leur effet et que les gars éclatent de rire. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Mais il fut de courte durée. Je n'avais pas fait dix pas que j'heurtai quelque chose. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je vacillai. Je fermai les yeux, anticipant ma chute. Qui ne vint pas. Deux bras solides que je reconnus aussitôt enroulèrent ma taille. Même au travers de mon uniforme, ma peau s'enflamma. Je souris, ouvrant doucement les yeux. Je rencontrai son regard fatigué et je compris qu'il avait vécu des moments tout aussi difficiles que moi. Je ne pus réprimer mon besoin de le toucher et ma main alla caresser sa joue. Ses paupières se refermèrent sur ses orbes hypnotisants et il chuchota mon prénom. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, et je me penchai en avant, réduisant encore la distance entre nous. Il m'imita. Un bruit sec à proximité, ressemblant à un craquement de branche, nous sépara. Je me mordis les lèvres et rougis violemment en constatant qu'il me tenait toujours contre lui. Il se racla la gorge.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait peur. », dit-il, sa voix soyeuse coulant sur moi, m'électrisant entièrement.

Hébétée, je secouai lentement la tête.

« Non, Lieutenant Speirs. », murmurai-je, songeant qu'être plus familière ne serait pas vraiment approprié.

Ses yeux étincelèrent et il laissa échapper un grognement incontrôlé.

« Nous revenons donc à çà ? », demanda-t-il avec colère.

Je tremblai dans ses bras.

« Je…Je pensais juste que…avec tout ce qui s'est passé… », bredouillai-je.

Ma voix s'éteignit quand il se redressa brusquement, me lâchant. Le souffle court, je m'écartai de lui, et une vive douleur me traversa la jambe. Je tombai sur le sol, les yeux plein de larmes. Ron fut à mes côtés en un éclair. Pour la première fois, ses yeux remarquèrent le bandage qui entourait ma jambe.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda-t-il, sa main saisissant doucement la mienne.

La colère m'embrasa devant son changement d'humeur.

« Oh, pour l'amour du Ciel ! », criai-je.

Il me regarda un instant avant d'incliner la tête et de couvrir mon front de baiser. Malgré ma colère, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son accès de tendresse. Mais je m'assurai qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Avant de se relever, il passa doucement sa main sur le pansement couvrant ma cuisse. En apparence, ce n'était que de la curiosité, mais je savais que son geste révélait bien plus que çà. Ce simple geste traduisait son désir de prendre soin de moi.

Puis, il partit. Je m'exhortai au calme. Ces quelques minutes m'avaient montré que Ronald Speirs, un homme que je pensais impénétrable, ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour moi. Ce n'était pas seulement une irrésistible attirance qui nous empêchait de rester loin l'un de l'autre. Sa préoccupation pour ma blessure en était la preuve. Et je savais, qu'au-delà de ses lèvres, je voulais posséder chacune de ses pensées et chacun de ses rêves.

J'entendis des cris et des sifflements s'élever et, instinctivement, je sus que Bull était de retour avec les gars partis à sa recherche. Je me remis debout aussi vite que possible et je courus vers la petite troupe qui s'était formée autour d'eux. Je poussai quelques soldats, irritée.

« Laissez-moi le voir, idiots ! », criai-je avec colère, en me frayant un passage.

Bull se tourna vers moi et je sautai dans ses bras ouverts.

« Je devrais me perdre plus souvent ! », plaisanta-t-il tandis que je l'embrassais sur les deux joues.

« Certainement pas ! La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te tire une balle dans le cul ! », m'écriai-je en frappant son bras.

Il grimaça et je le regardai, inquiète.

« Tu es blessé ? », demandai-je, l'urgence perçant dans ma voix.

Il me serra la main, se voulant rassurant.

« Adelina, je me suis juste pris un éclat de métal dans l'épaule. Ca va aller. J'ai juste besoin d'un pansement. », répondit-il, apaisant tout juste mes craintes.

« Très bien, viens par ici. », déclarai-je en l'attirant un peu plus loin, à l'écart.

Je nettoyai son épaule et la pansai en moins de cinq minutes. Je terminais tout juste lorsque nous entendîmes Lipton nous crier que nous déménagions.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû rejoindre cette compagnie ! », grommela Bull en levant un pouce moqueur vers moi.

« Sois un peu positif, Bull ! Au moins, tu es revenu _avant_ que nous levions le camp. »

Il ricana avant de redevenir sérieux. Il héla la deuxième section et leur ordonna de grimper dans les camions. Je m'approchai de Guarnere, sergent du deuxième peloton.

« Ca vous embête si je monte avec vous, les gars ? Entre nous, je suis un peu fatiguée des mecs du Premier Peloton ! »

Guarnere se redressa et passa un bras par-dessus mon épaule.

« Tu es toujours la bienvenue parmi nous, petite. », lança-t-il, en m'aidant à grimper dans le camion du deuxième peloton.

Je ris et pris place à côté de Malarkey. J'étais de bonne humeur. J'ignorais si c'était parce que j'avais revu Speirs ou parce Bull et les autres étaient rentrés sains et saufs. Je me calai contre l'épaule de Malarkey en vue d'une petite sieste tout en songeant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un peu des deux.

.

.

.

_5 octobre 1944_

.

.  
Assise près de Dick, je l'observai nettoyer son fusil. De temps à autre, ma tête dodelinait sur son épaule. J'étais épuisée. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil depuis deux jours.

« Adelina, c'est la cinquième fois. », constata Dick alors que ma tête venait de le frôler une nouvelle fois.

« Tout va bien. Pourquoi ne pas dormir ? », dit Luz en désignant sa radio.

A cet instant, Joe Liebgott et Joe Lesniewski entrèrent dans la pièce, portant Alley.

« Alley a été touché ! »

Je bondis immédiatement sur lui. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et haletai. Rien qu'à le regarder, je compris qu'il avait été touché par un éclat d'obus.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Un obus, Adelina. », me confirma calmement Lesniewski.

J'hochai la tête et me tournai vers l'homme le plus proche de moi.

« Boyle, va chercher Doc Roe ! Dis-lui d'apporter ma trousse de secours. », lui criai-je.

Ma main aggrippa le poignet de Alley et je vérifiai son pouls. Il battait un peu trop vite, mais rien d'alarmant. Soupirant de soulagement, je saisis sa main gauche entre les miennes. Dick se plaça à sa droite et regarda Liegbott.

« Où est-ce que vous étiez ? »

« Là où la route rejoint la digue, monsieur. », répondit-il.

Je vis qu'il maintenait des compresses sur son cou. Je notai mentalement de m'en occuper lorsque nous en aurions fini avec Alley.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Alley en tournant la tête vers moi.

« Tu as été blessé, Moe, mais ça va aller. Le Doc est en chemin. », dis-je doucement.

J'entendis Liegbott dire à Lesniewski de retourner au combat, mais je ne levai pas les yeux. Ceux d'Alley accrochaient désespérément mon regard.

« J'ai mal, petite. », gémit-il.

Je souris à travers mes larmes.

« Je sais. Dès que Doc sera là, nous te donnerons de la morphine, d'accord ? »

Il hocha faiblement la tête et me serra doucement la main. Je me concentrai sur ce qui se passait autour de nous et vis que les hommes s'agitaient. Je compris qu'ils retournaient à l'endroit où Moe avait été blessé. Dick croisa mon regard et me sourit d'une manière qu'il voulait rassurante. Tous sortirent un à un de la pièce et je voulus leur dire de faire attention. J'aurais voulu être sûre qu'ils reviendraient tous sains et saufs, mais je savais que çà ne relevait pas de moi. Roe arriva enfin, et je dus m'occuper d'Alley avec lui avant de penser à toute autre chose.

« Ton sac, Adelina. », dit Roe en me lança ma trousse médicale.

Je lui souris de gratitude et fouillai à l'intérieur à la recherche d'une dose de morphine. J'en trouvai une et l'enfonçai dans l'épaule d'Alley. Il se détendit aussitôt, m'adressant un vague sourire. Roe rit doucement.

« Tu as un nouvel admirateur! », plaisanta-t-il avant d'endosser son rôle de médecin.

Il se tourna vers Liegbott, le seul homme resté dans la pièce.

« Enlève lui ses bottes et relève ses jambes. »

Liegbott acquiesça et s'exécuta. Une heure plus tard, nous chargions Alley à l'arrière d'un camion qui l'emmènerait au poste de secours le plus proche. Je souris et embrassai doucement sa main.

« Reviens-nous vite, Moe. », dis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il hocha la tête. Le camion démarra et je lui fis signe jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Je rentrai retrouver Roe. Il se lavait les mains avec l'eau de sa gourde. Je l'imitai et essuyai mes mains humides sur mon pantalon.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous faisons çà. Nous allons être envoyés là-bas de toute façon. », dis-je en secouant la tête.

Roe rigola et attrapa sa trousse médicale.

« Nous ferions bien de nous dépêcher, alors ! », fit-il en m'indiquant l'endroit où nous retrouverions la Easy.

Le soleil se levait et je supposai qu'il devait être près six heures du matin. Nous courûmes aussi vite que possible à travers champs, avant de rejoindre la Easy, dix minutes plus tard. Ils étaient tous agenouillés dans un fossé, et nous nous accroupîmes près d'eux. Nous vîmes Talbert se redresser aux côtés de Winters et se précipiter vers nous. Il me regarda ostensiblement.

« Winters vient de te voir. Il te veut avec lui. », dit-il.

J'acquiesçai et me frayai un chemin jusqu'à Dick qui parlait à ses hommes.

« Nous allons avancer tout droit. Vous me suivez. », dit-il avant de me sourire. « Et toi, tu restes à l'arrière, d'accord ? »

J'hochai la tête et restai près de Bull.

« Comment va ton épaule, Bull ? », demandai-je alors qu'il suivait les ordres de Dick et fixait sa baïonnette.

Il haussa les épaules et m'envoya un sourire tordu.

« Bien, pour l'instant. », répondit-il.

J'entendis Dick annoncer de se préparer à l'assaut. De longues minutes passèrent sans que personne ne dise un mot. Nous attendions tous que Dick nous donne le signal. Enfin, il se décala et nous fit signe avant de s'élancer. Je me retins pour ne pas bouger. Ne pas courir après lui. Perconte et quelques autres soldats s'élancèrent mais le lieutenant Peacock les arrêta.

« Attendez le signal! », cria-t-il.

« Mon Dieu ! », murmurai-je, une main plaquée sur ma bouche.

Enfin, une fumée rouge s'éleva dans l'air devant nous. Je me levai en même temps que les soldats, mais attendis que la majorité d'entre eux soient sortis du fossé. Je devais rester à l'arrière, à moins que quelqu'un ne soit touché. Dick tirait sur des allemands et le reste du peloton le rejoignit rapidement. Roe et moi restâmes à l'arrière, à l'abri. Nous nous regardions, l'estomac noué quand nous entendîmes Peacock crier quelque chose à propos d'une autre compagnie. Je déglutis et serrai mon sac contre moi. Quand l'artillerie allemande commença à tirer, je me tendis. Je sentais que quelqu'un serait blessé très bientôt. A ma droite, je vis tomber Boyle et j'aggrippai la main de Roe, lui indiquant que je m'en chargeais. Je courus près de Dick et Lipton. Je ramassai le casque de Boyle alors que les deux autres le traînaient plus loin, à couvert. Je me précipitai à leur suite et leur assurai que je m'en occupais.

« Tu es sûre ? », demanda Lipton.

Il avait vu la peur dans mes yeux. J'hochai la tête et les poussai vers les combats, où ils seraient bien plus utiles.

« Oui ! Je m'en occupe ! », criai-je, mes mains fouillant déjà mon sac à la recherche de compresses et d'un garrot.

Ils hochèrent la tête et retraversèrent la route. Je m'affairai rapidement, avec précision, avant de sourire triomphalement. Il ne mourrait pas. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Derrière moi, j'entendis Dick crier mon nom et je me précipitai sur le bord de la route. Le combat était terminé. Je retournai près de Boyle et l'aidai à se relever.

« C'est fini, Boyle. On sort de ce trou. »

Il rit en jetant un bras autour de mon cou. Ensemble, nous revînmes sur la route et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lieu où étaient rassemblés les blessés. Ils se passaient des cigarettes et de la nourriture. Boyle s'assit près d'eux et je lui souris.

« Vas-y. Je sais que tu veux rejoindre le capitaine. », dit-il avec un vague geste de la main.

Je ris et lui tapotai le dos avant de m'éloigner. Mes yeux parcoururent les visages des gars qui m'entouraient. Je ne voyais Dick nulle part. Finalement, je l'aperçus debout près de Nixon. Ils marchaient tranquillement et je me dirigeai vers eux. Une jeep passa près de moi et pour la première fois depuis deux mois, je vis le colonel Sink. Il s'arrêta juste devant Dick et Nixon et je me précipitai vers eux.

« La 363ème Volksgrenadier a frappé Opheusden ce matin en même temps que cette division SS frappait mon QG au bas de la route. Le Troisième Bataillon les a prit de revers. Horton a été tué. »

« Le Major Horton est mort ? », répétai-je en même temps que Nixon, choquée.

Sink hocha la tête, son regard trahissant sa fatigue. Il avait l'air épuisé.

« Oui, ils ont attaqué le Second Bataillon et la défense s'organise. »

Il nous regarda, Nixon et moi.

« Excusez-nous une minute, voulez-vous ? », dit-il avant de faire signe à Dick de le suivre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Nixon et m'approchai de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? », lui demandai-je. Il secoua la tête.

« Aucune idée, petite. », répondit-il.

Je roulai des yeux et lui fis face, les mains sur les hanches.

« Pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle toujours comme çà ? », interrogeai-je.

Il haussa les épaules avant d'ébourriffer mes cheveux.

« Parce que tu es une enfant ? »

« J'aurais bientôt 23 ans, je te signale ! », me défendis-je.

« Vraiment ? », s'exclama Nixon, le regard pensif et les yeux brillants.

Je pointai mon doigt dans sa direction, devinant à quoi il pensait.

« Tu n'organiseras rien du tout, Lew. Je te l'interdis ! »

« Puis-je juste demander quand tombe ce jour si spécial ? », demanda-t-il, malicieux.

Je gémis intérieurement.

« Le 12 octobre. »

Il sourit et me tapota l'épaule.

« Tu viens juste de signer pour le pire anniversaire de tout les temps ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je réalisai que Nixon plannifierait quelque chose, que je le veuille ou non.

« J'en ai bien conscience ! »

.

.

.  
_J'adore cette dernière scène entre Nix et Adelina. Je sais pas pourquoi, je la trouve touchante, j'aime la complicité entre eux… :)_

_Bref, encore merci à Rachanna pour ses reviews régulières, et aussi aux inconnus qui suivent cette fiction ( même si une petite review de leur part ne serait pas de refus…). _

_La suite bientôt. _

_Bisous bisous & bonne rentrée à tous !_


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour, bonjour, chers lecteurs !

J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ! En ce qui me concerne la rentrée des classes n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Les deux mois de vancances en été, aussi !

Je ne sais pas trop quand viendra le prochain chapitre. Je travaille de nuit les deux prochaines semaines et tout dépendra donc de mon état de loquitude…

Dans ce chapitre, le retour en force tant attendu (ou pas) de l'affreux lieutenant Ronny ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19**

* * *

.  
.

.  
Je me glissai dans le lit de Dick, épuisée, espérant m'endormir profondément d'ici quelques minutes. Je souhaitais simplement oublier l'horreur de ces derniers jours. Roe et tout le personnel médical du Deuxième Bataillon, moi y comprise, avions passé notre temps à soigner les blessés du fameux carrefour. Et pour couronner le tout, Dick avait été promu au commandement du Deuxième Bataillon. Nous savions tous qu'il aurait voulu refuser cet avancement. Nous savions aussi que Dick était un homme de terrain. Mais Sink lui avait assuré qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de l'administratif, et il n'avait pas pu refuser. Je savais qu'il traversait une période difficile. Il avait du mal à endosser les responsabilités qu'impliquait la gestion du Bataillon. Nixon et moi l'aidions à rédiger ses rapports et le tenions informés des activités de la Easy.

Heureusement, le remplaçant de Dick était compétent. Moose Heyliger était un quelqu'un de bien. Il était intelligent, avait un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve et, le plus important, s'assurait du bien-être de chacun de ses hommes. Il se faufilait parmi ses hommes au milieu de la nuit, pour s'assurer que ces derniers allaient bien. Et quelquefois, il faisait un détour par l'antenne de secours pour prendre de mes nouvelles. C'était vraiment un homme facile à vivre et nous nous entendions très bien.

Mais malgré les distractions que représentaient les visites de Moose, mon esprit revenait toujours à Speirs. Je craignais de le revoir, ne me souvenant pas d'avoir un jour désiré un homme autant que lui. Les yeux clos, je savais que je rêverais de lui ce soir. Mais soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Oh, pour l'amour du Ciel ! », marmonnai-je en m'arrachant au matelas. Je trébuchai jusqu'à la porte avant de l'ouvrir brutalement.

Moose apparut devant moi. Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de détourner les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Moose ? Si tu cherches Dick… », commençai-je, mais il m'interrompit aussitôt.

Il prit ma main sans un mot et me tira dans les escaliers. Je le regardai, ahurie.

« Moose, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demandai-je, m'arrêtant et croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Viens ! Il est arrivé quelque chose ! »

La peur m'envahissait progressivement, mes doigts se tordant sur mon uniforme.

« Quoi ? »

Il me toisa un instant, hésitant, puis ses yeux s'adoucirent. Il reprit ma main, se contentant cette fois de la serrer doucement.

« Adelina, je viens de parler à Dick et il m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Il a dit que c'était très important. »

J'acquiesçai, contrariée, mon esprit envisageant déjà les pires possibilités. Peut-être allait-onme renvoyer en Angleterre ? L'angoisse me serra la gorge comme nous marchions le long de la rue pavée, en silence. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre. Finalement, nous arrivâmes au QG de la Compagnie et je trouvai Nixon et Dick assis et visiblement soucieux. J'entrai seule et Dick me fit immédiatement asseoir sur une chaise libre. La détresse sur son visage me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Dick, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demandai-je d'une voix tendue.

Il se détourna de moi et demanda à Nix et Moose de nous laisser un moment. J'entendis la porte se refermer doucement derrière eux et je déglutis. Dick s'agenouilla devant moi.

« Adelina, Ron a été blessé. », me dit-il doucement.

Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements. Le monde tourna autour de moi sans que je puisse le stabiliser.

« Où…Où est-il ? », demandai-je, les craintes qui opressaient ma poitrine jusque là se transformant en un sentiment infiniment pire. Que deviendrais-je s'il mourrait ?

« Ils vont bientôt le ramener. Je viens juste d'avoir le radio de la Dog Compagnie. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir te raconter çà, Adelina. Tu as l'air terrifiée. »

« Dick…je dois savoir… », suppliai-je.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se déchirait en morceaux, alors que mon esprit tentait de se raccrocher à d'infîmes lambeaux d'espoir.

Il soupira et s'assit près de moi. Je me tournai vers lui, nos genoux se frôlant. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son visage et le regrettai aussitôt. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'émotions. Je pouvais sentir combien il se préoccupait de moi, et cela me toucha profondément. Mais je sentis aussi, avec une pointe de regret et de culpabilité, qu'il me regardait avec envie. Il aurait voulu être celui que j'avais choisi. Il aurait voulu être celui pour lequel je pleurais en songeant qu'il pouvait mourir. Mais je ne contrôlais rien. Je me demandais parfois si, dans des circonstances différentes, je l'aurais préféré à Ron. Mais je réalisais que ce n'était pas envisageable. La seule chose que je ressentais pour Dick était une profonde affection, mais dépourvue de toute passion. Et tant que Ron ferait partie de ma vie, il en serait ainsi. Ron avait confisqué un morceau de mon cœur que je ne retrouverais jamais. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je l'aimais tellement que j'en souffrais. Et à présent, je ne supportais pas l'idée de le perdre.

« Dick, je dois savoir. S'il te plaît. »

« Très bien. Apparemment, il était chargé d'une patrouille qui devait déterminer l'activité ennemie sur la rivière Neder Rijn. Ils ont observé la zone toute la journée, et il a décidé de traverser la rivière à la nuit tombée. En revenant, il a été blessé par une mitrailleuse. Elle l'a touché à la jambe, deux fois, et à la poitrine. »

Le souffle court, je couvris ma bouche de ma main. Haletante, j'enroulai mes bras autour de moi, fortement. Alarmé, Dick me prit dans ses bras et je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine. Je le serrai contre moi. Il caressa mes cheveux et me frotta le dos avec douceur. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa voix calme rompit le silence.

« Il devrait être ici dans quelques instants. Veux-tu que je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'antenne de secours ? Il devrait être amené là-bas. Il a refusé qu'on l'éloigne de la ligne de front. »

Je ris malgré la douleur.

« Il est suffisamment cohérent pour continuer à donner des ordres ? »

Dick essuya mes larmes et hocha la tête. Il se leva et me tendit la main, que je saisis avec gratitude. J'étais un peu rassurée. S'il était encore capable d'aboyer des ordres à ses hommes, il n'allait pas si mal. Je me raccrochai à cette idée, folle d'inquiétude.

Avant que nous partions, je devais m'excuser auprès de Dick. Pour le rassurer, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, avant de reporter mon attention vers Ron.

« Dick… », murmurai-je en me raclant la gorge.

Il se retourna, plongea son regard dans le mien, et secoua la tête, compréhensif.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais en ayant un faible pour toi, Adelina. Et je dois avouer que j'ai surement été un peu vite en confiant mes sentiments pour toi à Lew. », me dit-il, un air coupable sur le visage.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais été amoureux de moi, Dick ? »

Il acquiesça, les yeux remplis de culpabilité.

« Dick, tu te sens coupable de ne pas être vraiment tombé amoureux de moi ? », lui demandai-je, incrédule, en essuyant mes yeux, où des larmes perlaient encore.

Son rire timide m'indiqua que j'avais vu juste. Je levai les yeux au ciel et tirai son bras.

« Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, j'en suis contente. J'ai passé les deux derniers mois à me demander comment me sortir de cet… « abominable triangle amoureux » lorsque tout çà finirait mal !», fis-je avec un vaste signe de main.

Dick eut un sourire en coin.

« Mal ? Mal comme Ron me menaçant avec son arme en m'ordonnant de rester loin de toi ? »

Je m'imaginai la scène. Les images défilèrent facilement sous mes yeux et je savais qu'elles étaient tout à fait crédibles. Je ris et Dick m'imita. Quelques instants plus tard, il redevint sérieux.

« Tu seras prudente avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il.

« Pouquoi tout le monde me dit toujours çà ? Ron Speirs, aussi intimidant soit-il, à de bons côtés. Et j'ai bien l'intention de les faire ressortir ! »

Dick rigola doucement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Adelina, cet homme est marié. Es-tu certaine de vouloir investir tant de temps et d'énergie dans une relation qui semble dès le début vouée à l'échec ? Je déteste être l'oiseau de mauvais augure, mais il pourrait revenir vers sa femme, après la guerre, tu sais… »

J'avais déjà réfléchi à ça. Les deux mois que j'avais passé loin de lui, je ne rêvais que d'être à ses côtés à nouveau. Je savais à présent que jusqu'à ce qu'il me rejette, je profiterais de lui autant que possible.

« J'ai juste réalisé que ça m'était égal, Dick. J'en ai assez. Je n'arrive pas à me sentir coupable. »

Dick acquiesça, compréhensif.

« Fais juste attention à toi, d'accord ? »

J'hochai la tête et je l'embrassai sur la joue, le remerçiant ainsi de se soucier autant de moi.

« Bien sûr. »

Nous arrivâmes au poste de secours juste comme la camionnette se garait devant. Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine et je me précipitai. Je courus à l'intérieur, et trouvai Roe qui m'attendait sur le seuil. Il saisit mon bras et me dirigea à travers les couloirs du bâtiment, jusqu'à une salle à l'arrière de la bâtisse, comme la dernière fois où il avait été blessé. Il fit sortir les hommes présents et j'en fus soulagée. La main de Roe se posa sur la porte et nous entendîmes crier de l'autre côté de celle-ci.

« Ne me touchez pas ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter, Nom de Dieu ! Dégagez ou je vous mets mon pied au cul !"

Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement vers Roe, et un médecin sortit de la pièce, effrayé. Roe me jeta un coup d'œil et me tapota le bras.

« Fais attention à toi. Je suis juste au bout du couloir si tu as besoin de moi. », dit-il tranquillement avant de me laisser.

J'inspirai profondément, tentant vainement de me calmer. Je tendis la main et entrouvris la porte. Il était couché, son uniforme et les pansements qui recouvraient ses blessures tachés de sang, le visage grimaçant. Je me précipitai vers lui et enveloppai mes bras autour de lui. Il pencha légèrement la tête et sourit en me voyant, ses yeux s'adoucissant. Je constatai immédiatement qu'il avait un peu trop forcé sur la morphine. Je déplacai mes mains et passai doucement mes doigts sur ses blessures. Il ne broncha pas. Même ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune douleur. Je fus surprise d'entendre sa voix s'élever dans la pièce.

« Tu es venue. », murmura-t-il.

Son ton ne révélait aucune émotion distincte, mais je réalisai que c'était surement les mots les plus tendres qu'il ne m'ait jamais dit. Hésitante, parce que je savais qu'il ne se souviendrait plus de tout çà dans quelques heures, j'écartai les cheveux de ses yeux. Ma main s'attarda sur sa joue, et il posa sa main sur la mienne.

« Bien sûr que je suis venue. », répondis-je.

Je pris conscience de la façon dont ses yeux brillèrent à mes paroles. Hésitants, ses doigts rugueux caressèrent mon cou. Les minutes s'écoulaient et nous étions toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre. Cette irrésistible attraction que je ressentais pour lui semblait être réciproque. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ses doigts me faisaient ressentir.

« Tu es nerveuse. », constata-t-il.

N'osant pas nier, j'acquiesçai. Il me regarda avant de saisir ma main toujours sur sa joue et de la poser sur son cou. Je sentis son pouls sous mes doigts et le rythme tonitruant de son cœur me coupa le souffle. J'aurais voulu savoir à quoi il pensait, j'aurais voulu tout savoir de lui. Je voulais son corps, son cœur, son âme. Je le voulais pour l'éternité et rien n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis.

« Ron, je t'aime. », murmurai-je, ne me souciant pas qu'il me réponde.

Il n'avait probablement jamais prononcé ces mots, et je ne voulais pas lui forcer la main. Pour l'instant, ses mains et ses lèvres me suffisaient. Il attira mon corps un peu plus encore contre lui et baissa la tête vers mon cou offert. Je sentis son souffle contre ma peau avant que ses lèvres ne s'y posent. Il tremblait un peu, preuve que lui aussi était nerveux. Il toucha un point sensible de ma peau, et je rejetai la tête en arrière, lui falicitant l'accès à mon cou. Je me cambrai contre lui, quémandant plus_. Beaucoup_ plus. Un doux gémissement franchit mes lèvres, l'encourageant. Il s'interrompit un instant. Je tremblais d'anticipation. Je me maîtrisai pour ne pas céder et combler l'écart entre nous. J'attendis patiemment qu'il vienne à moi.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, m'embrasant toute entière. L'électricité entre nous sembla exploser. J'aurais presque pu l'entendre crépiter autour de nous, nous incitant à nous rapprocher encore plus. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine aussi vite que les ailes d'un colibri. Mon estomac se serrait de désir. Mes doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux, le maintenant contre moi. Pendant qu'il m'embrassait, j'entendais sa respiration saccadée et le bruit de nos lèvres lorsqu'elles se séparèrent. Je m'éloignai de lui, juste le temps d'évaluer sa réaction. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et ses lèvres tendues attendaient le retour des miennes.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, Ron. Ca n'a aucune importance pour moi. », murmurai-je alors qu'il me ramenait à lui en tirant la manche de mon uniforme.

Cette fois, il était plus passionné, et je me laissai volontiers aller. Il passa rapidement la barrière de mes lèvres, explorant lentement ma bouche. Eperdue de désir, je m'écartai à bout de souffle lorsqu'il gémit contre moi. Ma poitrine se soulevait rapidement, à la recherche d'oxygène. Il me regarda avec étonnement puis émerveillement. Peu habituée à le voir si humain, j'effleurai sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demandai-je prudemment.

Un sourire illumina ses traits parfaits, et mon cœur fondit un peu plus pour lui. Dans un soupir il posa son front sur mon épaule. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment me comporter avec lui, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

« C'était de loin le meilleur baiser de ma vie. », chuchota-t-il, à bout de souffle. Je souris.

« C'est le meilleur baiser qu'une femme ne m'ait jamais donné. », répéta-t-il, sincère. Je ris et défroissai son col.

« Merci, tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillé non plus. », rétorquai-je, caressant ses cheveux.

Je le sentis frémir sous mes doigts. Pour la première fois, il m'apparaissait heureux.

« Tu es la première femme que je désire autant. »

Ses lèvres allaient et venaient dans mon cou alors qu'il parlait. Même distraite par ses baisers, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je sanglotai silencieusement contre lui, le serrant contre moi. Il se dégagea et me regarda avec étonnement. Lentement, il se pencha pour essuyer mes larmes. Il me sourit, et je ne vis rien d'autre que de l'amour et de la compréhension dans son regard. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Je le désirais beaucoup trop, il allait me détruire à petit feu. La réalité m'écrasa soudain, me rappelant pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble. Mes sanglots m'étouffaient, et je m'éloignai de ses caresses.

« Ron, pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? Toutes ces fois où nous avons parlé, et tu ne m'as jamais dit pour ta femme. J'ai eu tellement honte. », murmurai-je tristement.

Je n'étais pas tout à fait hors de portée et sa main se referma sur mon avant-bras, me tirant à nouveau vers lui. Ses doigts accrochèrent mon menton, me forçant à le regarder. Il semblait sincère.

« Adelina, il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis un moment déjà. », murmura-t-il. « Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu as changé quelque chose en moi. Tu m'as fait croire en l'amour à nouveau. Je n'avais jamais ressenti çà. Je suis coincé dans un mariage que je n'ai jamais voulu. J'avais fait la promesse à un ami que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je prendrais soin d'elle. Il ne l'a jamais formulé, mais je savais qu'il me demandait de l'épouser s'il devait mourir. Quand elle a reçu le télégramme, j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je me suis convaincu que je pouvais l'aimer. Que je pouvais la traiter comme un homme amoureux traite sa femme. J'étais jeune, et en vieillissant, j'ai vite réalisé que notre relation n'était basée que sur le sexe. Nous ne parlons jamais, en tout cas de rien d'important. Nous sommes deux étrangers qui vivent ensemble. Avec toi, c'est différent. Tellement différent. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur toi, Adelina, mais je sais que je t'aime. Et je sais que tu es une personne honnête, et que tu m'aimes. »

Frappée par cette confession, je me penchai et l'embrassai, m'attardant un instant avant de plonger mon nez dans son cou.

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, Ron. Parfois, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais je sais que tant que tu seras à mes côtés, je pourrais surmonter tout çà. Ce ne sera pas toujours facile. Je sais même que ça sera difficile pour moi d'ignorer le fait que tu soit marié. », dis-je.

Il hocha la tête, appuyant son menton sur le haut de ma tête.

« Je sais, mais je suis prêt à faire des efforts. Tant que tu voudras de moi. », dit-il, la voix empreinte de tendresse. Je souris tout à coup.

« Donc, tu n'es plus faché contre moi ? »

Il rit contre moi, son souffle caressant mon visage par bouffées régulières. A nouveau, il m'embrassa.

« Non, je ne suis plus en colère. »

Je souris et me nichai dans ses bras.

« Parfait. Parce que je suis fatiguée de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi. »

« Parce que tu crois que je ne le suis pas ? Mon Dieu, ce jour en Hollande, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était de t'attirer dans les bois et de te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous deux trop fatigués pour bouger. », avoua-t-il.

Je rougis violemment, espérant qu'il ne le remarquerait pas.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureuse que tu aies gardé un brin d'idée. », dis-je, le souffle court.

Il ricana, entrelaçant nos doigts. J'entendis ma propre respiration se saccader. J'eus l'impression qu'à chaque nouvelle manifestation de sensibilité de sa part, je tombais inexorablement un peu plus amoureuse de lui. Ron se racla la gorge, soudainement nerveux lorsqu'il articula :

« Et toi…aurais-tu eu des idées… ? »

Je m'écartai et le regardai. Il semblait impatient d'entendre ma réponse. Je soulevai un sourcil.

« Peut-être bien… », dis-je sans aucune autre explication.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

* * *

.

.

.

_POV Adelina_

_._

J'attendis patiemment qu'il s'endorme avant de me soustraire à sa solide étreinte. J'aurais voulu rester mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. A son réveil, il ne se rappelerait de rien et c'était aussi bien ainsi.

Je le désirais tellement que c'en était douloureux. Je voulais posséder son esprit, son corps et son âme. Et je savais que c'était dangereux. Mais je m'en fichais. J'aurais tout donné pour çà. Cependant, la culpabilité m'écrasait. J'avais tellement honte que j'avais parfois envie de tirer mon pistolet de son étui et de me faire exploser la cervelle.

Pour une fois, je décidai de faire confiance à mes sentiments. J'étais fatiguée de tous ces problèmes. Je voulais juste avoir l'esprit en paix. Et je voulais croire que tout irait pour le mieux.

Je retrouvai Roe en train de s'entretenir avec un des médecins de la Dog Compagnie. Je ne voulais pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Ils se levèrent en me voyant. L'inquiétude marquait leurs visages et je déglutis péniblement.

« Il s'est endormi. », murmurai-je, prenant place dans un faueuil près d'eux.

Eugène posa sa main sur la mienne, dans un geste rassurant. Je lui souris avant de porter mon attention vers l'autre médecin.

« Vous êtes de la Dog Compagnie ? », demandai-je, curieuse.

Il hocha la tête et me tendit une main que je serrai doucement.

« Oui, Mam'zelle. Mon nom est Jacob Frisk. Et vous devez être la Adelina Jones dont tout le monde parle. »

Je ris, appréciant déjà Jacob.

« C'est exact. Et qu'est-ce que les gens disent de moi, exactement, Frisk ? »

« Les conneries habituelles sur vous et Sparky. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que Speirs se laisse distraire par une femme. Il est trop borné pour accepter ses propres sentiments. », répondit honnêtement Frisk.

Puis, en voyant mon expression désolée, il sourit en s'excusant :

« Mais peut-être bien que vous êtes différente. La femme dont il a besoin ne doit pas faire tout ce qu'il veut. »

J'acquiesçai, approuvant.

« Quel magnifique anniversaire… », grommelai-je.

Eugène se tourna vers moi.

« C'est ton anniversaire ? »

« Oui, Eugène, et je te pardonne de ne pas avoir été au top pour cette fois. », dis-je en lui pinçant malicieusement le bras.

« Très généreux de ta part, Adelina. Joyeux anniversaire, donc. Quel âge as-tu ? 19 ? 20 ?"

Je ris, me sentant rougir.

« Tu sais comment flatter une femme, Eugène. Non, j'ai 23 ans aujourd'hui. »

« Sans rire ! », s'exlama Frisk en se frappant les genoux. « Sparky est un fils de pute bien chanceux, mam'zelle. Si vous me permettez ! »

J'éclatai de rire, la joie m'envahissant un instant.

« Merci beaucoup. J'aime penser que c'est le cas. »

A nouveau, Frisk me serra la main.

« Croyez-moi. Je ne vous connaîs que depuis cinq minutes et vous m'avez déjà séduit. Mon petit doigt me dit que Speirs sera bientôt à vos pieds. Comme je l'ai dit, il est têtu. Il faut juste lui donner un petit coup de pouce pour qu'il comprenne. »

« J'espère que vous avez raison, Frisk. »  
.

.

.

_17 octobre 1944_

_Schoonderlogt, Hollande. _

Je me réveillai au son des coups frappés à ma porte. Je me tournai face à celle-ci, et me couvris la tête de mon oreiller. Je pouvais encore le sentir sur ma langue. Le _sentir_. Ces derniers jours, tous mes rêves tournaient autour de lui.

_Toc, Toc, Toc. _

« Allez au diable ! »

Mon insulte fut étouffée par l'oreiller et je fulminai un peu plus encore lorsque les coups se firent plus insistants. Je gémis en m'extirpant du lit. Ne me souciant pas de qui pourrait me voir dans cette tenue inappropriée, j'ouvris brusquement la porte. Mes yeux furieux s'adoucirent en rencontrant ceux de Dick qui me dévisagèrent, évaluant ma tenue, avant de se fermer pendant qu'il rougissait. Aucun de nous d'eux n'était vraiment à l'aise sur le fait qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour moi, et je rendais parfois les choses encore plus difficiles. Je courus dans la chambre et attrapai ma veste et mon pantalon. Je les enfilai aussi vite que possible et retournai à la porte. Les yeux de Dick étaient toujours fermés. Je lui caressai doucement le bras.

« C'est bon, Capitaine. », lui dis-je.

Il sourit et inspira profondément. Il avait visiblement les nerfs à vif.

« Sink veut nous parler de quelque chose. Nix attend en bas dans la jeep. Il nous veut au complet dans cinq minutes. »

Je me massai le bas de la nuque.

« Oh, mince ! Dick, tu finiras par avoir ma peau un de ces jours. », lançai-je en cherchant mes chaussettes et mes bottes. Je les trouvai finalement sous le lit.

« Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de ma présence ? »

« J'imagine qu'il veut vous toucher deux mots sur votre rôle à tenir dans le futur. Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas reparlés depuis cette nuit. », commença Dick, mais je lui coupai la parole.

Il voulait parler de la nuit où Ron avait été blessé. Et il s'agissait toujours pour moi d'un sujet sensible. Comme je m'en étais douté, il m'avait ignoré durant deux jours. Jouant de ses relations, il avait été envoyé dans un hôpital de la base pour récupérer. Et il en était sorti une semaine avant qu'il n'aurait dû le faire.

Il m'avait donc ignoré pendant ces deux jours. Pourtant, nous nous retrouvions souvent sur le chemin l'un de l'autre. Je suppose que c'était la façon de Dieu de me punir d'être une briseuse de couples. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais avec lui. A chaque fois que je lui laissais entrevoir mes sentiments, il me repoussait. Si j'avais su plus tôt qu'il était marié ! Mais je l'ignorais lorsque j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. J'aurais dû lui expliquer tout cela.

« Dick, je préfère ne pas en reparler. Il m'ignore à nouveau. Ce qui s'est passé n'a aucune importance. », assurai-je en attachant le lacet de ma chaussure gauche.

Je sautai sur mes pieds. Dick me regardait avec une expression étrange.

« Prête ? », demanda-t-il, visiblement agacé par mon apparence décontractée.

Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. Toutes les fois où nous avions parlé de Speirs, j'avais fondu en larmes, prenant son épaule pour mouchoir. Une partie de moi souffrait pour Dick. Pour ce qu'il y avait pu avoir entre nous et pour ce qu'il souffrait encore. J'aurais voulu pouvoir les garder tout les deux, lui et Ron. Mais je savais qu'à la fin, j'aurais tout de même dû choisir l'un ou l'autre.

« Oui, allons voir que ce que ce bon Colonel nous veut ! »

Je m'assis à l'arrière de la jeep avec Dick, regardant partout sauf vers lui ou Nix. J'étais encore à moitié endormie et j'avais besoin de temps pour rassembler mes idées avant de retrouver mes camarades du Second Bataillon. Mon cœur bondit en songeant que Speirs serait peut-être là aussi. Mais mon espoir se dissipa lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le QG. Moose se tenait debout près de la porte. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

« Hey, Moose ! Sink t'a appelé aussi ? », demanda Dick en nous rejoignant.

Moose hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Quoi que ce soit, il n'est pas d'humeur. »

Je vis la moustache de Sink frémir comme il réclamait notre attention.

« Nixon, Heyliger, Miss Jones! », appela Sink, en nous faisant signe de nous approcher.

Je vis que le visage de Dick se décomposait légèrement. Il regardait Nix et Moose avec envie, souhaitant revenir au commandement de la Easy. Je lui serrai la main avant de me diriger vers Sink.

« Miss Jones, je suis sûr que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai appelé ici. Mais j'ai pensé que notre hôte serait ravi de vous revoir. Lieutenant Heyliger, Capitaine Nixon, je vous présente le colonel Dobey du Premier Régiment Aéroporté. »

J'ouvris la bouche à la vue de ce visage familier. Je me retins de m'élancer vers lui. Le sourire qu'il arborrait était indescriptible. Il avait l'air enchanté de me revoir. Nous passâmes un moment à nous dévisager. Finalement, il ouvrit les bras et je courus vers lui.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, John ! Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini ! », dis-je en parlant du chaos qui nous entourait.

Il hocha la tête, embrassant ma joue.

« Je sais de quoi vous voulez parler, ma chère. En fait, vous m'avez fait une peur bleue. Nous croyions que vous aviez été tuée lors du jour J. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer mon soulagement lorsque j'ai reçu la demande de transfert du colonnel Sink vous concernant. Bien entendu, je n'étais pas ravi de vous laisser partir. »

Tout le monde nous regardait et je rougis légèrement. Je souris à ces mots, profondément touchée de son inquiétude pour moi.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que les félicitations soient de mise, Colonel. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous n'étiez que Major. Mais nous rattraperons le temps perdu. Je vais vous laisser un moment. », dis-je doucement.

Il acquiesça et se retourna vers les autres. Comme je revenais vers Dick, j'entendis Strayer lui dire :

« Je veux un inventaire de ce que la 43ème a laissé derrière elle. Rations, munitions, matériel médical, tout. »

« Un inventaire. Oui, monsieur. »

Je grimaçai. Je pouvais entendre l'amertume dans la voix de Dick. Et je savais comment rendre son travail un peu plus facile. Je m'éloignai rapidement du QG, heurtant quelqu'un au passage. Je me remis aussitôt sur mes pieds.

« Désolée. Veuillez m'excuser. », dis-je alors que les yeux noirs fixaient mon dos.

_. _

.

.

_POV__ Speirs _

.

Je jetai le crayon au sol. Je tentai désespéremment d'écrire à ma femme. Nous ne nous étions pas reparlé depuis Aldbourne, lorsque j'avais tenté d'embrasser Adelina pour la première fois. Je passai la main dans mes cheveux, tirant dessus. Je serrai les dents, laissant la douleur m'envahir. Ca me soulageait. Mais seulement pour un moment. La douleur était vite remplacée par le plaisir absolu que mon rêve me procurait, détruisant toutes les barrières érigées par mon esprit. C'était seulement des images assemblées à la suite les unes des autres, mais c'était le plus beau rêve que j'ai jamais eu.

_« Bien sûr que je suis venue. », dit-elle. _

_Sa voix douce se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur. __Me secouant. Me terrifiant. __Me propulsant au bord de l'extase. Je me retins pour ne pas sortir de mon lit et la prendre dans mes bras. Impulsivement, mes doigts se promenèrent de la base de cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Son pouls était désordonné sous mes doigts. Je plongeai dans ses yeux. Je réalisai que je voulais Adelina plus qu'aucune autre avant elle. Pas seulement son corps. Je voulais son esprit. Son âme. Ces pensées me firent me pencher vers elle. J'aurais voulu savoir à quoi elle pensait. Puis, la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau reprit le pouvoir. _

Tu es marié. Pense à ta femme. Assise seule à la maison pendant que tu satisfais tes désirs.

_L'autre partie de mon esprit, celle qui semblait l'emporter, refoula ces pensées. __Ma femme n'a jamais été seule. __La colère m'envahit en songeant qu'en ce moment même, elle devait être dans les bras d'un autre homme. A chaque fois que je revenais en permission, je pouvais les sentir. Eux, ceux qui étaient venus chez moi. Parfois, les odeurs étaient faibles. Parfois, inssupportables. Comme s'il venait de partir, juste avant mon arrivée. Elle me souriait toujours aussi doucement et embrassait ma joue. Depuis notre mariage, nous ne nous étions jamais embrassés sur les lèvres. _

_Je revins vers Adelina, qui me souriait. Ses yeux verts océans remuaient quelque chose en moi. _

_« Tu es nerveuse. »_

_C'était une affirmation plus qu'une question. Je sentais son angoisse pulser dans ses veines. Quelque chose comme de l'hésitation passa dans ses yeux avant qu'elle n'hoche la tête. Je baissai les yeux vers le sol, me demandant jusqu'où je pouvais aller avec elle. Avant que je ne me décide, mes doigts guidèrent les siens dans mon cou, contre mon propre pouls. Elle haleta en sentant mes battements de cœur. Je me demandai si elle ressentait la même chose que moi. Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson. C'était sans doute la plus belle chose que j'aie connu. _

_« Ron, je t'aime. », laissa échapper Adelina dans un murmure. _

_Mon estomac se contracta et je sentis la tête me tourner. Elle me l'avait déjà dit auparavant. Mais cette fois, çà avait quelque chose de différent. Aucune femme ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle m'aimait, et voilà que cette magnifique créature le faisait…J'étais étourdi. Soudain, je l'attirai vers moi et embrassai son cou décourvert. Son goût était encore meilleur que son odeur. Je tremblai et elle le remarqua. Sa main fine et délicate se posa sur mon épaule. Je continuai d'embrasser sa peau, avant de trouver enfin un endroit plus sensible. Sa tête partit vers l'arrière et ses doux gémissements m'embrasèrent. Je me sentis durcir dans mon pantalon. Je cherchai ses lèvres. C'était ce dont nous avions tout deux besoin. Elles étaient souples et invitantes. Chaudes et réconfortantes. _

J'attrapai à nouveau mes cheveux et tirai dessus jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me la sortir de la tête ? Ses lèvres, ses cheveux, les courbes délicates de son corps…Tout çà allait me rendre fou. Je savais que quelque chose entre nous avait changé la nuit où j'avais été blessé. Et je n'arrivais à me souvenir de rien. La rage m'envahit et je me levai de ma chaise, sortant de la salle qui semblait se refermer sur moi.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si en colère. Une colère aveuglante qui me donnait envie de la tuer et de l'embrasser en même temps. Elle était mon commencement et ma fin. Je m'étais promis de rester loin d'elle dès le premier jour où je l'avais vu. Je ne devais pas me laisser distraire, ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Et je refusais de lui laisser autant de contrôle sur moi. Je ferais donc la seule chose possible. L'ignorer jusqu'à perdre mon interêt pour elle.

.

.

.  
_POV__ Adelina _

.

Je me laissai tomber sur une caisse dans la réserve du poste de secours, vidée de toute énergie. J'espérais qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Je venais de finir l'inventaire de tout le matériel médical du 43ème régiment, comme Strayer l'avait demandé à Dick. Je me levai rapidement, serrant la feuille d'inventaire contre ma poitrine. Je soupirai en sortant, saluée par Roe et Spina.

« Ca fait un moment que tu étais là-dedans, Adelina. Sparky est là ? », lança Spina en haussant les sourcils.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Va donc vérifier ! S'il se trouve là-dedans, salue-le de ma part. Il n'écouterait pas la moindre de mes tentatives. »

« De l'eau dans le gaz ? »

« Laisse-la tranquille, Spina ! », intervint Roe en me donnant une petite accolade.

En s'éloignant un peu, il prit mon visage dans ses mains, effleurant les cernes foncés sous mes yeux.

« Tu as l'air épuisé, Adelina. Tu as dormi récemment ? »

Je secouai la tête et souris timidement.

«Oui. Mais pas très bien. », admis-je.

Roe fouilla dans sa trousse médicale. Il en sortit deux somnifères qu'il me tendit. Je les repoussai vers lui, secouant la tête.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de çà, Eugène. », dis-je alors qu'il haussait les sourcils. « Vraiment, je t'assure que je n'en ai pas besoin, Doc. Garde-les pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je fais juste quelques cauchemars, c'est tout. »

« Je ne te blâme pas. N'importe qui qui rêverait de Sparky aurait des cauchemars. », affirma Spina.

« Spina, si tu ne fais pas plus attention, tu vas vite te retrouver allongé sur un de ces lits. »

Je fis un cin d'œil à Eugene, lui tapotant l'épaule.

« C'est çà ! »

Je marchai vers lui, et cognai ma hanche sur le bord du lit. Il était appuyé au bord de celui-ci. Le mouvement du lit le fit basculer. Eugène et moi éclatâmes de rire en le voyant se redresser sur le lit.

« Vraiment très drôle ! J'aurais pu me blesser ! », dit-il en se massant le bas du dos. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de sautiller hors de portée.

« Je déteste dire çà, mais je t'avais prévenu ! », lançai-je avant de sortir du poste de secours et de prendre la direction des quartiers de Dick.

Je chantonnais doucement pour moi-même, marchant dans la douce lumière du soleil qui descendait vers les collines. C'était magnifique. C'est alors que pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je perdis l'équilibre en heurtant quelqu'un. Cette fois, cependant, je commis l'erreur de regarder de qui il s'agissait. Ces yeux noirs n'auraient pu appartenir à personne d'autre. Je pus sentir la colère qui l'habitait. Elle semblait s'échapper de lui en vagues incontrôlables, m'atteignant sans retenue et ébranlant mon cœur. Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Se rappelait-il de ce qui s'était passé au poste de secours ?

Je reculai, m'éloignant de lui, sachant qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Je ne dis pas un mot, le regardant fixement. Je retins mon souffle, attendant sa réaction.

« Miss Jones. », dit-il avec une formalité glaciale que je n'avais pas connu depuis le début de notre étrange relation.

Je lui répondis avec les mots qui me semblèrent les plus appropriés.

« Lieutenant Speirs. »

Quelque chose s'alluma dans ses yeux mais disparut avant que je puisse l'analyser. Le monde tournait autour de nous. Mais la seule chose dont nous nous soucions était l'autre. C'était érotique, effrayant, vertigineux. C'était comme si nous avions échangé un millier de mots. Mais durant ce moment, nous n'ouvrîmes pas la bouche. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes, combien d'heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne détourne le regard et me frôle. Nous étions ébranlés mais rien de plus ne se passa.

Quand il fut parti, je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi. Tout était fini. Je l'avais poussé trop loin. Et je savais que si je voulais sortir vivante de cette guerre, il fallait que je le repousse dans un coin de mon esprit. Pour toujours si nécessaire.

J'imaginai un instant le futur, songeant à quoi ma vie pourrait ressembler. C'était trop douloureux. Alors, je portai mon attention sur le futur immédiat, sachant que c'était ma seule chance de survivre. Je souffrirais en silence car c'était le seul moyen de reprendre le dessus.

Je m'éloignai, la tête haute, rassurée d'aller retrouver Dick. Quand je serais seule, je pleurerai. Pas maintenant, quand c'était à mon tour d'être présente pour quelqu'un. Je savais que Dick traversait un moment difficile. Et je n'avais pas passé la moitié de ma journée à répertorier le matériel médical pour rien.

* * *

.  
_Adelina & Speirs ou les girouettes de service. Le jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'éternise…_

_Bref, cela devrait évoluer dès le prochain chapitre. Sans compter Bastogne, qui approche doucement…Je sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi, çà reste l'épisode le plus marquant de BoB…Vivement, donc !_

_Biz & à bientôt. _

_Temperance._


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

* * *

_POV Adelina_

_._

Je frappai doucement à la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il était aussi grand que moi avec des cheveux bruns foncés, ternes et plaqués sur le côté, et des yeux marrons. Il m'adressa un petit sourire étrange avant de me demander qui j'étais. Avant que je ne réponde, il avisa mon uniforme, ce qui augmenta l'interrogation dans ses yeux.

« Adelina Jones. Je viens voir le Capitaine Winters. »

Il s'effaça doucement et me précéda jusqu'à l'escalier.

« J'ignorais qu'il y avait des femmes sur le front. », dit-il, condescendant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant son impolitesse, choisissant de me taire. Le bruit d'une machine à écrire nous parvint. Il me remplit de tristesse, sachant que la paperasse n'était pas faite pour lui.

« Capitaine Winters, il y a une Miss Jones pour vous. », annonça l'homme en arrivant en haut des escaliers.

Je le suivais de près. Dick leva les yeux vers nous, son regard s'allumant lorsqu'il le posa sur moi. Je lui souris chaleureusement.

« Salut, Dick ! », lançai-je joyeusement.

« Salut, Adelina ! Pourriez-vous nous laisser un moment, Szalinsky? »

Je vis la frustration traverser le regard de l'homme avant qu'il n'hoche la tête. Quand il fut parti, je me penchai vers Dick.

« Qui est-ce, si je peux me permettre? »

Dick eut un petit rire.

« Szalinsky. Pourquoi tout le monde me demande çà aujourd'hui? »

Devant mon expression étonnée, il devança mes questions :

« Lew et Moose étaient ici il y a une heure, me demandant la même chose. »

J'hochai la tête, puis m'assis sur son lit. Je repliai mes jambes sous moi après m'être déchaussée.

« Tu envisages de rester un certain temps? », demanda Dick en avisant mes bottes abandonnées.

Je rougis, vexée. Je me penchai pour ramasser mes bottes et me rechausser.

« Désolée. », dis-je, embarrasée. « Je n'aurais pas dû m'inviter ainsi. »

Il fut immédiatement à mes côtés, saisissant ma main pour m'empêcher de partir. Je ne pus cacher le frisson que ce simple contact déclencha. Dick se racla la gorge et me lâcha.

« Ne le prends pas comme çà, Adelina. Tu es plus que bienvenue si tu veux rester. Mais je crains de ne pas être de bonne compagnie. Je travaille sur cet inventaire que Strayer exige. », expliqua-t-il.

Je retins un soupir de soulagement. Je souris avant de lui tendre ma liste.

« J'ai fait çà pour toi, aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si ça t'aidera ou si c'est déjà fait. Mais j'ai tenté le coup. »

Dick y jeta un coup d'œil et sourit.

« Tu as fait l'inventaire de tout le matériel médical ? »

J'acquiesçai en rougissant devant son expression.

« Merci, Adelina. Ca m'enlève bien des soucis. »

Des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux. Je les essuyai rapidement, du dos de la main.

« Adelina, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Dick en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je m'éloignai rapidement.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu trop sensible aujourd'hui. », assurai-je tâchant de paraître désinvolte.

Mais Dick me connaissait trop bien. Il s'approcha derrière moi et étreignit mes épaules.

« Adelina, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? »

Je me tournai vers lui, soulagée, pour une fois, de parvenir à retenir mes larmes en repensant à Speirs. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux bleus, me demandant si je ne devais pas tout lui raconter. Même s'il m'avait assuré qu'il ne ressentait plus rien à mon égard, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je le blessais un peu plus à chaque fois que j'accourais vers lui les yeux gonflés de larmes et la voix tremblante.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Ces quelques mots m'assurèrent que, quels que soient ses sentiments envers moi, Dick était d'abord et avant tout mon ami. Il m'écouterait volontiers si cela pouvait m'aider. J'inspirai profondément, me préparant à relater les événements de la semaine passée.

« La nuit où Ron a été blessé, nous nous sommes en quelque sorte…embrassés. Mais il m'a ignoré les trois jours suivants. Et nous nous sommes croisés il y a quelques minutes. Il était si froid et distant. Je crains de l'avoir perdu en me rapprochant trop de lui. »

Les yeux de Dick exprimaient un mélange de pensées et d'émotions. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que rien ne vienne troubler le silence de la pièce.

« Tu ne l'as pas perdu, Adelina. Tu n'as jamais été aussi près de le faire céder. »

J'inclinai la tête, pleine de curiosité.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et bien, comme je connais Speirs, il a besoin de toujours tout contrôler. C'est pour çà qu'il s'éloigne de toi. Tu lui fais ressentir des choses qu'il n'a jamais ressenti et il est sans doute terrorisé par tout çà. »

Je ris, heureuse d'être passée le voir. Il m'aidait toujours à aller mieux. J'embrassai doucement sa joue.

« Merci, Dick. Je peux toujours compter sur toi pour me remonter le moral. »

Il me rendit mon sourire et me serra une dernière fois contre lui avant de me lâcher.

« Pas de problèmes, Adelina. N'est-ce pas à çà que servent les amis ? », demanda-t-il.

Je ne vis ni regrets, ni peine dans ses yeux, comme s'il voulait inconsciemment me rassurer sur le fait que nous soyions seulement amis. Je souris à nouveau avant de prendre congé.

« J'ai travaillé dur pour çà, Dick. Fais-en bon usage ! »

« Sans faute. Merci encore ! »

« Aucun problème. »

.

_22 octobre 1944_

_POV__ Speirs _

Je la voyais partout. Dans le plafond en bois de ma chambre, je voyais ses boucles brunes. Dans ma veste verte, je voyais ses prunelles vertes me fixer. Ca me rendait dingue.

Je passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux. Elle ignorait ce que je ressentais. Je détestais l'admettre mais quelque chose en elle avait ébranlé les murs qui m'entouraient. C'était agaçant, cependant, je me demandais qu'est-ce que cela me ferait de perdre le contrôle, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil quelqu'un qui me fixait. C'était elle.

Elle se tenait face à moi. Mes yeux se posèrent sur elle avec étonnement. Elle aurait ma peau. Mais je fus incapable de détourner les yeux. Je la vis trébucher avant de se rattraper à une chaise pour se redresser. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, ses boucles brunes effleurant ses joues. Elle lâcha la chaise et fit un pas en avant. Ses genoux se dérobèrent et elle s'effondra au sol. La peur et la confusion m'étreignirent et je me précipitai sans réfléchir.

Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant contre moi.

« Adelina ? », appelai-je, ma voix tremblante à peine audible.

Elle gémit et me lança un regard éteint.

« Ron ? »

J'écartai les cheveux de son visage.

« Je suis là. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Je suis si fatiguée. », murmura-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête et la soulevai dans mes bras.

« Adelina, où es-tu logée ? »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, je la regardai et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Les yeux clos, sa poitrine montait et descendait régulièrement. Je me décidai. Devais-je aller voir Winters et lui demander où l'amener ? La jalousie m'envahit. Sans savoir pourquoi, maintenant que je l'avais, je la voulais pour moi seul. Je fis donc la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Je remontai la rue jusqu'à mes propres quartiers. J'ouvris la porte et grimpai les escaliers, la berçant contre moi. Je traversai la pièce et la déposai doucement sur le lit. Ses doigts fins se refermèrent sur mon bras.

« Ron ? »

Sa voix me traversa comme un millier de poignards. Je la regardai. Elle m'observait avec un désespoir qui me serra le cœur. Sans penser à ce que je faisais, mes pouces effleurèrent les cernes sous ses yeux.

« Tu es épuisée. », dis-je simplement.

« Mmmm… », murmura-t-elle, ses paupières se refermant paresseusement sur ses orbes vertes.

Ma gorge se serra alors que mon pouls s'accélérait. Avant de commettre l'irréparable, j'écartai ma main de son visage. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et j'entrevis la passion qu'ils cachaient. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qui déclenchait une telle émotion chez elle.

« Que s'est-il passé l'autre nuit ? A l'antenne de secours ? », demandai-je d'une voix étonnament calme.

Elle détourna un instant le regard. La culpabilité et le tourment dans ses yeux avaient piqué ma curiosité.

« Dis-moi, s'il te plaît, Adelina. »

L'utilisation de son prénom sembla la réveiller. Elle rougit soudainement.

« Je t'ai embrassé. »

Je restai bouche bée.

« Tu…m'as embrassé ? », répétai-je.

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

_J'aurais voulu__ m'en souvenir._

« On t'avait donné beaucoup de morphine. C'est pour çà que tu ne t'en souviens pas. »

Je lui jetai un regard, une idée germant dans mon esprit. Mes doigts remontèrent doucement de ses bras à sa nuque.

« Serais-tu d'accord pour que j'essaie de me souvenir ? », demandai-je.

Pour toute réponse, sa main se referma sur le revers de mon uniforme, m'attirant à elle.

« Je prends çà pour un oui. », dis-je en souriant avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était encore meilleur que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je me laissai emporter par la passion et le désir. Je me rendis à peine compte que je m'allongeai près d'elle. Son corps délicat fut sous le mien. Il était chaud et souple, m'invitant à le toucher. Mon estomac se noua en songeant que je pouvais la faire mienne ce soir. _Mienne_. Le sentiment de possessivité qui m'envahit fut renforcé par ses gémissements étouffés par mes lèvres. Je m'en arrachai et descendis vers son cou.

« Ron. »

Elle murmura mon nom comme la plus belle prière du monde. Je respirai profondément l'odeur de son cou. Elle sentait la fraise et le freesia. Son parfum embruma mon esprit. Mes mains étaient endolories de se retenir de la toucher. Je la sentis se cambrer sous moi comme je touchais un point sensible de son cou. Son souffle s'égara contre mon oreille.

« Ron, fais-moi l'amour. », murmura-t-elle.

C'était à la fois un ordre et une demande, que je n'étais que trop disposé à exécuter.

« Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée. », dis-je, souriant, en m'attaquant aux boutons de sa veste.

Elle se redressa pour que je puisse la faire glisser sur ses épaules avant de la jeter au sol.

« Je ne suis pas si fatiguée que çà. », dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Mes doigts aggripèrent sa chemise blanche. Se rapprochant de moi, elle leva les bras. Elle se pencha et m'embrassa. J'entendis la chemise tomber au sol et je fermai les yeux dans une attente exaltée. Quand je les rouvris, je vis sa poitrine nue et j'eus le souffle coupé. Je surpris le doute dans ses yeux, je me penchai, l'embrassant avec urgence.

« Tu es magnifique. », murmurai-je en me reculant.

Je la repoussai doucement en arrière sur les coussins et la détaillai. Un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

« Vais-je devois faire tout le travail moi-même ? Où vas-tu te décider à me toucher ? », me taquina-t-elle.

Je me penchai vers elle pour lui donner l'attention qu'elle méritait. Je pris son mamelon rose entre mes lèvres, et le suçai, lui arrachant une forte plainte. Ses doigts s'égarèrent dans mes cheveux, me tenant contre elle. Je m'occupai de l'autre, lui faisant subir le même sort. Elle s'arqua contre ma bouche. Je souris contre elle et embrassai une dernière fois sa poitrine avant de revenir à ses lèvres. Comme nos langues bataillaient pour prendre le pouvoir, je sentis ses doigts courir sur ma veste. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils descendent vers mon pantalon. Avec urgence, j'écartai ses mains, et dégraffai les boutons. Elle m'imita et nous fûmes tous les deux complètements nus. Je la vis jeter un oeil à mon membre palpitant. Elle m'entraîna dans un nouveau baiser passionné. Je gémis en arrivant au point de rupture. Je m'écartai, posant mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Ron, s'il te plait. », murmura-t-elle.

Cela suffit à apaiser mes doutes. Aussi doucement que possible, je glissai en elle. Elle se serra autour de moi lorsque je fus entièrement en elle. Je remarquai les larmes perlant à ses yeux et les embrassai.

« Ca va ? », demandai-je, surmontant mon propre plaisir.

Elle acquiesça et ses jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je me retirai complètement avant de la pénétrer à nouveau. Son cri déchira l'air, me remplissant de satisfaction.

« Plus vite. », dit-elle, à bout de souffle.

J'accédai à sa demande. Je plongeai à l'intérieur d'elle, la remplissant complètement, encore et encore. La sueur recouvrait nos corps. Nos coeurs battaient à l'unisson. Nos bouches entrouvertes émettaient une plainte continue.

Enfin, elle se resserra autour de moi. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à venir. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure toujours : un moment d'extase avant la descente, spirale constante de passion. Mes lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille.

« Viens pour moi, Adelina. », murmurai-je, ma respiration saccadée accentuant la nécessité dans ma voix.

Secouée de spasmes, elle cria mon nom. Je la suivis de très près dans l'orgasme. Je m'affalai sur elle, mon front sur sa poitrine. Je pouvais entendre son pouls ralentir doucement. Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi, me retenant contre elle. Aucun de nous ne voulait bouger. Je me retirai d'elle et nous poussâmes tout deux le même gémissement. Je roulai sur le côté et l'attirai contre ma poitrine. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle soupira.

« Peu importe de quoi demain sera fait, je ne regretterai pas cette nuit. », me dit-elle doucement.

Je tirai les couvertures sur nous et hochai la tête.

« Moi non plus. », dis-je.

Mais je réalisai qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Elle dormait déjà.


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou, tout le monde !_

_Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction ! :) Au programme, du Ron/Adie, toujours, qui nous font…ben du Ron/Adie ! Et le retour de mon Billie d'amour ! (Je l'avoue, Bill Guarnere est mon préféré ! Dans cette fic en tout cas.)_

_Un grand, un immense merci à Arya Johnson Benett pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 22**

**

* * *

**

_POV Adelina_

J'ouvris les yeux sur une scène à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Ron me regardait, sans dissimuler son émotion. C'était presque énervant de le voir si serein. Nous nous regardâmes tout les deux un moment, il sourit et je rougis. Je me rendis compte que la seule chose qui séparait nos deux corps était le drap fin. Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine tandis que je traçais les contours de son torse. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous mes doigts. Je souris en le regardant à nouveau.

« Bonjour. », murmurai-je, articulant la seule chose dont je fus capable.

Ses yeux noirs brillèrent d'amusement. Je plissai les yeux.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

« Je ne ris pas. », dit-il, sarcastique. « Je trouve juste fort intéressant que seul ce drap te recouvre. »

Je ris.

« Besoin d'un rappel sur les évènements ? », plaisantai-je.

Il rit à son tour. Je réalisai que c'était sans doute le plus beau son du monde. Encore mieux que le simple son de sa voix. J'étais ravie d'être la cause de ce rire. Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, quelque chose changea en lui. Mes yeux remarquèrent le froncement de ses sourcils, la crispation de ses lèvres et la légère ride sur son front. Je caressai son bras nu.

« Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu as bien dit que tu ne regretterais pas cette nuit ? », me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je le regardai, stupéfaite. Je ne m'attendais pas à çà. Et à vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais.

« Oui, et je le pensais. », répondis-je simplement.

Il hocha la tête et s'installa à nouveau sur le lit. Je me sentais étourdie. Avais-je raté quelque chose ? Etait-il moins compliqué que ce que je pensais ?

« C'est tout ? », demandai-je, incrédule.

Je le sentis rire près de moi.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? », lui demandai-je, tout à coup inquiète du malaise qui grandissait en moi.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Je ne pouvais lire aucune émotion sur son visage. Mais je sentis ses doigts se crisper sur le drap qui me recouvrait. Il se pencha et effleura mes lèvres des siennes. Ma respiration se hacha et mon sang bouillona.

« Je regrette le fait de t'avoir laissée te cacher sous ces vêtements si longtemps. », murmura-t-il contre moi.

Dans mon esprit embrumé, j'enregistrai tout juste ses mots, mais çà me suffit. Je m'écartai de lui, sachant que cette distance me permettrait de me concentrer.

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question, Ron. Me séduire ne t'évitera pas de me répondre. », affirmai-je, soudain furieuse contre lui.

Pourquoi n'était-il jamais honnête ? Pourquoi était-il si difficile à cerner ? Je rejetai le drap afin d'enfiler mes vêtements. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, dévorant chaque parcelle de peau nue. Je me glissai dans mon uniforme aussi vite que possible.

« Pourquoi pars-tu ? », demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant la colère et la douleur.

Je finis de lacer mes bottes avant de lui répondre.

« Parce que tu n'es qu'un con qui voulait juste coucher avec moi. Vous les hommes, vous êtes tous pareils ! C'est tout ce que vous voulez ! », criai-je en me levant.

Mes doigts se refermaient sur la poignée de la porte quand il bondit sur moi. Il attrapa mon bras, me maintenant près de lui.

« Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que je ne voulais être avec toi que pour le sexe, Adelina ? »

Je faiblis, cherchant ses yeux pour comprendre. Je repoussai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et inspirai profondément.

« Ce n'est rien, oublie çà. », murmurai-je.

La chaleur de son corps si près du mien était presque trop pour moi. J'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de l'y garder pour toujours. Mais la réalité nous rattrape toujours lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins. Tous les secrets enfouis au fond de mon esprit refaisaient surface à son contact. La nuit dernière, j'avais été capable d'écarter les souvenirs de ces nuits passées près de Fleischer. Maintenant, les yeux fixés sur lui, c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais. J'avais honte, non pas d'avoir couché avec Ron, mais de moi-même. J'avais laissé un homme pour lequel je ne ressentais que de la haine, me prendre mon bien le plus précieux. Je n'étais plus aussi innocente, plus aussi pure que j'aurais voulu l'être pour l'homme qui se tenait face à moi. J'eus l'impression d'avoir trahi mon pays et de m'être trahie moi-même. Je regardai le sol avec le sentiment d'être la personne la plus affreuse du monde. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, mais j'ignorais comment éviter ses questions encore longtemps.

« Ne me dis pas d'oublier, Nom de Dieu ! Par l'enfer, je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi agis-tu comme çà tout à coup ? »

_Parce que je t'aime trop pour te dire la vérité. _

« Je dois y aller. J'aurais dû rentrer au poste de secours la nuit dernière. Tout le monde doit se demander où je suis. », dis-je calmement.

Je me retournai mais il me retint.

« Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose si je te disais que je ne veux pas que tu partes ? »

Mon estomac se serra douloureusement et je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Ron, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire çà. La nuit dernière était parfaite. », lui dis-je, tentant désespérement de maîtriser les tremblements de ma voix. « Mais je ne peux pas. Tu as une femme, et même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi maintenant, plus tard, tu seras heureux d'être resté avec elle. Tu retourneras en Angleterre après la guerre et vous aurez de beaux enfants. Vous vieillirez ensemble et tu repenseras à moi comme à un lointain souvenir. Voilà ce qui doit se passer, Ron. Pourquoi gâcher ton mariage, alors que tu as la chance de pouvoir le sauver et d'être heureux ? »

La rage fit briller ses yeux.

« Parce que je ne veux pas être avec elle, Adelina. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout çà. Je ne veux pas retourner auprès d'elle après la guerre. Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants avec elle. Je ne veux pas vivre heureux avec elle comme si tout ce que nous avions vécu ne signifiait rien. Je ne peux plus rester loin de toi maintenant, Adelina. Merde ! La nuit dernière…quelque chose s'est passé entre nous. Je ne prétends pas être romantique, je ne le suis pas et je ne le serais jamais. Tu le sais déjà. Mais je peux te dire que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, Adelina. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais aussi, et je te promets que je quitterais ma femme après la guerre. »

« Tu ne peux pas me promettre çà, Ron. La vie nous entraîne parfois là où on ne s'y attend pas, et on ne peut pas toujours tenir ses promesses. Même si on voudrait que tout fonctionne pour le mieux. »

Avant de réaliser ce que je faisais, j'ôtai ses doigts de mon bras et appuyai sur la poignée de la porte. Dès que je l'ouvris, sa main s'abattit dessus, la refermant aussitôt. Je me recroquevillai légèrement, sentant la rage l'envahir à nouveau. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il y avait la rage, mais aussi la douleur, la peur, et la tristesse.

« Je n'ai pas fini. Tu ne peux pas décider de ce qui va se passer pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. »

Une larme s'échappa de mes paupières mi-closes. Je reniflai, l'essuyant impatiemment.

« Et tu ne peux pas décider ce qui va se passer pour moi, Ron. Je m'en vais, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je ne dis pas que nous devons arrêter de nous voir. Nous pouvons être de simples amis ? »

Ses yeux glissèrent au sol. Un moment, je crus qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Finalement, il articula d'un ton glacial.

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

Il retira sa main de la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il ne me regarda plus et la crainte innonda mes veines. Les murs soigneusement érigés autour de mon cœur s'écroulèrent et je suffoquai en tentant de garder le contrôle de moi-même. Dans un faible soupir, j'ouvris la porte et la refermai derrière moi. Je marchai jusqu'à ma maison, mes jambes menaçant de céder à chaque nouveau pas. Dans mon esprit, une voix se mit à murmurer :

_Peut-être que c'est ce dont tu avais besoin. Peut-être que tu commences à réaliser que la seule chose qui pouvait se passer entre vous n'était que physique. Maintenant tu peux avancer. _

La voix était si convaincante que je crus presque que je pourrais passer à autre chose. Mais je commençai déjà à regretter mes paroles. Il s'était enfin ouvert à moi et je n'avais fait que le repousser.

_Mais il ne s'est pas ouvert à toi, il ne pouvait même pas répondre à une simple question. _

Je secouai la tête pour faire taire la voix, ne regardant pas où j'allais. Je me cognai contre quelqu'un, mon visage ébloui par la lumière du soleil. En plissant les yeux, je distinguai les contours d'un visage familier.

« John ? », demandai-je, levant ma main sur mes yeux. Il rit et me tapota le bras.

« Bonjour, Adelina. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Tu n'es jamais venue me féliciter d'avoir réussi à me soustraire à l'emprise des Huns. », plaisanta-t-il, remontant un peu mon humeur.

Je souris, mais mon cœur restait douloureux. Je m'avançai à ses côtés, passant mon bras sous le sien.

« Tu sais, j'aurais juré que la nuit dernière était une mission de sauvetage, John. Mais bien sûr, les Yankees ne pouvaient pas vous sauver ! »

« Et alors, si c'était ta mission ? N'es-tu anglaise, Adie ? », demanda-t-il en employant mon vieux surnom, dont il m'avait affublé plusieurs années auparavant.

« Je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis, John. La guerre fait exploser tout ces comportements nationaux que mes parents m'ont inculqué. Et passer autant de temps avec ces Yankees m'a donné un avant-goût de ce que je pourrais faire la guerre finie. J'envisage de vendre la maison de mes parents et de partir m'installer aux Etats-Unis. »

Un petit sourire passa sur le visage de John.

« Il semble que tu aies beaucoup réfléchi à la question. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Oui. Depuis qu'ils m'ont trouvé, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la vie m'a offert une seconde chance. J'ai dû réfléchir à ce que j'en ferais. Les allemands m'avaient laissé pour morte, John. », dis-je, mes yeux s'embuant légèrement en repensant à cette expérience horrible.

Il dut le sentir, car il s'arrêta et me serra dans ses bras, dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il caressa mes cheveux, chantonnant doucement à mon oreille. Je remarquai, qu'ironiquement, c'était l'air de "Somewhere Over the Rainbow".

.

.

_31 octobre 1944_

_Driel, Hollande_

« Luz, tu serais un amour si tu tournais le sans-fil vers moi ! », quémandai-je à Luz depuis l'endroit où j'étais assise à les regarder jouer au poker.

Ils m'avaient interdit d'y jouer depuis que j'avais remporté plus d'un millier de dollars la dernière fois que j'avais fait une partie avec eux.

« Pourquoi les européens appellent-ils ça une connexion sans fil ? », grogna Luz en obéissant. « C'est une radio, pour l'amour du Ciel ! »

Lip me sourit comme je me tournais vers George, un faux sourire sur le visage.

« Tu sais, je suis heureuse que tu aies pris la place d'idiot de Guarnere ! »

« Je ferais attention si j'étais toi, George. Adelina s'emporte plutôt vite ces derniers jours. Depuis que nous sommes ici. »

« Eh bien c'est la première fois que mes pieds restent secs deux jours de suite, Lip. J'étais sur le même front que vous ! »

Lip roula des yeux.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'y être. Je me souviens d'avoir entendu un certain lieutenant Welsh te prévenir que tu le regretterais. Tu aurais pu rester ici, mais vous autres, anglais, vous êtes tellement orgueilleux que vous vous sentez tenus d'y aller. », me fit remarquer Luz depuis sa place.

« Oh, va te faire voir, George ! », dis-je en souriant, sachant qu'il avait raison. Il me fit un clin d'œil.

« Amusez-vous bien, les gars. Je vais au QG. », dis-je en m'emparant de mon sac médical et de mon casque à coté de moi. Luz haussa les sourcils.

« Voir Moose à nouveau ? »

« Non ! », répondis-je, rougissant furieusement.

J'allais au QG presque tous les soirs, me détendre avec Moose, Welsh, Nixon et Dick, quand il était là. En leur compagnie, il était facile d'oublier mes problèmes et ils ne m'harcelaient pas à _son sujet._

« Elle rougit ! », s'exclama Luz, se tenant les côtes à force de rire.

« Tu abandonnes avec Sparky ? »

Mes pensées s'éparpillèrent, ma bouche formant ma réponse avant mon cerveau.

« Non…Je veux dire oui, Non…Je ne sais pas trop. », mentis-je sachant pertinemment que je n'étais pas prête à ne plus aimer Ron Speirs, pas plus que je ne l'étais d'arrêter de respirer.

Lip dut sentir mon malaise car il me fit signe.

« Allez, vas-y! Ne te laisse pas faire par ces moins que rien ! », me dit-il, me faisant un clin d'œil alors que je le remerciai d'un sourire.

Je sentis mon cœur battre de manière erratique dans ma poitrine alors que mon esprit se tournait à nouveau vers Ron. Il semblait être partout. Mes pensées continuaient à voyager vers lui dans mes rares moments de détente et cela me rendait folle. Je savais que j'avais tout perdu en quelques minutes. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de ne jamais parvenir à réparer tout çà. Je compris que lui mentir n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'affronter mes problèmes. Je devais lui dire la vérité afin qu'il puisse décider quoi faire avec moi. J'avais eu tort de prendre pour prétexte ses intentions envers moi, et je savais que pour le reconquérir il faudrait que je sois honnête. Avec lui et avec moi-même. Je voulais lui parler rapidement. J'ignorais seulement comment entrer en contact avec lui. Finalement, j'atteignis le QG de la Easy. Je marchai jusqu'à la porte et frappai. A ma grande surprise, c'est Nix qui ouvrit la porte.

« Regardez donc qui traîne dans les parages. », lança-t-il en souriant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et le poussai légèrement pour rentrer.

« Ravie de te voir aussi, Nix. Où sont les autres ? », demandai-je, en promenant mon regard sur la pièce vide.

Nix haussa les épaules et se rassit sur le fauteuil où il se trouvait avant que j'arrive.

« Dick et Moose sont partis il y a dix minutes. Ils sont allés rejoindre Welsh sur la ligne de front. C'était l'idée de Dick. Il devient taré. Il a demandé à Moose s'il voulait se promener et aller inspecter la ligne avec lui. Si tu te dépêches, tu devrais pouvoir les rattraper. », répondit Lew, le visage caché par les pages d'un rapport des renseignements.

Reconnaissante, je l'embrassai sur la joue.

« Arranges-toi pour que Sparky ne soit pas au courant de çà. », dit-il, un peu gêné.

Je choisis d'ignorer sa remarque, pour ma propre santé mentale.

« Merci, Lew. »

« Pas de souci, petite. »

Je souris et quittai le QG, voulant rejoindre Dick et Moose aussi vite que possible. La seule chose que j'entendais était le crissement de mes bottes sur le sol comme je me hâtais vers eux. De temps en temps j'entendais quelques bribes de conversation. Je reconnus la voix de Dick. Je n'arrivais pas à identifier l'autre, mais çà devait être Moose.

Et en un clin d'œil, tout bascula. Je fus happée dans une spirale chaotique. Un coup de feu retentit et une voix appelant Moose fendit l'air, emplissant mes oreilles bourdonnantes. Je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je faisais. Mes jambes avancèrent rapidement droit devant moi. Comme si je volais. Je me jetai à terre et j'entendis quelqu'un courir vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demandai-je en me rendant compte qu'il venait de la direction de Dick et Moose.

Je reconnus vaguement un soldat de la Easy. Ses yeux brillants jetaient des coups d'oeil affolés tout autour de lui et toute couleur avait quitté son visage. Je constatai qu'il tremblait frénétiquement.

« Je…Je…je… », bégaya-t-il, incapable d'articuler un mot.

Je m'approchai prudemment de lui, et posai ma main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien. Dis-moi juste ce qui s'est passé pour j'aille aider, soldat. », demandai-je, d'une voix calme et autoritaire.

Il déglutit péniblement et inspira profondément.

« J'ai tiré sur le Lieutenant Heyliger. Le Capitaine Winters m'a envoyé cherché le Lieutenant Welsh. J'allai vers le QG. »

J'hochai la tête et lui tapotai le dos.

« Très bien. Reste avec Winters. Dis lui que je suis allée chercher Welsh. », lui dis-je.

Sans un mot de plus, je m'éloignai et courus vers la position de Harry. Mes jambes tremblaient, et mon cœur battait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, même si mes jambes menaçaient de m'abandonner. Je ne pus jamais expliquer, même des années plus tard, ce qui me porta cette nuit-là. Mais trouver Welsh le plus vite possible était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais. Je savais que je n'avais pas le matériel nécessaire dans mon sac pour faire quelque chose pour Moose. Je ne pouvais rien faire de mieux que Dick et sa propre trousse de secours.

Quand j'arrivais enfin, Harry était assis, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son casque descendant jusque sur ses yeux. J'aurais juré qu'il dormait. Mais il se leva immédiatement à mon cri, alerte et prêt à l'action.

« Harry, Moose est blessé. Prends la jeep pour aller le chercher. Dick est avec lui. Ils sont à peu près à un kilomètre en bas de cette route. », dis-je en montrant la direction d'où je venais.

Je revins sur mes pas, quand j'entendis Harry crier après moi.

« Attends une seconde. Où vas-tu ? Tu ne veux pas attendre la jeep ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Prends la radio et dis à Luz de prévenir Roe. Je te retrouve avec les gars au poste de secours, Harry. »

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis hocher la tête. Je ne pouvais pas attendre qu'il trouve Luz ou Eugene. J'atteindrais plus rapidement l'antenne de secours à pied. Je songeai que la jeep mettrait au moins dix minutes pour arriver jusqu'à Welsh et trois minutes de plus pour trouver Moose et Dick. Et encore cinq minutes pour revenir au poste de secours. Je pouvais faire le même trajet en quinze minutes.

Oui, je pouvais le faire. Mais ma fierté essuya rapidement un échec cuisant lorsque je m'arrêtai devant la station de secours. Une ambulance était garée là, Dick et le soldat au teint cireux se tenaient derrière elle. Ils regardaient devant eux, vers la jeep qui emportait Moose. Je courrus vers eux, essoufflée. Je m'inquiétai en voyant le visage de Dick. Il semblait terrifié, plus que jamais.

« Tout ira bien, Dick. », murmurai-je en prenant sa main.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

« J'espère. », dit-il alors que le bruit de moteur disparaissait au loin.

.

.

_15 décembre 1944_

_Mourmelon-Le-Grand_

Finalement, j'avais eu raison. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Harry et Dick, trop terrifiés pour raisonner, avait injecté trois doses de morphine à Moose, assez pour le tuer. Heureusement, Moose avait survécu et était désormais dans un hôpital en arrière du front. Il ne reviendrait probablement pas tout de suite parmi nous. Nous étions tous heureux qu'il rentre chez lui, retrouver la paix et la tranquillité d'une vie ayant un semblant de normalité. Il lui faudrait du temps pour redevenir lui-même, mais j'étais certaine qu'il y parviendrait.

Moose parti, il fallut trouver un nouveau commandant pour la Easy. A notre grande surprise, un idiot fini du nom de Norman Dike avait été nommé. Nous étions tous persuadé qu'il avait été pistonné par quelqu'un de haut placé. Lipton m'avait confié que Dike avait été placé là pour acquérir de l'expérience au combat avant d'être élevé à un rang supérieur. La plupart d'entre nous le détestait, et pour couronner le tout, de nombreux arrivants étaient venus remplacer ceux que nous avions perdu sous le feu ennemi ou immobilisés par des blessures de toutes sortes. Seuls les sous-officiers avaient connu la Easy depuis Toccoa.

Je soupirai en me dirigeant vers le bureau de Dick. J'étais fatiguée de croire que tout irait pour le mieux. Parce que je savais très bien, comme tout les gars de Toccoa, que nous serions bientôt renvoyés au combat, et que beaucoup d'entre nous seraient tués. Dike n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait et les nouveaux avaient tendance à se tirer dessus, ainsi que sur les anciens qui se battaient à leurs côtés et tentaient de les défendre. Mes pensées furent interrompues alors que j'heurtai quelqu'un.

« Eh, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me voir, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me rentrer dedans, petite. », lança une voix avec un accent que je connaissais bien.

Etonnée, je levai les yeux vers Guarnere. Sans réfléchir, je jetai mes bras autour de lui et le serrai contre moi. Il avait disparu depuis près de deux mois, après cet accident de moto.

« Merde, Adelina, tu m'étouffes. Je vois que je t'ai beaucoup manqué. », fit-il en essayant en vain de me détacher de lui.

Je me reculai en rougissant.

« Désolée, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! », m'exclamai-je, enthousiaste.

Guarnere sourit et ébouriffa mes boucles brunes. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et m'accompagna en direction du bureau de Dick.

« Tu vas voir Winters aussi ? », demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et me regarda en grimaçant légèrement.

« C'est vrai ce que Moose m'a dit ? »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? », demandai-je avec curiosité.

« Que Winters est derrière un bureau maintenant ? »

Je le regardai, un sourcil levé. Puis, je me souvins qu'il avait été blessé juste avant que Dick ne soit promu.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Nous avons Norman Dike à présent. Cet homme ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait. »

Le rire de Guarnere résonna alors que nous nous arrêtions devant le bureau de Dick. Szalinsky, qui nous avait devancé, ouvrit la porte et annonça à Dick que le sergent Guarnere voulait le voir. J'entendis Dick marmonner qu'il pouvait entrer.

« Regardez donc ce que le train nous amène ! », dit Harry lorsque nous entrâmes.

Je ris, en prenant un siège près de Nix. Guarnere salua les deux officiers, puis Dick.

« Oui, notre casse-cou préféré et de retour ! », dis-je.

« Bonjour, capitaine. », dit Bill en approchant du bureau de Dick.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Dick lui souhaita un bon retour parmi nous.

« Adelina vient de me dire que vous étiez désormais derrière un bureau, monsieur. Je ne pensais pas voir çà un jour. »

Dick eut un faible sourire. Il n'était pas forcément ravi d'entendre une nouvelle fois qu'il avait été contraint de quitter la Easy pour la laisser entre des mains incapables.

« Comme quoi, tout arrive! », lança Nix, l'amusement brillant dans ses yeux alors qu'il serrait la main de Bill après Harry.

« Autant vous dire tout de suite que j'ai fait le mur de l'hôpital, capitaine. J'espère que ça ne vous attirera pas d'ennuis. »

« De toute façon, auriez-vous agi autrement ? », demanda Dick un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Guarnere le regarda avec un amusement mesuré.

« Absolument pas, monsieur. »

Bill fouilla un moment dans une poche de son uniforme et en tira une enveloppe.

« J'ai une lettre de Moose pour vous. Du lieutenant Heyliger. », dit Bill en la tendant soigneusement à son ancien commandant.

« Merci, Bill. »

« On m'a dit qu'il allait y avoir un match de foot. Avec ces idiots de nouvelles recrues, c'est vrai? »

« Oui. », répondit Welsh avec un sourire.

« Le jour de Noël. », ajoutai-je, légèrement satisfaite d'en savoir plus qu'Harry sur ce coup-là.

Ce dernier m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de faire de même en direction de Bill.

« Il y a de sacrés canailles. Il me tarde de voir çà. », dit-il.

Dick ne dit rien, et je sentis que Bill commençait à se sentir gêné.

« Très bien. », dit-il à nouveau. « Eh bien, euh, je crois que je vais aller me chercher des ennuis. »

Il salua Dick, qui lui retourna son salut, et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne sorte, Dick l'arrêta.

« Oh, et, Bill ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« Plus de bêtises, d'accord ? »

Guarnere acquiesça. Puis, comme s'il venait à peine d'y repenser, il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit morceau de papier.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait entendu parler d'un petit bar du nom de « Chez Lulu » ?

Nous secouâmes tous la tête. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je vais aller demander aux autres. Je te vois plus tard, petite. », me lança-t-il avant de disparaître hors du bureau.

Szalinsky vint fermer la porte, offrant à Nix l'occasion de dire quelque chose d'important à Dick. Il se pencha sur sa chaise, les yeux brillants.

« Je suppose que c'est le bon moment. », dit-il en extirpant un morceau de papier de sa veste.

Dick le regarda, fermant un moment les yeux.

« Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, je ne veux pas le voir, Nix. »

Lew sourit.

« Pourquoi ne pas me laisser d'abord te dire de quoi il s'agit ? », demanda-t-il à son ami. « Le Général Taylor est à Washington. Il a laissé la Division entre les mains de McAuliffe. Le colonel Sink est à Reims pour voir Marlene Deitrich. »

« Marlene Deitrich est à Reims ? Et bien je vais à Reims. »

« Strayer est à Londres pour au moins une semaine pour le mariage du Lieutenant-colonel Dobey. Et je vais à Aldbourne rendre visite à une certaine demoiselle. »

« Où veux-tu en venir, Lew ? »

« Eh, bien, toi, mon ami, tu vas à Paris. C'est une permission de 48 heures. Il a été décidé que tu avais besoin d'une dose de civilisation. »

Nix remit la permission à Dick et lui claqua l'épaule avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Et tu sais qui d'autre sera à Aldbourne ? », me demanda-t-il, une expression mystérieuse au visage.

Je le regardai, surprise, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de lâcher :

« Speirs. Il devrait partir dans les prochaines minutes. »

* * *

_Couuuuurs, Adie, Couuuurs !_

_Bien sûr, et vous l'aurez remarqué, faire du Ron/Adie, c'est un peu faire de la m***e ! Ils sont un peu handicapés des sentiments, ces deux-là…Vraiment, ils se sont bien trouvés !_

_La suite, bientôt !_


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23

* * *

**

.

_POV __Adelina_

_.  
._

Je regardai Nix, sous le choc, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

« Ron part pour l'Angleterre ? »

Nix acquiesça, haussant les sourcils en une curiosité feinte.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, petite ? Tu es aussi pâle que la mort. »

J'ignorai son commentaire et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je m'arrêtai devant celle-ci, les doigts sur la poignée.

« Ca va. Où est-il ? »

« Il loge dans une maison à l'ouest de la ville. Une grande maison blanche avec une porte rouge. », répondit Lew, les sourcils froncés comme il tentait de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait cette maison.

J'hochai la tête et ouvris la porte.

« Merci, Lew. A toute à l'heure, les gars. », lançai-je, ma voix résonnant derrière moi.

Dans le couloir, je marchai aussi vite que possible, évitant les hommes chargés de classeurs qui sortaient de chaque bureau. Mon cœur tambourinait d'anticipation. Dans la crainte de ne pas arriver à temps. C'était le moment que j'attendais. Le moment où je devrais tout révéler, ou vivre avec le poids de mes secrets pour le reste de ma vie. Et je me sentais écrasée par ces derniers. Sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Ron méritait de connaître la vérité. Je devais être honnête avec lui. Je voulais être honnête avec lui.

Les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser mon visage et je me sentis libérée. Je me mis à courir, sentant mes jambes aussi solides et rapides que ce fameux soir à Driel. Si je n'avais pas été si terrifiée, cela m'aurait fait sourire. Je dévalai les rues, me frayant un passage au milieu des hommes qui semblaient former une barrière humaine devant moi. Chaque fois que je bousculai l'un d'eux, je priais pour ne pas me retrouver face à lui au poste de secours. J'allai m'arrêter lorsque j'aperçus au loin une maison blanche à la porte rouge foncé. Je souris piteusement, et montai les marches deux par deux. Je frappai à la porte, ne laissant aucune chance à celui qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de ne pas m'entendre.

« Entrez ! », entendis-je crier.

La porte épaisse m'empêcha de reconnaître la voix, mais je priai tout les dieux pour qu'il s'agisse de Ron. Je me balançai d'un pied sur l'autre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je fermai les yeux un instant et quand je les rouvris, ils se posèrent sur lui. Il n'avait pas changé. La barbe recouvrant ses joues était toujours aussi sombre et le rendait plus ténébreux et beau que jamais. Ses yeux noirs étincelaient dans la pâle lumière lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur moi. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, seul indice de sa nervosité. Je réussis à composer un petit sourire avant de murmurer :

« Bonjour, Ron. »

Je pouvais sentir la colère bouillonner en lui, mais il répondit au bout de quelques secondes.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. », dit-il avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Je le suivis, prise de vertiges.

« Je sais. Moi non plus. », dis-je. « C'est juste que…j'ai appris il y a quelques minutes que tu partais ? »

Je présentai la chose comme une question, lui laissant l'opportunité de démentir.

« Ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi, Adelina. Que tu veuille être avec moi ou pas, je dois retourner la voir. »

Il marcha jusqu'à l'escalier que je supposais mener à sa chambre. Mon pouls s'accéléra, et ma respiration devint plus difficile comme je le suivais de prés.

« Mais, je ne veux pas être avec toi. », réussis-je à articuler.

Je savais que je perdais lentement le contrôle de la situation mais je ne pouvais pas lâcher prise. Pas encore. Il se tourna vers moi, une expression de rage sur le visage.

« Je pense qu'au contraire tu veux être avec moi parce que je suis le premier à t'avoir baisé ! », cracha-t-il, ses yeux noirs étincelants dangereusement.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et je secouai doucement la tête.

« Ne dis pas çà. », murmurai-je, sentant mon cœur se briser en mille éclats et me brûler de l'intérieur.

Je songeai que j'avais tout fichu en l'air. Il fut sur moi en un instant, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, ses doigts se refermant solidement sur mes poignets. Même malgré la situation, je sentis une petite secousse dans mon ventre à ce contact.

« Pourquoi je ne le dirais pas ? Parce que c'est vrai ? Aussi étonnant que ça puisse te paraître, j'ai aussi des sentiments. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et tu as décidé que je serais beaucoup plus heureux sans toi. Il semble qu'à présent ton vœu soit exaucé. », dit-il.

Sur ces mots, il lâcha mes mains. Je sentis mes genoux se dérober sous moi et je glissai à terre, impuissante.

« Ne pars pas. Ron, s'il te plaît. Je suis désolée. », dis-je alors que les larmes inondaient mon visage.

Il passa devant moi et attrapa son sac, s'éloignant. Je le regardai, le regard brouillé de larmes, guettant chacun de ses gestes. J'étais fasciné par les mouvements de son poignet, par chaque inclinaison de sa tête. Il se retrourna vers moi et, me regardant sans la moindre émotion, déclara :

« Je dois y aller. Tes excuses ne comptent pas. Tu ne peux pas revenir sur ce qui a été dit, même si tu le regrettes, Adelina. »

Je le regardai partir sans réagir. Puis, les larmes se mirent à couler à flots. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi, avant de finalement reprendre mes esprits, comme au sortir d'un cauchemar. Sans vraiment savoir comment, je parvins à me relever et je me traînai vers son lit. Je m'agrippai aux draps froissés comme s'ils étaient le seul lien qui me retenait à la vie. Ne me souciant guère de mon pathétisme, je m'affalai sur le lit, envoyant valser mes chaussures, et enfouis mon nez dans l'oreiller. Son odeur m'entoura et je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêves.

.

.

_POV Speirs_

.

.  
Le silence et le malaise imprégnant l'atmosphère m'étouffaient. Je ne retournais à Aldbourne que pour divorcer de Maria. A présent, j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. La scène avec Adelina se répétait inlassablement dans mon esprit, attaquant sans répit mon point faible. Etre ici avec ma femme n'était guère plus facile.

Elle m'avait bondi dessus sitôt que j'avais franchi la porte et m'avait annoncé une nouvelle qui allait changer ma vie à jamais. Si je n'avais pas déjà tout fait foirer entre nous, cette nouvelle le ferait immanquablement. Je me demandai comment elle réagirait à çà, et puis je réalisai mes pensées. Je m'efforçai de ne plus penser à elle mais tout m'y ramenait.

_C'est un misérable effort de ta part, _murmura une petite voix dans mon esprit. Je repensai à la première fois où je l'avais vu, à Carentan, à la façon dont elle m'avait parlé de ses efforts désespérés pour sauver sa sœur, à sa peau nue contre la mienne lorsque je lui avais fait l'amour. Je fermai les yeux, m'imaginant auprès d'elle.

Je ricanai intérieurement, incapable de faire taire les voix dans ma tête. Je souhaitais presque ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, et ne jamais l'avoir trouvé si attirante. Les choses auraient été mille fois plus simples pour moi. Mais rien de ce ce que j'aurais pu imaginer n'aurait pu me protéger d'Adelina. Elle était si ravissante. C'était un miracle que je n'ai eu à me battre avec personne d'autre pour obtenir son cœur.

J'avais besoin d'un verre. Mais j'avais déjà essayé de l'oublier ainsi. Rien ne pouvait atténuer la sensation de sa présence près de moi. C'est pourquoi j'avais eu tant de mal à la quitter. Je tentais inutilement de panser mon cœur blessé. En ce moment, il était facile de se rappeler ce que c'était de haïr quelqu'un au plus haut point. Elle m'avait blessé plus que n'importe qui dans toute ma vie. Même la mort des deux hommes par ma faute le D-Day n'avait pas été aussi douloureuse. Et le plus douloureux était de savoir qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Je ne pouvais rien dire pour qu'elle revienne et ça me tuait de ne pas monter sur chaque bateau en partance pour la France pour la revoir. Je me sentais aussi mal à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Mes yeux revinrent vers le ventre à peine distendu de ma femme et je sentis une vague de vertiges m'envahir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle porte mon enfant. J'aurais voulu que ce soit Adelina qui le fasse. Je pouvais l'imaginer dans ce charmant petit cottage que j'avais acheté à Maria un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Je pouvais voir Adelina, le ventre proéminent, le visage rayonnant alors qu'elle préparait le repas ou pliait la lessive. Et cette vision était sublime. Maria me dégoûtait. Mais plus encore que Maria, je me dégoûtais.

J'aurais voulu n'avoir jamais fait aucune promesse à Jack, n'avoir jamais juré de prendre soin d'elle s'il se faisait tuer. A présent, j'étais coincé dans cette situation, incapable de trouver une solution, quelle qu'elle soit. Je ne savais même pas si cet enfant était de moi. La dernière fois que nous avions couché ensemble avait été en août, avant ce baiser jamais échangé avec Adelina, ce fameux soir, derrière le bar.

« Est-ce que tu vas dire quelque chose, Ron ? », demanda Maria, d'une voix tremblante de larmes.

Je la regardai, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

« Tu as eu quatre mois pour t'habituer à ce bébé, Maria. Tu peux bien me laisser cinq foutues minutes ! »

« Ca fait presque vingt, Ron. »

Je la dévisageai, souhaitant tout à coup que cet enfant ne soit pas le mien. Je lui demandai si elle savait qui était le père. Avant que je réagisse, sa main percuta mon visage. Je me frottai la joue.

« Pitié, ne joue pas les innocentes maintenant, Maria. »

« Tu n'as pas été plus fidèle que moi, stupide Yankee ! Je suis sûre que tu as passé toutes tes nuits avec ta pute ! »

La rage m'envahit et je m'approchai d'elle, contrôlant mes gestes.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Maria. Elle est deux fois meilleure que tu ne le seras jamais. Et si tu veux que nous élevions cet enfant ensemble, tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'entraîner sur ce sujet. N'oublie pas que tu es dans ma maison, et que je peux te mettre dehors si je veux. », la mis-je en garde, d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Maria ne se laissa pas impressionner par ces paroles. Elle me connaissait trop bien pour savoir que ce n'était que du vent.

« Tu ne laisserais pas la mère de ton enfant à la rue, Ron. Tu n'es pas si cruel. », affirma-t-elle.

Et en un instant, la haine dans son regard fut remplacée par ce sourire si charmeur, qu'elle arborait toujours avant de m'attirer dans notre lit. Je secouai la tête, l'arrêtant silencieusement.

« Maria, ne compte pas là-dessus maintenant. », murmurai-je alors que ses mains glissaient déjà de mon torse à ma ceinture.

Je sentis ses cuisses fermes bouger contre ma main et je songeai à quel point il aurait été facile d'oublier Adelina et ma douleur pour une nuit. Puis, j'imaginai le mal que çà lui ferait. Quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que même si nous nous étions blessés mutuellement, je ne me voyais pas encore avec une autre femme qu'elle, physiquement ou psychologiquement.

Je repoussai doucement Maria, ma main caressant son ventre de manière inattendue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de bomber fièrement le torse à l'idée qu'il s'agissait peut-être là de mon enfant. Mais je repoussai cette idée au fond de mon esprit, aussi vite qu'elle m'était apparue.

« Maria, tu sais pourquoi je suis revenu te voir aujourd'hui ? J'avais l'intention de t'annoncer que je te quittais. Et puis, tu es là et tu es enceinte. Et je déteste avoir à dire çà, mais ça change tout. Tu as raison, je ne peux pas te mettre à la rue. Parce que çà pourrait bien être mon enfant. Alors, je te soutiendrai mais considère que je ne suis plus ton mari. Estime-toi juste heureuse de continuer à profiter de mon salaire. »

Je pris mon sac et quittai la maison, sans même me retourner pour voir sa réaction. Je n'arrivais pas à me soucier d'elle, quand bien même elle portait mon enfant, si j'en étais le père. C'était peut-être pour çà que je n'arrivais pas à la respecter, même après tout ce que nous avions vécu. J'avais fait à son ex-mari la promesse de prendre soin d'elle. Mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu refuser.

Je secouai la tête, peu désireux de réfléchir à çà plus longtemps. La seule chose vers laquelle mon esprit se tournait était Adelina.

.

.

_POV Adelina_

.

Je marchai lentement le long de la route, me demandant brièvement où tout le monde avait bien pu passer. Jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive un visage familier, le dos vouté sous le vent froid. Durant quelques secondes, je l'observai de loin, admirant l'éclat de ses cheveux noirs. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point Eugene pouvait être attirant.

_Pas aussi attirant qu'un certain lieutenant de la Dog Compagnie_, murmura une petite voix dans mon esprit que je baillonai immédiatement, avant de rattraper Eugene.

« Eugene ! Où vas-tu ? », lui demandai-je, exacerbant volontairement mon intérêt pour ne plus penser à Ron.

« Au poste de secours, Adelina. Et toi ? »

« Nulle part en particulier. Ca t'embête si je t'accompagne ? »

Ma voix trembla légèrement, et Eugene me lança un regard étrange.

« Bien sûr que non. », répondit-il.

Nous marchâmes quelques minutes dans un silence confortable, mon coeur tambourinnant dans ma poitrine. C'était une mauvaise idée. A quoi est-ce que j'avais pensé ? J'étais à deux doigts de m'effondrer à genoux, mon coeur et mon âme se déversant sur la rue pavée. J'essayai désespérément de ne pas y penser. Ne pas penser à _lui_. Mais c'était comme oublier de respirer. Impossible.

« Adelina, ça va? », demanda Roe, alors qu'il tenait la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte pour moi.

J'hochai faiblement la tête, les larmes remplissant déjà mes yeux. Ses doigts vinrent s'enrouler autour des miens et les serrèrent doucement. C'était censé être un geste rassurant, mais il eut pour effet de me rappeler que je devais rester forte. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour changer le passé.

« 'Gene, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas parler de çà maintenant. », plaidai-je.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et vis son sourire triste.

« Très bien. Mais tu te rends bien compte qu'il faudra bien que tu me racontes tout un jour ou l'autre. J'ai l'impression que nous allons rester cantonnés ici jusqu'au printemps. Du moins, c'est ce que le capitaine Nixon a laissé entendre. La Easy va donc aller bon train en commérages sur toi et Sparky pour passer le temps. »

Je sentis un étau enserrer mon cœur à plusieurs reprises. Je me demandai si la douleur s'en irait un jour. Difficilement, je repoussai toutes ces pensées hors de mon esprit. Je réalisais peu à peu qu'il serait plus facile de l'oublier.

« Tu t'entretiens avec Nixon pendant ton temps libre, 'Gene ? »

« Non, je l'ai juste entendu parler de tout çà avec le Capitaine Winters. », rétorqua-t-il, son intonation indiquant qu'il était sur la défensive.

J'éclatai de rire.

« Donc, tu as espionné une conversation entre deux officiers ? Je suis certaine que ça vaudrait bien un passage devant la Cour Martiale, tout çà, Mr Roe. », déclarai-je, l'index faussement menaçant.

Réalisant que je me moquais de lui, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha vivement en avant et commença à me chatouiller. Je tentai de me débattre entre deux hoquets de rire.

« Stop, stop, stop ! », suppliai-je, incapable de prononcer un autre mot.

Finalement, il se recula, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'espère que ça te servira de leçon. », lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

J'effleurai mes côtes encore frémissantes sans le quitter du regard.

« Une leçon pour quoi ? »

« Pour t'être moquée de moi ! »

« Je promets de ne plus jamais recommencer. », déclarai-je solennellement juste avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre brutalement les portes du poste de secours.

C'était Luz.

« Adelina, Roe, le Capitaine Winters m'envoie vous dire que nous bougeons dans une heure. »

Je le regardai, confuse.

« Nous bougeons _maintenant _? Mais nous sommes à court de matériel ! »

Luz haussa les épaules, visiblement résigné.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Adelina. Mets autant de trucs que tu peux dans ce sac. »

Je grimaçai avant de me retourner pour faire exactement ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Merci de nous avoir prévenus, George. Eugene, laisse-moi ton sac, je vais le remplir pour toi. », dis-je en tendant la main.

Il me le tendit, hésitant.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour emballer ou autre chose ? »

Je secouai la tête et lui souris.

« Non, je n'ai que çà à faire. Va voir si tu peux te rendre utile. Je te rendrai ton sac quand nous monterons dans les camions. »

.

.  
Je resserrai ma veste autour de moi lorsqu'une forte bourrasque de vent s'engouffra à travers la toile du camion, me glaçant l'échine. Je frissonnais en continu depuis les deux dernières heures. Et il me semblait que ce camion avançait à vitesse d'escargot. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand quelqu'un me donna un léger coup de coude.

« Tu as un briquet, petite ? », me demanda Guarnere, le propriétaire du coude.

Je le regardai un instant avant d'enregister sa question. Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

« J'ai même mieux que çà, Gonorrhée! », m'exclamai-je en fouillant dans mes poches à la recherche d'une petite boite rectangulaire.

Je la trouvai et mes doigts se refermèrent sur elle.

« Tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne. », murmurai-je à son oreille en lui tendant le paquet de cigarettes. Ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Putain de merde, Adelina ! Pourquoi nous avoir caché çà ? », hurla-t-il comme je l'avais prévu.

« Adelina, tu avais des cigarettes et tu ne nous l'as même pas dit ? Nous savions que tu étais cruelle, mais nous sommes assis ici en train de nous geler le cul alors que tu avais des cigarettes dans ta poche ? Toi et Sparky êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! », jeta Muck en coinçant la cigarette entre ses lèvres, sans se douter combien sa remarque désinvolte me touchait.

_Ne pense pas à lui. Ne pense pas à lui. Ne pense pas…_, ne cessai-je de répéter dans ma tête jusqu'à être sûre de pouvoir parler à nouveau sans me décomposer.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis dans la même situation que vous ? », lançai avant de tendre le briquet à Guarnere.

Il s'en saisit et alluma sa cigarette avant de le faire passer à Malarkey. Le paquet vide fut jeté hors du camion, faisant ainsi pénétrer une rafale de neige. Muck poussa un soupir de satisfaction tandis qu'il expirait la fumée. Je le regardai avec curiosité.

« Ca te réchauffe ? », demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et me tendit sa cigarette. Je la pris et la portai à mes lèvres. Hésitante, j'aspirai la fumée et la laissai envahir mes poumons. La chaleur se propagea de ma bouche jusqu'à la pointe de mes pieds.

« Par l'enfer ! Et je viens de vous donner les seules que j'avais ! », gémis-je après avoir rendu la cigarette à Muck.

Les hommes dans le camion se moquèrent de moi, le son de leurs rires se répercutant sur moi avant que je ne me joigne à eux.

.

.

* * *

_Enfin, enfin, enfin, j'ai récupéré mon ordinateur chéri. Saleté de panne !_

_Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, où Bastogne et les Ardennes approchent à grands pas. Quand à notre ami Ronnie, il est dans de beaux draps…_

_Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews. La suite bientôt._

_Biz. _

_Temperance._


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24

* * *

**

_POV Adelina_

_._

_.  
_

Les camions s'arrêtèrent brusquement, envoyant mon épaule heurter celle de Guarnere. Il tressaillit et me fit un clin d'œil comme j'ouvrais la bouche pour m'excuser.

« Loupé, Adie. Mon bras survivra. », lança-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux, incapable de retenir un sourire.

« Je retenterai ma chance, Bill. », ricanai-je.

Le haillon se baissa et Bill et Buck sautèrent hors du camion, suivis de près par moi-même et le reste du Peloton.

« Très bien, les gars, dix minutes. », lança Buck avant de marcher vers une autre direction.

Les gars se dispersèrent, les uns allant se soulager près des camions, d'autres allumant une cigarette. Je resserrai ma veste autour de moi et partis à la recherche d'Eugène. Je sentais ma trousse médicale se balancer légèrement contre ma jambe. Mon cœur se serra doucement. Remplir nos sacs n'avait pas été facile. Il n'y avait pas que les hommes de la Easy qui manquaient de matériel. Le personnel médical aussi. J'avais pu grapiller quatorze bandages, sept seringues de morphine et trois garrots, à répartir entre Roe, Spina et moi.

Je trouvai Eugene appuyé contre un camion du Premier Peloton.

« Hey, 'Gene. »

Il m'adressa un faible sourire avant de désigner son sac.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas trouvé grand-chose dans la réserve ? »

« Non, même si je suis plutôt douée pour dégotter les bonnes affaires. », essayai-je de plaisanter.

Roe esquissa un sourire et récupéra son sac. Mon estomac se serra lorsque sa main effleura la mienne. Nos regards se croisèrent et je rougis en réalisant combien nous étions proches.

« Désolé. », murmura-t-il en retirant sa main.

A cet instant, je sentis les poils de mon cou se dresser. Je sentais que quelqu'un m'observait. Je fis volte-face et rencontrai ces yeux noirs que je n'aurais pu confondre avec aucuns autres.

Mon coeur sembla descendre dans mes talons. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur la toile du camion à proximité pour me retenir. Malgré le froid, ma peau était en feu, embrasée par une chaleur qui grandit encore alors que je me perdais dans son regard. Avant que je ne réalise ce que je faisais, mes jambes me portaient vers lui.

« Adelina, où vas-tu ? Nous partons ! », appela Roe derrière moi, me sortant de ma torpeur.

Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour parvenir à me détourner de lui. Je sentais que je me désagrégeai lentement, à nouveau. J'étouffai un sanglot et saisis la main de Roe, terrifiée à l'idée que si je lâchais cette dernière, je serais immanquablement engloutie dans un rêve se dérobant à chaque fois un peu plus sous mes pas.

.

.

J'ouvris les yeux et considérai le brouillard qui flottait autour de moi. Le froid pénétra mes vêtements puis mes os, entraînant une douleur sourde dont je ne pus me débarrasser. Des frissons parcoururent ma colonne vertébrale, mes bras, et mon corps tout entier fut pris d'un tremblement continu. Je poussai un profond soupir, plus épuisée et affamée que jamais. Et ce n'était que le début. Dieu seul savait combien de temps nous serions coincés ici. Je soupirai à nouveau, sachant que je devais m'éloigner et bouger. Près de moi, j'entendis un homme rire. D'autres criaient des ordres. Le bruit des chaussures raclant sur le sol gelé créait une symphonie qui m'aurait donné envie de rester immobile là où j'étais et de l'écouter à l'infini.

Mais Luz fut de retour trop tôt, impatient de me déloger de mon trou.

« Allez, petite, tu as eu le trou ces deux dernières heures. Je suis épuisé. J'ai été de garde au poste de surveillance toute la nuit. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que ton trou était déjà creusé ? »

« Ouais, quelque chose comme çà. Presque tous les autres sont encore en train de creuser le leur. »

« Même Malark' et Skip ? »

« Oui, pourquoi me demandes-tu çà ? »

« Simple curiosité. Je pensais que tout était en ordre. », répondis-je en rampant hors de notre trou.

Il sourit et me tapota le bras.

« Fais attention, petite. », me dit-il en étouffant un baillement.

« Promis, si tu me promets de dormir un peu, Luz. »

« Je ne pense pas avoir de soucis de ce côté-là, Adie. »

Je souris en entendant ce surnom. Il me rappelait une époque où la vie était bien moins compliquée. L'espace d'un instant, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder vers ces étés étouffants chez mes grands-parents. Je rêvai des tartes aux pommes de ma grand-mère, aux bleuets des champs que je cueillais avec mon grand-père, au parfum de ma grand-mère. Et puis, tout disparut. Je sentis une larme s'échapper du coin de mon œil et rouler le long de ma joue. Avant qu'elle ne quitte ma peau, un doigt léger vint la cueillir sur ma joue. J'ouvris la bouche, mes paupières papillonnant. Mes yeux verts rencontrèrent deux orbes noirs et je ne pus empêcher la contraction de mon estomac et le tremblement de mes genoux.

« Ron ? », soufflai-je, les jambes rendues douloureuse par l'effort de rester debout.

Il me regarda, ses lèvres ne prononçant pas le moindre mot. Je restai plantée devant lui, laissant ses yeux sonder mon âme, à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Soudain, ce fut trop, et je titubai vers lui, mes doigts tentant d'aggriper son uniforme. Mais il partit. Ma main se referma dans le vide et un léger sanglot m'échappa. Je tombai à terre, sans me soucier de la neige recouvrant le sol.

« S'il te plaît, reviens. », murmurai-je, mes bras serrant mon abdomen comme si je m'étreignais moi-même.

« Ron, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Les sanglots secouèrent mon corps, accentués par le froid glacial qui trempait mes vêtements.

Souffrait-il autant que moi ? Se souciait-il de ce qu'il me faisait endurer ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ? Je réalisais qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que je traversais. Et comment le pourrait-il ? C'était moi qui avais tout détruit. Par sacrifice, j'avais abandonné le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé.

C'était de ma faute. A cause de ce qu'un homme m'avait fait subir, je ne pouvais pas croire que Ron voudrait encore de moi lorsqu'il saurait la vérité. Peut-être que le vrai problème résidait dans le fait que je n'avais aucun moyen de prévoir sa réaction. J'avais peur qu'il soit furieux après moi. Furieux que je ne me sois pas défendue lorsque ce bâtard avait posé la main sur moi.

Et lorsque je repensais à mon passé, Fleischer semblait le pire des problèmes.

La mère qui obéissait à tout ce que son mari ordonnait. Le père qui rentrait ivre chaque soir. La fois où il avait invité une femme à venir chez nous. Une parfaite inconnue. Je me souvenais parfaitement de cette nuit-là. Il devait être aux alentours de deux heures du matin lorsque j'avais entendu chuchoter devant ma porte. Mon père, se trompant de chambre, avait poussé la femme sur le lit. J'avais été obligée d'écouter les sons de leur fornication, imcapable de crier, de bouger, ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais jamais pu le dire à ma mère, bien qu'elle devait s'en douter. J'étais juste soulagée que ce ne soit pas arrivé à Sarah, alors âgée de cinq ans.

Quelque chose s'imposa soudain à moi. Je vivais dans le passé. J'aurais voulu changer tout ce qui m'était arrivé. Mais j'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais pas changer le passé, mais je pouvais agir sur l'avenir. Il n'était pas trop tard pour sauver ce qui pouvait être sauvé entre Ron et moi.

J'esquissai un sourire tordu, les coins de ma bouche s'étirant doucement vers le haut. Je commençai à espérer à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que j'entendisse le son d'un bombardement. J'eus tout juste le temps de bondir sur le côté qu'un obus s'écrasa à moins de deux mètres de moi. Instinctivement je me ruai sur la gauche. L'explosion me rata de quelques centimètres.

« Putain de merde ! », m'exclamai-je en me relevant.

J'entendis l'appel pour un infirmier à travers les arbres. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le son, reconnaissant instantanément la voix de Bull. J'aggrippai ma trousse de secours comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je me glissai dans un trou sans même regarder qui s'y trouvait jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses occupants ne me saute dessus, me traînant vers l'arrière.

« Où diable vas-tu, petite ? », demanda Muck, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'appel pour un médecin résonna une fois de plus.

« Est-ce ça répond à ta question ? Putain, Don, lâche-moi ! », hurlai-je, luttant de toutes mes forces pour échapper à l'emprise de Malarkey.

« Doc y est déjà, Adelina. Il est parti d'ici il y a cinq secondes. »

Je me détendis aussitôt.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? », demandai-je dans un sourire.

Muck roula des yeux et tapota ma jambe.

« Tu es tellement marrante quand tu t'y mets, petite. Pas étonnant que Sparky t'aime autant. »

Je rougis immédiatement, entraînant un sourire effronté sur leurs deux visages. Puis, le rougissement quitta lentement mes joues, tandis que je repensai à ce qui m'avait conduit ici.

« Je vois que votre trou n'est qu'à moitié fini. Luz et moi avons terminé le notre depuis ce matin. »

« Tu partages le terrier de Luz ? »

« Est-ce qu'il essaie de se faire tuer ? »

« Oh, la ferme! Speirs ne va pas tuer un homme parce qu'il partage un trou de souris avec moi. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas important. J'étais en train de vous dire que Luz et moi », je tentai d'insister sur le moi, « nous avons fini notre trou avant n'importe lequel d'entre vous. »

« Ouais, je reste sur le fait que toi et Luz allaient partager votre terrier. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, convaincue que je ne parviendrais à rien avec eux.

« Attends ! Tu veux dire que toi et Luz avez déjà fini votre trou ? », s'écria Malarkey, incrédule.

Je me relevai, souriant d'un air satisfait, comme les derniers obus frappaient la lisière de la forêt.

« Merci ! C'est exactement la réaction que j'espérais. »

« De rien. », rétorqua Muck toujours surpris par ma révélation.

Je souris avant de m'éloigner et de prendre la direction du terrier de Bull. Je passai par celui de Babe et m'accroupit près de lui.

« Il va bien ? », lui demandai-je dans un murmure, en désignant Julian près de lui.

Heffron me regarda et hocha la tête.

« Oui, tu sais, c'est toujours la première fois la plus difficile. », me dit-il.

J'hochai la tête et lui donnai une tape dans le dos.

« Prends soin de toi, Babe. »

« Comment se fait-il que toi et Spina, vous m'appelez par mon nom et pas le Doc ? »

J'haussai les épales, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Heffron agita la main et se cala dans son trou de souris. Je soupirai et continuai mon chemin, trouvant rapidement le terrier de Bull. Je me glissai à ses côtés, avisant le bandage autour du bras de Penkala.

« Ca va, Penkala ? »

« Ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas être éloigné de la ligne. »

« Tu ne crains rien, Penk, nous n'avons pas d'antenne de secours. Il n'y a aucun moyen de t'écarter de la ligne de front pour l'instant. »

« Ouais, Doc vient juste de nous dire la même chose. »

Penkala me lança un regard sceptique et Bull se retint visiblement de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« Oh, rien. C'est juste que Penk' pensait que l'artère avait été touchée. Il a carrément flippé. »

Je ris, essayant d'imaginer la scène. Je tapotai l'épaule de Penkala et l'embrassai sur la joue.

« Très bien, vas-y doucement avec ce bras, d'accord ? », lui recommandai-je, récoltant un nouvel éclat de rire de la part de Randleman.

Je commençai à m'éloigner lorsque quelqu'un attrapa ma main.

« Adelina ? »

Je fis volte-face et jetai mes bras autour du cou de Dick. J'avais l'impresson qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

« Bonjour, Dick. », dis-je avec un sourire.

Ses grands yeux bleus me dévisagèrent un moment et il répondit à mon sourire.

« Bonjour, Adelina. Tout va bien ? »

« Dick, nous nous sommes vus hier. », répondis-je d'un ton mal assuré.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler. »

Pendant une minute, mon esprit me ramena dans cette chambre de Mourmelon. Et je pensai à la douleur que j'avais ressentie alors.

« Pourquoi vouloir parler de çà maintenant, Dick ? », murmurai-je doucement, mes doigts se resserrant autour de son bras.

Il m'attira vers sa poitrine et caressa mes cheveux. Je souris en le sentant embrasser le sommet de mon crâne.

« Je suis désolé. »

Je secouai la tête et me penchai légèrement en arrière pour voir son visage.

« Non, je suis désolée. Je vais bien, juste un peu fatiguée. Nous avons eu une dispute juste avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Angleterre. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a été faire là-bas. Il a dit qu'il retournait la voir, mais je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'en tenir. Et puis, avant d'aterrir ici, nous nous sommes revus. Il n'a rien dit. Je crois que j'ai tout gâché, Dick. », avouai-je, soulagée d'avoir pu enfin me confier à quelqu'un.

Dick m'attira à nouveau contre lui et secoua la tête.

« Tu dois juste lui laisser un peu plus d'espace. Je suis sûr qu'il a mal pris que tu lui cries dessus, Adelina. »

« Il était plus en colère que jamais. C'est sûr. », déclarai-je avec un petit rire.

Il me semblait qu'il était plus facile de respirer et je savais que c'était parce que j'avais encore l'espoir de le voir revenir vers moi. Dick rit avec moi avant d'embrasser ma joue.

« Je dois rentrer au Bataillon. Nix devrait revenir à tout moment. »

J'acquiesçai, montrant que je comprenais.

« Dis bien à notre agent de renseignement préféré que je lui envoie le bonjour ! »

Dick sourit.

« Je le ferais. Prends soin de toi, Adelina. Passe me voir au QG de temps en temps, pour me donner des nouvelles. »

« Je le ferais. C'est promis. »

Je le regardai s'éloigner, envahie d'un sentiment de tristesse. Il me manquait depuis qu'il avait été promu. Je secouai la tête, songeant que j'aurais du me douter qu'une telle chose arriverait. Dick était un grand leader, et malgré que nous ayons tous aimé le voir rester près de nous, ce n'était pas possible.

Je ricanai. A présent, nous avions Norman Dike, disparaissant sans arrêt, surtout quand vous aviez besoin de lui. Je savais que les seuls qui gardaient la Easy debout, étaient les hommes de Toccoa. Et je me demandais comment ils m'avaient si vite accepté parmi eux.

Je fus heureuse, sans doute pour la centième fois, que Dick m'ait trouvé dans ce fossé le D-Day. Sans ça, qui sait où je serais aujourd'hui. Je frémis à l'idée que je serais sûrement morte. Une mort lente et douloureuse. Je me serais vidée de mon sang sans que personne n'en sache rien.

Je secouai la tête à ces pensées morbides, réalisant que mes pieds m'avaient mené au bort du terrier d'Eugène. Je m'agenouillai près de lui et vit que ses yeux étaient clos. Sa poitrine montait et descendait doucement. Je le regardai un moment, observant la manière dont ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres pincées.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-il, un de ses yeux s'ouvrant sur un œil brun et vigilant.

Je ris doucement et me glissait dans le trou à ses côtés. Il replia ses jambes pour me laisser plus de place.

« Où est Spina? Je croyais que vous étiez toujours ensemble. », dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Eugène rit puis soupira.

« Je l'ai envoyé chercher du matériel auprès du 3ème Bataillon. Ils sont beaucoup mieux équipés que nous. »

J'hochai la tête et passai mon bras sous le sien.

« D'accord. Pourquoi ne pas nous reposer avant le prochain bombardement ? »

Il haussa les épaules avant de me regarder gravement.

« A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as dormi ? »

« J'ai eu quelques heures de repos ce matin. J'ai creusé notre trou jusqu'à environ trois heures du matin. Puis, je me suis couchée et j'ai dormi jusqu'à six heures. »

« Winters sait-il que tu ne dors pas assez, Adelina ? »

La colère m'envahit en voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je bondis sur mes pieds et sortis du trou.

« Ce qui est bon pour le reste de la Easy est aussi bon pour moi, Eugène. Je n'ai pas besoin que toi ou Winters ou n'importe qui d'autre décide de ce qui est bien pour moi ! »

A peine fis-je quelques pas que ma colère retomba d'un coup, laissant place à la culpabilité. Je me retournai pour voir qu'Eugène me suivait. Je croisai son regard et souris timidement.

« Je suis désolée, 'Gene. Je ne voulais pas dire çà. J'ai les nerfs à vif aujourd'hui. »

Roe me prit dans ses bras, me faisant légèrement rougir. Il embrassa le sommet de ma tête, ses lèvres s'y attardant un peu plus qu'elles ne l'auraient du.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suppose que cet endroit nous use à tous. »

J'hochai la tête et m'éloignai légèrement de lui. Je parvins à sourire puis à lui serrer la main.

« Va te reposer, Eugène. Tu en as besoin toi aussi. »

Roe rougit avant de se pencher pour embrasser ma joue. Il se pencha un peu plus, nos lèvres se frôlant presque, et je retrouvai assez de bon sens pour faire un pas en arrière. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer que mon estomac se contracte ainsi et que mon cœur batte à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

« Merci, Adelina. A plus tard."

J'étais incapable de répondre ou de bouger. Je songeai que j'étais peut-être allée un peu trop loin avec Eugène. Mais c'était peut-être aussi ce dont j'avais besoin depuis que j'avais ruiné mes chances avec Ron.

* * *

_Allons bon, voilà qu'un troisième larron se rajoute à notre trio amoureux, ce qui nous donne donc un carré amoureux._

_Vous suivez toujours ? Parce que çà devient compliqué, là ! xD_

_Cela dit, je suis une grande fan du Doc, alors…_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, traduit lors de cette longue après-midi pluvieuse, vous aura plu. )_

_Biz & à bientôt._

_Temperance_


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25

* * *

**

_POV Speirs_

Mon regard errait devant moi tandis que je marchais le long de la ligne de front. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Le brouillard formait un épais rideau autour de moi. Il faisait encore plus froid que sous le couvert des bois. Le froid traversait mon uniforme, s'insinuant progressivement dans ma chair et mes os.

Mes épaules se mirent à trembler malgré moi, alors que je m'enfonçais un peu plus à travers bois, vers les positions de la Easy. Je détestais ce signe de faiblesse. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je poursuivis mon chemin, mes pensées tournant toujours autour de la même chose.

_Adelina. _

Comme si mon esprit avait voulu la faire apparaître, sa fine silhouette se matérialisa dans le brouillard devant moi. La respiration saccadée, je tentai de réfréner les battements de mon cœur. Un grognement animal s'échappa des tréfonds de ma gorge et résonna dans l'air autour de moi. Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre. Ou si c'était le cas, elle m'ignorait parfaitement. Même à cette distance, je pouvais voir que ses yeux étaient fermés. Interpellé par son manque de réactivité, je me dirigeai vers elle, l'observant attentivement. De légers gémissements, emplis de désespoir, me serrèrent le cœur. Même après tout ce que nous nous étions infligés l'un à l'autre, l'irrésistible envie de la protéger me fit lever la main vers elle lorsqu'une première larme s'échappa de ses paupières closes. Lorsque je la touchai, une secousse pareille à une décharge électrique traversa mes doigts, ma main, et se propagea à tout mon corps, le réchauffant instantanément. Je me demandai si elle ressentait çà aussi. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, me serrant douloureusement le cœur. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur ses lumineux orbes verts.

« Ron ? », murmura-t-elle.

Je fus incapable de lui répondre. Je plongeai dans ses yeux, cherchant à y lire ses pensées. Elle semblait tourmentée. Un élément de son passé, qu'elle me cachait, l'éloignait inexorablement de moi. Et je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête à se confier à moi.

Le rappel de mon propre passé enflamma mon esprit. Lorsque le temps viendrait de dévoiler les secrets, lui mentirais-je à nouveau ? Mentionnerais-je que ma femme portait mon enfant ?

Lorsqu'elle fit un pas vers moi, je paniquai. Sans me l'expliquer, le besoin de m'éloigner d'elle me força à m'enfuir. Mais tandis que je la quittais, j'entendis sa plainte. J'accélérai le pas. Pas assez. Ce que j'entendis fit trembler mes genoux.

« S'il te plaît, reviens. Ron, j'ai besoin de toi. », dit-elle, sa voix tremblant de désespoir et de douleur.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage, et les plaquai sur mes lèvres pour retenir la réponse qui menaçcait de m'échapper. La vérité était que j'avais besoin d'elle aussi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Et cette pensée me terrifiait.

.

.

_POV Adelina_

.

.

Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures lorsque je croisais 'Gene à nouveau. J'avais les yeux fixés sur le sol devant moi. Le craquement des branches et la neige qui tombait doucement emplissait mes oreilles. Le froid semblait avoir une vie propre. Il aspirait la chaleur de ma peau, m'emplissant d'un sentiment de vide, comme si j'étais déjà morte.

J'aurais voulu qu'il me serre dans ses bras en me promettant qu'il ne partirait jamais. Ca aurait été la seule façon de me débarrasser des atroces sentiments qui parcouraient mes veines. Chaque instant passé me ramenait immanquablement à lui. Même la plus insignifiante des choses. Je me demandais si je n'étais pas en train de devenir folle lorsque je vis Guarnerre plier son poignet comme Ron le faisait parfois. Il ne me vint même pas à l'esprit que c'était peut-être lui qui l'avait fait en premier.

Je poussai un long soupir, obtenant un raclement de gorge de la personne à mes côtés. Je pivotai, apercevant un mouvement sur ma droite.

« 'Gene ? »

J'ouvris la bouche, légèrement essouflée en le reconnaissant. Il haussa les sourcils.

« Tu sembles un peu tendue. Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

J'interceptai une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. Une partie de moi avait désespéremment _besoin_ de lui. Mais ça aurait été l'insulter après ce que tout ce que j'avais donné de moi à Ron. En pensant à ce dernier, je ressentis une colère bouillante. Ces émotions violentes retombées, je fixai le sol d'un œil vide.

« Oh, non. », dis-je, l'air de rien. « Je vais bien. Que fais-tu ici si tard, 'Gene ? »

Je réalisai trop tard combien cette question sonnait creuse. Aussi ne fus-je pas surprise lorsqu'il me la retourna. J'eus un petit rire avant de répondre :

« Oh, je me promenais. Histoire de me vider un peu la tête. »

« Ok. Je faisais ma ronde. Et Gordon m'a suggéré d'aller voir Joe Toye au poste d'observation. Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

J'étais incapable d'identifier le sentiment lancinant au creux de mon ventre. Mais je choisis de l'ignorer pour profiter de la compagnie d'Eugène. Comme nous marchions côte à côte, je remarquai que je me penchais de plus en plus vers lui pour tenter de capter un peu de sa chaleur. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Ron.

Mais je pouvais presque imaginer que c'était lui. Je fermai les yeux, et pour un bref instant, je fus transportée. Dans un autre temps, en un autre lieu, dans un autre monde. C'était suffisant. Même dans ces fugaces visions de lui, je ressentais un amour plus fort que jamais. J'en voulais plus, toujours plus. Je repoussai son image dans mon esprit et j'osai espérer que Dieu m'accorderait une fin heureuse.

J'ouvris les yeux pour rencontrer l'horizon statique. De jour ou de nuit, les boches étaient là. Immobiles, silencieux, mais toujours là. Ils nous écoutaient, attendant une faille pour lancer leur attaque. Quand ? Impossible de savoir. Ca arriverait et nous devions nous y préparer du mieux possible. J'entendis vaguement Roe demander à Joe de lui montrer ses pieds. Je regardai Joe exhiber son pied gauche, nu, hors du trou.

« Tes bottes, Joe ! »

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? »

Joe soupira et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Je les ai enlevées pour faire sécher mes chaussettes, et la semelle s'est barrée, Adelina. »

Je souris, en connaissance de cause.

« Je pensais que tu allais dire quelque chose à propos de les balancer au cul du général Taylor. J'adorerais m'en occuper moi-même. »

Il sourit doucement.

« Désolé de te décevoir, Adie. »

Il utilisait à nouveau ce surnom. Pourquoi mon passé refaisait-il sans arrêt surface ?

« …Gelures de tranchées. Change de chaussettes tous les jours. Garde une paire sèche sur toi et fait sécher les autres autour de ton cou. »

Roe se releva brusquement, tandis que Toye emettait un grognement peu engageant en guise de réponse. Je lui adressai un regard compatissant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Joe. Je vais m'assurer que la prochaine fois que quelqu'un va en ville, il te trouve une nouvelle paire de bottes. Tu fais du 42, non ? »

« Est-ce que tout les buveurs de thé parlent comme toi ? »

J'haussai les épaules, un sourire étirant mes lèvres.

« Je suppose, Joe. Je ne bois pas de thé. »

Lui et McLung se retournèrent, choqués.

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est la vérité. Je n'ai pas touché une tasse depuis mes 13 ans. »

Je ne pus empêcher le mouvement de recul face à ce souvenir. J'aurais voulu qu'ils ne posent pas de questions.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils_. __Merde_. La gorge nouée, je dus déglutir plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, et je tentai de les refouler de toutes mes forces.

« Ma mère était très à cheval sur le rituel du thé. Impossible d'y couper, mais j'aurais préféré boire de la boue plutôt que cette mixture. Je ne le buvais que lorsque c'était ma grand-mère qui le faisait. Elle est morte, avec mon grand-père, lorsque j'avais 13 ans. Je n'ai pas touché à une tasse de thé depuis dix ans. »

Ils me serrèrent tout deux la main.

« Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit qu'ici, au milieu de ces bois à se geler le cul, pour réaliser à quel point tu es seule, hein ? », commenta McClung.

Je secouai la tête, sachant que je n'étais absolument pas seule.

« Mais je ne suis pas seule. J'ai à peu près 120 hommes pour me tenir compagnie. »

« Que c'est mignon ! »

Je roulai des yeux et frappai leurs deux bras.

« Les hommes ! Toujours en train de vous moquer. »

« Mais tu nous aimes quand même. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, choisissant de ne pas répondre. Je me retournai et vis 'Gene, appuyé contre un arbre, nous observant avec amusement. Je mis une main sur ma hanche, faussement fachée.

« Tu veux te moquer de moi aussi ? »

Il secoua la tête en éclatant de rire.

« Je préfère ne pas te fâcher. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. Mis à part çà, à quand remontes la dernière fois que tu as dormi ? »

« Il y a deux nuits, pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules et partit en direction de son propre trou.

« S'il te plaît, fais au moins çà pour moi, essaye de dormir ce soir, Adelina. Rester éveillée tout le temps n'aidera personne dans la Easy. »

Il disparut de mon champ de vision, me laissant me décider. Je n'avais pas dit à 'Gene pourquoi je ne dormais pas. J'avais trop peur de rêver de Ron. Mais je savais que me forcer à rester éveillée pour ces raisons-là était un moyen de voir plus d'hommes de la Easy tués. Alors, sans enthousiasme, je me forçai à regagner mon trou. Je le trouvai vide, mis à part un briquet et un paquet de cigarettes que Luz avait laissé derrière lui. Je secouai la tête et les glissai dans ma poche, au lieu d'en allumer une comme j'en avais envie, car je savais que ce serait la première chose qu'il chercherait en revenant.

Je m'appuyai contre la paroi du terrier et saisis la couverture qui traînait dans un coin. Je l'enroulai autour de moi, ayant de plus en plus froid. Après quelques minutes, je parvins à me réchauffer légèrement et mes paupières se fermèrent progressivement, me coupant du monde.

_Ma peau me picotait à la sensation de son corps contrele mien. Il y avait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas touché et je savais que je demanderais rapidement beaucoup plus que ces fugaces caresses. Pour l'instant, c'était suffisant. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne se dirigent vers le point sensible de mon cou que lui seul semblait connaître. J'ouvris la bouche, mes doigts se resserrant autour de sa veste. Je l'attirai plus près de moi. Il gémit contre mes lèvres, envoyant une vague de désir dans mes membres. _

_« Ron, s'il te plaît… », murmurai-je dans le silence qui nous entourait. _

_J'ignorai ce que je voulais. Je réalisai que c'était plus qu'une libération physique. Je le voulais. Juste lui. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, je réalisai ce que j'avais compris depuis longtemps. Il ne m'avait jamais appartenu. _

Je me réveillai en sursaut, ma peau me picotant sous une bouche fantomatique, encore à moitié réelle, et essayant de replonger dans une inconscience béate. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'avais du mal à respirer. Ma vision se brouilla tandis que je redoublais d'effort pour repousser la douleur au plus profond de mon esprit. C'était exactement de cela que j'avais eu peur.

Ce rêve avait été beaucoup plus vif que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je pouvais presque sentir son odeur dans l'air. La réalité avait une étrange façon de me rattraper. Et la réalité était que Ron m'échappait doucement. J'enroulai mon bras autour de mon torse pour tenter de garder quelques parcelles de chaleur contre moi. Je savais que c'était stupide de permettre à Ron de s'incruster si profondément dans mon âme. Quand il m'avait quitté sans me dire un mot, c'était comme si j'avais été déchirée de l'intérieur. Prise de folie, je considérai le pistolet accroché à ma ceinture. Ca serait si facile de dégainer et de me tirer une balle. Personne n'aurait pu m'empêcher de le faire. Le temps qu'ils me trouvent, je n'aurais pu être sauvée…

« Adie ? »

Je levai les yeux pour rencontrer deux prunelles bleues familières.

« Salut, Dick. », réussis-je à articuler.

A mes oreilles, çà ressemblait plus à un adieu. Dick, toujours intuitif en ce qui concernait mes sentiments, se glissa dans le terrier à mes côtés. Il m'observa gravement, une ride se creusant entre ses sourcils.

« Tu vas bien ? », me demanda-t-il.

Je lui souris en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, Dick. », répondis-je.

C'était la chose la plus honnête que je disais à quelqu'un depuis plusieurs semaines. D'un jour à l'autre, je ne savais pas comment je me sentirais. Ici, c'était encore pire. Ici, j'avais beaucoup trop de temps pour réfléchir. Trop de temps pour me laisser aller dans l'apitoiement et la douleur. C'était pathétique, mais je ne savais pas comment sortir de cette spirale.

« …pourrais rentrer et Sink te renverrait au bout de quelques jours. Je sais qu'il t'aime bien, Adelina. Tu pourrais quitter la ligne de front quelques temps. »

Je l'entendis clairement. Ma tête se mit à tourner, mon inconscient me poussant à dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

« Merci, Dick. Mais je veux rester ici. Je vais bien. Je suis juste affamée et fatiguée. C'est tout."

Il fixa ses genoux et je pus voir qu'il hésitait à ses épaules contractées et à la façon dont il triturait nerveusement un bouton de sa veste. Réalisant que c'était ma dernière chance de le convaincre, je posai ma main sur la sienne. Doucement, il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et me serra la main dans un geste réconfortant.

« Adelina, tu n'as pas à être aussi forte. Tu as le droit de craquer parfois. »

Sur ces mots, il partit si vite que tout mes poils se hérissèrent. Je me mordillai les lèvres, sachant qu'il avait raison. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de craquer. Pas encore. Et comme le bruit sourd des bombardements envahissait chacun de mes sens, je réalisai que ce serait beaucoup plus difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Dès que l'appel pour un médecin parvint à mes oreilles, je bondis hors de mon trou et courus vers le cri. C'était totalement inconscient, je le savais, mais un homme avait besoin d'aide. Ses cris flottaient dans l'air au même rythme que les battements de mon cœur. Je pleurais en entendant ses gémissements. Entre chacun de ses appels pour un médecin, je pouvais entendre qu'il appelait sa mère. C'était ce que tout le monde faisait aux portes de la mort.

« Maman ? Maman, aide-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

Sa voix disparut soudain et mes jambes me portèrent plus vite. Plus vite, toujours plus vite. Jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ma destination. Baker ou peut-être que c'était Barns était recroquevillé au fond de son trou. Je m'aperçus après m'être glissée près de lui et l'avoir doucement repoussé en position allongée que ses bras étaient enroulés autour de son abdomen. Comme pour retenir ses entrailles. Le sang giclait sur son ventre, ses mains, son uniforme. Rien qu'en le voyant, je sus que je ne pouvais rien pour lui. Le chagrin et la pitié innondèrent mon cœur, sachant que je ne pouvais que soulager son départ. J'attrapai une seringue, l'une des dernières, et la plantai dans son épaule. Il se détendit au bout de quelques minutes et ses organes s'échappèrent de ses mains, tous justes suspendus à lui. Il se redressa dans le terrier, cherchant ma main. Ses yeux étaient voilés et vitreux. J'y vis mon propre reflet et je frissonnai en m'agenouillant devant lui.

« Maman, je dois te dire quelque chose. », commença-t-il, d'une voix pâteuse.

« Maman, tu te souviens la fois où je t'ai dit que c'était Johnny qui avait mangé ta fâmeuse tarte aux myrtilles pour Noël, il y a cinq ans ? »

J'acquiesçai, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je me souviens. »

Il me sourit tendrement avant de poursuivre.

« Maman, je t'ai menti. C'était moi. Avec le fils des Spencer, Hank. Nous l'avons mangé tout les deux, et j'ai eu tellement honte de ne pas te le dire toutes ces années. Tu imagines, Maman ? Essayer de vivre ma vie tout en pensant sans cesse que j'avais mangé ce gâteau, en mentant ? Maintenant, je vais pouvoir vivre tranquille. Si je m'en sors. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, avant de regarder son ventre.

« Aw, Maman, ne pleure pas. »

Il posa une main sur ma joue, y essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur mon visage. N'était-ce pas ce que j'avais fait toute ma vie ? Sans cesse regarder le passé au lieu de me préoccuper de l'avenir ? J'avais déjà parlé à Ron de mon enfance. Pourrais-je aller un peu plus loin et lui parler de Fleischer ? Je savais que si je ne le faisais pas, je pourrais finir comme l'homme dans mes bras. Sans pouvoir faire autrement, il avait révélé à une parfaite inconnue un secret qu'il cachait à sa mère depuis cinq ans. Je ne voulais pas de çà. Je réalisais que le temps des secrets était révolu. Tout au fond de moi, j'étais déjà en train de réfléchir comment tout révéler à Ron. Peut-être qu'alors, il y aurait un espoir pour nous.

« Merci de m'avoir dit çà, mon fils. », murmurai-je à son oreille.

Il émit un bruit, à mi-chemin entre un rire et un sanglot, avant d'exhaler son dernier souffle. Lorsque je m'éloignai de lui, sa bouche formait un sourire et ses yeux étaient plissés. A ce moment, je compris combien le monde pouvait être cruel. Il m'avait fallu 23 longues années pour réaliser que vivre dans le passé n'était pas bon pour l'avenir. Vivre dans le passé n'apportait que désespoir et regrets. Et il avait fallu que j'accompagne un inconnu dans la mort pour m'en rendre compte. Mon cœur me sembla prêt à exploser sous l'émotion et les questions sans réponses. Je tombai à genoux et portai mes mains jointes à mon visage. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues, silencieuses et abondantes.

Je pleurai pour moi, pour ma famille disparue, pour les hommes de la Easy trop vite partis, pour le soldat à mes côtés, pour la mère qui ignorait encore le sort de son fils. Dick, toujours si romantique, lui écrirait sans doute une lettre sentimentale sur le devoir et l'honneur, sur la façon dont son fils était mort en héros en combattant pour son pays. Mais serait-ce la réalité ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait que nous nous trouvions dans cet enfer ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait que nous soyions engagés dans cette guerre sanglante ?

Je fus ramenée à la réalité par une main glacée sur mon épaule. Lentement, le propriétaire de la main me hissa sur mes pieds.

« Viens, Adelina. Ne regarde pas çà. »

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mes mains. Elles étaient couvertes de sang.

« 'Gene, à qui est ce sang ? »

« Ce n'est pas le tien, chérie. Laisse-moi te ramener à ton trou de souris qu'on puisse nettoyer çà, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai, comme si mon esprit avait été séparé de mon corps. Une partie de moi était déconnectée du réel et insensible. Comme si toutes mes émotions avaient été effacées. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne parvenais à me concentrer que sur ces émotions. J'étais à présent consciente du danger que je courrais. Et tout ce que je voulais, c'étaient les bras de Ron autour de moi.

Je fis donc la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Je laissai Eugène me reconduire à mon terrier pour pouvoir nettoyer le sang sur mes mains. Mais peu importe combien de fois je les laverais, je savais que je ne pourrais pas effacer ce soldat de mon esprit, et ce qu'il avait fait pour m'empêcher de devenir comme lui.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26

* * *

**

_POV__ Adelina_

Je sentais la chaleur de la main de Gene à travers mon uniforme. C'était rassurant et protecteur. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir son sourire. Du moins, ça y ressemblait de mon point de vue. Une expression qui me rappelait beaucoup trop Ron. Je fermai les yeux et détournai la tête, incapable de faire face aux sentiments que Ron suscitait encore chez moi. Il y avait plus d'un mois qu'il m'avait laissé entendre qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Et ça me déchirait encore à l'intérieur. Comme une lame acérée, taillant chaque fibre de mon être.

Il me faudrait bien plus que la ferme résolution d'obtenir plus de sa part. Toutefois, je m'en sentais incapable. Je doutais de cesser un jour de l'aimer ou de le désirer. Je doutais qu'un autre homme puisse le remplacer. Mais les choses semblaient s'inverser dès que j'étais en sa présence. Et rien ne pouvait changer çà. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de me sentir ainsi en sa présence. Et comme mes doigts rencontraient le canon lisse et froid du pistolet, je songeai que c'était peut-être là une solution.

A mes côtés, Eugène s'arrêta en voyant Spina accourir vers nous.

« Gene, ils sont sur le point d'envoyer une patrouille. Si tu es occupé, j'y vais, mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais en être. »

Gene me regarda, scrutant chacun des mouvements de mes lèvres et le froncement de mes sourcils.

« Je vais y aller, Spina. Occupe-toi d'elle, d'accord ? », lança-t-il en me poussant vers Spina.

Ma colère ressurgit et j'arrachai ma main de la sienne.

« Non ! Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on passe d'une personne à une autre, bon sang ! Est-ce que l'un de vous d'eux à seulement pensé à me demander si je ne voulais pas accompagner la patrouille ? »

Je fis une pause, pas pour leur permettre de répondre, mais pour reprendre mon souffle. Ma fureur soudaine m'empêchait de respirer.

« Bien sûr que non. Parce que les hommes ne pensent jamais à ce que les femmes pourraient penser ou ressentir. Ils s'en foutent. Et j'en ai assez ! »

Je m'étais mise à crier, attirant l'attention de plusieurs autres soldats. Lorsque je me rendis compte à qui je m'adressais réellement, ma colère retomba. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et mes genoux se dérobèrent sous moi.

Les larmes commençèrent à rouler sur mes joues, et j'enveloppai mes bras autour de mon corps, essayant de me maintenir en un seul morceau. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de libérer toute la frustration et la tristesse que j'avais jusque-là refoulé. Gene s'agenouilla immédiatement près de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Mes doigts aggrippèrent son uniforme, le serrant contre moi. J'enfouis mon visage contre sa poitrine, secouée de sanglots de la tête aux pieds.

« Comment je peux arrêter ça ? », gémis-je, parvenant à former une phrase entière.

Gene écarta les cheveux de mon visage en soupirant.

« Le temps, chérie. », dit-il avant d'embrasser ma joue. « Maintenant, je veux que tu retournes à ton trou de souris et que tu dormes un peu. Tu es épuisée, Adelina. Et tu ne tiendras plus longtemps si tu ne prends pas un peu plus soin de toi-même. »

Je trouvai la force d'hocher la tête. J'essuyai mes yeux, lui adressant un petit sourire. Je savais à présent qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à mon problème. Ce ne serait facile pour personne, mais c'était la seule chose à faire.

« Je suis désolée, Gene. Désolée pour tout. », murmurai-je avant de me diriger vers mon terrier.

Au fond de mon esprit, je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment là que j'allais. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne pouvais plus faire face aux pleurs, au chagrin, à la douleur que je ressentais en permanence lorsque j'étais loin de Ron. J'étais en train de me détruire. Lentement mais sûrement. Je n'arrivais même plus à avoir peur de ce que j'allais faire. Je ne ressentais pas de regrets ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'étais semblable à un disque rayé, rejouant encore et encore la même chanson, jusqu'à être un autre son. Un son que vous entendez mais auquel vous ne prêtez plus attention au bout d'un moment.

Mes émotions étaient de ces sons brisés. Je les avais rejoués dans mon esprit depuis trop longtemps. A présent, elles étaient comme une partie de ma vie. Je pouvais les faire taire à jamais. Je pouvais les faire taire à jamais d'un seul mouvement de doigt. Seulement çà. Mes lèvres se serrèrent en songeant que je ne ressentirais plus rien. Je n'avais pas besoin d'émotions là où j'allais.

Je me rendis dans un endroit désert, à la limite du secteur de la Easy. C'était calme, presque pacifique. L'endroit idéal pour mettre fin à une vie et en commencer une autre. Je regardais autour de moi, ne me souciant pas vraiment de ce que j'allais faire, mais plutôt de qui pourrait le voir. Je décidai que c'était maintenant ou jamais, et mes doigts glissèrent lentement dans la poche de ma veste où se trouvait le pistolet que j'avais obtenu à Carentan. La crosse était glacée. Lisse et froide, comme j'allais l'être. Je le sortis de ma poche et le fixai. Sa couleur noire contrastait fortement avec la neige du paysage.

J'avais toujours pensé que le noir, le blanc et le rouge s'accordaient à merveille. Je n'avais jamais considéré qu'il s'agirait de mon propre sang rouge, étalé autour de ma tête sur le sol blanc, alors que les arbres noirs disparaîtraient de ma vue. Je me demandais si je souffrirais. Puis, je songeais que je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en rendre compte. Comme une réponse, ma main se referma sur la crosse du pistolet. Et je le portai à ma tempe.

_Ne fais pas çà_. Les larmes picotèrent mes yeux en entendant cette voix. Cette voix qui était à la fois mon pire tourment et ma plus grande faiblesse.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. Je dois le faire. », murmurai-je dans le vent glacial.

Mes paroles furent aussitôt emportées au loin, et je pensais bêtement qu'on saurait pourquoi je faisais cela.

_Adelina, s'il te plait. Tu n'as pas à faire çà. __Je peux…Je peux être meilleur. __Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas maintenant. _

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de bloquer les sons. Mais je pouvais sentir les doigts fantomatiques autour du canon, me nouant la gorge. Le serrant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

« Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Mais c'est trop tard. S'il te plait, laisse moi. Je ne supporte plus de ressentir tout çà. Je ne peux plus t'attendre. Ca fait trop mal. », dis-je, en sentant que je perdais peu à peu conscience. J'ignorais si c'était à cause de l'intensité de mes sentiments ou des baisers éphémères contre mes lèvres.

_Je t'aime. __Reste avec moi. _

Après quoi, je sombrai dans l'obscurité et le calme bienfaiteur. Je tentai de me raccrocher à la réalité, mais la chaleur et le confort de l'inconscient m'appelaient. Je fermai les yeux, ma main caressant sa joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. », murmurai-je avant de perdre conscience.

.

_POV Speirs :_

Je regardai autour de moi, l'image floue de la femme flottant dans les airs disparaissant lentement. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en douce spirale sur ses épaules pâles. Ses yeux verts passionnés me regardaient comme au travers d'un rideau de brume. Je sentis ses doigts pâles chercher aveuglément ma main. Quand elle la trouva, elle s'avança en me souriant. Mes yeux dévièrent instantanément vers ses lèvres roses et charnues. Je serrais les poings, me sentant durcir de plus en plus. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de ma gorge, et se dispersa dans l'air. Je jetai un œil aux occupants du terrier, passai devant eux, interceptant leurs regards inquiets à mon encontre.

« Lieutenant Speirs ? », m'appela l'un d'eux.

Je me retournai, pas vraiment surpris. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lut sur mon visage, mais cela le fit taire. Ses yeux bruns et ternes s'élargirent et il les baissa vers le sol.

« Ce n'est rien, monsieur. »

Je me retournai à nouveau, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et me dirigeai vers la parcelle de forêt entre la Dog Compagnie et la Easy Compagnie. Chaque fois que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Adelina, j'allais là-bas pour réfléchir. Un millier de pensées s'élevaient alors dans mon esprit telle une armée de fantômes. Parfois, je pensais à Maria et à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle était déjà enceinte de quatre mois. Je me demandais brièvement si je serais là pour la naissance du bébé. Je n'étais pas prêt à être père. Quitter Maria s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Avec Maria, les choses avaient toujours été instables. Comme si elle était entourée d'une immense étendue d'eau. Un faux mouvement et je me noyais aussitôt dans son sillage. Suffoquant jusqu'à être à bout de forces.

Mais une chose était sûre. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Adelina. Cette dernière était parvenue à se frayer un chemin sous mon armure d'acier et s'était infiltrée à l'intérieur de mon âme. Je pouvais la sentir dans chaque pore de ma peau. Elle était pareille à une flamme impossible à éteindre. Et je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas retourner auprès de ma femme et la laisser derrière moi.

Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour le lui dire. Je n'avais pas le talent d'un poète. J'étais même incapable de rédiger correctement un rapport militaire. Alors, comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle représentait pour moi mon monde, et même plus que çà ? Comment lui dire qu'elle était tout ce pour quoi je vivais, pour quoi je respirais ? Comment lui dire que lorsque je n'étais pas près d'elle, il me manquait une partie de moi-même ? Comment lui dire tout cela sans que ça sonne comme interessé ? Je l'ignorais, et çà me terrifiait. Presque autant que de ressentir toutes ces choses.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle m'avait montré, je doutais encore. Je détestais ce sentiment d'insécurité. C'était comme si tout pouvait s'écrouler entre nous, emporté par le vent en quelques secondes, sans que je puisse rien y faire. J'avais connu d'autres femmes dans ma vie, mais aucune ne m'avait jamais autant embrouillé l'esprit. Cela m'excitait, et je ressentais une passion que j'avais parfois du mal à contenir. L'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de m'enfuir avec elle était si forte, même à présent, alors que mes doigts se refermaient dans le vide, sur l'air froid. Ma main retomba à mes côtés lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre.

C'était si infime que je doutais d'avoir vraiment entendu quelque chose. Puis je l'entendis à nouveau, me certifiant que ce n'était pas mon esprit qui me jouait des tours. Je savais aussi de qui provenait ce bruit. Je connaissais cette voix comme je connaissais le dos de ma propre main. Les gémissements innocents emplirent mes oreilles, et mon cœur se serra. Pris d'une soudaine frénésie, je me mis à courir, appelant son nom.

« Adelina ? Où es-tu ? »

Je ne reçus aucune réponse, et celà me fit accélérer le pas. Pourquoi était-elle seule ici ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais je devais la trouver.

« Adelina, réponds-moi s'il te plaît. »

J'entendis un nouveau gémissement et je me retournai. Mes yeux rencontrèrent alors un spectacle qui me fit presque tomber à genoux. Dans un geste de désespoir, mes jambes amorcèrent quelques pas incertains avant que je ne m'écroule au sol. Ses longs doigts étaient enroulés sur la crosse d'un pistolet, le bout du canon fermement pressé contre sa tempe. Je me mis à trembler comme un enfant, mon pire cauchemar se matérialisant sous mes yeux.

« Ne fais pas çà. », dis-je, les mots s'échappant de ma bouche en un faible chuchotement. Je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et je me retins pour ne pas tendre la main et les effacer de son visage. Ce qui m'inquiéta plus que ses larmes fut son regard vide de toute expression. Elle me regardait comme si j'appartenais à un monde lointain. Elle ne me voyait pas vraiment et je savais qu'elle ne croyait pas réellement que j'étais près d'elle.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. Je dois le faire. », murmura-t-elle.

Ses lèvres tressaillirent et ses mains tremblantes attirèrent toute mon attention. Peut-être y avait-il encore une chance de la sauver. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle n'appuie pas sur la détente. Cette seule pensée me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je les essuyai précipitamment, décidé à ne pas laisser mes émotions me submerger. Je soupirai, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai de quelques centimètres, prenant garde de ne rien faire qui aurait pu l'effrayer. J'avais du mal à respirer, mon cœur battant de plus en plus vite. L'adrénaline courait dans mes veines, afin que je sois en mesure de réagir à chacun de ses gestes en une fraction de seconde.

« Adelina. », dis-je, la gorge serrée tandis que j'essayai de trouver les mots justes.

« Adelina, s'il te plait. Tu n'as pas à faire çà. Je peux…Je peux être meilleur. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas maintenant. », soufflai-je, mettant tout mon coeur et toute mon âme dans ces mots.

Pour elle, je pouvais être meilleur. Elle avait déjà tant sacrifié pour moi, je ne voulais pas la perdre. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. La force de ma conviction me fit chanceler, mais je réalisai que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec elle. Et si cela signifiait que je devrais passer le reste de ma vie à ramper à ses pieds, alors, je le ferais.

« Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Mais c'est trop tard. S'il te plait, laisse-moi. Je ne supporte plus de ressentir tout çà. Je ne peux plus t'attendre. Ca fait trop mal. », murmura-t-elle dans le vague.

Je savais qu'elle ne s'adressait pas vraiment à moi. Sa main retomba soudain à ses côtés. Son corps s'affaissa sur le sol, et je me demandais un instant si elle n'avait pas tiré. Puis, je réalisais que je n'avais pas entendu de coup de feu. Et les deux côtés de son visage étaient intacts. Je me précipitai sur elle, la serrant dans mes bras et l'écrasant contre mon torse. Sa silhouette délicate s'accordait parfaitement à mes bras, sa joue vint carresser la base de mon cou. Je basculai sa tête en arrière et embrassai ses lèvres, goutant leur douceur et leur désespoir. J'avais peine à croire qu'elle était encore en vie, et je reserrai un peu plus mes bras autour d'elle, m'assurant que je ne rêvais pas. Acceptant ce que je ne voulais pas croire depuis six mois.

« Je t'aime. Reste avec moi. », murmurai-je contre son oreille.

Elle bougea contre moi, sa main effleurant ma joue avant de retomber sur ses genoux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. », souffla-t-elle.

Et elle s'endormit. Je la soulevai dans mes bras, sachant que si quelqu'un saurait quoi faire avec elle, c'était Dick Winters.

Je zigzagai rapidement entre les arbres, scrutant le paysage et faisant appel à mes souvenirs pour retrouver le QG du Bataillon. Les flocons de neige tombaient doucement sur le sol. Le blanc qui m'entourait me désorientait et je craignis de ne jamais retrouver mon chemin. Je me concentrai sur le seul fait de trouver Dick Winters. Si je pensais, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à ce qui venait de se passer, je savais que ne pourrais plus en détacher mes pensées.

« Speirs ? »

Je me retournai, apercevant Dick à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Le rasoir qu'il tenait à la main lui échappa. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent à plusieurs reprises, il semblait être à court de mots. Mais même si ses yeux n'exprimaient aucun soupçon, je pouvais très bien voir ce qu'il ressentait à mon égard. Ses yeux bleus glaciaux se remplirent de confusion, puis d'inquiètude, et finalement de fureur.

« Capitaine Winters, je suis sûr qu'il y a un million de choses que vous voudriez savoir. Mais je pense que notre principale priorité est d'appeler une jeep pour évacuer Ade…Miss Jones au plus vite. »

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et il se dirigea vers son trou, d'un pas souple et rapide. Comme s'il était habitué à faire ce genre de choses. Je le vis parler, sans entendre ce qu'il disait. Je sentais que je me déconnectais du réel, ayant le plus grand mal à me concentrer sur mon officier supérieur. Je me concentrai sur le souffle léger qui s'échappait de la bouche de l'ange entre mes bras. Je la regardai, réalisant pour la première fois à quel point je l'aimais. J'étais incapable de le décrire, mais je pouvais le sentir. Ma gorge se serra alors que mes doigts râpeux s'attardaient sur sa joue, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient à chacune de ses expirations.

« Speirs ! », appela Dick, sa voix sifflant comme une balle à mes oreilles. « Ils seront là dans dix minutes. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais je compris très bien le sous-entendu dans le ton de sa voix. _Lorsqu'elle sera partie, vous me devrez des explications. _

Je déglutis péniblement et balançai mon poids d'un pied sur l'autre. Les dix minutes semblèrent s'éterniser. Inconsciemment, alors que le bruit de la jeep qui approchait emplit mes oreilles, je la serrai un peu plus contre moi. Je ne voulais pas la quitter. Je devrais assumer tout ce que je lui avais dit pour lui forcer la main. Je lui avais dit que je voulais changer et je le ferais. Mon cœur battait la chamade, comme si son agitation avait pu la garder près de moi pour toujours.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle se réveille et me dise qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu me quitter. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Même lorsque je l'étendis sur la civière sur le capot de la jeep, elle ne bougea pas. Hésitant, j'embrassai son front, laissant courir mes doigts le long de sa mâchoire. Je savais que je rendais les choses plus difficiles pour moi, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Le besoin de la toucher, de la sentir, était écrasant et je savais que c'était parce que notre avenir était en jeu. D'une certaine façon, c'était comme si la laisser s'éloigner de Bastogne était la fin de tout.

« Je t'aime, bébé. », dis-je en m'écartant de la jeep comme le chauffeur poussait un soupir d'exaspération.

Je lui lançai un regard furieux, la colère comblant un instant le vide laissé par son départ. Je les regardai s'éloigner, la fureur quitta mon cœur aussi vite qu'elle y était venue, laissant place à une vague de peur et de tristesse indicible. Je fis volte-face, incapable de regarder la scène plus longtemps. Je regrettai aussitôt mon geste en croisant le regard de Dick.

« Capitaine Winters, je peux vous expliquer. », déclarai-je, sans en être vraiment sûr.

Je soupirai, passant une main distraite dans la barbe recouvrant ma mâchoire.

« Je… »

Le reste de mon discours fut englouti par l'anxiété et je fus incapable de me souvenir de quoi je voulais lui parler en premier lieu.

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer par ce que vous lui avez fait ? Je pense que cela pourrait expliquer comment elle s'est retrouvée ici dans vos bras… », lança brusquement Winters, la colère contenue dans sa voix résonnant dans les tréfonds de mon âme.

Je secouai la tête avant de lui révéler ce qui s'était passé. Je lui relatai l'incident d'il y a trois jours, lorsque je l'avais ignoré, avant de me lancer dans le récit de la journée.

« Je marchais dans les bois et je l'ai trouvé avec…avec un pistolet dans la main. », commençai-je, presque incapable d'articuler, mais je me forçai à poursuivre. Il m'incita d'ailleurs à le faire.

« Elle le pointait sur sa tempe. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait tirer, mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. Elle a glissé au sol et je l'ai rattrapé. Elle a perdu connaissance et je n'ai rien pu faire de plus. »

Dick me considéra un moment. Son regard était froid et calculateur. De ceux qui vous font frissonner jusqu'aux os, mais qui vous déterminent à ne pas montrer vos faiblesses.

« Vous l'aimez ? », demanda-t-il.

Je le regardai, choqué, pas certain de comprendre. Mais, sans hésiter, j'hochai la tête, sachant que l'honnêteté était une première étape vers le changement.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que çà me donne. », dit Dick, sérieux et le regard impénétrable.

Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent, un grondement sourd montant de ma poitrine.

« Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée du nombre de fois où elle est venue vers moi, les larmes aux yeux à cause de vous. Et chaque fois, elle vous a pardonné. »

Il se tut un instant et mon sang se glaça à l'idée qu'elle ait pu pleurer à cause de moi. La douleur m'écrasa lorsque je réalisais combien elle avait souffert ces six derniers mois.

« Elle n'a rien laissé paraître mais vous n'avez rien changé. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce qui lui arrive ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous lui avez fait subir ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'elle a songé à se faire…çà ? »

Sa voix ne s'était pas élevée une fois durant tout son discours, mais lorsqu'il balbutia en tentant de dire tout haut qu'elle avait tenté de se tirer une balle, je ressentis quelque chose sous sa surface calme. Il y avait de la colère, de la peur, et peut-être même de la déception. Mais pourquoi ? Du fait qu'elle avait pu avoir cette idée, et qu'elle ait trouvé que le chagrin et la douleur justifiraient son acte ? Ou parce que c'était en partie ma faute ? Ou la déception de lui-même alors qu'il aurait du prendre soin d'elle ? Impossible de savoir et il parlait si vite que je ne pouvais me pencher sur chaque question germant dans ma tête.

« Elle est amoureuse de vous, Ron. Même après tout ce que vous lui avez fait subir. Même après avoir découvert que vous étiez marié, elle vous aime inconditionnellement. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir sur la manière dont vous la traitez, il ne me semble pas que çà soit réciproque. »

Il avait du lire dans mes pensées, car il ajouta :

« Et si c'est le cas, vous avez une drôle de façon de le montrer. »

Après quoi, Dick fit volte-face et retourna dans son trou. Je pris cela pour un renvoi, mais ne trouvai pas la force de faire demi-tour et de m'en aller. Je m'avançai, plus déterminé que jamais.

« Permission de parler, monsieur ? », demandai-je.

Cette question soulignait que je n'étais pas en position de force. Mais je voulais lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, qu'il me permette de parler ou pas. Winters se retourna, me toisant de haut en bas avant d'acquiescer.

« Permission accordée, Lieutenant. »

« Capitaine Winters, je vais tenter de formuler cela du mieux possible. J'aime Adelina Jones. Plus que cela, je la désire et j'ai besoin d'elle. J'aurais fait d'elle une honnête femme si je n'étais pas déjà marié. Et croyez-moi, épouser ma femme a été la pire erreur de ma vie. D'autant plus qu'elle est maintenant enceinte. Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Adelina, mais je le ferais, monsieur. J'ai bien l'intention d'être tout ce que je peux pour elle. Si cela ne suffit pas…Si elle juge que ce n'est pas assez, alors je passerai le reste de ma vie à essayer. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire ce qu'elle représente à mes yeux, capitaine, mais je veux que vous sachiez que je l'aime. »

Je le saluai, sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre quoi que ce soit. Je me retournai et m'éloignai de lui. Au fond de moi, je me sentis plus léger que jamais. J'ignorais si c'était l'intensité de mes sentiments ou le courage d'en avoir enfin parler à quelqu'un.

Bien sûr, une partie de moi refusait de croire tout ce qu'il avait dit. Cela signifiait que j'avais royalement merdé avec elle. Cela mettait trop en évidence mes faiblesses avant même que j'ai essayé de la ramener vers moi. Cela signifiait également que j'allais devoir lui parler de ma femme enceinte. Je regagnai la ligne de front de la Dog, la tête bouillonnante. Je ne pouvais pas blâmer les hommes de vouloir me fuir. J'en aurais fait de même. Cela me fit réfléchir. Toutes ces fois où personne, pas même ma femme, n'avait osé m'approcher, leur instinct leur dictant que je pouvais être dangereux…Adelina n'avait jamais eu peur de m'approcher, quelle que soit la colère qui m'avait habité. Je repensai à la scène de Mourmelon, le sourire aux lèvres, resongeant avec délice à la façon dont je l'avais tenu contre moi. C'était une autre facette de son caractère que je cataloguai en vue d'un futur usage. Je me laissai glisser dans mon trou, fermant un instant les yeux, revoyant la courbe douce de son visage et le vert apaisant de ses yeux innocents.

.

_POV Adelina_ :

La première chose que je réalisai en me réveillant fut que je n'avais pas froid et que mes chaussettes n'étaient pas mouillées. Je regardai autour de moi, désorientée de voir des centaines de corps entassés dans le petit bâtiment où je me trouvais. J'eus l'impression d'être dans une boîte de sardines. Je frémis au son des gémissements et des cris de douleur retentissant dans la salle. Je fermai les yeux et plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles en me rappelant le temps où j'étais infirmière à l'hôpital militaire de Londres. Je me souvins pourquoi j'avais été si rapide à accepter la proposition du Capitaine Fields. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour m'échapper de cet hôpital, même si ce n'était ni glamour, ni romantique de se retrouver en milieu ennemi.

La deuxième chose que je remarquai fut que quelqu'un serrait mon bras sans relâche. Je relâchai mes oreilles et toisai le visiteur indésirable.

« _Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Nous avons besoin de ce lit_. », articula l'homme, visiblement impatient.

Je le regardai, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il racontait. Puis il fit un geste du bras vers le lit, puis vers un blessé allongé dans une civière. Je le dévisageai, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il me demandait, malgré la barrière de la langue. Tout à coup, je compris, et sautai sur mes pieds, libérant le lit.

« Je suis désolée. », commençai-je, mais je savais qu'il ne me comprendrait pas.

« Adelina ? »

Une voix facilement reconnaissable parvint à mes oreilles. Je me retournai et sautai dans les bras de Gene. Un sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort bienvenu me gonfla le cœur. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux.

« Pour…Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il saisit ma main et me conduisit vers un coin isolé du bâtiment, son visage affichant un masque solennel.

« Tu ne te mettras pas en colère contre moi ? »

Je secouai la tête en une promesse muette.

« Dis-moi juste ce qui s'est passé, Gene, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Il me regarda, un éclair d'incrédulité traversant son regard.

« Adelina, tu as été renvoyée pour épuisement. J'avais essayé de te prévenir. Le Capitaine Winters dit que tu dois rester ici quelques jours avant de revenir. »

La colère et la peur m'envahirent, me faisant ouvrir la bouche sans même que je me rende compte de ce que je disais.

« Je ne reste pas ici, Gene. Tout çà, c'est pourquoi j'ai quitté ce foutu hôpital de Londres. Gene, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi rentrer avec toi. »

Malgré mes paroles, je savais que je voulais avant tout revenir sur le front pour voir si le rêve que j'avais fait en voyant Ron me sauver était réel. Je songeais qu'il était un bon acteur mais qu'il serait honnête avec moi cette fois. Mais tandis que je pensais à tout çà, Eugène secoua la tête.

« Adelina, crois-moi, j'aimerais vraiment te ramener. Mais le Capitaine a clairement signifié que tu devais rester ici pour l'instant. Il ne veut pas que tu rentres alors que… »

« Alors que quoi, Gene? », demandai-je, sachant que je n'étais pas en colère contre lui, mais je ne pouvais cependant pas m'empêcher de l'être.

« Alors que tu es si épuisée. », dit-il, tandis que mon corps se mettait à trembler. L'immensité de ce que j'avais été sur le point de faire quelques heures plus tôt me rattrapa. Le barrage semblait avoir été rompu, et j'étais lentement emportée par les flots.

« Très bien, je reste. », affirmai-je, choquant pathétiquement mes propres oreilles.

Les bras d'Eugène me serrèrent contre lui un instant. Les larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux quelques minutes avant que je ne les efface en reniflant. Je ne pouvais plus pleurer. Je n'avais même plus de larmes à verser et cela me fit peur. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire çà et de porter cette arme à ma tête ? Qu'est qui avait bien pu me pousser à pointer cette arme sur ma tempe et à vouloir appuyer sur la gâchette ? Je fermai brièvement les yeux et éloignai mes pensées de tout çà pour l'instant. Je reportai mon attention sur des choses plus importantes. Comme le fait que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon et qu'Eugène devait rapidement regagner la ligne de front, surtout que nous étions le 24 décembre.

« Je suppose que tu dois retourner là-bas, Eugène. Ils ont besoin de toi. Je suis sûre que les Allemands ne resteront pas tranquilles la veille de Noël », dis-je, d'une voix sourde.

Ses yeux bruns s'élargirent.

« C'est la veille de Noël. Et le Capitaine pense que tu as craqué. », plaisanta-t-il.

Je ris doucement, appréciant sa tentative de me remonter le moral. Je me penchai et embrassai sa joue.

« Merci, Gene. Je suis sûre que je te reverrai bientôt. Dis bien aux gars que je leur souhaite un joyeux Noël. », lui dis-je avec un petit sourire alors que je tirai un paquet de cigarettes de ma poche.

Il les prit avec un signe de tête et serra ma main tendue.

« Je le ferais. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Adie. »

Je le regardai s'éloigner, le cœur serré. Je pouvais à peine respirer, espérant que tous mes problèmes allaient s'envoler. Je savais que çà ne fonctionnait pas comme çà, mais j'aurais bien voulu que ce soit le cas. Pour une fois, j'aurais voulu que quelque chose de simple et sans complications survienne dans ma vie. Je voulais une vie simple, mais quoi de plus original qu'être volontaire pour la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Cependant, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas trouvé la Easy Compagnie. Plus important encore, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Ronald Speirs. Mon cœur vacilla tandis que le nom imprégnait tous les pores de ma peau, m'emplissant de détresse et d'anxiété. Quelque chose en moi me poussait à nouveau vers lui. J'avais envie, besoin même, de l'avoir près de moi, et l'envie de courir vers lui fut si forte que mes jambes se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers la porte. Je ne m'arrêtai pas, car un retour vers la Easy et Ron me sembla l'acte le plus sensé à accomplir. Je me précipitai au milieu des blessés gémissant et des regards fatigués des infirmières et des médecins. Jétais inacapable de rester là et d'aider de mon mieux.

Je parvins enfin aux portes et je sortis dans l'air frais de la nuit, j'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air frais. La neige portée par le vent qui fouettait mon visage me brûla les poumons et m'emplit d'une énergie que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Je fis quelques pas, me complaisant dans le sentiment de liberté et de joie qui caressait chaque pouce de ma peau.

La sensation fut de courte durée. En un instant le monde avait repris sa course, à nouveau empli de chaos et d'anarchie, rythmé par un tonnerre d'explosions et de feu. J'entendis le sifflement d'une bombe au-dessus de ma tête, avant qu'elle n'aille s'écraser sur l'église dont je venais de sortir. L'explosion me fit basculer en arrière, dans la neige fraîche qui recouvrait le sol. J'ouvris la bouche, exprimant l'horreur et la surprise. Je perçus à peine les déflagrations et les cris innombrables qui balayèrent les rues de la ville. Assise, je vis le bâtiment s'effondrer pour n'être plus qu'un tas de poussière dont les débris vinrent balayer ma peau et s'emmêler dans mes cheveux.

J'entendis les pleurs d'une femme et je me précipitai instinctivement, le besoin d'aider si profondément ancré en moi que j'étais incapable de résister.

C'est alors que je fus fermement saisie par la taille et plaquée contre quelqu'un. Mes yeux errèrent sur ce corps contre le mien avant que je ne rencontre un regard fixe. C'était Ron. Pourtant, il semblait différent de l'homme que je connaissais. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux chocolat qui me fit penser qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Je réalisai alors ce que j'avais tenté d'ignorer depuis que j'avais aterri dans cette église désormais en ruines : il m'avait empêché de me tuer parce qu'il avait senti qu'il devait me sauver. Ce n'était pas pour une autre raison qu'il m'avait pris l'arme des mains. Les mots qu'il avait dit alors n'étaient que des mots.

Il me lança un regard empli d'amour, mais je me refusais à y croire. Je ne pouvais plus le croire. Je ne devais plus entrer dans son jeu.

Je l'avais excusé maintes et maintes fois, croyant qu'il finirait par m'aimer autant que je l'aimais. Uniquement centrée sur ces pensées, je m'écartai doucement de lui. Je luttai de toutes mes forces pour me retourner et m'éloigner de lui. J'y parvins, mes doigts s'attardant une seconde de trop sur son avant-bras avec hésitation. Mais cette seconde faisait toute la différence.

.

_

* * *

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre…  
Le jeu du chat et de la souris continue, encore et encore. Quand ce n'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre._

_La pseudo-romance avec Eugène a donc tourné court. Pour autant, pas de traces de Renée dans cette fic…Dommage._

_Bref, j'essaierai de poster la suite rapidement. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance que je n'ai plus qu'à corriger._

_Biz & à bientôt._

_Temperance._


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonsoir les gens !_

_Un nouveau chapitre posté en ce soir de Noël…Ma manière à moi de faire un petit cadeau à toutes celles qui suivent cette traduction ! :)_

_J'espère que vous vous êtes bien gavés de chocolat, foie gras, dinde, marrons, bûches, litchis (j'adooore les litchis !) et que votre maison ne s'est pas encore transformée en Igloo ! Pour nous, dans le Sud, pas de risques…_

_Brefouille, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et encore Joyeuses Fêtes à tous !

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 27

* * *

**

_POV__ Speirs_

Je l'écrasai contre moi, sans me soucier des conséquences. Je ne ressentais que le besoin de l'avoir près de moi, de la sentir près de moi. Je sentis ses courbes douces et souples contre moi. Je fus un instant frappé par le désir de l'entraîner dans l'immeuble désert le plus proche et de la prendre. Mais c'était absolument hors de question. Le seul but de ma venue à Bastogne était de la ramener sur la ligne de front avec moi. Il y avait là-bas des hommes qui étaient prêts à risquer leurs vies pour elle. Ici, personne ne se souciait de savoir si elle était morte ou vivante. Elle était seulement une inconnue de plus. Je plongeai dans ses yeux, ne pouvant même pas imaginer que quelqu'un puisse la voir autrement que comme la femme merveilleuse que je connaissais. Elle était merveilleuse, dans tout les sens du terme, et je l'aimais tellement que j'eus le souffle coupé lorsque ses mains se posèrent contre ma poitrine. Je crus bêtement que tout irait bien pour nous deux. Son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres ressemblait à une invitation et je me penchai vers elle. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le revers de mon uniforme tandis qu'une lueur étrange enflammait son regard. Elle parut se souvenir de quelque chose et me repoussa. Je la regardai sans comprendre. La douce détermination de ses yeux me fit comprendre que tout ce que j'avais eu l'espoir de sauver était déjà perdu. Un sentiment de désespoir me cloua au sol tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de moi. Désespéré, j'aurais voulu la retenir, l'enfermer quelque part et ne jamais la laisser partir.

« Adelina… », murmurai-je, mes épaules s'affaissant, et mon corps se figeant.

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ne montra aucun signe qu'elle m'avait entendu si ce n'est ses jambes légèrement chancelantes tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de moi. Ignorant le danger, je tombai à genoux sur le sol. Silencieusement, je priai pour qu'une explosion me frappe et me brise en un million de particules emportées par le vent.

Et puis, je songeai à quel point la vie vaudrait d'être vécue si je parvenais à la protéger. Si je ne pouvais l'avoir, il ne me restait plus que cette option.

.

.  
.

_POV Adelina : _

Je regardai mes mains. C'était amusant la façon dont je remarquais certaines choses à présent que j'avais décidé de rester loin de Ron. Ses doigts s'associant parfaitement aux miens. La façon possessive dont il me tenait contre lui. Pas de manière étouffante, mais me faisant sentir désirée, aimée, durant un moment. Une sensation que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant, et même si nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tout ça. Par l'enfer, j'y pensais sans arrêt. Je savais au fond de moi que les sentiments de Ron n'étaient pas que des faux-semblants. Mais il avait réalisé plus tôt ce que j'avais toujours tenté d'ignorer. Qu'il était marié, et que quelles que soient les circonstances de ce mariage, c'était assez pour nous séparer. Il devait déjà en être parfaitement conscient la dernière fois que je l'avais vu à Bastogne, deux semaines auparavant. Deux semaines entières de nuits agitées, durant lesquelles j'avais tout de même trouvé le temps de rêver. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de penser à n'importe quoi, sauf à lui. Des griffes acérées semblaient me déchirer de l'intérieur. Je ravalai mes larmes et songeai à quelque chose d'aussi mauvais que Ron.

La Easy Compagnie avait été durement touchée et nombre d'entre nous avait été tués au cours des deux dernières semaines. Je refermai les yeux sur mes larmes, sentant que je sombrais à nouveau. Muck et Penkala. Je repoussai le souvenir de leurs visages hors de mon esprit, en vain. Je réalisai alors que ma main enserrait ma cuisse avec force. Même à travers mes deux couches de vêtements, je sentais le bout de mes ongles griffer ma chair glacée. Guarnere et Toye nous avait aussi été enlevés. Je me revis en train de courir vers Buck, l'appel pour un médecin claquant encore dans l'air glacial autour de nous.

_Mes jambes se mouvaient sous moi, comme si elles avaient une vie propre. Mon cœur eut un sursaut d'énergie qui explosa dans mes veines. J'ignorai les bruits des mortiers pilonnant la ligne autour de moi. Uniquement concentrée sur le fait que Buck ou quelqu'un d'autre avait besoin de moi. Mais rien n'aurait pu me préparert à cette vision dans sur la neige teintée de sang. J'eus un instant d'hésitation avant de me précipiter, le besoin de me rendre utile dépassant ma répulsion et ma tristesse. _

_« Bill…Joe ?Vous êtes vivants ? », réussis-je à articuler. _

_Je pouvais voir le léger affaissement puis l'élévation de leurs poitrines, mais je n'y crus pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils me le confirment. _

_« Nous allons bien, petite, nous avons juste besoin de quelques pansements, d'accord ? », dit Bill, d'une voix beaucoup plus calme que la mienne. _

_Je le regardai et fus aussitôt bouleversée. Son regard exprimait toute sa douleur, beaucoup plus que n'en laissait entendre ses mots. Confusion, tristesse, mais surtout peur. Elle s'échappait par chaque parcelle de son corps, par la façon dont sa bouche se tordait. J'hochai la tête et m'avançai vers lui. Il secoua la tête et montra Toye, sans hésiter. _

_« Occupes-toi de lui d'abord, Adie. Le pauvre gars est plus touché que moi. »_

_Un instant, je retrouvai le charme de l'ancien Guarnere, lorsqu'il me fit un clin d'œil malicieux. J'obéis, mais posai ma main sur son bras. Il se voulait rassurant, avec ce petit sourire qui étira ses lèvres. _

_« Tu disais que tu rentrerais à la maison avant moi. », lança Joe alors que je commençais à envelopper sa jambe dans des bandages qui se tâchaient déjà sang écarlate. _

_« Je tiens toujours parole, Joe. », assura Guarnere. _

_A ce moment, Roe apparut à mes côtés, repoussant doucement mes mains. _

_« J'y arrivais très bien, Gene. », murmurai-je, ne sachant plus quoi faire de mes mains. _

_Joe, toujours intuitif, sembla le sentir et les enveloppa des siennes. Je le regardai, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette manifestation fraternelle. Joe Toye étaient de ces hommes qui parlaient peu, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, cela signifiait quelque chose. Je n'avais jamais été certaine de ses sentiments concernant ma présence au sein de la Compagnie. A présent, je savais. _

_« Vous m'écrirez, n'est-ce pas ? __Tous les deux ? »_

_Je les regardai, suppliante, de peur qu'ils disparaissent à tout moment. __Ils hochèrent la tête._

_« Bien sûr. Tous les jours. », répondit Bill, sarcastique. _

_« Je suis sérieuse, Bill. Même quand vous serez rentré aux Etas-Unis. Même lorsque vous aurez fondé une famille, promettez-moi de m'écrire. »_

_Le désespoir dans mes yeux réduisit leurs sourires et fit froncer leurs sourcils. _

_« Tu dois me promettre quelque chose en retour, Adie. Si tu le fais, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. »_

_Je pris sa main. _

_« Tout ce que tu veux, Bill. »_

_« Ne laisse pas Speirs t'échapper. Je sais qu'il n'agit pas toujours pour le mieux, mais il t'aime. Un type capable de faire tout le chemin jusqu'à Bastogne sous les bombardements juste pour sauver ton cul au milieu de la rue est forcément amoureux de toi. Si ça avait été moi, j'aurais attendu ici en souhaitant le meilleur. »_

_Un sentiment de malaise m'envahit et je jouai nerveusement avec son bras. Puis, je sentis le coin de mes lèvres se redresser à nouveau. _

_« Je ne peux pas te promettre çà, Bill. »_

_« Alors, pas de lettres. », dit-il avec humeur. _

_Je soupirai, exaspérée, cherchant de l'aide du côté de Gene et de Joe. Ils évitèrent tout deux mon regard. _

_« Ce n'est pas si facile. », murmurai-je dans un souffle, tout en lui adressant un petit sourire. __« Très bien, j'essaierai. Pour toi, Bill. »_

_Il me serra la main. C'était la chose la plus rassurante que je ressentais depuis que j'avais été nue dans les bras de Ron ce fameux soir. De brefs moments de ce souvenir flottèrent dans mon esprit, mais j'en profitais à peine, deux hommes arrivant pour emporter Bill et Joe. Ils prirent Bill en premier, mon cœur et ma main restant cramponnés à lui jusqu'au dernier moment. Il partit si vite que je n'eus même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir convenablement. Peu après, ils emmenèrent Joe. Dans un geste de tendresse inattendue, il m'embrassa la joue et me dit qu'il s'assurerait que Bill m'écrive. Je lui souris à travers l'épais brouillard de larmes qui barrait mes cils. _

_« Merci, Joe. Prends bien soin de toi. »_

_Il me fit un clin d'œil, puis il disparut. _

« Adelina ! »

Je sursautai à la voix que j'identifiai aussitôt. Mon cœur battit à mes oreilles et l'adrenaline se déversa dans mes veines, me faisant tourner la tête. Des doigts sur ma main me calmèrent et je pus reprendre suffisament mes esprits pour constater que Dick me fixait.

« Tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était calme et contenait toute la tranquillité que je lui connaissais. Seule la pression de ses doigts me dévoila son véritable état d'esprit. Je savais que mon retour sur la ligne de front le tracassait. Mais depuis que Bastogne avait été reprise, tous les soldats qui s'y étaient trouvés, à l'abri du stress des combats, avaient été renvoyés dans leurs compagnies. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent était de me renvoyer en Angleterre, et il savait très bien que je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

J'hochai lentement la tête, encore hésitante d'avoir été brusquement arrachée à mes souvenirs. Mon cœur battit trop fort lorsque je lui serrai la main.

« Je vais bien, Dick. », assurai-je.

Il acquiesça avant même que j'aie fini ma phrase, comme s'il avait su que j'allais dire çà.

« Tu dis toujours que tu vas bien. Et puis, je vois Ron arriver vers moi pour m'annoncer que tu as voulu te tirer une balle dans la tête ! », lança-t-il, sa voix prenant des accents durs et dépités qui ébranlèrent mon esprit.

Je frémis. Je plongeai dans ses yeux bleus glacés, incapable de détourner le regard. Dans ces orbes troubles, je pus voir une lueur de cet amour qu'il devait encore éprouver à mon égard. Cela me terrifia, mais sembla également réveiller quelque chose en moi. Instinctivement, je m'approchai de lui, et caressai sa joue. Cela sembla réchauffer nos deux peaux. Je sentis mes paupières me brûler. J'avais imaginé cette conversation, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que ce serait si dur.

« Je suis désolée, Dick. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. C'est juste… »

Je m'interrompis, à court d'explications. Quand il se pencha et embrassa doucement mon front, je fus sûre qu'il avait compris. Il s'attarda contre moi un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, ma main libre crispée sur son uniforme, le retenant près de moi. Les yeux clos, m'imaginant à quoi nous pourrions ressembler. Il serait si facile de tomber amoureuse de Dick. Cette conviction était toujours présente à mon esprit, même alors que j'avais été si loin avec Ron. Mais ça ne serait jamais assez. Cette seule pensée m'éloigna de Dick, marmonnant des excuses.

« Je suis désolée, Dick. », Murmurai-je.

Ma main glissa le long de son uniforme avant de retomber à mes côtés. Je levai les yeux vers lui pour constater que son regard était vague. Sa poitrine se soulevait comme après un effort.

« Dick ? Richard ? »

A l'entente de son vrai prénom, Dick sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises avant de reprendre la parole.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait çà. », assena-t-il.

Sa voix était teintée d'émotion, ses doigts agrippant mon bras si fort que je le sentais s'engourdir. Frappée par le ton catégorique qu'il avait employé, j'ouvris la bouche, cherchant mes mots.

« Dick, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je pense que j'ai été rattrapée par tout ce que j'ai vécu le mois dernier. Je ne voyais qu'un seul moyen de m'en sortir. Je n'avais pas les idées claires. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir assez de sang-froid, même à présent. », dis-je, sentant mes épaules s'affaisser sous la pression.

Dick m'écoutait à peine, cependant. Il avait tourné la tête vers l'endroit où il aurait du être en ce moment, alors qu'il était à mes côtés.

« Tu seras là-bas ? », fit-il en indiquant l'endroit où l'assaut contre Foy allait débuter.

Je secouai la tête. J'avais pris ma décision dès le moment où Lipton m'avait informé de ce qui se préparait. La Dog Compagnie serait en réserve, et je n'étais pas prête à passer un après-midi entier sous les regards désespérés de Ron. Peu importait ma détermination au moment où je l'avais prise, je regrettais à présent ma décision de me tenir loin de lui. Ca ne me surprenait pas. En ce qui concernait Ron, je n'avais jamais réussi à prendre de réelles décisions, mis à part le fait que j'étais amoureuse de lui. C'était ainsi et ça ne changerait pas. Mais j'étais persuadée que rester loin de lui était la meilleure chose à faire. Je m'y tenais donc pour l'instant.

« Non, Dick, je ne peux pas. », dis-je, en espérant qu'il comprendrait.

Il se pencha pour embrasser à nouveau mon front, et je sus que c'était le cas.

« Je suis désolé, Adelina, pour tout. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que tout ce que tu as subi. »

Sa voix était aussi douce qu'une caresse contre ma peau. Il se redressa mais ma main aggrippa les siennes, les serrant.

« Ne sois pas désolé pour moi, Dick. Une partie de ce qui m'est arrivé est de ma faute. Et le reste a été complètement indépendant de ma volonté, mais je ne regretterais jamais d'être tombée amoureuse de Ron Speirs, que ce soit clair. »

Il me regarda un moment, ses yeux bleus perçants sondant mon âme. Il cherchait quelque chose, un signe dans mon attitude qui pourrait révéler la vérité. Et lorsqu'un sourire éclaira son visage, je compris qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

« Je dirais aux gars que tu leur souhaites bonne chance. », dit-il, étreignant ma main avant de s'éloigner.

Je lui souris, inacapable d'autre chose. Mon cœur se serra et je bondis hors de mon terrier avant même de m'en rendre compte.

« Dick ! », appelai-je, criant presque.

Il se retourna, haussant les sourcils. Je souris légèrement, avant de sentir les larmes inonder mes joues.

« S'il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose de mauvais, tu viendrais me prévenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dick ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, interrompu par le craquement d'une brindille derrière nous. Je me retournai si vite que la tête me tourna. Lorsque j'aperçus qui se dirigeait vers nous, mon cœur rata un battement. Il me fallut plusieurs hoquets de surprise, cherchant l'air, avant qu'il ne se remette à fonctionner normalement.

Le regard vide de Ron me fit presque tomber à genoux. Il ne nous avait même pas vus. Il était comme un fantôme passant devant quelques lointains souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier plutôt que de les revivre encore et encore.

« Ron ? », murmurai-je, afin qu'il me remarque.

Pour lui montrer que quoi qu'il arrive, je l'aimerais toujours. Mais il ne se tourna pas, et je crus mourir de l'intérieur. Tout çà était de ma faute.

.

.

_POV Speirs_

Perdu dans mes pensées, mon esprit dérivait. Je me retournai, regardant alternativement vers la ligne de la Easy et l'étendue monotone du paysage qui me séparait de Foy. Je me concentrai finalement sur le paysage. C'était beaucoup plus facile. Ne pas voir la Easy m'aidait à ne pas penser à elle.

La forêt autour de moi formait un contraste frappant entre les flocons de neige brillants et les troncs d'arbre noirs et brisés. Les trois arbres marquant la limite des positions de la Easy me glacèrent le sang. Mes pensées sautèrent immédiatement vers Adelina. Mon cœur se serra en songeant à sa terreur lorsque les explosions pleuvaient sur la ligne.

Puis, je me repris, et les images de son visage tordu par la peur disparurent de mon esprit. Je devais arrêter de penser à elle. Si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais à nouveau faire quelque chose de stupide, comme lorsque j'étais allé jusqu'à Bastogne pour la sauver. J'aurais voulu mourir, me faire tirer dessus par l'ennemi. Ca aurait été préférable que de ressentir cette douleur indicible.

Je l'avais perdu. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur l'air vide où j'avais cru la voir encore une fois. J'étais le seul à blâmer. A cause de mon refus de dévoiler mes sentiments pour elle, elle était partie. Un ange déchu fatigué de suivre les méandres de notre relation compliquée. Je fermai les yeux, dépassé par ces évènements. J'étais la raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. J'étais la raison de tout çà et rien de tout ce que je pourrais faire ou dire ne pourrait effacer cela.

Je n'étais pas digne d'Adelina. Je ne l'avais jamais été. Et elle pensait la même chose de son côté. Je ris amèrement, songeant à l'ironie de la situation, et sachant pertinemment que le seul indigne de l'autre, c'était moi. Je n'avais jamais rien fait pour mériter son amour. Mais, obéissant à mon égoïsme, elle avait été forcée de se soucier d'une personne qui, de toute façon, lui serait toujours refusée. Peu importaient les circonstances de mon mariage avec Maria, cette dernière restait ma femme. Je me devais de prendre soin d'elle et je la haïssais pour cela. Plus que tout_, je_ me détestais pour cela, pour m'être fait avoir si bêtement. Ma promesse à John semblait si insignifiante à l'époque. Je l'avais faite en songeant que je n'aurais jamais à la tenir. Mais ça avait été le cas et à présent, j'étais coincé. J'étais marié à Maria alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec Adelina. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux, l'imaginant dans ma maison, notre enfant blotti dans ses bras. Je me représentai ce que notre vie aurait pu être, tout en sachant que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Cette réalité me fit presque tomber à genoux. Je tournai la tête inconsciemment, à la recherche de son visage angélique. La voir aurait été si pénible, mais j'aurais volontiers tout enduré pour me perdre un instant dans son regard. Cependant, elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui. C'était comme si mon cœur m'avait été arraché, coupé en deux, pour finalement être remis dans ma poitrine.

Toutefois, le destin intervint. La chance que j'attendais arrivait enfin. Elle apparut sous la forme de Dick Winters, criant mon nom.

« Speirs ! Ramenez-vous par ici ! », hurla-t-il, la fureur palpable dans sa voix, même à distance.

Mes jambes avancèrent aussitôt. Le regard de Winters avait quelque chose de fou et terrifiant. En cet instant, je ne me souciais même plus de la façon dont il avait blessé mon amour-propre. A ce moment-là, je compris pourquoi les hommes avaient regretté de le voir grimper les échelons du Régiment. Le souci et l'amour qu'il portait à la Easy étaient à l'origine de sa colère. Il les regardait se faire laminer par la négligence du lieutenant Dike.

« Speirs ! Allez là-bas et prenez en main cette attaque! », aboya-t-il, ignorant le colonel Sink qui le réprimandait tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la Easy.

J'hésitai un instant, le regard de Dick revenant vers moi, brillant et féroce. Je regardai en direction de Foy et je vis les bombes enflammer le ciel avant de frapper les hommes de la Easy en continu. Je songeai à Adelina une seconde. Je me souvins de la douceur de ses lèvres, sensation comparable à aucune autre, et à la façon dont ses doigts s'aggrippaient au revers de mon uniforme pour m'attirer à elle. Je me rappelai le canon froid du pistolet que je lui avais pris des mains, et la force de ses bras lorsqu'elle m'avait repoussé, la dernière fois.

Je ne pouvais pas revenir sur les choses que je lui avais faites ou dites, mais je pouvais faire en sorte de ne plus jamais la blesser. Mais tant que j'étais vivant, j'avais toujours un infime espoir d'être avec elle. Inextinguible. Je me retournai vers Winters, et le préparai à ce que je comptais faire.

« Ne comptez pas sur moi pour me tirer de là. », dis-je tranquillement avant de dévaller la colline.

Les cris et les sanglots montaient à mes oreilles, surgissant du néant, tandis que mes jambes me portaient de plus en plus vite vers le Second Bataillon. Le souffle du vent couvrit bientôt tous les autres bruits, et je pus descendre la colline dans un silence à la fois bienfaiteur et angoissant. Bienfaiteur car je ne me rappelais même plus mon dernier instant de silence. Angoissant car il me donna l'occasion de réfléchir à des choses que j'aurais préféré ignorer avant d'être tué.

L'image d'Adelina, seule, flottait devant mes yeux. Que ferait-elle en apprenant ma mort ? Pleurerait-elle pour moi ? Serait-elle soulagée, le drame de sa vie ayant pris fin ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et ça m'effrayait plus que tout au monde. De façon malsaine, j'aurais voulu qu'elle souffre de ma mort. Mais le but même de tout çà était qu'elle puisse passer à autre chose et poursuivre sa vie en me laissant derrière elle.

Toutes ces pensées agitaient en moi un désarroi profond. J'étais tellement absorbé que les éclats d'obus ne me perturbèrent même pas. Ce n'est que lorsque je traversai l'épaisse fumée que je réalisai ce qui se passait. Mon pouls s'accéléra et je maudis ma chance dans un souffle. Bien sûr, à présent que je voulais être blessé, je ne le serais pas. Dieu ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que je voulais que la mort me frappe ? Je ne voulais pas vivre sans Adelina. Peu importe l'image froide et indifférente que je renvoyais, c'était d'autant plus différent avec elle. Pour une raison quelconque, elle parvenait à faire jaillir en moi des émotions profondément enfouies, par un simple battement de cil ou la courbe de ses lèvres. C'était incompréhensible. Cependant, ma soif de ces bouleversements émotionnels était désormais inextinguible. Tout ce qui s'était passé…Je ne pouvais plus rien y faire. Je pouvais seulement agir sur le futur. Et la première chose à faire était de m'assurer que rien de tout cela ne se reproduirait. Elle méritait le meilleur, et je ne l'étais pas.

Je parvins au niveau du lieutenant Dike, assis sur le sol, inanimé et entouré de ses hommes, à la recherche d'un chef qu'ils pourraient suivre. Je me précipitai sur eux, saisissant le col de son uniforme un peu plus rudement que nécessaire.

« Je prends le relais. », dis-je, ma voix étonnament tranquille.

Mes mains tremblaient, mon cœur battait la chamade, et mes jambes menaçaient de me lâcher à tout instant. Dike me fit un signe de tête, qui montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait conscience de la réalité. Réprimant tout juste l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, je criai à l'homme le plus proche de me faire un compte rendu de la situation.

« Sergent Lipton ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« La plupart de la Compagnie est ici, Monsieur. Et le lieuteant Dike a envoyé le Premier Peloton un peu plus loin. Ils sont au sol, guettés par un tireur embusqué. Je pense qu'il est dans le bâtiment avec le trou dans le toit, monsieur. »

Je fis une évalution rapide de la situation, réfléchissant à la manière de s'en sortir sans plus de victimes. Voir les visages des hommes autour de moi changea mes perspectives. Ils s'étaient terrés dans des tranchées glaciales tout le mois passé. Ils étaient fatigués, frigorifiés et affamés. Chacun d'eux était épuisé de toutes ces privations. Et si c'était si difficile pour ces hommes, je me demandai comment Adelina avait pu s'en tirer. Je me giflai mentalement, exhortant mes pensées à rester loin d'Adelina ou de tout ce qui pourrait me la rappeler.

« Très bien, Sergent. Je veux que les artilleurs se concentrent sur ce bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tombé. Quand ce sera fait, je veux que le Premier Peloton attaque le bâtiment. On sécurise le périmètre. Vous pensez pouvoir gérer çà ? »

Je lui donnai une tape sur le bras avant de me déplacer pour mener la compagnie à l'assaut de Foy. J'entendis Lipton me répondre un « Oui, monsieur ! », juste avant qu'il ne passe à l'action. Comme il donnait les ordres, je sautai sur mes pieds, décidant de braver la mort une seconde fois. J'étais incapable d'expliquer pourquoi je voulais tant cela, mais c'était tellement plus facile d'être lâche.

Lâche…Indésirable. La voix d'Adelina résonna à mon esprit comme une lame acérée. Me tailladant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, me faisant une nouvelle fois douter de moi. Etait-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? N'y avait-il vraiment plus aucun espoir pour nous ? Je ne le pensais pas, et ce constat me remplit d'une douleur telle que ma tête et mon cœur se mirent à brûler.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me jetai contre le mur du bâtiment, bloquant avec succés mes pensées. Lipton et un autre sergent avec une radio sur le dos me rejoignirent. Je fis signe à Lipton de prendre ma place sur le côté du bâtiment. Il acquiesça et m'obéit. Il hésita un instant avant de se pencher contre le mur. Un instant plus tard, un cri résonna à mes oreilles et je me précipitai presque sur lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Le souvenir de ces deux hommes que j'avais entraîné dans la mort le jour du D-Day me revint et me transperça le cœur. Il y avait une autre raison de mettre fin à mes jours. J'avais été si négligent. Pas seulement concernant mes sentiments pour Adelina, mais aussi avec la vie de mes camarades. J'étais certain que tout le monde serait bien mieux sans moi.

« Que voyez-vous ? », demandai-je, sans montrer mon inquiétude.

Liptoon me regarda un instant avant de se retourner pour observer Foy.

« De l'infanterie. Beaucoup d'infanterie. », dit-il rapidement.

« La I Compagnie est censée être de l'autre côté de la ville. Vous les voyez ? »

Nous avions fait notre travail et il était temps que la I Compagnie fasse le sien, et j'avais la sensation qu'ils étaient en train de reculer.

« Monsieur, je pense qu'ils vont faire marche arrière si on ne leur fait pas signe rapidement. »

Je le regardai dans les yeux, mes peurs se voyant confirmées. Je vis là une opportunité. C'était ma dernière chance pour mener mon projet à bien. C'était le moment qui déciderait de mon avenir. De l'avenir d'Adie, et je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser passer cette occasion. Je serrai les lèvres, déterminé. Je tapotai la jambe de Lipton et il se redressa.

« Très bien. Je reviens tout de suite. Attendez-moi ici. », lançai-je avant de m'élancer dans le chaos qui s'était abattu sur Foy.

Je courus à travers le village, tâchant de ne penser à rien d'autre que ce qu'on attendait de moi. A ma grande consternation, les allemands furent tellement surpris qu'ils ne tirèrent pas tout de suite. Et quand ils le firent, quelque chose en moi me força à continuer. Sans que je puisse l'expliquer. Comme si une main invisible m'avait guidé à travers les balles jusqu'à ce que je bondisse par-dessus le muret où la I Compagnie se battait aussi bien que nous. Je leur exposai la situation avant de repasser le mur. Mes jambes me portèrent plus vite que jamais, et je savais que c'était ma lâcheté qui me poussait ainsi. J'étais trop lâche pour mettre fin à mes jours pour le bonheur de la femme que j'aimais. J'avais trop peur de la mort pour l'accepter comme un vrai homme l'aurait fait.

La seule chose que je voulais, et qui était impossible, était de glisser dans la douceur des bras d'Adelina. Je voulais qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aimait toujours et qu'elle voulait être avec moi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui confier tout mes secrets et qu'elle me dise que tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Qu'elle serait toujours à mes côtés, quels que soient les obstacles que la vie mettrait en travers de notre chemin.

Pourtant, je savais que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Et la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de continuer à mener l'attaque contre Foy, en sachant que j'étais incapable de mourir pour elle. C'est ce qui faisait le plus mal. C'était un échec de plus à ajouter à ma liste. Une autre raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas digne d'Adelina. Un autre rappel que, quoi que je fasse, je ne serais jamais assez bien pour elle.

.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 28

* * *

**

_POV__ Adelina_

Je regardai Ron s'éloigner, le cœur serré. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme çà, et je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point la décision de rester loin de lui avait bouleversé nos vies respectives. Je me tournai vers Dick, les yeux emplis de questions. En plongeant dans ses deux prunelles de glace, je parvins à garder un semblant de contrôle sur moi-même. Une sensation que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis Mourmelon, lorsque Ron m'avait tenu dans ses bras. Je sentis mes lèvres trembler comme la brise hivernale les caressait, pareille aux longs doigts d'un fantôme. Je fermai un instant les paupières, m'emplissant de cette sensation. Lorsque je les rouvris, je vis l'inquiétude dans le regard de Dick.

« Dick, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il est…C'est comme s'il ne voyait plus rien. », lui demandai-je, prise d'une peur réelle, mes mains tremblant de plus en plus.

Voir ses yeux bruns si vides me fit frissonner et trembler face à la réalité. J'avais peur de ce que j'avais pu provoquer. Je me raccrochai à Dick pour obtenir des réponses, espérant contre toute attente qu'il pourrait une nouvelle fois arranger les choses. Le besoin de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière le regard vide de Ron m'envahissait dangereusement. Un besoin obsédant qui me piqua les yeux et la gorge.

Les lèvres de Dick s'entrouvrirent et ses mains se crispèrent. Ses yeux se portèrent vers la ligne de front, où il aurait du être, avant de revenir à moi.

« Adie, », commença-t-il, hésitant. « Je dois y aller. »

Il baissa les yeux, comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose. De faire passer son devoir avant moi ou de ce qu'il me cachait ? Je n'étais pas sure de ça, mais la confusion qui m'envahissait força les mots à sortir de ma bouche.

« Dick, s'il te plaît. », quémandai-je, ma voix n'étant qu'un murmure dans le vent. « Dick, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Une fissure semblait se former dans mon âme déjà émiettée. Une pensée commençait à naître au fond de mon inconscient. Lentement mais sûrement, se rapprochant de la surface, mais ne voulant pas se révéler à moi. Je savais qu'il était question de l'état actuel de Ron. Et je désespérais de trouver des réponses. Je marchai vers Dick et lui pris la main. Sa peau était lisse et froide contre la mienne et avait le même effet apaisant sur moi que ses yeux. Il me regarda et caressa ma joue.

L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable. Il semblait partagé entre la crainte de me blesser et celle de mal choisir ses mots. Il se pencha et planta un baiser sur mon front.

« Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir ? »

Il me donnait la possibilité de renoncer. Je la considérai, mais la vision de Ron marchant vers moi sans répondre à mes appels me traversa l'esprit et je déclinai aussitôt son offre.

« Je dois savoir pourquoi son regard était si vide, Dick. Si c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait…Je ne pourrais pas être tranquille en sachant qu'il est comme çà à cause de moi. »

Il hocha la tête brusquement et se pencha légèrement en arrière afin de pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux, tandis qu'il m'expliquait :

« Quand il est revenu de Bastogne après t'avoir sauvée, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. C'était comme s'il était ailleurs lorsque je lui ai ordonné de garder la Dog en retrait pour ce coup-ci, Adie. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé là-bas, mais quoi que ce soit, ça l'a détruit. »

Quelque chose sembla s'effondrer en moi, je sentis mes genoux fléchir et je m'appuyai fermement sur Dick, tentant de rester debout. Je me mordis brusquement les lèvres pour retenir les cris qui me brûlaient la poitrine. Je respirai profondément par le nez, me concentrant sur la voix douce de Dick qui résonna à mes oreilles comme il prononçait mon prénom. Je perçus l'inquiétude de sa voix comme s'il s'était trouvé au-delà d'un mur de verre épais.

Revenant à moi, je reportai mon attention vers lui. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il me regardait avec un souci sincère.

« Adie, çà va ? »

Je secouai la tête, réalisant que c'était la première fois que j'étais honnête en réponse à cette question. Les lèvres de Dick s'entrouvrirent de surprise et il m'attira à lui, tandis que je lui adressais un petit sourire.

« Ca va aller, Dick. Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ce que je ressens. », tentai-je d'expliquer vaguement.

« Tu es sûre ? Si je te laisse, tu ne vas pas tenter de… »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir.

« Non, Dick, Je ne recommencerais pas. J'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de régler mes problèmes. », affirmai-je, ma voix résonnant doucement à mes oreilles.

Il hocha la tête, se contentant de cette réponse pour l'instant.

Lorsqu'un cri à l'attention de Dick retentit depuis la ligne, je le relâchai d'un coup. J'étais incapable d'exprimer les sentiments qui me parcouraient mais j'avais besoin d'être seule un moment. Je ne pouvais plus sentir les mains de Dick sur les miennes quand la seule chose que je voulais était d'être dans les bras de Ron.

« Tu devrais y aller. », murmurai-je, mes mots sonnant de manière horrible.

Mais Dick sembla comprendre. Il fit un pas vers moi et me prit la main. Il la caressa tendrement pour finalement la laisser retomber à mes côtés. Dans ce simple geste, je pouvais ressentir toute l'inquiétude et l'amour qu'il ressentait à mon égard. Ils s'imprimèrent dans mon esprit, me faisant entrevoir pourquoi je devais me battre pour Ron.

« Je t'envoie quelqu'un si quelque chose arrive, Adie. », assura Dick avant de disparaître dans la brume flottant entre les arbres.

Dès que je fus seule, je tombai à genoux, enroulant mes bras autour de mon torse. Je sentis un froid pénétrant m'envahir jusqu'au plus profond de mon corps sans que je puisse rien y faire. La seule chose dont j'étais capable était de m'éteindre moi-même. Ca me donnait l'illusion d'échapper à la peur qui rampait vers moi. Malgré cela, je ne m'étais jamais sentie plus seule. Et je réalisai que ça pouvait venir du fait d'avoir vu Ron si brisé tout en me sentant si impuissante et insignifiante. Je me sentais perdue dans un monde envahi de malheur et de chaos. La douleur étreignit mon corps pour ce qui me sembla une éternité, avant d'entendre une voix qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

« Speirs ! »

La voix de Dick résonna dans la forêt, se répercutant à mes oreilles. Mon estomac se noua et je bondis impulsivement sur mes pieds. Ma gorge se contracta douloureusement sans que je sache pourquoi. Quelque chose en moi me hurlait de m'éloigner de la ligne. Dans l'air flottait cette tension caractéristique de l'imminensce d'un tour du destin. Pas forcément celui qu'on aurait souhaité.

Sans plus hésiter, je me précipitai. Jusqu'au petit périmètre invisible de la bordure extérieure du bois Jacques, où le Deuxième Bataillon avait été rassemblé. Lentement, la vision de Ron, attentif aux ordres de Dick, se matérialisa devant moi. J'étais si près. Assez près pour voir la grimace formée par la bouche de Ron et ses épaules solides comme il se dirigeait vers Dick. Ses yeux n'étaient plus vides. Ils étaient emplis d'une lueur de folie. Mais avant que je fasse un autre pas en avant, Ron s'était élancé le long de la colline, ses jambes l'emportant loin de moi.

« Non. », criai-je, déchirée de douleur et de terreur jusqu'à la moindre de mes fibres nerveuses.

Le son claqua dans l'air et fut porté par le vent, tout le monde étant témoin de mon angoisse. J'interceptai les regards effrayés dans ma direction. Mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour la silhouette qui dévalait la colline en direction de Foy. Reprenant mes esprits, je fis quelques pas de plus vers Ron. Sans me soucier de ma propre sécurité, je voulais pouvoir le voir s'en sortir. Mais je sus que ce ne serait pas le cas lorsque j'aperçus les éclats de mortiers s'abbatant sur lui. Je n'entendais et ne voyais que ces obus. Mon esprit sembla exploser en mille éclats, chacun d'entre eux tentant de donner un sens à la scène se déroulant sous mes yeux.

Dans ma confusion et mon déni, je continuai d'avancer, et je ne fus stoppée que par un bras fort qui s'enroula autour de ma taille, m'attirant vers l'arrière. Mon cœur se brisa et atteint un rythme effréné pulsant dans mes oreilles comme je regardais la chute des mortiers autour de Ron.

A cet instant, mon monde éclata une fois de plus. Et je compris alors que, sans Ron, il ne me restait plus rien. Alors, je laissai les ténèbres envahir mon esprit tout entier, jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir.

Le vent poignardant mon visage comme mille aiguilles fut pourtant suffisant à me réveiller de l'horrible cauchemar qui m'entourait. J'étouffai, réalisant l'ironie de la situtaion, en battant des paupières. A peine quelques semaines plus tôt, il m'avait sauvé, et à présent, j'étais incapable de faire de même. Et je ne ressentais même pas la douleur qui aurait dû me ronger. Au lieu de çà, j'étais prise d'un engourdissement inquiétant, emplie de confusion et d'une peur intense quant à mon avenir.

Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais à présent qu'il ne serait plus là. Mes yeux se refermèrent, et je sentis quelques larmes s'en échapper pour rouler sur mes joues. Je laissai même échapper un léger sanglot, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Un mélange entre l'habitude et le besoin de sentir une libération physique qui semblait me fuir.

Ma vue se stabilisa et je remarquai le ciel sombre. Des volutes bleues et noires, tâchées d'étoiles dont la lueur me parvenait à travers les nuages fins. J'essayai de m'asseoir, heurtant quelqu'un à mes côtés.

« Hé, attention ! »

Le cri, poussé par une voix familière, atteignit mes oreilles. Je me retournai, me détendant légèrement en voyant Lipton assis à mes côtés.

« Désolée, Lip. », dis-je, ma voix juste assez forte pour qu'il l'entende.

Je sentais toute énergie me quitter à nouveau, comme si la vie m'échappait. Ma volonté de vivre diminuait, à tel point que j'aurais tout donné pour attraper le pistolet de Lipton pour mettre un terme à ma souffrance. Une pression sur ma main m'indiqua que mon voisin s'adressait à nouveau à moi.

« Ca va ? », me demanda Lipton, l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux.

Je plongeai dans son regard, et ressentis une intense envie de lui dire que non, ça n'allait pas. Que l'amour de ma vie, l'homme avec qui j'aurais voulu passer le reste de ma vie, avait disparu. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Il était le cœur et l'âme d'une compagnie d'hommes qui ne pouvaient pas avoir plus de respect pour lui. Il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et n'avait pas craqué une seule fois de tout notre séjour à Bastogne. Je me mordis la langue, les mots menaçant de m'échapper. Avouer à Lipton que j'ignorais ce que j'allais devenir sans Ron aurait été catastrophique. Mais je ne pus empêcher les mots de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Après que je me sois évanouie ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter la façon dont ma voix se brisait alors que je tentais de la contrôler. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur eux-mêmes, cherchant à attraper quelque chose de solide, qui pourrait me rattacher à la réalité et empêcher mon esprit de dériver. Lip enroula ses doigts autour des miens avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Eh bien, tu as perdu connaissance. Et puis nous avons dû t'évacuer sur Foy, puis Noville. Tu es restée dans un camion le temps que nous prenions la ville. Et à présent, nous sommes en route pour Rechamps. Je pense que nous y passerons la nuit. Il se fait tard. »

Je le regardai, fixant son visage franc et ouvert, me demandant si j'oserais poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Et Ron ? »

Lipton fronça légèrement les sourcils et je me corrigeai.

« Le lieutenant Speirs ? »

La compréhension et la tristesse envahirent son expression et mes genoux se mirent à trembler avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Adie ? », souffla Lipton en m'attirant à lui. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je pensais que tu serais heureuse. »

Je m'écartais de lui, dégoutée. Je savais que Ron avait été tout sauf sympathique depuis la Hollande, mais le bonheur était une chose que j'étais certaine de ne plus trouver en ce monde. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je les essuyai avec rage.

« Comment pourrais-je être heureuse à ce sujet, Lip ? »

La confusion se dessina dans ses yeux et un sourire timide retroussa ses lèvres.

« Ai-je raté quelque chose ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Adie, tout se passait très bien pour toi et Sparky. Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Je le regardai, bouche bée. Effectivement, il avait raté quelque chose. Le chagrin fit trembler mes lèvres dans l'air glacé, mais je le refoulai.

« Ron…il…il est… »

Je m'interrompis, m'étranglant sur le dernier mot. J'aurais voulu que Lipton comprenne tout. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Le dire à voix haute était comme rendre sa mort plus réelle, en faisant la plaque tournante de ma vie. Et comme un plongeur privé d'air, je me sentais étouffer. Je sentais la peur, une profonde tristesse, la colère me vriller de tous les côtés. A travers la brume obscure qui envahissait mon esprit, j'entendis la voix de Lipton, entrecoupée. Comme une station de radio que vous auriez désespéremment voulu écouter, sans avoir réellement la force d'entendre par qui la chanson était réellement chantée. A travers ma confusion, le monde sembla s'arrêter, et la voix qui résonna à travers le convoi fit louper un battement à mon cœur.

Un instant, je songeai que j'hallucinais, un tour de mon esprit tourmenté pour faire revenir Ron d'entre les morts. Sa voix, froide et distante, flotta au-dessus de la masse des corps qui m'entourait, traversant le brouillard épais et remettant tout en place. Je tournai mon regard vers Lipton et il m'adressa le plus grand sourire que je n'avais jamais vu.

« Je crois que tu étais la seule à avoir raté quelque chose, chérie. »

Puis il désigna l'endroit où je mourrais d'envie de me rendre d'un mouvement de tête, comme pour me dire : « Va le retrouver. ». Je sautai immédiatement du camion, cette seule idée en tête. Ma poitrine était prête à exploser lorsque je le vis apparaître devant moi, comme le soleil qui se cachait derrière les nuages depuis trop longtemps. A sa vue, la chaleur et l'amour que je ressentis semblèrent irradier de mon corps tout entier. Je me sentis plus vivante que jamais, et je trouvai facile de penser qu'il était vraiment vivant. Une partie de moi aurait voulu se jeter à son cou, pour m'en assurer. Une autre partie ne voulait pas vraiment y croire, pensant à la réalisation de mes rêves et de mon espoir insensé. Mais la partie dominante accepta la réalité, car c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Croire qu'il était bien vivant, pour vivre aussi. Penser qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une création cruelle de mon esprit était une condamnation à mort.

J'écoutai patiemment à l'arrière du groupe tandis qu'il donnait ses ordres pour la nuit. Mon cœur tambourina en apprenant que nous resterions à Rechamps et je songeai que la nuit offrait beaucoup de possibilités. Mon sang bouillonna sous ma peau, et je me dandinai d'un pied sur l'autre, anxieuse. Et tout aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, les hommes se dispersèrent. Je remarquai la manière dont tous semblaient hagards et épuisés. Je me demandai si mes épaules se courbaient de la même manière et si mes pieds traînaient ainsi sous mon poids.

Puis, tout à coup, je pris conscience de l'homme qui se tenait face à moi. Il soupira et je me précipitai vers lui, saisissant son bras avec inquiétude.

« Ron ? », appelai-je, d'une voix douce qui se répercuta sur sa peau.

Ma voix sembla remuer quelque chose en lui, mais seulement un instant. Avant de disparaître. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître ce regard de ses yeux, mais il écarta mes mains avant que je ne tente quoi que ce soit.

« Ron… », appelai-je, ma voix résonnant dans l'air brumeux, et s'échouant dans l'espace entre nos deux corps.

Je le regardai comme si tout ce que j'avais espéré était parti pour toujours.

« Adelina ? »

J'entendis une voix familière me détourner de ma douleur un instant. Je me retournai, avec la sensation que mon coeur se déchirait en deux, en voyant Dick s'approcher de moi. En un instant, il avait franchi la distance qui le séparait de moi et m'entourait de son étreinte chaleureuse. Sa voix me parvint, lointaine, et je tentai désespéremment de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas comme avant. A présent, je savais qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'il revienne vers moi. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus _rien _qui le ferait revenir.

Et avec une conviction étourdissante, je me rendis compte que c'était de ma faute. Le souvenir de ce jour à Bastogne me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. C'était si douloureux que je me sentis étouffer sous le désespoir de n'avoir personne d'autre à blâmer que moi-même.

Soudain, je pris conscience de la façon dont Dick me tenait près de lui, et je voulus être seule. Je m'éloignai légèrement de sa poitrine, écartant ses doigts réconfortants avec un sourire d'excuse. Il me regarda m'éloigner de lui, une lueur triste dans ses yeux, dont la glace bleue virait au saphir profond.

« Adie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-il, mais je sentis qu'il savait déjà.

« Dick, je pense que je devrais être seule. Je… »

Je cherchai les bons mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais.

« Je suis fatiguée de courir vers toi à chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer. Tu n'as pas besoin du gâchis de ma vie, Dick. Je dois me débrouiller toute seule, de temps en temps. », conclus-je en lui serrant la main.

Ses doigts étaient chauds et souples, et je sus qu'il me pardonnait avant même qu'il ne le dise.

« Tu es sûre, Adie ? »

J'acquiesçai, lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

« Dick, je crois que j'ai des comptes à régler avec Sparky. », lançai-je, oubliant de mentionner qu'il m'avait laissé une nouvelle fois.

Si Dick pensa à la même chose, son visage ne le trahit pas. Il hocha simplement la tête et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

« Fais juste attention, d'accord. Et tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu peux toujours venir me voir. », murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Il me relâcha, les frissons parcourant mon dos, pas seulement dus au froid qui traversait mon uniforme. Je savais qu'ils venaient du fait que, quel que soit l'amour que je portais à Ron, j'avais un jour envisagé d'autres options, sans que je ne puisse jamais les oublier. Je regardai Dick s'éloigner lorsque je me souvins que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où dormir.

« Dick ! »

Il me fit face à nouveau, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Je rougis légèrement, et remerciai le ciel qu'il fasse nuit.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas où dormir ce soir. »

« Oh ! C'est sur cette route. Le troisième bâtiment en descendant. Tu es au rez-de-chaussée, dans la pièce à l'arrière de la maison. »

J'hochai la tête et jetai un œil à la route où Ron avait disparu.

« Très bien. Merci, Dick. Bonne nuit. », murmurai-je en partant dans la direction indiquée.

A présent que je pensais à un bon lit, je réalisai à quel point j'étais exténuée. Un lit avec de vrais draps et de vrais oreillers.

« Bonne nuit, Adie. Profite de dormir dans une maison, ce soir. Nous bougeons dans la matinée. »

« Je sais. J'ai entendu Speirs donner les instructions aux hommes. »

Je me détounai, sentant la chaleur m'envahir en utilisant le sarcasme pour parler de lui. Il semblait amusé par l'ironie de la situation.

« Je pensais que tu aurais été trop occupée à le reluquer pour entendre ce qu'il disait. », répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

« Oh, mais j'ai fait ça aussi. Une chance que je sois capable de faire deux choses à la fois, hein ? »

La seule réponse que je reçus fut un rire léger, avant le silence complet. Le bonheur s'échappa de moi et je restai là, tremblante. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule, entourée du vent qui sifflait à mes oreilles, et d'un silence intense. Comment mes émotions pouvaient-elles varier aussi vite ? Mais cette idée s'échappa presque immédiatement de mon esprit.

Dans ma solitude, j'entendis un bruit. Si faible et léger que je fus sûre d'avoir rêvé. Puis, mon cœur se serra en réalisant de qui il s'agissait. Je m'élançai, criant son nom dans les recoins sombres des bâtiments qui s'élevaient de chaque côté de la route.

« Ron ! Réponds-moi s'il te plaît ! Où es-tu ? », criai-je dans le brouillard, ma voix à la limite de l'hystérie.

« Je suis là. », dit-il, l'espoir et l'émerveillement se mélangeant dans son ton.

Un léger sourire éclaira mon visage. Peut-être que les choses s'arrangeraient, après tout. Je plissai les yeux pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Ce que je fis. Il était appuyé contre la porte d'une maison. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux et je me demandais depuis combien de temps il était assis là. Prudemment, je m'avançai et me penchai face à lui. Dans l'obscurité, je ne savais pas s'il me voyait et j'en profitai pour saisir une de ses mains.

« Ron, c'est moi. C'est Adelina. Tu devrais rentrer. », dis-je, mes yeux emplis de larmes qui me piquèrent la gorge.

J'étais si près que lorsqu'il tourna ses deux orbes noirs vers moi, je pus voir que son regard était encore fade, dénué de toute la passion que j'avais pu y voir. Je relâchai sa main pour dévérouiller la porte et il se remit debout. Ca me faisait mal de voir à quel point il semblait vide. Sachant que c'était de ma faute. J'aurais voulu le serrer contre moi, et lui prouver à quel point je l'aimais, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il était trop loin et aucun moment de sexe ne le ramènerait vers moi. Cependant, j'espérais que le laisser me tenir près de lui suffirait. C'était plus intime, plus doux, et j'eus le sentiment que ça pouvait marcher.

Avec une confiance retrouvée et insoupçonnée, je saisis sa main. Je devais être forte maintenant. Pour lui et pour moi. Sans quoi, aucun de nous ne parviendrait à s'extraire de l'abîme dans lequel nous étions tombés en réalisant que notre amour pouvait être le début de la fin pour nous. Je secouai la tête, tentant de calmer mon esprit.

« Laquelle est la tienne ? », demandai-je, en le laissant me montrer le chemin.

Comme en transe, il me conduisit jusqu'à l'escalier et sa chambre. Lorsque j'aperçus le lit, je remerciai le ciel qu'il fut un officier. Etre dans les rangs supérieurs avait ses privilèges et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et il me regarda, la tête penchée. Son bras tendu et ses doigts recroquevillés montraient qu'il attendait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il savait que j'essayais de lui revenir. De me faire pardonner des souffrances qu'il avait enduré de par mon rejet.

« Ron, je suis tellement désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. », murmurai-je, d'une voix brisée par les larmes.

J'attendis sa réponse. Il me sembla qu'une éternité passa avant qu'il ne m'attire prés de lui, ses doigts traçant des sillons brûlants sur la peau nue de mes mains comme il en retirait les gants.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ici. J'ai presque oublié ce que c'était que de te tenir près de moi. », souffla-t-il, tout contre mon oreille, et je ne pus retenir le frisson qui parcourut ma colonne vertébrale.

J'exhalai un souffle fragile et l'entraînai vers le lit. Un instant, il resta immobile, plus silencieux qu'un fantôme. Puis, lentement, ses doigts commencèrent à déboutonner sa veste. Bientôt, il fut près de moi, en simple caleçon. Mes yeux s'égarèrent sur sa poitrine parfaitement ciselée et ses abdominaux sculpturaux. Il était encore plus parfait que dans mon souvenir, et je sentis mes genoux trembler doucement sous moi. Avant que je ne glisse au sol, ses bras entourèrent ma taille. Je levai les yeux vers lui et pus voir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« J'imagine que tu ne t'es pas totalement remise de ton évanouissement face à moi. », déclara-t-il, d'une voix rauque contre la peau de mon cou.

Choisissant d'ignorer mon sang bouillonnant pour l'instant, je le repoussai doucement et me concentrai sur mon propre uniforme. Mes doigts tremblaient tellement que je m'arrêtai au troisième bouton. Je regardai Ron et constatai qu'il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Soudain grave, je saisis ses mains et les posai sur ma veste.

Ce geste sembla réveiller quelque chose en lui. La passion et le désir que j'avais pu voir la nuit où nous avions fait l'amour étaient toujours là. Une douce chaleur parcourut mes cuisses, et je refermai mes doigts sur eux-mêmes pour m'empêcher de le toucher. En peu de temps, il me débarrassa de ma veste et de mon pantalon et jeta mes gants au sol. A peine consciente des limites de mon propre corps, je me trouvai face à lui, en tee-shirt et sous-vêtements.

Il me parut une éternité avant qu'il ne se penche vers moi, s'emparant de ma taille. Ses mouvements étaient doux et contrôlés. Comme s'il avait passé sa vie à apprendre les étapes de cette danse. Dans un bruit léger, nous basculâmes ensemble sur le matelas, ne nous quittant pas des yeux. Je pouvais sentir les larmes dans les miens comme je réalisais qu'il s'agissait peut-être là d'un tournant dans notre relation, et cette pensée me bouleversa, tandis qu'il passait une main dans mes cheveux. Il attira mon visage vers lui, s'arrêtant tout près de mes lèvres.

« Je voudrais que ce soit réel. », murmura-t-il, son souffle tiède balayant mon visage, m'emplissant d'une soif fiévreuse de lui.

« C'est réel. », assurai-je, ma voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Je réduisis l'écart entre nos bouches et l'embrassai avec toute la passion et l'émotion dont j'étais capable. Le gémissement de surprise qui lui échappa fut happé par ma bouche. Et je sentis son désir grandir contre moi. Je m'éloignai, à bout de souffle, laissant courir mes mains sur sa poitrine.

« Tu sais, même si j'aimerais aller plus loin, je pense que nous devrions simplement dormir ce soir, Ron. », soufflai-je.

Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux joyaux brillants dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il les posa sur moi. Pendant un moment, je pensai qu'il allait me jeter dehors. Puis, un coin de sa bouche se releva, créant ce sourire que j'adorais.

« Et dire que je me croyais mort et monté au ciel. Mais je n'aurais certainement pas été repoussé par la plus belle fille au monde si c'était le cas. »

Je ris, tentant de ne pas me laisser émouvoir par son compliment.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles, ou je finirais par te croire. »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire taquin. A cet instant, c'était comme si tout avait toujours été parfait entre nous.

Ron nous déplaça vers le haut du lit et tira la couverture sur nous, m'attirant vers lui aussi près que possible. Mon cœur se gonfla légèrement à la manière possessive dont ses doigts s'égaraient le long de mon dos.

« Ron ? », appelai-je, ma voix résonnant dans le silence autour de nous.

Il grogna et je pris cela comme une incitation à poursuivre. Je m'étirai et embrassai ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. »

Je ne lui donnais pas l'occasion de répondre et me blottis contre sa poitrine. Mais je savais qu'au fond de moi, je voulais entendre ces mots qui sortirent de sa poitrine, après quelques secondes d'un silence assourdissant.

« Je t'aime, Adelina. »

Après quoi, nous nous tûmes tous les deux. Je restai immobile, attendant qu'il relâche son étreinte sur moi, et que sa poitrine monte et descende en un rythme lent et régulier. Même si cela me brisait le cœur de le quitter, je ne voulais pas gâcher la perfection de cette nuit. Je fis donc la seule chose possible. Je me rhabillai et quittai la pièce aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible. En oubliant les gants que Ron avait jetés sur sa propre pile de vêtements.

.


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonjour, bonjour ! _

_Me voilà donc (enfin) de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse de ce retard, mais disons que j'ai eu un mois de janvier plutôt…chargé. Donc…_

_J'ai quasiment fini de traduire les chapitres restants, huit au total, mais il me faut encore les lire, les relire, et les re-relire…Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas. On est perfectionniste ou on ne l'est pas._

_Bref, j'espère que vous retrouverez Adie avec plaisir. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 29

* * *

**

_POV Speirs_

Je me réveillai doucement, m'attendant à la trouver endormie dans mes bras. Mon rêve avait été si réel. Si tangible que je pouvais encore en sentir la passion et le désir flotter dans l'air.

_Elle me fixa de ses yeux verts, brillants comme des émeraudes. Prenant mes mains dans les siennes, elle les guida jusqu'à son uniforme, m'adressant un sourire à la fois timide et enjôleur. _

_« Déshabille-moi. »_

La chaleur pulsant dans mes veines prouvait encore de l'effet de ces mots sur moi. Je pouvais encore sentir la fraîcheur de sa peau d'ivoire sous mes doigts. Je pouvais encore sentir son pouls s'accélérer tandis que je mordillais doucement la base de son cou. Le goût de ses lèvres et de sa bouche flottait encore sur ma langue. Je secouai la tête, souhaitant que cette nuit puisse avoir été aussi réelle que ce que je ressentais à présent.

_« C'est réel. »_

_Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure contre ma peau, me faisant frissonner. Elle se pencha en avant, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux et m'embrassa passionnément. Je lui rendis son baiser avec désespoir, ivre de désir. Lorsque sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure, je gémis. Ce son et la sensation de sa langue explorant ma bouche me fit durcir un peu plus. _

« Nom de Dieu ! », grognai-je, passant ma main dans mes cheveux, tentant d'oublier ce rêve.

Tâchant de me convaincre que la seule chose qui s'était passée la nuit dernière était que j'étais rentré dans cette chambre et m'étais endormi. Elle n'était pas venue ici, peu importait à quel point j'aurais voulu que ce soit le cas.

Ressentant le besoin de m'occuper, je traversai la pièce et récupérai mon pantalon à l'endroit où je l'avais jeté la veille en me déshabillant. Alors que mes doigts saisissaient le tissu rêche, mes yeux accrochèrent quelque chose au sol. Lâchant mon pantalon, je ramassai les petits bouts de tissu.

Mes doigts suivirent leurs contours rigides, à la recherche d'un peu de sa chaleur restée en eux. Je me souvins de la dernière fois que je les avais vus. Je considérai les gants entre mes mains. Elle était venue ici. Le rêve de la nuit dernière n'en était finalement pas un. La seule question qui bourdonnait à présent dans mon esprit était…

_Pourquoi était-elle partie ?_

_._

_.  
_

_POV Adelina_

Je cherchais frénétiquement mes gants. Je me souvenais que Ron me les avait ôtés pour les jeter à terre.

_Mais je les avais récupérés. Je n'avais tout de même pas été assez bête pour les laisser là-bas._

Je fouillai mon casier pour la troisième fois de suite et je compris que je les avais oubliés. Je gémis, mêlant mon souffle à l'air glacé. Je baissai la tête un instant, mais mon apitoiement fut interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte. Je relevai la tête si vite que j'en eus mal à la nuque. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et je crus qu'il allait s'échapper de ma poitrine.

« Une minute ! », lançai-je, d'une voix rauque, différente de la mienne.

Qui que ce soit, il attendit sans protester. Quelque part, au fond de mon esprit, je savais que c'était lui. Je pouvais sentir sa présence, même avec le mur entre nous. J'ouvris les yeux, réalisant que je les avais fermés. Poussant sur mes jambes, les mains moites, je parvins à me déplacer. A chaque pas, je sentais que je me recroquevillais sur moi-même. Lorsque je fus à portée de main de la poignée de la porte, je m'arrêtai. La terreur de trouver Ron de l'autre côté m'envahit. Qu'allait-il dire ? Que la nuit dernière ne signifiait rien pour lui ?

« Adie, ouvre cette porte. »

J'entendis sa voix à travers l'épais morceau de bois. Puis, dans un effort, il ajouta :

« S'il te plaît. »

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes doigts se refermèrent autour du métal et j'ouvris la porte. Rendu plus pâle par les arbres sombres et les bâtiments en arrière-plan, des cristaux de neige flottant dans les airs autour de lui, Ron ne m'avait jamais paru aussi beau. Peut-être cette impression venait-elle de sa vulnérabilité de la veille ?

Nous restâmes là, les yeux dans les yeux. Chacun attendant une réaction de l'autre. J'ignorais ce qu'il pouvait voir dans mon expression. La peur ? Le bonheur ? L'anxiété ?

« Bonjour. », dit-il calmement.

Il pensait sûrement qu'au moindre mouvement ou son brusque, je lui claquerais la porte au nez. Il ignorait que j'étais clouée sur place. Fascinée et exaltée par la chaleur de son corps si près du mien. Ma peau était en ébullition, attendant qu'il franchisse la distance nous séparant et me touche enfin. Mais il ne le fit pas.

« B-Bonjour. », balbutiai-je.

Ma voix était un simple murmure et mon inquiétude perçait à travers cette simple salutation. Je le regardai si attentivement que je perçus l'éclat nouveau de ses yeux. Comme si une lueur s'y était rallumée. Puis, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. A ce sourire, je compris qu'il souhaitait la même chose que moi. Il était seulement plus habile à cacher ses sentiments. Il regarda ses mains et je vis qu'il tenait quelque chose.

« J'ai pensé que tu en aurais peut-être besoin. », souffla-t-il, sans me les tendre.

J'étais incapable de détacher mon regard du sien.

« Oh, oui. Je les ai cherché ce matin. M-merci. », répondis-je.

Mes dents claquaient sous le vent qui soufflait dans mes cheveux. Il parla en se rapprochant.

« Nous devrions rentrer. »

Je fis un pas de côté, pensant qu'il me suivrait. Mais il ne le fit pas et je me retournai. Il souriait légèrement, sa tête penchée sur le côté. Sa main était tendue vers moi, les gants entre ses doigts.

« Tu n'entres pas ? », demandai-je.

Je ne pus cacher la confusion et la déception de mon ton. Il secoua la tête, souriant toujours.

« Non, mon amour. Je dois voir le colonel Sink dans dix minutes. »

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, me muselant.

_Mon amour ? Il ne m'avait jamais appelé ainsi. _

Ses pas résonnèrent à mes oreilles lorsqu'il s'approcha encore.

« Mais je reviens vite. Je voulais juste te rendre ça. », dit-il en déposant les gants dans ma paume. Sa peau effleura la mienne et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact.

« Ron. », gémis-je.

C'était la première chose que je prononçais depuis cinq minutes et il se crispa aussitôt. Ses doigts quittèrent les miens et je sentis sa main lâcher les gants. Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et il me poussa doucement contre le mur. Je sentis son souffle chaud et humide tout contre mon oreille lorsqu'il murmura :

« Pourquoi es-tu partie la nuit dernière ? »

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et je fus un instant incapable de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. », mentis-je, espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas la variation suraiguë de ma voix.

Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou. Il y déposa un léger baiser avant de s'éloigner légèrement de moi.

« Tu mens, Adie. », affirma-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux et il se pencha un peu plus vers moi. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. Invitantes. Ne demandant qu'à être embrassées. Il me regarda, attendant pour une fois que je fasse le premier pas. Mes doigts agrippèrent sa veste et je l'attirai à moi.

La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes électrisa mon corps tout entier. Son gémissement embrasa mes veines, et je dus me décoller de lui pour m'empêcher de l'entraîner vers les escaliers. Il suivait chacun de mes mouvements. Ses lèvres se firent plus insistantes contre les miennes, réclamant l'entrée de ma bouche. Lorsque je lui cédai enfin le passage, il parut vouloir m'absorber toute entière. La façon dont sa langue explorait ma bouche me fit songer qu'il en mémorisait chaque courbe, chaque détail. Son excitation grandissait, se pressant contre ma jambe. Je repris soudainement mes esprits et l'éloignai de moi.

« Ton rendez-vous... », haletai-je, d'une voix rauque, le désir embrumant encore mon esprit.

Il me fixa longuement, avant de regarder mes doigts, le retenant toujours contre moi.

« Je voudrais bien, mais tu t'agrippes plutôt bien à moi, Adie. »

Je rougis, et le libérai, tremblante. Honteuse de ma réaction, je baissai la tête. Ses doigts accrochèrent mon menton, me forçant à le regarder.

« Je reviendrais. N'aie pas l'air si triste, mon cœur. »

Je parvins à lui sourire doucement avant qu'il ne s'éloigne dans la brume matinale. Je sentis de légers picotements au bout de mes doigts. Je les effleurai doucement. Je pouvais sentir l'électricité sous la mince couche de peau. Mon sang bouillonnait toujours et j'avais du mal à respirer.

J'avais peine à croire que toutes mes douleurs et souffrances pouvaient disparaître ainsi en quelques minutes. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sentis entière. Les morceaux brisés de mon cœur à la dérive étaient enfin réunis. Lentement mais sûrement, et je savais que ça avait tout à voir avec Ron. Je n'osais espérer que ça allait durer. Mais pour l'instant, je comptais bien tirer profit de notre temps passé ensemble.

.

.

.  
« Adie ! Tu as cinq minutes pour finir d'emballer toute tes affaires et les charger à l'arrière de ce camion ! », entendis-je derrière moi.

Je gémis tout en fronçant les sourcils en reconnaissant le propriétaire de cette voix.

« Un vrai gentleman, Nix. Ne voudrais-tu pas venir aider une pauvre fille démunie à emballer tous ces effets ? »

Je lui adressai mon sourire le plus charmeur. Le rire qui monta de sa poitrine pour éclater dans l'air me réchauffa le cœur. Entendre encore ces hommes rire relevait du miracle, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

« Adelina, il te faut environ dix minutes pour être prête à partir. Mais lorsque ce sera le cas, _tu_ peux venir m'aider à empaqueter. », fit Nix par-dessus son épaule.

J'aperçus le sourire moqueur sur son visage et m'agaçai. Maudit soit son charme.

« Je ne pense pas, Lew. Merci pour la proposition, mais je crains de ne pas trouver le courage. »

« Comme tu veux. Mais peut-être que Sparky peut venir t'aider. Il avait l'air complètement abruti à la réunion de toute à l'heure. Peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec cette petite entrevue sur ton pas de porte ce matin ? »

Je le regardai, bouche bée. Je sentis mes joues rougir, et les mots me manquèrent pour lui répondre.

« Lewis Nixon ! Tu nous espionnais ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, Adie. J'avais l'impression que vous alliez vous jeter l'un sur l'autre pour vous arracher vos vêtements et je ne voulais pas manquer ce spectacle. »

Je lui jetai un regard noir, qui ne réussit cependant pas à être complètement furieux, du fait de ses yeux étincelants lorsqu'il se retourna pour juger de ma réaction.

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin, tu sais… »

Nixon haussa les épaules, avec un sourire amusé et les yeux brillants.

« On me l'a déjà dit, oui. Je crois que le fait d'aller à Yale m'a rendu atrocement arrogant. »

Il se retourna et poursuivit sa route vers l'endroit où il était logé, tandis que je le regardais s'éloigner, avant de l'imiter. Je retournai dans ma chambre et emballai mes affaires rapidement. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je saisis mon sac et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où les camions étaient stationnés. Quelques-uns des gars s'y trouvaient déjà, leurs bagages en main. Parmi eux, je pus voir, épuisés mais souriants, Lipton, Malarkey, Martin, Heffron, Cobb et Jackson. Cobb, le plus proche, vint vers moi, et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Il me donna une accolade avant de laisser glisser son bras dans mon dos jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe à ses côtés.

« Hey, petite ! Tu tiens le coup ? », lança Heffron en m'adressant un sourire chaleureux.

J'haussai les épaules et m'assis entre lui et Marlarkey dans le groupes de soldats.

« Ca va. La vraie question est : comment allez-vous, vous ? »

En disant cela, je sentis des doigts s'enrouler nerveusement aux miens. Je regardai ma main, m'assurant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un effet de mon imagination. La main de Malarkey tenait la mienne. Je serrai doucement ses doigts glacés avant de reporter mon attention vers les autres. Heffron raconta une blague, qui les fit tous rire aux éclats. J'esquissai un sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

Mon esprit fut soudain happé par autre chose. Des choses auxquelles j'aurais voulu ne pas penser. Mais l'étreinte de Malarkey me faisait inexorablement songer à tous ces hommes qui auraient dû se trouver là, auprès de nous. Je sentis les larmes me picoter les yeux comme les visages de Guarnere, Muck, Penkala, Toye, Gordon, Welsh, et tous les autres qui avaient souffert avec nous à Bastogne défilaient rapidement devant moi. Je poussai un léger soupir, à peine audible à mes propres oreilles. Malarkey était tendu à mes côtés, et je savais qu'il pensait aux mêmes choses. Le reste du groupe était concentré sur Martin. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il disait, mais cela fit naître des sourires sur leurs visages fatigués, et c'était le plus important. Si on pouvait trouver un peu de bonheur dans ce désert gelé, peut être y avait-il un espoir pour que nous survivions à cette terrible guerre.

Le temps semblait s'étendre à l'infini, et il était difficile d'imaginer la fin de quelque chose d'aussi atroce. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait la moindre idée du moment où la guerre se terminerait et cela m'inquiétait. Quand viendrait le temps de revenir à la vie, en suspens tandis que nous nous efforcions de sauver le monde d'un anéantissement total ? Quand viendrait le temps de construire des maisons, de se marier, d'avoir des enfants ?

Je n'avais aucune idée des réponses à toutes ces questions, et cela me terrifiait plus que toute autre chose jusqu'à ce jour. Et même si j'avais su, qu'en aurait-il été de mon futur ? Je savais que peu importait de quoi il serait fait, je voulais être auprès de Ron. Il m'était impossible de m'imaginer vivre sans lui, et je ne voulais même pas y penser. Une pression sur mon bras attira mon attention. Je tournai la tête pour voir Malarkey à mes côtés, le visage empreint d'inquiétude.

« Adie, ça va ? », demanda-t-il, d'une voix calme et vide de toute émotion, mis à part son inquiétude à mon sujet. Je serrai sa main.

« Ca va. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. »

Je vis que tout le monde se dirigeait à présent vers les camions.

« Je crois que nous devrions y aller. »

Malarkey me fit un petit sourire, fantôme de ceux qu'il adressait autrefois à ces amis disparus.

« Oui, je crois. Allons-y… »

Il se redressa, soulevant son sac sur son épaule et marcha à mes côtés vers le camion du deuxième peloton.

Je ne pus retenir la vague de douleur qui envahit mon cœur en constatant combien ce dernier était vide. Je sentis Marlarkey se tendre à mes côtés, comme s'il ressentait la même chose. Je me tournai vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, et je sentis mon cœur se briser en voyant son expression. Et la seule chose dont je fus capable fut de le serrer dans mes bras. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et ses épaules tressaillirent un moment avant qu'il ne se détache de moi. Il m'adressa un sourire empreint de tristesse, m'indiquant que ça irait, mais qu'il était encore sur la voie de la guérison.

« Ils me manquent tant, Adie. Parfois, j'aimerais être insensible. Ca vaudrait mieux que de ressentir ça tout le temps. », déclara-t-il, dans un mumure. Comme si c'était moins douloureux que de parler fort. Comme si l'avouer à quelqu'un d'autre que moi représentait un crime envers nous tous.

« Ils me manquent aussi, Don, mais ça va passer. Il faut du temps, mais finalement, la douleur s'apaisera. Elle ne disparaîtra jamais complètement, mais il y aura des jours meilleurs. »

Il me regarda, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

« Hey, les inséparables, montez ! », nous appela Heffron depuis l'endroit où il était déjà assis.

Nous nous retournâmes en roulant des yeux, avant de monter dans le camion. Comme je prenais place près d'Heffron, je remarquai une paire d'yeux noirs braqués sur moi. Je rougis, incapable de stopper la chaleur qui me monta aux joues. Je réussis à ne pas détourner le regard, et souris timidement. Le sourire qu'il me rendit fit bondir mon cœur et colora encore plus mon visage. Ce regard me rappelait la promesse qu'il m'avait faite avant de partir à sa réunion. Et mes veines s'embrasèrent aussitôt au souvenir de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mes mains tremblèrent de joie et d'anticipation. Je les croisai sur mon ventre et m'adossai à la rampe du camion, tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose que son regard, que je sentais toujours sur moi.

« Ca va, Adie ? », demanda Babe près de moi, en me donnant un coup de coude dans l'épaule, sans douceur.

Je lui fis un sourire forcé.

« Oui. Je suis juste fatiguée. Je pense que je vais faire une petite sieste. Réveille-moi quand nous arriverons, d'accord ? »

Babe me serra le bras, tout en acquiesçant.

« Tu sais, c'est très difficile d'oublier que tu es une Brit' quand tu causes comme ça. »

« Ouais… », fis-je en souriant tandis que les camions se mettaient en route vers Reschamps. « C'est pour vous rappeler que je ne suis pas une stupide Yankee. »

« Hé ! Nous sommes venus à votre secours plusieurs fois au cours de cette guerre. Les bérets rouges, ça ne te rappelle rien ? », me lança Heffron.

« Bien sûr que si, mais il ne s'agissait pas de moi. Je suis à vos côtés depuis le D-Day, Babe. », rappelai-je.

Mon intercoluteur resta bouche bée.

« D'accord. », fit-il. « Tu gagnes pour cette fois ci. Mais tu dois bien admettre que tu t'amuses bien avec nous. »

Je m'assis et le regardai.

« Evidemment, Babe. Je suis tellement chanceuse de vous connaître tous. », affirmai-je.

Chacun des gars m'adressa un sourire, avant de se replonger dans leurs occupations. Babe passa un bras autour de moi et je laissai aller ma tête contre son épaule.

« C'est pareil pour nous, Adie »

.

.

.

« Et c'est reparti ! », cria Malarkey tandis que le camion ralentissait.

Webster qui revenait tout juste de l'hôpital après avoir été absent quatre mois, discutait vivement avec Liegbott et Heffron. Je ne pouvais pas leur repprocher d'être agacés par Webster. Ils avaient connu l'enfer et avaient survécu à Bastogne, et lui avait tout manqué. Heffron m'aida à descendre du camion et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

« Je te vois plus tard, Adie. Je ne supporte plus ce mec. », murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de se détourner, suivant le reste de la Easy vers les maisons que nous allions réquisitionner. Je concentrai mon attention sur la discussion entre Malarkey et Webster.

« …en parler au Capitaine Speirs. Assures-toi qu'il te veut avec nous. »

« Speirs. Qu'est-il arrivé au Capitaine Winters ? »

Je donnai une tape dans le dos de Webster et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Il a rejoint le bataillon, Web. Pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner pour savoir où tu es affecté. J'allais justement au QG de la Easy. »

Un silence s'installa, sans être gênant.

« Quand est-ce que Winters a été promu ? »

Je lui adressai un sourire espiègle.

« Juste après que tu nous aies quitté, en fait. »

Il fixa le sol un moment.

« Je ne voulais pas embêter les gars… », commença-t-il, mais je lui pris la main.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, David. Il leur faudra du temps, mais ils reviendront vers toi. Fais-moi confiance. »

.

.

.

J'atteignis enfin le QG de la Easy. Je contournai les gravats au sol pour entrer. Lorsque je levai les yeux, j'aperçus la silhouette de Ron dans une autre pièce du bâtiment. Je secouai la tête et reportai mon attention sur Lipton, qui venait tout juste de se remettre de la pneumonie contractée à Reschamps. Je traversai la pièce à sa rencontre, le repoussant vers le canapé au milieu de la salle.

« Reste là. Je vais te chercher une couverture. »

J'allai dans la chambre de Luz. Il m'adressa un sourire effronté en m'apercevant.

« Et à quoi dois-je cet honneur ? »

Je ris, surprise de la tonalité de ce son à mes propres oreilles.

« Je suis à la recherche d'une couverture pour Lipton. Tu en aurais une en rab' ? »

« Sûrement. », affirma-t-il en se retournant pour fouiller dans une boîte en carton.

Il se redressa un instant plus tard, et me tendit une couverture militaire usée.

« Merci, George. »

Je lui souris et déposai un baiser sur sa joue râpeuse. Lorsque je revins dans l'autre pièce, un lieutenant réclamait l'attention de Lipton. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Il ne le remarqua pas, ou bien ne le montra pas. Le visage rasé de près et la peau pâle, presque transparente, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Je me penchai vers Lipton et l'enroulai dans la couverture.

« Voilà, Lip. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? Du café ? »

Je sentis le Lieutenant tressaillir à ma voix féminine, et il détailla mes courbes camouflées. Je tentai de l'ignorer. Lipton m'adressa un sourire malicieux avant de hocher la tête.

« Ca serait vraiment parfait, Adie. Merci. Vous voulez un café, monsieur ? »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, merci. »

« Très bien. Le Capitaine Speirs devrait être de retour d'ici une minute. Vous pouvez prendre un siège en l'attendant si vous voulez. »

Lorsque je revins avec une tasse de café pour Lipton, Ron était là. Son regard accrocha le mien une seconde avant de dévier vers Lipton.

« Monsieur, voici le Lieutenant Jo… », commença ce dernier avant que Ron ne l'interrompe.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel ! Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dans une de ces chambres vous reposer un peu ? Il y a des lits avec des draps frais. », fit-il avant de se tourner vers moi.

Il me fit signe et je le rejoignis avec empressement. Je ne pus retenir le tremblement de mes jambes et de mes mains tandis que je m'approchais de lui. Il m'attira à lui, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens.

« Pourrais-je avoir un peu de café aussi ? », demanda-t-il, son souffle s'égarant dans la peau de mon cou.

Ses lèvres étaient si près que je pus sentir la vibration de chacun de ses mots contre ma peau nue. Le frisson qui me parcourut fit dangereusement trembler mes genoux. Mais je parvins tout de même à murmurer un « Bien sûr », avant de m'éloigner de lui pour lui servir une tasse. La vapeur qui s'échappa de la cafetière réchauffa mes doigts glacés et tremblants et je repris contenance. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende les mots sortant de la bouche de Dick, comme il entrait précipitamment dans la pièce, talonné de Nixon.

« Ecoutez ça ! », lança-t-il, tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux cuivrés.

Je concentrai mon attention sur lui, la tasse m'échappant des mains alors que Ron s'en saisissait. Il me lança un sourire qui me coupa le souffle et je le lui rendis faiblement.

« Le Régiment veut une patrouille pour faire des prisonniers. »

Cette simple déclaration fit naître la peur dans mon ventre et ma gorge. Combien d'hommes allaient encore mourir pour cette mission ? C'était un rappel flagrant que la guerre n'était pas finie, même si les évènements laissaient paraître le contraire.

« Ca vient tout droit du Colonel Sink. Ce n'est pas mon idée. », assura Nixon, détournant tout blâme de sa personne.

« De l'autre côté de la rivière, sur la route principale de… »

La voix de Dick se fit floue lorsque je perçus de douces caresses sur ma main droite. Chacun de mes nerfs eut soudain une conscience aiguë de l'homme à mes côtés. Ses doigts traçaient des lignes lascives contre ma paume nue. Faisant naître en moi une sensation sans limites de passion et de désir ardents qui monta crescendo.

« Speirs ! Qui souhaitez-vous prendre avec vous ? »

Je repris mes esprits et serrai instinctivement mes doigts autour des siens. Il se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un sourire qui anéantit toute pensée cohérente de mon esprit.

« Je reviens, mon amour. », murmura-t-il, avant de s'éloigner de moi pour aller s'entretenir avec Dick.

Je laissai enfin l'air s'échapper de mes poumons, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, espérant combler le sentiment de vide qui m'avait envahi. Je me sentais faible et essoufflée, comme si je venais de courir un kilomètre. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Nixon m'observer. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et il m'adressa un sourire insupportable. Il se dirigea vers moi, après avoir salué le nouveau Lieutenant.

« On dirait que la relève arrive, Nix ? », lançai-je, taquine.

Il me fit un rapide clin d'œil, avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule, où mon regard se perdait.

« Alors, toi et Sparky passaient du bon temps, hein ? J'aurais jamais imaginé ça. », fit-il, à voix basse. Je frappai son bras.

« La ferme, Lew ! Personne ne t'a demandé de rester là et de regarder le spectacle ! »

« Quel spectacle ? », demanda Dick, en venant vers nous.

Je fusillai Nixon du regard, l'empêchant de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il leva les mains et je souris à Dick.

« Rien du tout. Lew fourre son nez dans les affaires des autres, comme toujours. Il ne peut pas être heureux s'il n'est pas le centre de l'attention. »

Dick ricana avant de tapoter le dos de Nixon.

« Bien, nous devons y aller. Nous avons rendez-vous avec le Colonel à propos de cette patrouille. », lança Dick en me sondant de ses yeux bleus glaciaux.

Je souris et les regardai s'éloigner avant de me retourner. J'ouvris la bouche de surprise, en remarquant la personne qui se tenait juste derrière moi. Ma main agrippa la sienne et mes yeux cherchèrent son regard noir dans lequel j'aimais tant me perdre.

« Ron. », soupirai-je, avant de laisser reposer ma main entre nos deux poitrines proches.

La chaleur sous mes doigts fut suffisante à emballer mon cœur. Silencieux et porteurs de promesses, ses doigts enlacèrent les miens et m'entraînèrent le long du couloir, vers une petite pièce dans l'arrière salle. Toujours en silence, il me poussa dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Je le regardai attentivement, tentant de percer ses sentiments derrière ses yeux insondables.

Lorsqu'il parla, le son résonna dans la pièce et me frappa de plein fouet. Une douce chaleur s'échappa de moi et fit bourdonner mes oreilles. Je pris conscience que nous étions réellement seuls, et ma gorge se serra d'anticipation. J'étais incapable de dire quelque chose de cohérent. Je m'embrasai lorsque ses doigts aggripèrent ma main. Je gémis, me rapprochant de lui et attrapant son uniforme pour le maintenir près de moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui, y cherchant la convoitise et le désir que je connaissais désormais. Je ne fus pas déçue.

Un instant plus tard, il baissa la tête et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le feu dansait derrière mes paupières closes et l'électricité se propageait de sa peau à la mienne. Je gémis à nouveau, haletante, et passai mes mains autour de son cou. Je ne me souciai même pas du fait que nous étions sales et pleins de boue. Les longs mois d'attente pour ce baiser, ce pardon, n'avaient plus aucune importance. La seule chose qui comptait pour chacun de nous était l'autre et je fus heureuse de constater qu'il m'embrassait aussi désespéremment que moi. Il se dégagea, hésitant, exhalant un souffle irrégulier.

« Adie. », gémit-il en regardant soudainement sa montre.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », murmurai-je, effrayée que ce moment passé ensemble tire déjà à sa fin. Je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse.

« Je dois voir Dick dans vingt minutes. », dit-il, un voile de tristesse passant dans ses yeux. Ces mots, au lieu de m'assagir, me firent l'aggripper plus fermement encore.

« Et bien, dans ce cas, nous devrions faire bon usage de ces vingts minutes. », fis-je en riant doucement devant ses yeux écarquillés.

Un instant plus tard, ses lèvres recouvraient à nouveau les miennes. Cette fois, la timidité du premier baiser était loin. A présent, il était empli de l'urgence que nous ressentions tous deux. Sa langue effleura mes lèvres. J'ignorai ce qu'il attendait mais cette attente était insupportable. De moi-même, je quémandai l'accés à sa bouche. J'étouffai son gémissement avec délice et je pris mon temps pour l'explorer comme jamais auparavant.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il me poussait doucement, jusqu'à ce que mon dos n'heurte le mur. J'haletai et me détachai de lui pour reprendre mon souffle. Ma poitrine effectuait des mouvements désordonnés à chaque respiration, sous son œil goguenard. Il prit d'assaut mon cou, le suçant et le mordillant, se faisant un chemin vers le creux de ma gorge. Mes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, le gardant près de moi tandis que je luttais pour garder un esprit cohérent.

« Ron. », gémis-je, comme ses mains me mettaient au supplice en jouant avec mon uniforme.

Il fit lentement glisser ses mains contre mes hanches avant de les remonter à nouveau. Je sentais son excitation contre ma cuisse. Si près de l'endroit où j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Mais il se détacha de moi, plongeant dans mon regard. Il embrassa tendrement ma joue et mes lèvres.

« Je dois y aller. Mais je reviens vite. », souffla-t-il contre ma peau sensible.

Et il partit, le claquement de la porte brisant ma rêverie. Le désir de courir après lui fut si grand que je glissai au sol pour ne pas être tentée. Il me faisait le désirer plus, avoir encore _plus _besoin de lui que jamais. Le tremblement de mes jambes fit écho à celui de mon pouls désordonné. Le sentir durcir contre moi…Cette pensée me fit frissonner et je portai ma main à ma bouche pour retenir le cri de frustration s'échappant de ma gorge. La douleur m'envahit et je dus me contenter de sa promesse de venir terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.


	30. Chapter 30

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis infiniment désolée pour le retard qu'a pris cette traduction, mais j'ai eu très peu de temps à moi ces temps-ci…_

_J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira et je promets de ne plus jamais être aussi longue pour les sept chapitres restants. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 30**

Première partie

* * *

_POV__ Speirs _

J'avais une conscience aiguë de l'incessant tic tac de la montre à mon poignet. J'aurais voulu que tout s'arrête, que le monde arrête de tourner. Mais je savais que j'avais un choix à faire. Rester avec elle et me perdre dans les affres de la passion et du désir. Ou faire mon devoir et espérer qu'elle croit en ma promesse de revenir vers elle.

Je m'écartai doucement d'elle, le bout de ses doigts effleurant mon torse. Je devais me soustraire à ses mains pleines de promesses. Je plongeai dans ses deux prunelles vertes. J'aurais pu me perdre en elles. Me noyer dans mon amour pour elle. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester là. Quelqu'un finirait forcément par venir me chercher. Et je voulais du temps pour pouvoir assouvir cette faim inexplicable que j'avais d'elle. J'avais besoin de temps pour l'explorer et la laisser m'explorer à son tour.

Sentant la tristesse m'accabler, j'embrassai tendrement ses lèvres, mémorisant leur goût et la sensation de son corps contre le mien.

« Je dois y aller, mais je reviendrais. », murmurai-je contre sa joue.

Avant de m'écarter, je la sentis frémir contre moi. Comme je me détournai, j'entendis le léger bruissement de son uniforme. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me suive, parce que je savais ce qui arriverait si elle le faisait. J'ouvris la porte et la refermai. J'appuyai fermement mon dos contre le bois dur. Cette épaisse planche de bois était la seule chose qui me séparait de la personne que je désirais le plus au monde. Mon corps tout entier brûlait pour elle. Je pouvais encore sentir le tremblement de son corps frêle tandis qu'elle se pressait contre moi. Ces lèvres légères. Partout à la fois. C'était affolant et j'étais agacé à l'idée de m'éloigner d'elle. J'étais pris au piège au milieu de cette guerre, et cela depuis le D-Day, mais la quitter ainsi était autrement plus difficile.

« Capitaine Speirs ? »

J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler par la petite porte au bout de l'étroit couloir. Reprenant mes esprits, je vis que ma main était toujours sur la poignée de la porte. Je pouvais sentir le métal froid pénétrer ma chair comme de la glace. La tentation était toujours là, mais semblait à présent hors de portée. Je m'écartai de la porte et reportai mon attention sur celui qui s'approchait.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », demandai-je au soldat qui se tenait devant moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son attitude visiblement anxieuse. Il avait peur de moi, comme tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf Adelina.

_Arrête de penser à elle !,_ m'admonestai-je mentalement. Je devais effectuer mon devoir avant de pouvoir revenir à ses lèvres succulentes et à ses courbes envoûtantes.

« Le Capitaine Winters veut vous voir, Monsieur. »

Je poussai un profond soupir et acquiesçai.

« Très bien, j'y serais dans cinq minutes. », affirmai-je, en tirant cigarette et briquet de ma poche. Ca allait être un très long après-midi.

.

.

.

_POV Adelina :_

Ma poitrine se soulevait avec effort tandis que je me dressais sur mes jambes tremblantes. Son odeur masculine emplit mes narines et ma tête tourna d'un désir enivrant. Encore enveloppée de sa chaleur rassurante, je pris soudain conscience du fait que je n'avais pas vu un morceau de savon depuis près de deux mois. A cette idée, une montée de bile me brûla la gorge. Je la ravalai difficilement et décidai d'aller me renseigner au sujet des douches. Nous serions sans doute tous fraîchement douchés d'ici peu.

L'euphorie passée, mes jambes se firent plus stables et je pus mettre un pied devant l'autre pour me diriger vers l'avant du bâtiment. Je vis Luz se hâter vers la sortie.

« George ! Où vas-tu si vite ? », demandai-je, mes lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire moqueur. Il m'imita et me salua.

« Salut, Adie. J'allais juste prendre une bonne douche. Tu veux te joindre à moi ? »

Il agita ses sourcils de manière suggestive. Je le tapai sur le bras pour seule réponse.

« Georges Luz ! Tu mériterais un bon coup de pied au cul pour oser me proposer une telle chose ! », dis-je, espiègle. Luz me fit un clin d'œil avant de remettre son casque.

« Eh bien, personne ne pourra dire que je n'ai pas essayé, hein ? T'es toujours accro à Sparky, alors ? »

« Je pense que je vais garder cette information pour moi, merci. », rétorquai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rougir.

Chaque parcelle de ma peau me picotait à la seule pensée d'être à nouveau près de lui. Je fermai les yeux, me perdant dans ces ravissantes sensations, avant de reporter mon attention sur la voix de Luz.

« Parfait. Il y a une douche tout au fond que tu pourrais utiliser. Et voici un nouvel uniforme pour toi. C'est la plus petite taille que j'ai pu trouver », me dit-il avec un sourire enfantin qui illumina son visage. Il me tendit le linge propre et je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher vers lui. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci, Georges. Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à récupérer toutes ces choses, mais je t'adore pour ça. »

Je ris en le voyant rougir.

« Wow, Adie ! », lança-t-il en baissant la tête, embarrassé. « Tu me fais rougir. Heureusement qu'aucun des gars n'est là ! »

Pour une raison quelconque, cette situation m'amusa. Je tentai en vain de retenir mon rire, avant d'exploser et de me tenir les côtes.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? », me demanda Luz, mais je pus entendre le rire dans sa voix.

Et avant que je m'en rende compte, nous avions tous deux roulés au sol, nous tenant les côtes, ma pile de vêtements propres gisant à mes côtés. Je me redressai la première, haletante, tremblante d'avoir ri si longtemps. J'essuyai mes larmes et passai une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

« Je n'ai pas autant ri depuis…Je ne me souviens même plus quand. Probablement depuis que ma sœur est morte. », dis-je, envahie d'un sentiment d'émerveillement qui me fit oublier ce que je venais de dire. Jusqu'à ce que Luz se redresse à son tour, les yeux élargis sous le choc.

« Tu avais une sœur ? Je l'ignorais. »

Je pris conscience de mes mots et, affectée par ce souvenir, je tapotai affectueusement la main de Luz.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous autres ne savez pas sur moi. », dis-je, la véracité de ce que je venais de dire me faisant douter de tout ce qu'était devenu ma vie.

Je réalisai que si je voulais rester avec Ron, il y avait des choses que je devrais partager avec lui, des choses que je n'avais jamais confiées à personne. Cette pensée me fit peur, mais j'étais également persuadée que le fait d'être honnête avec lui apporterait la liberté à mon âme.

Je voulais cette liberté, plus que jamais. La seule question était : quand devais-je lui dire ?

« Adie ? Ca va ? »

La voix résonna à mes oreilles. Avec difficulté, je revins au présent, tournant un regard un peu confus vers Luz.

« Ca va, George. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Merci encore pour l'uniforme. », dis-je en rassemblant les vêtements avant de m'éloigner.

« De rien, Petite. », l'entendis-je répondre avant que la porte ne se referme sur moi.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Ce moment de clarté à propos de ce que j'avais vécu avant de rencontrer ces gens se souciant de mon bien-être gonfla mon cœur d'amour et je me tus un instant afin de reprendre mon souffle. Huit mois plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais cru me trouver hors d'atteinte des Allemands, enrôlée au sein d'une compagnie américaine. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je les aimerais au point d'être capable de donner ma vie pour eux.

Je secouai la tête pour en chasser toutes ces pensées, et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains indiquée par Luz. Je la trouvai dans la deuxième pièce au fond du couloir. J'ouvris la bouche de surprise en constatant que, sur l'ensemble du bâtiment, la salle de bains était la seule pièce ayant subi des dommages. Un morceau du toit était tombé, ébréchant le siège des toilettes. Et le miroir était définitvement fendu en deux. Toutefois, la baignoire était intacte et c'était l'essentiel.

Décidant qu'un bain chaud me ferait le plus grand bien, je commençai à remplir la baignoire. Bientôt, la vapeur s'éleva dans l'air et je me déshabillai. Mes doigts otèrent rapidement mon uniforme et je me glissai dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude m'enveloppa, relaxant tous mes muscles. Effaçant tous les signes de tension et me laissant plus détendue que je ne l'avais été depuis bien longtemps. Je soupirai d'aise, en espèrant que personne ne me dérangerait, et plongeai ma tête sous l'eau.

Deux heures et deux baignoires d'eau chaude plus tard, j'étais propre. Je sortis de l'eau, le froid glacial de l'air m'entoura et j'en eus la chair de poule. Je frissonnai mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour me soustraire au froid.

Je glissai mes doigts dans mes cheveux auburns, dont les pointes chatouillaient mes clavicules. Pareilles à la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau, me faisant doucement gémir. Combien de temps devrais-je encore patienter avant d'être à nouveau dans ses bras ? Le souffle court, nos peaux nues, et nos corps recouverts de sueurs.

J'expirai doucement, mes doigts aggrippant fermement l'évier blanc. Empêchant mon esprit de déraper. Me faisant le désirer plus encore. Je soupirai de ma faiblesse à son égard et saisis le tee-shirt blanc et propre donné par Luz. Agacée, je l'enfilai et ajustai mes sous-vêtements. Le coton effleura doucement ma peau, me rappelant ses caresses sur ma peau nue. Ses mains calleuses courant lentement sur ma peau pâle. Si réelles.

Et soudain, il fut réellement là. Sa chaleur m'enveloppa et mes genoux tremblèrent. Il saisit mes épaules et me fit me retourner, pour lui faire face. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du chocolat fondu, et je le regardai avec étonnement. A en juger par son apparence, il venait également de se doucher.

« Déjà de retour ? », demandai-je, ma voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Il se rapprocha, ses lèvres effleurant ma peau, ce qui m'excita presque autant que de pouvoir le toucher.

« Oui. Je crains de ne pouvoir rester trop longtemps loin de toi. », souffla-t-il, sa voix chargée de désir et de promesses muettes.

Mes yeux se fermèrent légèrement, avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits, cognant subtilement mes hanches contre les siennes. Je sentis son excitation contre ma cuisse, et ne pus me contenir davantage. Dans un élan sauvage et passionné, je comblai la distance entre nos deux corps, et l'embrassai. Il gémit. De surprise, d'extase, de joie, et ma main glissa sur son uniforme, toujours plus bas. Lorsque mes doigts commencèrent à le caresser, il se crispa et se détacha de moi dans un grognement. Il saisit mon poignet et me poussa plus fermement contre l'évier.

« Pas tout de suite. », murmura-t-il, sa langue jouant délicatement au creux de ma gorge avant que ses lèvres ne s'y posent.

Je gémis bruyamment, ma main libre se perdant dans ses cheveux sombres pour l'attirer plus près de moi. Je m'embrasai toute entière. Ma colonne vertébrale diffusait une chaleur infernale qui me dévorait. Je restai haletante sous l'intensité de mon besoin soudain de lui, et j'aurais pu mourir à attendre plus longtemps.

« Ron. », gémis-je, mes doigts tirant sur ses cheveux pour attirer son attention. « Ron, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il s'éloigna de moi, ses yeux bruns assombris de désir. Il grogna, le son résonnant contre ma poitrine, me faisant frémir, avant d'empoigner mon poignet gauche et de m'entraîner vers la porte. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des miens avec urgence. Il ouvrit la porte, jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir. La voie étant libre, il m'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la dernière porte. Il me poussa à l'intérieur et je fus aussitôt assaillie par l'odeur imprégnant la pièce. Une odeur de pin mélangée à autre chose. Une odeur typiquement masculine qui me donna encore plus envie de lui.

Je me tins debout au milieu de la pièce, légèrement gênée. Son sac était ouvert, certaines de ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. J'eus un pincement au cœur en songeant que j'aurais pu ranger ces dernières pour le reste de ma vie. S'il voulait de moi. Je sentis ses doigts brûlants écarter doucement mes cheveux avant qu'il ne dépose un tendre baiser sur ma nuque, et je n'eus aucun doute sur son désir. Il m'attira contre son dos, me pressant fermement contre lui. Ses mains coururent le long de mes bras nus, s'arrêtant au bas de ma chemise. Ses doigts saisirent cette dernière, la tirant vers le haut, si lentement que je comptai mentalement les secondes. L'air froid me frappa et je me penchai un peu plus vers lui, tentant d'absorber un peu de la chaleur qui s'échappait de son corps. Je gémis lorsque ses mains saisirent mes hanches, glissant sur mon ventre vers ma poitrine nue. Ses doigts caressèrent mes seins et je m'arquai à ce contact.

« Oh mon Dieu, Ron. », haletai-je doucement, ses doigts entourant délicatement les deux globes de chair, m'arrachant de petits gémissements.

Mes genoux tremblaient et j'ignorais combien de temps mes jambes allaient me supporter. Je me retournai et le détaillai de haut en bas.

« Ca n'est pas juste. Tu es encore beaucoup trop habillé, Ron. », affirmai-je en souriant.

« Ca peut toujours s'arranger. », rétorqua-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser mon cou.

Je ris en sentant son souffle venir chatouiller ma gorge. J'otai rapidement sa veste et son tee-shirt. Je laissai courir mes mains sur sa poitrine musclée, sentant un bref instant les battements de son cœur, avant de suivre les angles de son abdomen. Je sentis ses muscles se contracter à mon contact, ses lèvres remuant contre ma peau avec plus d'urgence. Je stoppai à hauteur de son pantalon, mes doigts le taquinant. Je ris lorsqu'un gémissement étranglé lui échappa et qu'il saisit mes poignets.

En un instant, il me poussa contre le mur, ôtant d'un même mouvement ses bottes et son pantalon. Haletant, il me détailla une seconde. Ses yeux me dévoraient. Mes cheveux emmêlés, mes lèvres gonflées, mes joues rougies, et ma gorge haletante. Il franchit la distance entre nous, nos poitrines se rencontrant. Il déposa un baiser à la comissure de mes lèvres, avant de s'éloigner, me laissant la chaleur de son baiser au coin des lèvres.

« Je t'aime Adie. », dit-il, la sincérité faisant briller son regard.

Sentant les larmes picoter mes yeux, je me mordis la joue avant de répondre : « Je t'aime aussi, Ron. »

Il sourit, et mon cœur se gonfla d'un sentiment nouveau. Ca devait être ça. Cette incapacité, ce sentiment d'impuissance procuré par le fait d'aimer tellement quelqu'un que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer votre vie sans lui. J'ignorais ce que j'aurais fait s'il m'avait quitté, mais je savais que je devais profiter de lui tant qu'il était près de moi.

Avec urgence et passion, je fis glisser mes sous-vêtements au sol. Ron m'imita avant de se redesser et de m'embrasser passionément. Un baiser à l'image de notre amour, de notre besoin douloureux l'un de l'autre, de cette force indéniable qui nous poussait l'un vers l'autre. Je gémis en le sentant près de mon entrée. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui lorsqu'il plongea en moi, la tête tourbillonante de l'avidité presque bestiale de nos mouvements.

Chaque seconde nous rapprochait de l'extase. Les braises de la passion sommeillant dans nos esprits s'embrasèrent dans un tourbillon brûlant menaçant de nous consumer entièrement. Nous avions dépassé le point de non-retour. Il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible, plus aucune chance de tourner le dos à notre avenir ensemble. Mais j'étais incapable de stopper tout ça. Pas maintenant, alors que nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre.

« Adie. », souffla Ron, tandis que je me contractais autour de lui.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule et je sentis un cri se former dans ma gorge. Je le laissai éclater tandis que je venais autour de lui. Il me suivit rapidement et je fus sûre de ne vouloir échanger ce moment pour rien au monde. J'aggrippai ses épaules comme nous reprenions peu à peu nos esprits.

« C'était… »

La voix de Ron s'évanouit dans la stupéfaction. Il plongea dans mes yeux. En une rare démonstration de tendresse, il se pencha et effleura mes lèvres. C'était comme si un papillon jouait sur mes lèvres et mon cœur tambourinna à nouveau dans ma poitrine. La voix coupée, la seule chose dont je fus capable fut d'enfouir ma tête dans son cou, mes mains s'enroulant sur ses épaules.

« Je sais. », murmurai-je.

Il acquiesça tout contre moi et se dirigea lentement vers son lit. Il s'y laissa tomber, me clouant contre le matelas. Les mains de chaque côté de ma tête, il m'embrassa, se retirant délicatement de moi. Je gémis au manque immédiat de sa chaleur et tendit le bras pour le retenir contre moi.

« Reste là. », le suppliai-je, tout en sachant que c'était inutile.

Il sourit, ses yeux bruns s'illuminant d'une lueur familière.

« Tu n'es pas encore rassasiée de moi ? », demanda-t-il, joueur. Mais je pus voir le doute dans ses yeux. Je gloussai.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Il saisit ma main et en embrassa la paume.

« Je serais vite de retour. Ne bouge pas d'ici. », lança-t-il en traversant la salle à la recherche de ses vêtements.

Il enfila sa veste et son pantalon et quitta la pièce en silence. Je soupirai de contentement et me laissai aller en arrière contre les coussins. Je tournai légèrement la tête pour en respirer l'odeur. Ils avaient son odeur, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler sur le ventre et de les étreindre. Avec ce geste, mes doigts effleurèrent quelque chose en dessous. Je fronçai les sourcils et attrapai le bout de papier. C'était une lettre. Elle était froissée. Ron l'avait manifestement lu plusieurs fois. J'allais la replacer sous l'oreiller lorsque quelques mots attirèrent mon attention.

_Ron, _

_J'ignore si ça peut t'intéresser, mais le bébé va très bien. J'en suis à bientôt sept mois de grossesse à présent. J'ai déjà choisi des prénoms. Allison pour une fille et Jonathan pour un garçon…_

Mes yeux coururent sur la lettre avant de trouver le nom de Maria tout en bas. Les mots se firent flous et ma main retomba sur mes genoux. La lettre flotta sur les draps et s'arrêta à mes côtés, semblant me narguer dans la chambre silencieuse.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Maria était enceinte et il ne m'avait rien dit. Combien de temps comptait-il garder cela secret ? Je sentis mon cœur se briser en mille éclats me transperçant la poitrine. Dans un sanglot étouffé, j'enveloppai mes bras autour de mes genoux et me mis à pleurer sur tout ce que j'allais perdre. La seule chose qui m'empêchait d'être avec lui jusqu'alors était une femme que Ron n'aimait pas et qu'il avait épousé par convenance. Mais un enfant, c'était différent. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander d'abandonner cet enfant à naître pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas condamner un être qui ne connaissait pas encore la beauté et la joie de ce monde à grandir dans un foyer brisé par ma faute.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je relevai la tête si vite que je fus prise de vertiges. Je le fixai, les larmes obscurcissant ma vue, et la surprise de me trouver ainsi se peignit sur son visage.

« Adie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce… », commença-t-il avant de remarquer la lettre à mes côtés.

Il se figea et revêtit son masque de froideur.

« Tu l'as lu. », fit-il d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

J'essuyai mes yeux en acquiesçant. Je n'arrivais même pas à être furieuse contre lui. Pas encore. La seule chose que je ressentais à présent était la tristesse et la déception qu'il ne m'ait rien dit, mélangées à la certitude que nous ne pourrions plus jamais être ensemble.

« Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? », demandai-je, l'émotion faisant trembler mes lèvres.

Ses yeux noirs s'adoucirent un instant mais le masque fut vite remis en place.

« Pourquoi avoir fouillé dans mes affaires ? As-tu donc si peu confiance en moi ? », lança-t-il.

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Je t'ai fait confiance, même après toutes les fois où tu m'as pourtant montré que je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'ai pas voulu lire cette lettre. Je voulais la remettre à sa place lorsque j'ai vu que Maria parlait d'un bébé. Je ne peux plus continuer. Je ne peux pas laisser cet enfant souffrir par ma faute. Ca ne sert à rien de tenter de me convaincre. Je t'aime tellement, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. », dis-je.

Avec un dernier soupir, je sautai hors du lit et m'habillai aussi vite que possible, sentant les larmes rouler à nouveau sur mes joues. J'attrapai la poignée de la porte et l'ouvris doucement. Je me retounai une dernière fois pour le voir passer ses mains sur son visage. Je me mordis les lèvres, luttant contre l'envie de courir jusqu'à lui. Au lieu de quoi, je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'éloignai. Et comme j'avançai dans le couloir, je songeai que je ne m'étais sans doute jamais sentie aussi seule et vide de l'intérieur qu'à présent.

.

.

.  
_POV Speirs _

Je vis les larmes couler sur son visage comme elle quittait la pièce. Je sentis mon cœur se briser en autant de morceaux que les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Je devais faire quelque chose si je ne voulais pas la perdre à jamais. Mais j'en fus incapable. J'étais figé sur place, mon âme ébranlée par les conséquences de mes actes.

Je lui avais menti à nouveau. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'avais fait. J'ignorais pourquoi je continuais à lui faire du mal ainsi. Un millier de raisons flottaient dans mon esprit.

_Peut-être que tu étais effrayé à l'idée qu'elle s'enfuit à jamais. _Mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Puisque c'était ce qu'elle venait de faire de toute façon. Le lui dire n'aurait rien changé.

_Peut-être que tu espérais qu'en ne lui disant rien, en ignorant les détails de ta misérable existence, tu pourrais arranger tout cela. Tu espérais peut-être que le fait que Maria soit enceinte ne soit qu'un cauchemar. _

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains en réalisant le problème exact. J'avais espéré avec chaque fibre de mon être de me réveiller de ce cauchemar, que Maria ne soit plus enceinte, et qu'Adie puisse rester à mes côtés pour toujours. Mais une telle chose ne pouvait pas se produire. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.


	31. Chapter 31

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Et un chapitre de plus pour cette traduction dont je vois enfin le bout ! Cette aventure s'est avérée plus ardue que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Traduire une fiction s'est révélé être presque aussi dificile que d'en écrire une. Ne pas se tromper de sens dans les mots, respecter le style de l'auteur et les personnages qu'il a créé…_

_Brefouille, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, qui est en réalité la suite directe du précédent, et que vous me le ferez savoir (car j'ai l'impression que la communauté francophone BoB, déjà réduite, s'amenuise de plus en plus, ce qui est infiniment dommage…). _

_Bonne lecture & à bientôt !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 31**

Deuxième partie

* * *

_POV Adelina_

Je me focalisai sur mes pieds, avançant en rythme l'un après l'autre. Je n'étais capable de rien d'autre.

_Ron m'avait menti. __Il avait à nouveau trahi ma confiance, et avait eu le culot de me metre ça sur le dos. _Et malgré la douleur, je ne parvenais pas à endiguer la fureur qui s'écoulait de mes plaies béantes. Je ne pensais qu'à la douleur engendrée par le fait que nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble. L'idée de condamner un enfant innocent, _son_ enfant, à une vie de misère était impensable. Je compris alors que je venais de franchir une ligne qui s'élèverait désormais toujours entre nous. J'avais appris à l'aimer et à lui pardonner son erreur de me cacher qu'il était marié. J'avais choisi une impasse. J'avais scellé mon destin sans que les conséquences de mes actes n'effleurent mon esprit. Je m'étais vouée à une vie emplie de désespoir dès l'instant où je lui avais murmuré dans l'obscurité que je l'aimais. Emportée par la passion, je m'étais persuadée que tout irait bien si nous nous aimions.

Mais la vie était différente des livres ou des films. Dans la vraie vie, l'amour ne pouvait pas tout surmonter. Ou en tout cas, pas dans notre cas. Notre amour nous avait tous deux mené à notre perte et cette lettre était un pieu planté dans mon cœur. Comme si quoique nous fassions, tout irait mal. Pourtant, mon corps entier ne vibraitque d'une seule envie. Celle de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans ses bras. L'unique chose qui me retenait de le faire était l'espoir de quelque chose de moins douloureux se profilant à l'horizon. Je devais garder les idées claires à propos de Ron, et je ne connaissais qu'une personne pouvant m'y aider.

« Dick ? », appelai-je à travers la large porte de bois contre laquelle je frappai doucement.

« Entrez. », répondit-il d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

Mes doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée de la porte et j'hésitai un instant. Mais mon égoïsme me fit entrer dans la chambre. Je ne pouvais pas rester seule. Rester sans rien d'autre à penser que mes erreurs successives semblait tout bonnement insupportable.

« Adie…Ca fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu. », fit Dick en me souriant par-dessus sa machine à écrire. Son regard me fit frissonner.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-il de sa voix calme.

Il se leva et traversa la pièce à ma rencontre. Ses doigts effleurèrent mes joues et me forcèrent à le regarder tandis que ses yeux bleus me sondaient. Il essuya les traces de larmes sur mes joues. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Je sentis un sanglot me nouer la gorge et me fit violence pour le retenir.

« Oh, Adie, pourquoi gardes-tu tout pour toi ? », murmura-t-il contre mes cheveux. Je pouvais presque sentir les non-dits entre nous.

_Je n'aurais jamais laissé cela t'arriver. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait autant de mal que lui. S'il te plaît, reviens-moi. _

Et j'aurais tellement voulu obéir à cette voix. Pour lui appartenir et effacer tous les souvenirs de Ron de mon esprit. Je voulais ressentir une telle libération. J'avais _besoin_ de sentir une telle libération. Mais je savais que m'abandonner dans les bras de Dick ne parviendrait pas à me faire oublier Ron. Rien ne pourrait jamais le faire disparaître complètement de mon esprit et Dick méritait tellement plus que ça. Il méritait bien mieux que moi.

Alors, je ravalai sanglots et larmes et me détachai de lui.

« Dick, j'ai besoin d'accompagner cette patrouille. », affirmai-je, sans aucune explication quant à cette requête. En le regardant dans les yeux, je compris qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

J'acquiesçai, me sentant légèrement réconfortée en voyant qu'il n'allait pas refuser.

« Je n'en ai jamais été aussi sûre. Et puis, ils pourraient avoir besoin d'un médecin. Et je sais que les autres toubibs sont épuisés par Bastogne. »

« Très bien. Pourquoi ne pas rester dornmir ici en attendant ? Tu as une mine affreuse. », fit-il, l'inquiétude revenant dans son regard.

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

« Je serais derrière ce bureau. », dit-il.

Je pus voir l'hésitation et les questions dans ses yeux. Et je choisis de ne pas lui demander de dormir avec moi, sachant que je devais mettre un peu de distance entre nous avant de comettre l'irréparable quant à notre amitié. J'hochai la tête et embrassai sa joue.

« Merci Dick. Pour tout. », murmurai-je.

Dick hocha la tête et se détacha de moi. Je fermai les yeux, souhaitant de toutes mes forces que les choses puissent être différentes. Souhaitant ne pas avoir laissé Ron s'incruster si profondément dans mon cœur.

.

.

« Ok, les gars. C'est l'heure. Adie, tu seras dans le premier groupe avec moi. Allez. », souffla rapidement Martin à notre intention.

Le plaisir de bouger à nouveau fit battre mon coeur sauvagement, et une bonne dose d'adrénaline m'envahit. Je me sentais presque de bonne humeur. Une chose que je n'aurais pas cru possible. Martin fut le premier dans le canot et me tendit la main pour je puisse embarquer à sa suite. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner pour aider les trois autres membres de notre équipage.

La progression sur l'eau fut facile et rapide. Presque trop facile, songeai-je, avant d'entendre un bateau se renverser.

« Je ne sais pas nager ! », entendis-je gémir Sisk.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, priant pour qu'il se taise. Si nous n'étions pas plus prudents, nous nous ferions prendre avant même d'avoir traversé la rivière.

« On se concentre, les gars ! », murmura Martin à notre entourage tendu.

Je regardai la brume épaisse et tourbillonante à la surface de l'eau. Un instant, je fus fascinée par les motifs ainsi formés. Puis, je fus poussée par l'homme derrière moi comme le fond de la barque touchait la terre ferme. Je soupirai de soulagement et suivis Martin aussi vite que possible. Le crissement de la neige sous mes bottes me fit frissonner. Martin hocha la tête à mon intention et je reculai de quelques pas. Mon cœur battait violemment et rapidement dans ma poitrine. Ma gorge était nouée d'angoisse. Un frisson me parcourut et un hibou poussa un hululement lugubre. Un des hommes me tapota le bras en passant près de moi. Je reconnus Grant et je le suivis aussitôt.

« Ca va ? », demanda-t-il, d'une voix si basse que je crus l'avoir imaginé.

« Ca va. J'ai seize hommes pour prendre soin de moi. », plaisantai-je.

Grant me serra la main un instant avant de s'accroupir. Je l'imitai et nous attendîmes notre tour pour avancer avec le reste des hommes. Le soldat Vest et le lieutenant Jones étaient devant nous. Dès que Martin nous donna le feu vert, nous bondîmes aussitôt à ras du sol et coururent avec les autres. Nous nous abritâmes derrière un tas de gravats. Grant se mit légèrement devant moi. Je pouvais sentir l'attitude protectrice de son corps et j'aggrippai mon sac médical. Je retins les larmes me montant aux yeux et remerciai une nouvelle fois le ciel d'avoir placé sur ma route ces hommes merveilleux.

« Powers ! McClung ! Allez-y! », fit Martin en les tapant tous deux sur l'épaule.

Ils avancèrent aussitôt calmement, en prenant soin de ne pas signaler leur présence. Avec un hochement de tête en les voyant prendre position derrière un tas de bois, il les suivit. Appuyé contre le bois, il nous fit signe d'avancer deux par deux. Grant et moi avançâmes en premier. Il ne me quitta pas d'un millimètre et me laissa entre Shifty et McClung.

Mon cœur battait frénétiquement dans ma poitrine, retentissant si fort à mes oreilles que je fus surprise que personne ne l'entende. Je sentais la peur m'envahir et je me demandais si je ne devais pas faire demi-tour après tout. La peine ressentie à cause de Ron n'était rien à côté du fait d'être tuée alors que nous étions si proches de retrouver nos familles.

« Adie, suis-moi. Tu me colles au cul. », ordonna Martin, frappant légèrement mon épaule, comme il se retournait vers le groupe pour indiquer la maison que nous étions censés prendre.

J'acquiesçai rapidement, ce simple mouvement se répercutant dans tous mes membres. Mes jambes se mouvaient péniblement sous moi comme je m'accroupissais aussi bas que possible. Je pouvais entendre le bruissement léger des autres hommes avançant autour de moi. Je pouvais presque entendre nos cœurs battre à l'unisson, tendus vers un but, une possibilité, un seul objectif. Nous devions infiltrer ce bâtiment et faire des prisonniers afin de les interroger. Nous avions vécu pire, fait des choses bien plus difficiles par le passé. Ca devait être du gâteau.

Aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible, nous longeâmes le côté gauche du bâtiment. Le contourner fut le plus effrayant et je sentis le malaise m'envahir de plus en plus. Je m'accroupis en même temps que Martin pour attendre les autres. Nos souffles se mêlaient, créant une ambiance stable et rassurante. Respirer était le seul moyen d'évacuer la pression. Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque les hommes se regroupèrent derrière nous, fixant Martin en attente de nouvelles directives.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, sachant ce qui allait suivre. Le calme avant la tempête. La terreur inonda mes veines, me tétanisant un instant. Et si c'étaient les dernières minutes de ma vie ? Si je mourrais au cours de cette mission ? Je me demandais combien de personnes me regretteraient et je sentis mon pouls se calmer, envahie par la chaleur et l'amour. J'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais. Un foyer, une famille, des gens que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient en retour. J'avais trouvé ma place en ce monde et rien de pourrait changer cela. Tant qu'il en serait ainsi, je pourrais tout affronter. Durant une seconde, je me sentis invincible, comme si j'avais pu marcher sur l'armée allemande toute entière, sans danger.

Cependant, ce sentiment ne dura pas. Martin me tapota l'épaule, me faisant signe de suivre Jackson dans l'escalier. Je pris une profonde inspiration, ma poitrine se soulevant peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Puis, je me redressai, tout semblant se dérouler au ralenti. Je sentis mes jambes avancer sur le ciment dur et froid. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment concernant les soldats engagés dans l'escalier. Je me précipitai en avant, Jackson balançant une grenade avant de disparaître dans la chambre sombre devant nous. Sous l'explosion assourdissante, je réalisai trop tard la situation.

« Jackson, non ! », hurlai-je, ma voix résonnant à mes oreilles durant une fraction de seconde.

Je compris alors le sens de mon pressentiment. Cette nuit serait la fin de tout ce que je connaissais. Je me ruai en avant, tentant désespérement de changer notre avenir. Pour éviter une chose que je ne pouvais contrôler. Jackson franchit le seuil et je mis toutes mes forces à le tirer en arrière. Mais il fut trop rapide. Mes doigts se refermèrent dans le vide et je perdis l'équilibre.

L'explosion me frappa, me surprenant, me terrifiant. Des éclats de métal et de bois vinrent se ficher dans mon corps. Je tombai à genoux, dans un cri étouffé de douleur. Les sons m'entourant flottèrent un moment dans mon esprit à demi conscient, avant que je ne ferme finalement les yeux sous la douleur.

C'est à ce moment que j'aurais dû voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Tout ce que je pus voir, entendre, sentir, fut Ron. Et puis, les ténèbres m'engloutirent, me tirant vers un océan paisible et lumineux.

.

.

.

_POV Speirs : _

« Capitaine Speirs ! »

Le cri me fit sursauter, rompant le calme. Je bondis sur mes pieds, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Je traversai la salle en trois enjambées et ouvrit la porte entrebaillée. J'essayai de rassembler assez de colère contre l'homme qui m'importunait pour le chasser définitivement de mes quartiers. Toutefois, la couleur cramoisie de son visage m'alarma.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? », demandai-je, une crainte glacée s'emparant de moi.

« C'est Adelina, monsieur. Elle est blessée. Le sergent Martin m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. »

La seule mention qu'Adelina fut blessée suffit à me faire bouger. Je me ruai sur la porte en courant. Une adrénaline chargée de terreur pulsait dans mes veines. J'utilisai ce sursaut d'énergie pour me hâter vers le poste de secours. J'entendis les voix inquiètes avant même d'avoir passé la porte. Comme une clameur, certaines plus hautes que d'autres, certaines voilées par des larmes retenues alors qu'ils tentaient désespérément de sauver sa vie. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de façon inattendue à la pensée de sa mort. Comme si nous étions à nouveau dans les bois à Bastogne. Une arme à nouveau pressée contre sa tempe, sans que je sois capable de lui sauver la vie une seconde fois. Je sentis mon cœur se briser, et je songeai que ces longues courses jusqu'à Currahee n'avaient pas été vaines. Comme si toute ma vie, toute mon existence, mon être entier n'avaient été voués qu'à la rejoindre. D'une certaine manière, je voulais croire que si j'y parvenais, ce serait suffisant. Suffisant pour la mériter, même si j'avais tout brisé à jamais. Même si j'étais l'unique cause de sa douleur et de sa souffrance.

Je sentis l'atmosphère changer autour de moi. Je pouvais sentir le sang et la mort flotter dans l'air. Je pouvais entendre ses râles de douleur, comme si elle était juste à côté de moi. Mon cœur eut un soubresaut douloureux, et je sus que si je ne parvenais pas à la sauver, ma vie prendrait fin. Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, je sentis le poids de tout ce qui nous était arrivé au cours des huit derniers mois me retomber sur les épaules. Sans elle, ma vie ne valait plus rien. C'était là tout le problème. Si elle me quittait, je serais seul. Complètement et totalement. Et c'était le sentiment le plus terrifiant du monde.

Encore plus à présent. Mes mains s'élevèrent dans l'air et rencontrèrent le métal froid de la poignée de la porte. Comme mes doigts se refermaient sur cette dernière, une main empoigna mon épaule et me tira vers l'arrière. Dans un grognement surgit des profondeurs de mon âme, mes doigts glissèrent rapidement à ma ceinture pour empoigner la crosse froide de mon pistolet. Comme je le pointai vers mon agresseur, je me figeai de surprise.

« Dick ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? », demanda-t-il, sa voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

Mais il n'affchait pas un air calme. Ses yeux me vrillaient, brûlant d'un feu vif. Nous restâmes là, mon pistolet toujours pointé sur son visage, face à face dans la nuit silencieuse. Je réalisai alors ce que j'avais toujours tenté de nier. Si je la laissais partir, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un de plus méritant tapi dans l'ombre. Dick Winters était l'un d'entre eux. Secouant la tête sous l'assaut du doute et de la peur envahissant mon esprit, je fis un pas vers la porte mais il tira à nouveau mon épaule.

« Si tu crois que tu vas rentrer là-dedans, tu te trompes. »

La réponse vint d'elle-même.

« Et tu te trompes si tu crois que ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire. », grognai-je, ma lèvre supérieure s'ourlant en un demi-sourire. Je le défiais de m'arrêter à nouveau. Et quand sa main glissa de mon bras, je sus que j'avais gagné.

Je me précipitai vers la porte, tremblant à la vue de son corps. Le sang tâchait la civière sur laquelle ils l'avaient allongé. Deux hommes se tenaient aux extrémités de la civière, les mains dessus. Attendant de l'emmener loin de moi. Tout à coup, mes émotions explosèrent en un cri sauvage de rage, et je vacillai vers l'avant pour l'attirer dans mes bras.

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener loin de moi. », lançai-je d'une voix si venimeuse et menaçante que les hommes autour de moi reculèrent d'un pas.

Leurs yeux s'élargirent mais je savais qu'ils ne l'emporteraient pas encore. Je plaquai un tendre baiser sur son front moite. Elle gémit, mon nom venant chatouiller mon oreille. Je souris brièvement, les larmes me montant une fois de plus aux yeux. J'écartai une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage, sondant avec inquiétude ses yeux mi-clos.

« Tout va bien, mon cœur. Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. », murmurai-je contre ses cheveux.

Je sentis le sang maculant sa chevelure emmêlée. Il collait à ma joue, à mes doigts, à mon uniforme. Autour de moi, je pouvais entendre les murmures. Les sombres murmures qui préparaient mon malheur. Mais je ne voulais pas y prêter attention. La seule chose qui comptait était le doux mouvement de sa poitrine contre la mienne.

« Ron ! », entendis quelqu'un crier derrière moi.

Dick saisit à nouveau mon épaule. Je tournai les yeux vers lui, et je vis que la pièce était vide, hormis nous trois.

« Ron, je ne le répèterais pas. Nous devons l'évacuer. Si nous ne le faisons pas, elle mourra. », dit-il, presque suppliant dans sa recherche de mon consentement.

« Non, je ne vous laisserais pas l'emmener. Elle ne mérite pas de mourir entourée d'étrangers. Et peut-être qu'elle a une chance de survivre si elle reste près de moi. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça. Autant me fusiller tout de suite. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir, bordel ! », criai-je, réduisant Dick au silence.

Mais la colère sur son visage me fit presque peur.

« Très bien, mais après ça, ne pense pas que tu seras le bienvenu près d'elle. Tu ne la verras plus. Tu ne lui parleras plus. Encore plus à présent qu'elle si proche de la mort par ta faute. Alors, quand elle se réveillera, ce dont je ne doute pas car elle est l'une des personnes les plus solides que je connaisse, je veux que tu te tiennes loin d'elle. »

Après quoi, il quitta la salle. Laissant un fumet de malaise dans son sillage. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines en réalisant ses paroles. J'avais tout foutu en l'air, sans plus aucun espoir de retour. Le meilleur avait gagné et ça me tuait de savoir que ce n'était pas moi. Je me penchai vers elle, mes lèvres murmurant une promesse contre son front. Je saisis son visage angélique entre mes mains.

« Adie, s'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne peux pas vivre dans ce monde si tu n'en fais pas partie. », chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Les mots résonnèrent dans la salle, mon cœur se serrant une fois de plus. Je disais la vérité. Je comprenais enfin ce que c'était que de la perdre et je détestais ça. Une haine dévorante ébouillanta mes entrailles, me donnant envie de les arracher.

Je lui avais fait subir cela. Je l'avais forcé à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire. Voulant m'échapper, elle avait couru à sa propre mort. Et je désespérais de l'éloigner des ténèbres. Effacer toutes les choses horribles, égoïstes, et affreuses que je lui avais fait subir était impossible, mais si je devais passer le reste de ma vie à essayer, je le ferais. Je voulais nous donner une chance, comme je n'avais jamais voulu quelque chose dans ma vie. Mon cœur se brisa comme les mots de Dick rejouaient dans ma tête encore et encore.

_« Je veux que tu te tiennes loin d'elle. » _

Je pouvais sentir son pouls ralentir.

« Adelina, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi. »

_« Tu ne mériteras même pas de penser à elle. » _

Sans même me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je me penchai vers son cou. Mes lèvres effleurèrent sa peau froide avant que je me redresse, les larmes aux yeux.

« Si tu meurs, Adie, tout sera fini pour moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et je ne veux pas. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te garder en vie. Et je te promets que si tu fais ça pour moi, je m'améliorerais. Je vais faire des efforts pour te mériter. Sans toi, ma vie n'a aucun sens. », soufflai-je à son oreille, avant de plonger dans ses yeux verts entrouverts. Je baissai les yeux et souris, rapprochant son corps du mien.

Doucement, ses doigts aggrippèrent mes cheveux. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un petit sourire simple. Cela me réconforta, gonflant mon cœur de joie.

« Ron ? », murmura-t-elle, son souffle chaud m'emplissant d'espoir, saccadant ma propre respiration.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et je dus me faire violence pour pouvoir parler. J'enserrai fermement son visage entre mes mains.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Je pensais t'avoir perdu. »

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, et elle porta une main à mon visage.

« Je suis désolée, Ron. Je ne voulais pas... Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. », fit-elle, son souffle balayant mon visage comme une brise d'été. Je reserrai mon étreinte, résistant à l'envie de l'emprisonner contre ma poitrine pour ne jamais la laisser partir.

« Je t'aime. », dit-elle avant de soupirer lourdement et de se rendormir.

« Je t'aime aussi, Adie."

J'ignorais combien de temps je restais là, caressant doucement sa main. En espérant qu'au lever du jour, elle serait encore là. Chaude et vivante sous mes doigts. Je pouvais sentir l'amour et la force s'écoulant de ses doigts vers les miens. Je me raccrochai à ces sentiments, avec un désespoir que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir.

C'était ce que je recherchais depuis toujours. C'était ce que, sans le savoir, j'avais attendu. Et trop vite, elle me fut arrachée. Car que pouvais-je faire contre les doigts de Dick s'enroulant autour de mon épaule ?

.

.

.

_POV Adelina : _

Je flottais quelque part à mi-chemin entre la conscience et l'inconcsience. Comme si j'étais endormie, tout en étant parfaitement consciente de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi.

_« Qui êtes-vous pour décider qui elle a le droit de voir ou non, Winters ? »_

_« Je ne veux plus que tu lui fasses du mal, Ron. Elle mérite mieux. »_

_« Et vous pensez que vous êtes le mieux placé pour rassembler les morceaux de son cœur brisé, hein ? Je pense qu'elle devrait en décider elle-même. »_

_« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Mais je ne pense pas que l'attirer dans votre lit soit la solution à tout, Speirs. Je suis fatigué de la voir accourir vers moi à chaque fois que vous la brisez, bordel ! Ce n'est pas une poupée dont vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble. »_

_« Je pense que je pourrais dire la même chose vous concernant, Dick. Vous ne pouvez pas l'éloigner de moi, si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut… »_

Les voix s'éloignèrent et j'ouvris les yeux, surprise. La silhouette sombre d'un homme m'apparut et je saisis sa main, mon cœur bondissant dans ma poitrine. Je pouvais sentir la sensation de la morphine courant dans mes veines à travers tout mon corps. Ma tête tournait légèrement et je serrais sa main plus fermement, instinctivement.

Je souris faiblement. Toute la tristesse et la douleur ressenties pour Ron semblèrent s'évanouir au contact de sa peau contre la mienne. La seule chose qui comptait était qu'il était là avec moi.

« Je pensais t'avoir perdu. », murmurai-je dans la chambre sombre.

Dans la distance floue nous entourant, je le vis me sourire. Ses doigts coururent le long de mes joues, et mes yeux se fermèrent aussitôt.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres et je sentis son inquiétude soudaine. Ma main libre rejoignit celle sur mon visage. J'approchai la paume calleuse de mes lèvres et y déposai un léger baiser. Ce baiser aurait pu être ressenti comme un regret, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. C'était la promesse d'un pardon, d'une acceptation. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. Je ne pouvais pas être seule dans ce lit étranger sans lui. J'aurais pu rester sur le fait qu'il m'avait menti, mais pas cette nuit. Je repenserais à tout ça au matin. Mais pas maintenant. Je m'éloignai légèrement de lui pour voir son visage s'assombrir.

« Tu veux bien me serrer contre toi ? Juste pour ce soir ? J'ai besoin de toi. », murmurai-je contre lui.

« Bien sûr, Adie. »


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPITRE 32**

* * *

_POV Adelina_

Les rayons du soleil filtrant par la fenêtre poussiéreuse vinrent caresser mon visage. La peur m'envahit soudainement lorsque je pris conscience des bras forts encerclant ma taille. Et je sus immédiatement, par expérience, que ce n'était pas _lui_ qui se tenait derrière moi.

Il ne s'agissait que de Dick. Je souris à ma réaction première et me retournai pour lui faire face. J'eus un petit rire en voyant que ses yeux bleus et brillants étaient déjà ouverts, scintillants dans la lumière du soleil. Je tentai de dissimuler la confusion et le malaise que je sentais progressivement m'envahir. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Ron qui se trouvait là, à attendre mon réveil ? Comment avais-je pu espérer que l'homme de la nuit dernière soit réellement _lui _?

« Bonjour. », murmurai-je, mes doigts jouant sur le revers de son uniforme.

« Alors c'était donc toi le chevalier en armure de la nuit dernière ? », lançai-je dans le but de faire retomber la tension qui s'était soudain accumulée entre nous.

Mais ma remarque ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Au lieu du sourire escompté, Dick fronça les sourcils. Lentement, il comprit et s'extirpa du lit. Il passa avec colère la main dans ses cheveux roux et désordonnés.

« Tu ignorais que c'était moi ? »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était soudain si en colère. Je ne l'avais vu dans cet état qu'à Carentan. Je fermai un instant les yeux, me remémorant les évènements de ce fameux jour. La manière dont _il_ m'avait étreint. La façon dont _ses _bras s'étaient enroulés autour de moi, me serrant étroitement contre lui.

« Oui. Comment aurais-je pu savoir ? Il faisait si sombre. »

« Tu as cru que c'était Ron, n'est-ce pas ? Es-tu déjà prête à lui pardonner, Adie ? Mon Dieu, cet homme t'a menti tellement de fois que je ne peux les compter ! Et à chaque fois, tu reviens vers lui ! »

La façon dont Dick cracha son nom fut insupportable, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Comme s'il venait de me planter un couteau en plein cœur.

« Tu me décris comme la pire personne au monde, Dick. Je suis donc si horrible que ça ? »

J'étouffai, ma gorge se serrant douloureusement à chaque syllabe.

« Il est me fait du mal, mais je saisis chaque occasion de retourner vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ? »

Je levai les yeux vers Dick et rencontrai son expression empreinte d'incertitude, d'inquiétude et de reste de colère. Il fit un pas hésitant dans ma direction et saisit ma main.

« Je suis désolé, Adie. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. », dit-il, d'une voix si faible que je l'entendis à peine.

Je sanglotai de plus belle, l'incitant à m'envelopper de ses bras. J'appuyai mon visage contre sa veste, calant ma respiration sur la sienne, espérant que la douleur disparaisse. En vain. Je le repoussai, une vague de bile me montant à la bouche.

« Va-t'en Dick, s'il te plaît. Je ne mérite pas que tu sois si gentil avec moi. », gémis-je, des larmes brûlantes roulant sur mes joues.

J'enveloppai mes bras autour de mon ventre en une étreinte fantôme. Mais tout à coup, je fus à nouveau dans ses bras. La chaleur qu'il dégageait m'envahit et ma détermination fragile disparut. Il saisit mon menton, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Avec une tendresse que je ne méritais certainement pas, il écarta mes cheveux de mes yeux. Je pus voir l'amour briller dans ses orbes bleus.

« Adie, ne me repousse pas. Je sais que ces derniers temps ont été difficiles pour toi, mais je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Je devinai le sens implicite de ces mots. Même si ce n'était pas son intention.

Je pouvais le sentir, l'entendre, le percevoir tout autour de moi. Il m'entoura d'une profonde sérénité, telle que je n'en avais pas ressentie depuis que je lui avais avoué la mort de ma famille dans cet accident de voiture.

Les questions commençaient à se bousculer dans ma tête. Pourquoi n'était-_il_ pas venu me voir ? Pourquoi n'était-_il_ pas ici pour s'assurer de mon état ? Tellement de pourquoi et si peu de réponses. Du moins pas les réponses que j'attendais.

Nous étions allés trop loin, et il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Et à présent, une chose me rongeait. J'avais mon propre mensonge à porter. Je n'avais jamais parlé à Ron du temps passé auprès des Allemands. L'idée de lui révéler mon secret le plus profond et le plus sombre m'était insupportable, mais il le fallait. Après qu'il m'ait menti comme il l'avait fait, je ne pouvais plus lui cacher à mon tour quelque chose de si important. Mais je ne pourrais jamais le lui dire s'il se tenait ainsi loin de moi.

.

.

.  
_Sturzelberg, Allemagne, 1945_

Le mois dernier avait été rude. Le plus difficule de la guerre. Ron n'était finalement pas revenu me voir. Et le seul réconfort pour mon cœur meurtri était les regards dérobés dans ma direction que j'interceptais au fil des jours. Ces jours qui me hantaient, les uns après les autres, me tourmentant douloureusement par leur lenteur. Combien de nuits étais-je restée éveillée, priant pour que ses bras viennent à nouveau m'entourer ? Combien de fois avais-je été tentée d'aller vers lui, ce qui m'attendait semblant moins pire que le fait de rester là à ruminer le passé ?

Et puis, les jours passant, je me fis une raison. Je voulais quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Il avait à présent un enfant et une femme pour lesquels s'inquiéter. La jalousie et la douleur pulsaient dans mes veines lorsque je pensais qu'elle portait son enfant. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais souhaité pour lui ? Mes souhaits ne s'étaient-ils pas enfin réalisés ? Je fermai les yeux, le poids du monde semblant soudain me tomber sur les épaules. L'obscurité de mes paupières fut brisée par une voix calme et douce appelant mon prénom.

« Adelina, ça va ? »

J'ouvris les yeux et vis l'inquiétude imprégnant le visage de 'Gene. Je regardai autour de moi et vis que j'étais toujours assise dans la réserve de la station d'aide.

« Je suis dans le placard de la réserve. », constatai-je bêtement en levant à nouveau les yeux vers 'Gene.

Un moment, je vis qu'il ne sut quoi penser. Puis, lentement, l'amusement se peignit dans ses yeux et étira ses lèvres. Le rire qui parvint à mes oreilles me contamina. Je me tins les côtes, riant avec lui. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ri ainsi, et ça faisait tellement de bien. Un large sourire aux lèvres, je me levai et chassai 'Gene de la pièce.

« Pour répondre à ta question : oui, je vais bien. », lui lançai-je, sentant un nouvel hoquet de rire monter dans ma gorge.

Il esquissa un sourire avant que la préoccupation ne réapparaisse sur son visage. Ses doigts vinrent caresser ma joue. Je fermai les yeux, savourant la douceur de son toucher. Je me souvins de ces longues nuits à Bastogne où la seule chose à faire pour se réchauffer était de se serrer les uns contre les autres. Un nouveau sourire étira mes lèvres et j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux. Comme mes paupières dévoilaient mes prunelles vertes, une vague de tristesse m'envahit. Le poids de celle-ci menaçant de m'écraser.

« Adie, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu sembles…absente depuis un mois. Depuis que nous avons quitté Haguenau. », murmura Roe, son souffle heurtant mes joues. Il saisit ma main, et m'attira plus près de lui.

« 'Gene, laisse-moi. », protestai-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Non. », répondit-il.

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur sa veste, mon regard se faisant suppliant.

« 'Gene, s'il te plaît. Pas maintenant. », murmurai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Il me regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment. Sondant mon âme à la recherche d'un indice pour chasser mon désespoir. Mais un seul homme pouvait dissiper ma tristesse et il était hors d'atteinte. Je frémis lorsqu'Eugène me libéra, essayant désespérément de combler le vide envahissant mon cœur à nouveau. Avec n'importe quoi.

J'avais besoin de vivre à nouveau. Je réalisai que ma vie n'avait été qu'un épais brouillard le mois dernier. Et aujourd'hui quelque chose s'était brisé. Je voulais cette douleur, j'en avais besoin. C'était la seule façon de m'en sortir. Le seul moyen de pouvoir vivre ma vie sans lui. La douleur apportait une certitude. Celle que toute notre histoire avait été réelle, que tout n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Je me contentais de ça. Sans quoi je serais devenue folle à songer à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer.

« Je prends un jour de congé, 'Gene. Je serais dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord ? »

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse. Je me précipitai hors du poste de secours, mes jambes se déplaçant plus vite à chaque pas. Une étrange exaltation m'envahit. Mon battait fort et mon sang se mit à bouillir. Mes muscles protestèrent et les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux, brouillant ma vue. Impossible de voir où j'allais. Soudain, je me heurtai à quelque chose de solide et chaud.

« Adie ? »

Je bondis, le repoussant brutalement. Ses doigts enroulèrent mes poignets. Quelque chose dans sa façon de me tenir me troubla. Mon corps se tendit pour échapper aux fantômes. Je sentis son étreinte se resserrer autour de moi.

« Lâche-moi. », murmurai-je.

Je fermai douloureusement les paupières, en priant pour que tout se termine rapidement.

« Arrête, Adelina ! »

Je reconnus sa voix. Elle déclencha une série de frissons dans mon dos et une boule de chaleur naquit dans mon ventre. J'expirai doucement, mon corps répondant déjà impatiemment à l'étreinte de l'homme qui m'avait tant manqué. Je me détendis dans ses bras, mon cœur battant en trombe dans ma poitrine.

« Ron. Oh mon Dieu… », m'écriai-je, m'accrochant désespérément à lui. « Ne me laisse pas. »

J'étais à la limite de l'hystérie. Mes yeux tentaient de le sonder pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi en cet instant. Ses mains passèrent de mes poignets à mes joues. Il prit doucement mon visage en coupe. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de le regarder. Et je me perdis rapidement dans ses yeux chocolat.

« Tu m'as manqué. », soufflai-je, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent et je pus voir de la retenue se peindre sur son visage. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il comble la distance nous séparant, mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas. J'avais compris que nous ne pouvions plus être ensemble. Pas alors qu'_elle_ était la mère de son enfant.

« Je… »

Sa voix se brisa et je fermai les yeux sur un nouveau flot de larmes. Je secouai la tête, ses mains entourant toujours mon visage.

« C'est bon, Ron… », commençai-je, mais il fit courir son pouce le long de ma lèvre inférieure, m'interrompant.

« Tais-toi juste une minute que je puisse me concentrer. », dit-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Je clignai des yeux sous la surprise, mais je me tus. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas dit cela dans l'intention de me blesser. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur mes joues et il prit une profonde inspiration. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de me regarder à nouveau. Dans ses deux prunelles marron brillantes, je pus voir tout l'amour et la nostalgie qu'il éprouvait à mon égard. Cela me brisa le cœur de voir qu'il souffrait autant que moi, si ce n'est plus.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Adie. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là à ton réveil. », dit-il.

J'hochai la tête, un petit sourire naissant sur mon visage. Je savais que ce n'était pas suffisant pour me réconforter, mais ça atténuait quelque peu ma tristesse. Je me penchai, mes lèvres effleurant légèrement sa joue. Chaque cellule de mon corps avait conscience de ses bras encerclant ma taille. Et tout à coup, notre bulle fut brisée.

« Speirs ! »

J'entendis quelqu'un crier son nom. Il me fallut un moment avant de reconnaître Dick. Ron se détacha si vite de moi que la tête me tourna. Mais j'avais remarqué l'expression sur son visage. Fureur et ressentiment. Et sa position défensive lorsque Dick s'approcha de lui. Il était prêt à combattre. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, tandis que, confuse, j'observai leur échange tendu. Puis, il partit. Me laissant seule avec Dick pour la première fois depuis Haguenau. Il vint vers moi, ses doigts saisissant les miens en un geste rassurant.

« Adie, ça va ? »

Ne voulant pas qu'il se soucie de moi plus que nécessaire, je fis la seule chose à faire. Je mentis. Plaquant un sourire sur mon visage, j'acquiesçai.

« Bien sûr. », affirmai-je.

Ma curiosité l'emporta et j'ouvris la bouche avant même de m'en rendre compte.

« De quoi s'agissait-il ? »

Dick se détourna de moi, pinçant les lèvres.

« Oh, je viens de parler à Ron de la possibilité de te transférer au Bataillon. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis très bien où je suis! », m'exclamai-je, un ouragan de chaos semblant m'atteindre de plein fouet. M'attirant dans son mouvement frénétique. J'eus du mal à garder mes idées claires. Je sentis la panique me gagner. Sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Adie, je sais que tu veux rester avec les gars. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Et je pourrais mieux garder un œil sur toi si tu es transférée plutôt que si tu restes avec la Easy. »

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'étais restée avec la Easy tout ce temps. Et tout allait très bien. Mis à part toutes ces nuits que j'avais passé à regarder dans le vide en souhaitant mourir. Mais Dick n'avait aucune idée de ça. Si ça avait été le cas, il m'aurait immédiatement évacué de la Easy.

« Dick, je vais bien. Il s'est passé un bout de temps depuis que j'ai été blessée. »

L'incrédulité et la colère envahirent ses traits.

« Blessée ? », répéta-t-il. « Adie, tu as failli mourir. Tu comprends ? Tu as failli mourir. »

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots, les lèvres légèrement tremblantes, resserrant son emprise sur ma main.

« Mais je ne suis pas morte, Dick. J'ai choisi de rester avec la Easy et tu veux me muter au Bataillon…où je ne serais qu'un poids inutile. »

Il secoua doucement la tête.

« Non, Adie, tu n'en seras pas un. S'il te plaît, fais ça pour moi. Reste là-bas quelques jours. Et si tu ne t'y plais pas, tu reviendras dans la Easy. », dit-il d'une voix calme.

Ses yeux bleus semblèrent sonder mon âme. Les morceaux émiettés de mon cœur acquiesçaient déjà. Je soupirai, baissant les bras. Puis je souris, pour de vrai, cette fois.

« Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. »

Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres réchauffa mon cœur. Il saisit ma main et m'entraîna derrière lui, nous éloignant du centre de la ville.

« Nous devrions aller dans les quartiers de Lew. Il devrait être de retour à tout moment. »

« De retour ? », répétai-je, curieuse.

Dick hocha la tête.

« Oui. Il sautait avec les gars du 17ème. », dit-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

Je haussai les sourcils et je portai la main à ma bouche pour m'empêcher de rire.

« Quelle chance ! », m'exclamai-je, provoquant un petit rire de la part de Dick. « Comment s'est-il débrouillé ? »

Dick haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Je suppose que l'occasion s'est présentée et que Sink la lui a offerte. », fit-il.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son intonation, dans la façon dont ses épaules se crispaient, qui attira mon attention.

« Quel est le problème ? »

Un instant, je vis une once d'hésitation dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne soupire.

« J'étais au briefing ce matin. Juste après, Sink m'a pris à part et m'a exposé sa…sa préoccupation pour la consommation de Lew. Apparemment, il s'est présenté là-bas plus d'une fois avec la gueule de bois. Sans parler du fait qu'il fasse suivre cette satanée flasque partout où il va. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, confuse. Nix buvait plus d'alcool que n'importe quel homme que j'avais pu voir. Y compris mon propre père. Un frisson me parcourut, m'emplissant d'appréhension.

« Et que va faire Sink ? »

« Il l'a rétrogradé. Nix va retrouver le Régiment. », expliqua-t-il, en passant une main impatiente dans ses cheveux. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive ces derniers temps. C'est comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. »

Je posai une main sur sa joue, dans le but de faire disparaître un peu de la tristesse de son regard. Il ferma les yeux, son pouls battant fort et vite contre mes doigts. Il se pencha vers moi, son corps solide enveloppant le mien, l'isolant temporairement de tous les malheurs. Je souris avant de laisser ma main glisser doucement à mes côtés. La perte de ce contact le fit rouvrir les yeux. Il m'observa un moment.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, Dick, la seule chose à faire est d'être là pour lui. Même s'il cherche à te repousser, tu dois rester à ses côtés. Ca passera. Ca finit toujours par passer. »

« Tu parles selon ta propre expérience ? »

Je fixai résolument le sol, ma gorge se serrant douloureusement.

« Je suppose. »

Je sentis sa main effleurer mon menton. Mais avant qu'il ne s'en saisisse, quelqu'un l'appela.

« Major Winters ? »

Dans un profond soupir, il se détourna.

« Oui ? », demanda-t-il au jeune coursier.

Le regard du soldat s'attarda sur moi, me dévisageant lentement de haut en bas. Son sourire faillit me faire reculer d'un pas mais je me retins. Je ne voulais pas faire preuve de faiblesse. Finalement, il se tourna vers Dick qui n'avait rien remarqué, trop irrité.

« Monsieur, le Colonel Strayer vous demande au QG du Bataillon. Il dit que c'est urgent. »

Dick hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers moi. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et posa un doux baiser sur mon front.

« Reste là et attends Nixon. Je reviens dès que j'ai réglé ça. »

J'acquiesçai et ses doigts quittèrent mon visage. Je le regardai s'éloigner, mal à l'aise avec le coursier qui s'attardait près de moi. Je m'écartai de lui, ma main se refermant sur le couteau à ma ceinture.

« Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? Une jolie femme comme vous ne devrait pas se promener toute seule. »

Je me retournai, haussant les sourcils devant son sourire éclatant. Malgré mon premier jugement, j'acceptai. Ce qui sembla détendre l'atmosphère. Il vint à mes côtés, sifflotant doucement. Il semblait tout aussi à l'aise tandis que nous poursuivions notre route vers les quartiers de Nixon. Cependant, même si j'avais relâché ma méfiance, il me mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Mon estomac se tordait d'anxiété et mon coeur battait la chamade.

La promenade fut hachée et tendue, chacun de mes muscles tendus, prêts à fuir. Je soupirai de soulagement en apercevant enfin la porte familière de chez Nixon. Je me retournai pour lui dire adieu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que sa main saisisse fermement la mienne. Me couvant du regard, il se pencha pour y déposer un doux baiser.

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Miss Jones. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous bientôt. »

Il se redressa, sans me quitter des yeux. Je repris ma main et bondit vers la porte. Je l'ouvris sans même frapper et la claquait derrière moi. Je me retournai pour observer la chambre de Nixon.

« Lew ? Nix, tu es là ? »

Je ne pus retenir l'angoisse de percer dans ma voix. Mon cœur jouait une partition cacophonique dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration était saccadée et je ne pouvais détacher mes pensées de cet homme.

Ce que j'entendis l'instant suivant me fit frissonner de soulagement :

« Je suis là, Adie. »

Mes poings se refermèrent, meurtrissant ma peau. Mes jambes se déplacèrent sous moi, plus fermes. Finalement, je le trouvai dans la salle du fond, en train de délacer ses bottes. Je tentai de ne pas laisser transparaître ma peur en m'appuyant au chambranle de la porte.

« Hé, Nix, sacré chanceux ! Tu fais des sauts d'entraînement tandis que nous sommes obligés de rester dans cette morne ville de Sturzelberg ! »

Je ris, lui montrant que je le taquinais. Mais au lieu de répondre à mon rire comme je m'y attendais, Nix se renfrogna.

« Ouais…Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré rester ici, Adie. »

Je fronçai les sourcils en le regardant se déplacer lentement dans la pièce. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le goulot d'une bouteille de Vat 69.

« Bien, tu peux quand même me raconter ce saut. Tu as une mine affreuse. », fis-je.

Et il avait vraiment une mine affreuse. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais, même plus qu'à Bastogne. Son regard était lointain, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à se fixer. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et je savais que, malgré tout, tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool qui courait dans ses veines.

« L'avion a explosé. », dit-il, en versant le contenu de la bouteille dans son verre.

Sa voix était calme, demandant pour une fois à être écoutée. Puis, sa nonchalance réapparut. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres comme il passait devant moi, envoyant valser la bouteille vide dans un bac près de la porte.

« J'ai sauté. Suivi de deux autres. »

Je me précipitai derrière lui tandis qu'il atteignait une table couverte de bouteilles d'alcool. Il secoua deux bouteilles avant d'en trouver une qui ne soit pas totalement vide. Il versa le liquide ambré dans son verre, puis s'assit, les yeux fixés sur moi, le visage grimaçant.

« Je suis désolée, Nix. Je ne savais pas… »

Il eut un rire dénué de joie.

« Oui, tu es assez douée pour blesser les hommes autour de toi. N'est-ce pas, Adie ? »

Ses yeux brillaient. J'essayai de ne pas prêter attention à ses paroles, prenant sur moi.

« Mon meilleur ami, moi…Même l'homme que tu aimes souffre à tes côtés… »

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je les essuyai avec rage.

« Nix, par l'enfer, que s'est-il passé ? », demandai-je, ma voix ne trahissant pas ma colère.

« Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que tous ces gars sont morts sauf moi et deux autres types. Leur enfoiré de commandant a aussi été tué. Et devine qui va devoir écrire ces putains de lettres à leurs familles ? »

J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose mais mon esprit semblait anesthésié. Alors, je contournai la table et m'assis à ses côtés. Doucement, je posai ma main sur son bras, dans un geste réconfortant. Je sentis sa peau sous la mienne, souple et chaude.

« Nix, tu sais que tu ne dois pas autant boire. Quand tu seras à nouveau sobre, leur souvenir sera toujours là pour te hanter. », soufflai-je, tentant d'être le plus honnête possible, sans pour autant le blesser.

Cependant, il dégagea son bras et se leva. Il posa son verre sur la table et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Que diable en sais-tu, Adie ? Tu as deux gars qui te courent après. Peut-être même plus, et que tu ne remarques même pas. Tu n'as que ça à faire de rester ici à me parler ? »

« Lew, je ne suis pas là pour passer le temps. J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre que te saouler n'arrangera pas les choses. Je le sais depuis longtemps, et j'ai même essayé avant toi. »

« Toi ? Je doute fort que… », lança Nix avec désinvolture, le sarcasme perçant dans ses paroles.

Mais je pus voir la curiosité briller dans ses yeux.

Je me mordis les lèvres, sachant que le seul moyen pour qu'il me croit serait de tout lui avouer. Pas seulement au sujet de mon père et de son alcoolisme, mais aussi au sujet de Fleischer. J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois, dans l'intention de m'expliquer. Seulement, les mots ne parvinrent pas à s'extirper de ma gorge nouée. Nix sembla remarquer ma mâchoire crispée et mes doigts tremblants de peur.

« Adie ? Ca va ? »

Il traversa la pièce et saisit mes mains.

« Mon Dieu, tu trembles. »

Avec un hochement de tête, il enveloppa son bras autour de moi et m'attira à lui. Je sentis la chaleur se dégageant de son uniforme. Il me la transmit, réchauffant ma peau glacée. Je pressai mon nez sur le col de sa veste et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Nix, mon père était alcoolique. », dis-je rapidement, comme si le fait de tout raconter au plus vite pourrait me libérer de ce passé. « Il me battait souvent. Un jour, il a pris ma mère et ma petite sœur. Ils sont montés dans la voiture et je ne les ai plus jamais revus. Ils sont morts dans un accident de la route ce jour-là. C'est comme ça que je me suis engagée comme infirmière. Il y a deux ans, un homme m'a proposé de participer plus activement à la guerre, et d'aider les Alliés à la gagner en devenant espionne dans l'Armée allemande. J'ai accepté. Je n'aimais pas l'hôpital et je n'y avais pas d'amis. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dans quoi je m'embarquais. Et avant que je m'en rende compte, j'ai été violée par un officier allemand. »

Je fermai les yeux, espérant qu'il ne ferait pas ce que je craignais. Et s'il le faisait, je l'aurais bien mérité. J'avais trahi mon pays en permettant une chose pareille. Je m'étais trahie en ne luttant pas contre ça. Pas une fois, je n'avais essayé de l'empêcher de violer mon corps et mon âme. Et surtout, j'avais trahi Ron. J'aurais voulu que ce soit lui qui prenne ma virginité. C'était censé être spécial et romantique. Mais j'avais laissé un malpropre et adultère allemand me prendre cette partie de moi si précieuse et la réduire en lambeaux.

Aussi, lorsque Nix m'attira plus près de lui, j'eus le souffle coupé de surprise. Il embrassa tendrement ma tempe, nous balançant tout deux sur le rythme d'une musique silencieuse.

« Oh, Adie, je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé. », murmura-t-il à mon oreille, sincère.

Je secouai la tête et m'écartai de lui.

« Tu es étonnamment calme. », remarquai-je prudemment, pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il saisisse son pistolet pour me tirer dessus. Achevant la prostituée écœurante que j'avais l'impression d'être.

« Bien sur que non. Je voudrais pouvoir tuer ce bâtard de mes propres mains et le découper en petits morceaux pour t'avoir fait ça. Mais je ne suis pas un officier intelligent. Je ne le trouverais pas assez vite à mon goût. Et si j'en juge ton expression, je suis la première personne à qui tu parles de ça. », dit-il, ses mains traçant des cercles réconfortants dans le creux de mes reins.

J'hochai la tête, doutant encore de son acceptation aussi facile de mon passé. Il me sourit.

« Tu n'en as pas parlé à Sparky ? », demanda-t-il.

Je me tendis. Ma joue caressa son épaule comme je soupirai.

« Non. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Tout ce temps où je lui ai reproché de me mentir. Et pourtant, je lui ai caché ça. »

Nix acquiesça, compréhensif. Je sentis ses lèvres dans mes cheveux, avant qu'il ne pose sa joue sur le sommet de ma tête.

« Eh bien, s'il ne peut pas accepter ça, il ne te mérite pas. Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour lui en parler. Et je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. J'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde. Il ne veut pas l'admettre, mais il doit croire que tu es un ange descendu du Ciel ou un truc du genre... », assura Nix.

Je m'écartai, plissant les yeux. Je sentis le rire monter en lui, menaçant de le submerger.

« Tu n'es qu'un stupide branleur ! »

Nix s'interrompit un instant, soudain dégrisé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un branleur ? »

Je ne pus que rire de plus belle en guise de réponse.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

* * *

_POV__ Ron_

C'était comme si mes jours était emplis de non-sens. Un non-sens emplissant chaque minute de chaque heure. Je n'arrivais pas à me détourner de son absence. Dick avait tenu parole et s'assurait qu'elle reste loin de moi. Et, en un sens, je savais que je l'avais bien mérité. Je l'avais fait souffrir tant et tant de fois. Mais une autre partie de moi restait tout de même persuadée que ce que faisait Dick n'était pas bien. Il lui mentait à son tour. Il décidait à sa place, ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout.

Mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Je n'avais aucune idée de sa réaction face à moi à présent qu'elle avait eu le temps de penser au bébé. Je fermai les yeux un instant en imaginant son corps souple contre le mien. C'est alors que je l'entendis. Son soupir silencieux et ses doigts se refermant sur mon uniforme. J'ouvris les yeux pour la voir debout devant moi, en chair et en os.

« Adie ? », murmurai-je, effrayé de faire à nouveau face à un rêve.

Comme si ma voix avait soudain réveillé quelque chose de sauvage et de chaotique en elle, elle se débattit désespérément. Instinctivement, mes doigts se refermèrent sur ses poignets, la maintenant contre moi. Mon cœur s'emballa, mon pouls s'élevant crescendo à mes oreilles.

« Laisse-moi. », dit-elle.

Son ton était suppliant, me brisant le cœur. Je lui avais fait tant de mal que de simples excuses seraient loin d'être suffisantes. Comme si elle sentait une vague d'horreur se rapprocher d'elle, elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Arrête, Adie ! », ordonnai-je, autant pour apaiser sa peine que la mienne.

Et comme si elle s'éveillait d'un songe, son corps se détendit dans mes bras et ses paupières dévoilèrent ses prunelles vertes que j'aimais tant. Elle me regarda, soulagée, le regard empli d'amour et un gémissement étouffé m'échappa. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, tirant sur mes cheveux, envoyant des frissons à mon corps impatient.

« Oh mon Dieu, Ron. », gémit-elle, son étreinte se resserrant. « Ne me laisse pas. »

Elle était à la limite de l'hystérie. Ses yeux regardaient partout autour d'elle, ses lèvres tremblaient d'une attente craintive, et toute couleur avait déserté son visage. La pâleur inquiétante qui ornait à présent ce dernier me serra le cœur. Mes mains glissèrent de ses poignets à son visage que j'encadrai doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Sous mes doigts, je sentis courir son pouls. Et comme ses yeux plongeaient dans les miens, il ralentit. Un sourire rêveur étira lentement ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué. », avoua-t-elle.

Mon expression s'adoucit, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas combler la distance entre nous. Je lui avais fait trop de mal, et je ne devais pas tenter le destin. Je devais la laisser revenir à moi selon ses propres conditions.

« Je… »

Ma voix trahissait mon incertitude et mes regrets. Lui avouer qu'elle m'avait manqué aussi ruinerait-il tout ? Je ne le pensais pas, mais ce n'était pas une certitude. Je vis ses yeux se fermer. Je pus apercevoir les larmes se former sous ses paupières et je poussai un profond soupir.

« C'est bon, Ron. »

Je fis courir mon pouce le long de sa lèvre inférieure, espérant qu'elle comprenne. La surprise envahit son visage. Mais je savais qu'elle ne m'interromprait plus.

« Tais-toi juste une minute que je puisse me concentrer. », lui dis-je, d'une voix plus forte que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je resserrai mon emprise sur son visage, m'assurant qu'elle me regardait. Je sentais que c'était en quelque sorte une première étape dans notre nouvelle relation.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Adie. Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là à ton réveil. », assurai-je.

Mon cœur se gonfla de soulagement lorsque je vis son sourire. Quelque chose en moi fut apaisé. Comme si le chaos qui envahissait ma vie depuis le mois dernier était en passe de disparaître. Cela dissipa quelque peu le désespoir d'être éloigné d'elle. Et je me sentis fondre lorsque ses lèvres plaquèrent un doux baiser sur ma joue. Tous les muscles de mon corps se tendirent pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je tendis le bras pour la maintenir à une certaine distance. Mais je sentis ma conscience sur le point de céder.

« Speirs ! »

J'entendis Winters m'appeler. Luttant contre l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, je m'écartai d'elle. Je remarquai le froncement de sourcils crispant son visage. J'esquissai un sourire avant de rejoindre Dick. Il paraissait furieux. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses sourcils froncés.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de vous tenir loin d'elle. », dit-il, d'une voix assez basse pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende.

Je grognai, le son résonnant dans ma poitrine, menaçant.

« Et je vous ai dit qu'elle devait être libre de ses décisions à mon sujet. », rétorquai-je, les poings serrés.

Les yeux de Dick brillèrent de colère. Il fit un léger, presque invisible pas vers moi, et carra les épaules.

« Très bien, nous verrons bien comment vous vous débrouillerez pour l'ennuyer lorsqu'elle sera mutée au Bataillon. »

Ces mots me firent chanceler. Il était vraiment sérieux dans son désir de la maintenir loin de moi. Et dans un moment de soudaine clarté, je ne vis aucun moyen de sortir de cet enfer. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment la reconquérir. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire que tout irait pour le mieux tant que nous serions ensemble. Parce que je savais que ça n'arriverait jamais. Et je lui avais déjà trop menti. Je fis donc la seule chose à faire. Je partis.

Pour cette fois, Dick remportait la partie. Mais j'avais espoir de bientôt pouvoir renverser la situation en ma faveur.

.

.

.  
_POV Adelina :_

Je heurtai les genoux de Dick lorsque la jeep fit une brusque embardée sur le côté. Je gardai cependant les yeux fermés, tentant vainement de me débarrasser de la migraine qui me vrillait les tempes. Lorsque je les rouvris, Dick et Welsh me regardaient, visiblement amusés.

« Lew, si tu recommences, je te tue. », gémis-je, mimant le fait de l'étrangler de mes propres mains. Lew se retourna pour me regarder.

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer, mon cœur, et tu le sais. », assura-t-il avec un petit rire.

Ce son me radoucit légèrement. Je savais qu'il ruminait encore son dernier saut et je ne voulais pas être celle qui assombrirait à nouveau son humeur.

« Ouais, ben, tu ne seras pas aussi chanceux la prochaine fois, crois-moi… », menaçai-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je tournai la tête vers Dick et rencontrai son regard. Je détournai les yeux, me sentant rougir. Je me mordis les lèvres et regardai le paysage défiler devant moi, suivant les vallées et les collines de la campagne allemande. Au loin, je distinguai la jeep transportant Ron et Lipton. Même à cette distance, je frissonnai. Mon estomac se contracta et mes mains tremblèrent au souvenir de la scène de la semaine dernière. Depuis ce jour à Sturzelberg, j'avais dû me faire violence pour ne pas l'approcher. Et je rêvais de lui chaque nuit. Et tous les rêves finissaient de la même manière : bien. Mais je savais que notre histoire ne se terminerait guère ainsi. Je pouvais sentir un vent de catastrophe fondre sur nous, menaçant de tout détruire à nouveau.

Je soupirai doucement, tentant de penser à autre chose, lorsque la jeep ralentit derrière les camions. Les soldats de la Easy et du reste du Deuxième Bataillon en descendirent et se dispersèrent, attendant les ordres. Je les regardai avant qu'une main calleuse ne se glisse dans la mienne.

« Adie, tu vas rester assise dans cette jeep toute la journée ou bien tu veux voir tes quartiers ? », me demanda Dick, son souffle effleurant mon cou.

Cette douce sensation fit battre mon cœur plus vite et troubla mon esprit. Étourdie, j'acquiesçai, et le laissai m'aider à descendre du véhicule. Me perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus me faisait songer à quel point j'avais été folle de choisir entre deux hommes si fantastiques.

Je fermai les yeux, me rendant compte pour la centième fois combien il serait facile de tomber amoureuse de lui. Et d'oublier Ron pour toujours. Mais cette idée était trop douloureuse. Vivre sans lui, même blottie dans les bras de Dick, menaçait encore aujourd'hui de m'anéantir toute entière. Je pinçai les lèvres, agacée contre moi-même. Mais Ron était si profondément imprégné dans mon âme que même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu l'oublier.

« Tout va bien, Adie ? », questionna Dick.

J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir me fixer avec inquiétude. Je souris tristement et levai la main jusqu'à sa joue.

« Tout va bien. », assurai-je, ma main retombant à mes côtés.

Je réalisai soudain ma solitude tandis que je me tenais là, au milieu de tous ces gens que je connaissais et qui m'appréciait. Mon cœur se serra tandis que la nausée m'envahissait. C'était comme un virus. S'infiltrant lentement dans mes veines pour me contaminer toute entière. Aussi, au lieu de laisser Dick me conduire jusqu'à mes appartements, je pris mon sac et m'y rendis seule, marmonnant de vagues excuses à son intention. En croisant son regard, je ressentis un pincement familier dans ma poitrine. J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes, serrant les dents pour refouler la tristesse.

Et, emportée par une marée de désespoir, je ne regardai pas où j'allais. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je heurtai de plein fouet la personne que je souhaitais le plus éviter. Je levai les yeux vers lui, surprise par mon changement aussitôt instinctif d'attitude. Comme si le soleil éclairait mon sourire, et je vis combien ce sourire-là le troublait. J'aurais voulu profiter de cette faiblesse et le prendre dans mes bras. Je parvins à conserver mon sourire. Je ne réalisais pas vraiment qu'il allait avoir un enfant. Je ne pouvais y croire, même à présent. Son visage arborait une expression torturée, comme s'il hésitait à m'embrasser. Comme s'il était persuadé que nous étions coincés dans cette situation sans issue. Et puis, son visage changea. Je ne sus s'il me regardait toujours ou s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre à travers moi. La seule chose importante fut la manière dont il me repoussa.

« Reste loin de moi, Adelina. »

La façon dont il prononça mon prénom…Comme une malédiction. Je m'écartai de lui, terrifiée.

« Ron, ne me repousse pas. », murmurai-je, essayant désespérément de le retenir.

Pour notre bien à tous les deux. Il secoua la tête et recula encore de quelques pas. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et j'aurais pu jurer que ses épaules tremblaient.

« Nous ne devons plus nous revoir, Adie. S'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre. », dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Après quoi, il partit. Je le suivis du regard. Mais il eut bientôt disparu, et la réalité s'abattit sur moi sans que je veuille comprendre. Il rompait. Tout ce que j'avais traversé avec lui, même la douleur de ses mensonges, ne pouvait rivaliser avec la douleur lancinante que je ressentais à présent, déchirant mon cœur en lambeaux. J'hésitai, à peine consciente, considérant les conséquences de sa décision. Je sentis des larmes brulantes dévaler mes joues. Je serrai les dents, tentant de les stopper avec détermination. En vain. Le désespoir m'envahit, menaçant de me terrasser, brûlant mon âme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien que le fantôme de celle que j'avais été.

Et tout à coup, je fus enlacé par des bras forts. Je reconnus immédiatement Dick. Il m'étreignit, sa sérénité séchant mes larmes. Je respirai profondément, m'enivrant de son odeur familière.

« Dick. »

Son nom franchit mes lèvres, en un chuchotement étouffé. Les muscles de Dick se crispèrent sous mes doigts. Il s'écarta et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

« Adie, laisse-moi t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre, d'accord ? », demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix me parvenant comme une caresse.

« D'accord. », soufflai-je, ressemblant plus à une enfant qu'à une femme de mon âge.

Il prit ma main et souleva mon sac avant de m'entraîner au travers des rues désertes de cette ville dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Ses doigts entrelacés aux miens m'offrirent un sursis dans mon chagrin, et je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous fûmes à l'intérieur. Nos pas résonnèrent dans la maison, me faisant frissonner. Je fermai les yeux, laissant Dick me conduire comme une aveugle à travers les pièces. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes, je les rouvris et soupirai de soulagement en apercevant le lit qui n'attendait que moi. Je lâchai la main de Dick et m'avançai dans la pièce. Laissant mes doigts courir sur la couverture, je sentis un sourire étirer mes lèvres.

« Oh, Dick, c'est merveilleux. Comment diable as-tu réussi à dénicher ça ? », demandai-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit moelleux.

Dick eut un petit rire, m'adressant un clin d'œil. Il posa mon sac à terre et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, me regardant affectueusement.

« Être Major présente certains avantages… », dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Je le regardai, l'amusement désertant mon esprit. C'était un homme qui aurait pu tout m'offrir en ce monde, et je l'avais ignoré. Ron n'était pas bon pour moi, j'en avais pourtant bien conscience. Dick en revanche, était la personne qu'il m'aurait fallu pour vieillir à mes côtés. Et si j'avais pu tomber amoureuse de lui, j'aurais été capable d'oublier Ron. La question était : le voulais-je vraiment ? L'oublier semblait tout aussi douloureux que de poursuivre ma vie sans lui. Une partie de moi voulait être libre, enfin.

Toutes ces questions bouillonnaient dans mon esprit et je levai les yeux vers Dick, toujours près de moi. Ma main traversa l'espace entre nous et je pris ma décision.

« Reste avec moi, Dick, s'il te plaît. », murmurai-je, espérant qu'il accepterait.

Je connaissais l'origine de mon hésitation. Ron m'avait abandonné tant et tant de fois, que je pensais que Dick ferait la même chose. Aussi, lorsqu'il lâcha ma main et s'écarta de moi, je ne fus guère surprise. Mais un instant plus tard, il fut à nouveau près de moi sur le lit. Je me retournai pour le voir me fixer du regard. Sa main glissa sur les couvertures et vint caresser ma joue.

« Je n'irais nulle part, tu entends ? », souffla-t-il, m'adressant un regard si profond que je crus y voir son âme.

Troublée, je me penchai et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'ignorais ce qui m'avait pris mais il répondit aussitôt à ce baiser. Cependant, la réalité me rattrapa et je m'écartai. Consciente du fait que j'avais dépassé les limites. Mais sa main s'enroula autour de mon cou pour me retenir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la manière dont mon corps s'accordait parfaitement au sien. Lorsque je sentis sa langue effleurer ma lèvre inférieure, j'haletai de surprise. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit, le laissant pénétrer à l'intérieur. Essoufflée, je m'éloignai légèrement, le désir brillant dans ses yeux faisant écho au mien. Et avant que mes pensées ne me rattrapent, ses lèvres furent à nouveau sur moi. Glissant sur ma mâchoire, puis mon cou.

« Oh mon Dieu… », gémis-je, en proie à la passion et au désir qui faisaient rage en moi, livrant un combat acharné contre ma raison. Je me rappelai la dernière fois que nous nous étions retrouvés ainsi.

_Envahie par mes émotions, je me penchai et effleurai ses lèvres des miennes. _

_« Tu rends si difficile de ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi. », murmurai-je en m'éloignant. _

Et je me souvins de la manière dont ça s'était fini.

_« Adelina, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous restions simplement amis. », dit-il rapidement, comme si le fait de le dire plus vite en atténuerait la douleur. _

Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ainsi, pas cette fois. Je sentis que quelque chose entre nous avait changé. Je me sentais exactement là où je devais être. Aux côtés de l'homme qui m'avait toujours soutenu lorsque Ron m'avait fait défaut. Les doigts de Dick glissèrent sur les boutons de ma veste et je fermai les yeux. Assaillie d'images qui tourbillonnaient soudainement dans mon esprit. Toutes empreintes de _lui_. Il avait pris possession de mon esprit, de mon corps, et de mon âme. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Aucun moyen de souhaiter ou même de vouloir quelque chose de différent. Et je n'eus d'autre choix que de m'éloigner de Dick, enroulant mes bras autour de ma poitrine.

« Dick, je ne peux pas…Je suis désolée. », soufflai-je, ma poitrine si douloureuse que je crus mourir de douleur.

Je ne m'attendais pas à sa réaction. Dick se leva si vite que mes yeux ne purent le suivre. Mon visage se tourna vers lui, surpris. Je savais à la façon dont mon estomac se nouait que j'avais tout gâché. La fureur dans son expression me fit encore plus peur que celle de Ron. Peut-être parce qu'elle était inattendue. Je m'étais attendue à la compréhension et au calme habituels de Dick. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Vraiment pas.

« Alors, c'est encore lui ? », demanda-t-il, d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion, prouvant à quel point je venais de le blesser.

« Dick, je suis désolée. Je souhaiterais que les choses soient différentes. Mais je ne te mérite pas. Je ne te demanderais plus jamais de rester près de moi lorsqu'il s'éloignera. »

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je clignai des paupières, les refoulant aussi longtemps que possible. Je savais ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Dick rien qu'à la façon dont il me regardait.

_Je t'aimerais. Reste juste avec moi._

Je ne pouvais pas. Ron avait ruiné toutes mes chances avec les autres hommes. Ils seraient toujours comparés à lui. Il avait ruiné ma vie.

« Ne fais pas ça, Adie. Tu le laisses te détruire. Je ne peux pas rester assis et regarder ça encore et encore. », plaida Dick doucement, espérant me faire revenir à la raison.

Il était trop tard pour ça. Les incendies allumés en moi ne pourraient jamais être éteints. C'était certainement ridicule. Mais lorsque vous trouvez la personne qui peut vous faire ressentir tout cela, vous vous accrochez à elle. Même si elle ne vous appartient pas. Son seul souvenir suffit à vous hanter pour le reste de vos jours.

« Un jour, tu me remercieras pour ça, Dick. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais ce que toi ou un autre a à m'offrir ne sera jamais suffisant. Tu mérites bien mieux. Je te ferais souffrir pour le reste de notre vie. Et ça me tuerait. S'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre… »

Un moment de silence s'abattit sur nous, semblant s'étirer à l'infini, et je cillai en accrochant son regard. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, je sus que ses paroles me briseraient un peu plus le cœur.

« Donc, je suppose que ta mutation au Bataillon ne changera rien à tout ça ? », lança-t-il, les yeux emplis d'émotions que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir.

La question me fit tourner la tête. Et comme si quelqu'un avait tout à coup éclairé la situation, je me rappelai les mots de Ron.

_« Nous ne devons plus nous revoir, Adie. »_

Tous les morceaux parurent se remettre en place et je frissonnai. Je luttai contre le vague souvenir de cette scène devant le poste de secours. Lorsque Dick m'avait annoncé qu'il me transférait au Bataillon pour garder un œil sur moi. C'était un piège.

« Dick, tu…Tu l'as empêché de me voir, n'est-ce pas ? », demandai-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, et y trouvai l'affirmation que je cherchais. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et je portai une main à ma bouche pour retenir mon cri. Un sentiment de trahison m'envahit, courant dans mes veines. Et avant même de m'en rendre compte, je pointai la porte du doigt, l'enjoignant à sortir.

« Adie… », protesta-t-il. « Je voulais te protéger. »

Je secouai la tête, confuse.

« Vas t'en, Dick. J'ai besoin de temps. », dis-je, d'une voix suppliante.

Dick amorça un pas vers moi, ses yeux implorant mon pardon.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, Adie. »

« Je sais, Dick. », soufflai-je d'un ton las, triste.

Comment douter que les intentions de Dick n'aient pas été honorables ? Mais il m'avait tout de même menti. Comme Ron. Et malgré le fait que je voulus lui pardonner et oublier tout cela, j'en étais incapable.

« Tu m'as menti, Dick. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser, mais tu dois me laisser le temps de réfléchir. », affirmai-je.

Je levai les yeux, trouvant instantanément son regard.

« Réfléchir à quoi, Adie ? »

Son regard me troubla. Il voulait que je comprenne que le baiser que nous venions d'échanger avait tout compliqué. Je lui rendis son regard, confiante.

« Ce baiser, le fait que tu m'aies menti, les sentiments que j'éprouve toujours pour Ron. Tout, Dick. »

Il sourit légèrement et, malgré ma douleur, j'en fus contente. Il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se tourna vers moi. La détermination dans ses yeux me fit tressaillir, avant même qu'il ne dise un mot.

« Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne te force pas à choisir, Adie. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, tu le sais. Je t'aime, plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Je voulais juste voir si je pouvais avoir une chance avec toi. », dit-il.

Puis, il disparut. Dans un soupir, je me laissai glisser au sol. Le tumulte de mes émotions se répercutait sur mon cœur, le faisant battre douloureusement. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, souhaitant que pour une fois, ma vie ne ressemble pas à un tel gâchis.


	34. Chapter 34

_Amis du soir, bonsoir !_

_Encore un nouveau chapitre pour cette traduction, dont il ne reste plus que trois chapitres, dont l'épilogue. L'aventure touche donc à sa fin…_

_Peu de reviews dernièrement, mais j'ai pu constater que la fic était tout de même lu par quelques personnes donc…ça fait toujours plaisir ! :) (même si quelques petits commentaires seraient quelquefois le bienvenus !)_

_Je précise qu'à la fin du chapitre, les phrases en italique sont en réalité en allemand._

_Bonne lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 34**

_POV Adelina_

Je tournai en rond dans ma chambre, jetant de fréquents regards à Nixon. Au cours de la dernière heure et demie, il avait tenté de me convaincre d'aller voir Dick. Pour l'entendre s'excuser du mal qu'il m'avait fait. Mais j'en étais incapable.

« Tu n'auras pas gain de cause, Nix. Je ne peux pas simplement lui pardonner et agir comme si de rien n'était. Il m'a menti. »

Je me tordis les mains, me demandant ce qu'il allait répondre à cela. Ses yeux noirs étincelaient et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire méchant.

« Adie, tu as pardonné à Ron pour bien pire que ça. Ca fait déjà une semaine. Et tu n'as pas eu à faire face aux conséquences de ce que tu lui as fait. », dit-il d'une voix calme.

Mais sous la surface, sa colère couvait, brûlante. Attendant le moment opportun pour se déchaîner.

« Nix, c'est mon problème. Je suis habituée à ça avec Ron, mais pas avec Dick. », soupirai-je.

En un instant, je revis chaque minute de chaque jour du dernier mois. Et je sus que mes arguments seraient vite balayés. Dick me manquait, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je n'aie à nouveau besoin de lui. Mais que lui dirais-je ?

_Je sais que nous nous sommes embrassés, Dick, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Je suis amoureuse de Ron. Rien ne peut changer ça. _

Non, je ne pouvais pas lui faire endurer cela. Pas après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble. Pas après l'avoir embrassé ainsi. En ressentant cette passion brûlante pour lui. J'étais si confuse. J'aurais voulu que les choses reviennent simplement à la normale. Sans être ainsi déchirée entre deux hommes extraordinaires. Je ne voulais plus être malheureuse. Je savais, cependant, que tout celà était impossible. D'autant plus à présent, alors que mon esprit était empli de tout ce que je savais.

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas les éviter tout les deux pour toujours, Adie. Tu dois faire un choix. », affirma Nix en se levant.

Il traversa la pièce que j'arpentais rapidement, l'agitation de mon esprit m'empêchant de me poser quelque part. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes bras, et m'attira à lui, ses lèvres se posant sur mon front moite. Il y planta un léger baiser avant de s'éloigner.

« Nous bougeons dans deux heures, Adie. », me dit tranquillement Nix avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Je poussai un profond soupir. Je savais que je devais prendre une décision. Et il était évident que je devais choisir, mais je savais que mon choix ne se ferait pas en fonction de qui était le meilleur pour moi. Il était question de celui sans qui je ne pouvais vivre, et le choix était donc déjà fait.

Une heure et demi plus tard, je zigzagai entre les camions, mon sac à la main. Du coin de l'œil, je vis quelqu'un s'approcher. Je reconnus immédiatement les larges épaules et la façon dont ses yeux noirs cherchaient mon regard. Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine, et j'inspirai profondément pour que mes mains arrêtent de trembler lorsque mon sac passa dans les siennes. Je me tournai vers lui, happée par la douceur de ses yeux. Je ne pus réprimer le sourire qui me vint aux lèvres.

« Merci. », murmurai-je timidement, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

Il se pencha vers moi, son corps frôlant le mien comme il balançait mon sac dans un des camions. Je regardai les visages des hommes alentours avant d'observer Ron à nouveau. Tout ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire s'effaça de mon esprit lorsque sa main rencontra ma joue. Nous restâmes ainsi, nos corps se touchant à peine, pour ce qui sembla être une éternité. Je voulais dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi pourvu que ça diminue la flamme dangereuse qui se propageait lentement dans mes veines, mais ma bouche refusa de fonctionner. J'aurais voulu l'attirer à moi et lui dire que je lui pardonnais, une nouvelle fois. Mais quelque chose me retint. Peut-être le baiser passionné que j'avais échangé avec Dick. Peut-être les mots de Nixon résonnant encore à mes oreilles. _Tu as un choix à faire._ Ou peut-être était-ce le regard de Ron qui m'empêcha de faire ce que je voulais. Il était empreint de tristesse, sans regrets. Il donnait l'impression de brûler vif dans son enfer personnel. Je réalisai alors qu'il pensait m'avoir perdu à jamais.

« Ron. », dis-je enfin, trouvant le courage.

Devant son visage désespéré, je ne pouvais garder le silence. Ca aurait été irréparable et j'étais déterminée à voir au moins l'un d'entre nous s'en sortir. Ses yeux se fermèrent lorsque son nom franchit mes lèvres.

« Adie, je… »

Sa voix se brisa tandis qu'il faisait un pas loin de moi. Ca m'aurait blessé si je n'avais pas croisé son regard. Il était évident qu'il mobilisait toutes ses forces pour rester loin de moi. Son expression se durcit dans la détermination et je sus que pour l'instant, il se tiendrait éloigné. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que sa main glisse dans sa veste pour en retirer une petite liasse de papiers. Seul l'un d'entre eux était dans une enveloppe. L'écriture ronde était difficile à lire et je dus m'empêcher d'approcher.

« Je voulais te donner ça. Celle du haut est de William Guarnere. Le reste est…eh bien, je suis sûr que tu le découvriras bien assez vite. », dit-il en me tendant les lettres.

Mon cœur tressauta lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent les miens.

« Merci, Ron. », fis-je, regardant partout sauf vers lui.

Si je l'avais regardé, ma résolution aurait volé en éclats. Si je l'avais regardé, j'aurais bondi dans ses bras et ne l'aurais jamais laissé partir. Il acquiesça, déchiré entre le fait de devoir partir, et le désir de rester près de moi. Avant que l'un de nous ne fasse un mouvement, j'entendis une voix familière empreinte de colère.

« Elle a pris mon chien ! »

La voix de Nixon parvint jusqu'à moi, portée par le vent. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ron, et lui adressai un petit sourire.

« Désolée. J'aurais aimé rester. », murmurai-je, comblant l'espace entre nous pour lui serrer la main.

Je n'attendis pas sa réaction. Me faufilant aussi rapidement que possible entre les gars, je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où je pensais trouver Nixon. Je savais avant même de le voir que Dick s'y trouverait également. Là où était Nixon, Dick n'était jamais loin. Ainsi, quand je le vis debout près de la jeep, Nixon face à lui, je pensais ne pas être surprise. Mais je le fus. Mon cœur eut un soubresaut douloureux, me serrant la gorge. Les yeux de Nix passèrent rapidement de lui à moi, brillants. Dick, surpris par le calme soudain de son ami, se retourna pour voir ce qui avait détourné son attention. Nos regards se rencontrèrent et je sentis le monde rétrécir autour de moi. Je compris alors combien j'avais été stupide de l'éviter. Le regard qu'il me lança conforta mon choix.

"Adie ?"

Sa voix me tira doucement de mes pensées. Hésitante, encore incertaine de ce que j'allais lui dire, je fis un pas en avant et lui pris la main.

« Dick… », commençai-je, mais il leva la main pour m'empêcher de parler.

Je me mordis les lèvres, le laissant commencer. Il effleura ma joue avant de caresser le dos de ma main.

« Je veux juste que tu saches à quel point je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Mais je…je comprends à présent que t'éloigner de lui était pire que tout. Tu dois pouvoir prendre tes propres décisions lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. », déclara-t-il, d'une voix calme et basse, afin que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Je pressai ma main libre contre ma poitrine, y sentant les lettres enfouies dans ma veste. Les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir. Dick me serra contre lui.

« Merci, Dick. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie pour moi. », soufflai-je en m'accrochant désespéremment à lui.

Il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre mes cheveux. Je sentis son sourire et même le rire qui naquit tout à coup dans sa poitrine.

Je compris qu'il aurait voulu dire plus, mais qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ses pensées. Je m'écartai légèrement afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux revenir dans la Easy ? », demandai-je en plaisantant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tais-toi et monte dans la jeep, Adie »

Je ris et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Merci, Dick. Vraiment. », dis-je, m'assurant qu'il voit à quel point j'étais réellement reconnaissante.

Il acquiesça et se hissa sur le siège passager comme nous nous apprêtions à partir. Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir le petit sourire de Nixon. J'agitai un doigt dans sa direction.

« Pas un mot, Lewis, ou je vais devoir demander des explications sur ce que tu criais juste avant que j'arrive. », menaçai-je.

Son visage s'assombrit, et il imita Dick, préférant m'ignorer plutôt que de me répondre. Je ris à nouveau, me sentant plus légère et libre que je ne l'avais été depuis des mois. Peut-être que les choses pourraient enfin se remettre dans l'ordre ? Si seulement j'avais su ce qui nous attendait…

.

.  
.

_Landsberg__, Allemagne_

Les camions ralentirent avant de s'arrêter, le bruit des moteurs soudain remplacé par les voix des hommes s'élevant de toutes parts. Je bondis hors de la jeep et regardaient Dick et Nix peu à peu entourés par tous les officiers du Deuxième Bataillon. Dick ordonna à Ron d'envoyer un groupe de gars de la Easy explorer les environs. Désirant m'occuper, je me dirigeai vers ce dernier dès que les officiers se dispersèrent. Il me vit et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en ce sourire que j'aimais tant.

« J'imagine que tu veux te porter volontaire ? », dit-il, avisant mes yeux brillants et mes joues rosies.

« Tu me connais trop bien…Bien sûr que je me porte volontaire. C'est bien mieux que d'aider Eugene à monter un poste de secours que nous plierons de toute façon d'ici trois jours. »

Ron eut un petit rire qui me réchauffa toute entière. Sans que je puisse me retenir, ma main alla saisir la sienne, s'y entremêlant. Il se tendit un instant, avant de se détendre.

« Bien, pas besoin d'avoir recours à la torture ! », lança-t-il, le sarcasme teintant sa voix.

Il me fit un petit sourire, avant de crier, couvrant les conversations autour de nous : « Easy Compagnie ! ». En quelques minutes, les visages familiers de mes compagnons d'armes s'amassèrent autour de nous. Quelques-uns de ceux qui m'avaient taquiné à propos de Ron remarquèrent nos mains enlacées et sourirent. Mais ils ne firent pas de commentaires et je leur en fus reconnaissante.

« Le Major Winters veut que nous explorions le périmètre. Le premier et le deuxième peloton iront dans les bois. Les gars du troisième les contourneront. Adie ira avec le premier. Et soyez prudents, pas de blessés. »

Je vis quelques regards s'élargir sous le sens caché de ses mots.

_S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Adie, je fais tuer chacun d'entre vous._

La vision qu'ils devaient avoir eu de lui lorsque j'avais failli me faire tuer me traversa l'esprit. Je secouai la tête pour en chasser ces images indésirables. Soudain, je sentis l'air froid picoter ma peau à l'endroit où les doigts de Ron s'étaient trouvés. Mes yeux s'ouvrient et je laissai échappai un gémissement. La crainte qu'il me quitte à présent était irrationnelle et j'étais incapable de l'expliquer. Je le regardai et il essaya de dissimuler le fait qu'il m'ait entendu en se retournant pour regarder les hommes encore autour de nous.

« Très bien, bonne chance, les gars. Bouclez ça en une heure et vous aurez la nuit de libre. »

Nous hochâmes tous la tête et, incertaine de la manière de dire au revoir, je me détournai de Ron et suivis les autres. A peine eus-je fais deux pas que ses doigts se refermèrent sur mon poignet. Je me crispai, ressentant un plaisir coupable qu'il ne m'ait pas laissé partir sans rien faire. Il me regarda, ses yeux assombris d'un sentiment sur lequel je ne pus mettre de nom.

« Fais attention, Adie, s'il te plait. Je ne le supporterais pas si tu étais blessée à nouveau. »

Sa voix ronronna de séduction à mon oreille. Le frémissement d'extase qui me parcourut fit entrouvrir mes lèvres. La plainte douce qui s'éleva dans l'air augmenta son emprise sur moi. Dans un grognement, il embrassa ma joue avant de me relâcher. Je souris, malicieuse.

« Tu sais, nous pourrions aussi aller jusqu'à ta chambre et tu pourrais faire de moi tout ce que tu voudrais. », fis-je, m'assurant qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre.

Il me surprit en m'adressant un clin d'oeil avant de pousser vers le soldat qui attendait, regardant partout sauf vers nous. Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'à peine quelques heures auparavant, j'avais croulé sous le désespoir. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. C'est tout ce que j'avais voulu. Un bref répit dans la grisaille de mon monde. J'envoyai une prière silencieuse de remerciements à tous les dieux en mesure de m'entendre. Lorsque je prêtai à nouveau attention aux hommes autour de moi, je vis qu'ils me regardaient, amusés. Tous sauf O'Keefe qui parraissait légèrement nerveux, et apeuré par tout. J'haussai un sourcil à leur intention et me faufilai au milieu du groupe, près de Perconte.

« Je sais que vous mourrez tous d'envie de lâcher vos commentaires. Mais passez à autre chose. », lançai-je, souriant malgré mon agacement. Luz fut le premier à rire.

« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Adie ? Speirs te déshabillait du regard ! », fit-il en agitant ses sourcils vers moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel, le rouge me montant aux joues.

« Bien sûr que non, George ! »

« Bien sûr que si, mon cœur. », lança Alley par-dessus son épaule.

Je résistai à l'envie de taper du pied dans la frustration. Je savais que cela ne les ferait que me taquiner encore plus.

« Très bien, même si c'était le cas, je suis sûre que vous ne voulez rien en savoir ! », affirmai-je. Ils eurent tous des moues de dégout.

« Adie ! », gémirent Perconte et Luz en même temps. Je ricanai en enfouissant mes mains dans mes poches.

« Ainsi va le monde, les gars. Ne vous moquez pas de quelqu'un qui vous connaît trop bien. », déclarai-je, la jubilation faisant trembler ma voix.

« Le seul but de te taquiner est de te faire rougir et de te voir complètement paumée. Pas pour que tu nous renvoies toutes nos moqueries en pleine face, Adie. Sinon, où est l'amusement ? »

« Je m'amuses. », rétorquai-je vivement. Mais mon sourire quitta aussitôt mon visage lorsque je vis un mouvement à travers les arbres. « Est-ce que vous voyez ce que je vois ? »

Je les vis acquiescer en silence. Alley mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, et prit la tête de notre groupe vers l'orée de la forêt. Perconte et Luz, au milieu du groupe me placèrent entre eux. Je me laissai faire sans broncher, mes doigts se resserrant douloureusement sur mon sac.

Ce fut l'odeur qui nous frappa en premier. L'odeur de la souffrance et de la mort. Pire que tout ce que nous aurions pu imaginer. L'odeur de chair brûlée se mêlait à celle des cadavres en décomposition et des excréments humains. Je gardai les yeux fermés, mon cœur martelant ma poitrine.

Les arbres s'éclaircissaient et nos yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière du soleil brillant à travers les nuages, je sentis un frisson me parcourir. Et tout à coup, la nausée m'envahit. Devant nous, une clotûre de fil de fer s'érigeait, enfermant des squelettes paraissant vivre, respirer, parler. Ils se tenaient à quelque distance de la clotûre les séparant de nous. Leurs chemises étaient ouvertes, exposant leurs côtes saillantes et leurs poitrines sales. Je fis un pas en avant, portée par la nécessité de venir en aide à ces gens. Mais une main se referma sur la mienne.

« Non, Adelina. Je sais que c'est dur, mais j'ai besoin que tu retournes au QG. Dis à Winters, Speirs, ou n'importe qui que nous avons trouvé quelque chose. »

J'hochai la tête et il me relâcha. Je croisai les regards des prisonniers et je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement. La plupart d'entre eux avaient le regard vide. Comme s'ils avaient déjà renoncé à cette vie. Mais quelques-uns semblaient conscients de notre présence. Leurs mains osseuses bougeaient, nous faisant signe faiblement. Je fermai les yeux un instant, tentant de faire disparaître les images qui se gravaient dans mon esprit. En vain. Je savais que je ne parviendrais jamais à oublier ça, aussi longtemps que je vivrais.

« Vas-y, Adie ! », me crièrent Luz et Bull.

Je sursautai et partis. Mes jambes bougèrent sous moi, me dépaçant plus rapidement que jamais. Plus vite, encore plus vite. Pourtant, je savais que je n'irais jamais assez vite. Ces personnes souffraient et je n'allais pas assez vite. Mon pouls pulsait dans ma tête, mes jambes, ma gorge. J'inhalai de longues goulées d'air. Et finalement, j'aperçus des hommes. Je reconnus Popeye et je saisis sa main. Mes yeux étaient hagards et mes jambes tremblaient si fort que je crus défaillir.

« Où est Winters ? », lui demandai-je, ma voix hachée tragissant mon manque d'air. Popeye haussa les épaules avant de me regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Adie ? », interrogea-t-il, mais je ne répondis pas. Je courus jusqu'à Babe, lui posant la même question.

« Speirs est dans ces bâtiments là-bas… », me dit-il en pointant du doigt le bout de la route.

C'était trop loin. J'hésitai entre courir là-bas ou tenter de trouver Dick, qui devait certainement être plus proche. Je me décidai en un instant et repartis. Mes poumons étaient sur le point d'exploser lorsque je pénétrais dans le bâtiment où j'espérais trouver Ron.

« Ron ? », appelai-je, ouvrant la bouche en tentant de reprendre ma respiration. Quand sa tête surgit au bout du couloir, je soupirai de soulagement. Je me précipitai vers lui et lui pris la main.

« Ron, on a trouvé quelque chose, je… »

Voyant ma panique, il saisit mon visage entre ses mains et me força à le regarder.

« Adie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et rouler sur mes joues. Je secouai la tête, les mots me manquant. Ron hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et me prit la main. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il me souleva dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à la porte. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, m'aggrippant désespéremment à lui. Je savais qui avait fait ça à tous ces pauvres gens. Les hommes auprès de qui j'étais restée chaque minute de chaque jour pendant près de deux ans. J'avais connu la même peine que ces gens, et partagé une infime parcelle de leur souffrance. Et comme pour accentuer les ressemblances, c'était la même compagnie qui venait les secourir. Je m'accrochai à cette pensée. A cet espoir qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour les sauver.

Lorsque j'entendis la voix de Ron, douce et apaisante à mon oreille, je réalisai que les sanglots secouaient mon corps. Je frissonnai, souhaitant que le moment à venir n'arrive jamais. Mais je pouvais le sentir, à la limite de mon subconscient, attendant le moment propice pour frapper. Les secrets que j'avais depuis longtemps enfouis dans mon âme aspiraient désormais à être dévoilés. Mais je savais que je devrais attendre. Il fallait que je sois seule pour que ces souvenirs soient libérés.

« Dick, c'est Adie. Ca ne va pas. »

L'horreur dans la voix de Ron claqua dans l'air. J'inspirai profondément dans le but de me calmer et de pouvoir me concentrer sur la situation. Il fallait apporter à ces gens de la nourriture et de l'eau le plus vite possible.

« Ca va. J'ai juste…Nous devons retourner là-bas. », dis-je en essuyant frénétiquement mes larmes.

Dick et Ron échangèrent un regard, mais choisirent de ne rien dire.

« Très bien. Nous attendrons que tout le monde revienne et puis nous irons là-bas. », déclara Dick, les yeux brillants avec force.

Ron insista pour que je reste près de lui le temps que le reste de la Easy revienne. Je m'aggripai à sa main, mes doigts entrelacés aux siens.

Finalement, il nous fallu une heure pour être prêts à partir. Je m'assis dans la jeep de tête avec Lipton, Dick et Ron, indiquant à Dick la direction à prendre, les camions nous suivant de près. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je pus sentir la tension flottant dans l'air. Presque palpable. Je sautai hors de la jeep, prête à agir. A faire n'importe quoi pour aider ces personnnes. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il n'y avait que des hommes le long de la clôture. Mes yeux cherchèrent frénétiquement, mais je ne vis aucune femme parmi eux. Intriguée, je me tournai vers Dick, qui m'avait rejoint. Son visage était crispé de dégoût et de tristesse pour ces gens.

« Ouvrez. », ordonna-t-il à Alley et Luz, qui obéirent immédiatement et coupèrent les chaînes, dévérouillant les portes de cet enfer terrestre.

Je sentis une présence près de moi et vit dans les yeux de Ron quelque chose qui me fit l'aimer encore plus. Je pus y voir ce qu'il m'avait jusque là réservé. Je pus y voir l'horreur et le chagrin. Et même face à toute cette souffrance, je réussis à sourire légèrement lorsque mes doigts se refermèrent sur les siens. Je l'entraînai avec moi, mes jambes avançant vers toutes ces personnes ayant besoin de notre aide. Comme nous nous avancions, je vis Nix et Dick, le visage assombri de colère tandis que nous voyions des hommes sortir d'autres abris dans le lointain. Je ravalai difficilement mes larmes. Chacun d'entre nous était marqué par ce spectacle. Mais plus que ça, je savais que ces hommes, s'ils survivaient, ne pourraient pas rapporter la réalité des horreurs qu'ils avaient enduré ici.

Un homme se tenait debout devant la foule. Il nous regardait attentivement, se tâtant à nous approcher. Décidant de mettre fin à son combat intérieur, je lâchai la main de Ron et m'avançait vers lui.

_« Nous sommes là pour vous aider. »_, dis-je en allemand, lui prenant le bras avec soin pour le conduire jusqu'à Dick, Nix et Ron.

Ils me regardaient tous avec une sorte d'admiration sur le visage. Lorsque nous fumes tous réunis, je me tournai à nouveau vers lui.

_« Est-ce que vous parlez anglais ? »_

Il secoua rapidement la tête. Ses yeux me regardaient avec émerveillement. Je me souvins qu'il n'avait probablement pas vu de femme depuis longtemps. Je fermai les yeux, intériorisant mes émotions pour me concentrer sur ma tâche.

_« Où sont les gardes ? »_

Il fronça les sourcils sous l'effort de la réflexion. Enfin, il répondit :

_« Ils sont partis ce matin. Ils…Ils ont brûlé certains abris là-bas. Et ceux qui ont tenté de les arrêter ont été abattus. »_

Je déglutis, souhaitant de tout mon cœur ne pas me trouver ici en cet instant. Souhaitant que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé. Mais je ne pouvais pas changer le passé. Je ne pouvais qu'améliorer un peu l'avenir de ces gens.

« Il dit que les gardes sont partis ce matin et qu'ils ont brûlé une partie des abris par là. »

« Mon Dieu ! », balbutia Nixon.

« Il a aussi dit que certains prisonniers ont voulu les arrêter mais qu'ils ont été tués. Ils en ont tués le plus possible avant de partir vers le sud. », dis-je avant de me mordre les lèvres et d'enfouir mes mains dans mes poches, afin de dissimuler leur tremblement. Nixon fut le premier à attirer mon attention. Son visage était crispé sous l'inquiétude et la colère retenue.

« Dick, peut-être devrions-nous trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ça. Elle ne devrait pas assister à tout ça. », dit-il.

Je secouai la tête, et saisis la main de Dick comme il se tournait vers Lipton.

« Je peux le faire. », assurai-je d'un ton déterminé.

Je pouvais le faire. Je devais le faire. Je devais trouver le courage d'être là pour les autres.

« S'ils sont partis vers le sud, c'est que quelqu'un les a prévenu que nous arrivions. », dis-je, mes yeux s'élargissant devant cette évidence. Comment pouvait-on être au courant de tout ça sans rien aire pour l'arrêter ? Comment avait-on pu fermer les yeux sur ce que les Nazis faisaient à ces gens en apparence innocents ?

_« Pouvez-vous me dire qu'est-ce que c'est que ce camp ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »_

L'homme se gratta la tête, le visage crispé devant la question. Je lui serrai le bras, rassurante. Je sentis qu'instinctivement, il voulut s'éloigner, mais il se retint. Il me regarda dans les yeux. Il dut y déceler quelque chose car un léger sourire naquit sur ces lèvres. Il se racla la gorge, regardant les autres qui nous fixaient, avant que son regard ne revienne à moi.

_« C'est un camp de travail pour les indésirables de la société allemande. »_

« Il dit que c'est un camp de travail et qu'ils sont ici parce qu'ils sont indésirables. »

Dick déplaça son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, son front crispé d'angoisse, les sourcils froncés.

« Indésirables ? », répéta-t-il, visiblement déconcerté. « Comme des criminels ? »

« Je ne pense pas, Dick. », murmurai-je doucement, le regardant un instant.

Reportant mon attention à l'homme : _« Indésirables comme des criminels? »_

Son regard s'assombrit. Il secoua farouchement la tête.

_« Pas des criminels. Des médecins, des avocats, des bouchers, des boulangers. Nous sommes tous des gens normaux. »_, affirma-t-il.

Je traduis ces mots pour les autres. Quand j'eus terminé, il ajouta autre chose. Autre chose qui changerait nos vies à jamais.

_« Nous ne sommes pas ici à cause de ce que nous avons fait, mais à cause de ce que nous sommes. Hitler et son Allemagne nous ont enfermé ici parce que nous sommes juifs. __Polonais. __Et tziganes. Nous faisons honte à leur aristocratie, alors ils nous ont enfermés dans ce camp. Pour nous exterminer. »_

Le souffle coupé, je portai ma main à ma bouche. J'aggripai son bras plus fermement, ne sachant que dire ou comment réagir.

« Mon Dieu… », soufflai-je, l'air semblant avoir tout à coup déserté mes poumons. « Ils sont juifs, polonais, ou tziganes. Hitler les a mis là pour qu'ils travaillent jusqu'à leur mort. C'est une extermination des indésirables de la société allemande. »

Je sentis la tension dans l'air, émanant des quatre hommes autour de moi. Quant à moi, je ne ressentais lus rien hormis une crainte glacée sur tout mon corps. Avant que la pleine mesure de la situation n'atteigne mon esprit, il saisit ma main.

_« Mademoiselle, le camp des femmes est quelque part à proximité. Je crois avoir entendu un des gardes dire qu'il se trouvait à la gare suivante. »_

Mon sang se mit à bouillir et je me demandais combien de temps il nous faudrait pour parvenir là-bas.

_« Vous êtes sûr ? »_

_« Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute ma vie, mademoiselle. »_

_« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie pour vous tous. »_

Mais il était déjà parti, ses yeux prenant le même aspect vitreux que beaucoup d'autres. Je frémis, essayant de garder un semblant de bon sens.

« Qu'a-t-il dit, Adie ? », me demanda doucement Ron, sa voix m'aparrsaissant lointaine. Je me tournai lentement vers lui. Mes lèvres se tordirent en une grimace.

« Il a dit que le camp des femmes est à la gare suivante. », lui répondis-je, ma voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Je frissonnai à l'idée de ce qu'elles avaient du endurer. Des femmes seules, de l'alcool, des soldats…Ca n'avait jamais été un bon mélange. En plus de mourir de faim, d'être sales, beaucoup d'hommes avaient dû abuser d'elles. A cette pensée, je regardai Dick, redressant les épaules, et la détermination envahissant mon regard. J'avais un but à présent. Apporter de l'aide à ces femmes le plus vite possible.

« Dick, je dois y aller. Peux-tu envoyer un peloton avec moi ? », demandai-je, priant pour qu'il accepte.

Dick me regarda, ses yeux me sondant. Ce qu'il vit amena un sourire sur son visage sombre et il acquiesça.

« Tu peux prendre le second peloton. Et je peux vous donner un camion et une jeep. Dès que vous aurez trouvé, revenez. Nous avons besoin de nourriture et d'eau pour ces gens le plus vite possible. »

J'hochai la tête, me hissant sur la tête des pieds pour l'étreindre rapidement.

« Merci beaucoup, Dick. »


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPITRE 35**

* * *

_POV Adelina_

Comparé au moment où nous avions trouvé le camp de travail des hommes, l'adrénaline ne pulsait pas dans nos corps. Nos mains ne tremblaient pas dans l'anticipation de l'inconnu.

Non.

Nos cœurs se brisaient en pensant à la dépravation et à la souffrance que nous allions trouver. Nos mains tremblaient dans l'impatience d'agir, d'aider ces personnes aussi vite que possible. Et pour nous tous en cet instant, les camions n'avançaient pas assez vite. Une main se posa doucement sur mon genou et je levai les yeux vers Donald Malarkey.

« Adie, tu me rends dingue avec ce genou. Il va à dix mille à l'heure. », fit-il, un sourire amer jouant sur ses lèvres.

J'hochai la tête, réalisant mon comportement nerveux. Je regardai le reste des hommes. Certains fumaient leurs cigarettes. D'autres fixaient l'arrière du camion, les yeux brillants d'une émotion qui me serra le cœur. Je savais qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sortirait indemne de tout ça. Mais j'étais loin de me douter à quel point cette journée influerait sur nos vies futures. J'étais tellement absorbée à regarder les autres, que je fus surprise lorsque les camions commencèrent à ralentir. De légers gémissements étaient apportés par le vent et mes narines tressaillirent sous les odeurs désormais familières. Je me levai, me dirigeant rapidement vers le fond du camion, trébuchant légèrement dans ma hâte de sortir du véhicule.

Contrairement au camp précédent, les femmes n'étaient pas agglutinées le long de la clôture, les doigts aggrippés aux fils de fer. Les yeux suppliant d'être libérées. Au lieu de ça, leurs silhouettes faibles et fantômatiques étaient appuyées contre les huttes. Je pus voir des cadavres négligeamment laissés sur le bord du chemin, des trous béants dans leurs poitrines. Sans que personne ne se soucit réellement de leur mort. Les visages des femmes étaient totalement dépourvus d'émotion humaine. Elles ressemblaient à des fantômes, des coquilles vides, pâles reflets de ce qu'elles avaient pu être autrefois. Je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine et je réprimai un frisson en ordonnant à Malarkey et Luz d'ouvrir les grilles. Ils s'exécutèrent sans protester, évitant soigneusement du regard la scène devant eux. J'aurais aimé pouvoir les imiter mais mon esprit ne m'autorisa pas à détourner les yeux.

J'avançai lentement, les jambes tremblantes. Jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoive. Même à cette distance, je pouvais voir ses yeux bleux fixés sur moi. Un regard empli d'une telle douleur que mes genoux manquèrent de se dérober sous moi. Mon esprit s'agita. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ternes, emmêlés de ne pas avoir été brossés depuis si longtemps, et encadraient étroitement son visage osseux. Sa peau était tendue sur ses os saillants, et arborrait une couleur jaune et maladive. Mon regard rencontra à nouveau le sien et je suffoquai de terreur. Ses yeux bleus étaient si familiers que ma poitrine faillit se déchirer sous le coup de la douleur.

« Sarah ? », balbutiai-je, mon esprit me ramenant au dernier jour où je l'avais vu.

Les émotions enfouies depuis lors remontèrent à la surface et je perdis tout sens de la réalité. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle et l'attirai à moi. Me balançant d'avant en arrière, je caressai son dos dans un rythme apaisant.

_« Adelina, je suis si heureuse que nous soyions enfin réunies. »_

Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres et je la serrai un peu plus contre moi. Dans un sanglot étouffé, les larmes roulèrent doucement, s'échappant de mes yeux.

« Je suis heureuse aussi, ma ché m'as tellement manqué. Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé papa t'emporter loin de moi. », murmurai-je contre son oreille, embrassant ses joues et son front.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter les battements rapides de son cœur. Sa respiration difficile, la façon dont son petit corps tremblait contre le mien. Je décidai de ne pas y faire attention, déterminée à croire que nous serions vraiment réunies pour de bon.

_« Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Adie. Et puis, si je n'étais pas morte, tu n'aurais jamais rencontré la Easy Compagnie. Et je sais à quel point cela compte pour toi. »_

Mon front se plissa sous la confusion. Comment pouvait-elle connaître la Easy ? Impulsivement, mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras fragiles.

« Sarah, comment connais-tu la Easy ? Tu ne peux pas les connaître. », affirmai-je, mon regard cherchant frénétiquement le sien. Quel genre de tour me jouait donc mon esprit ?

« _Adie, je dois y aller à présent. Mais je t'attendrais ici. Je t'aime. » _

Sa voix baissait à chaque syllabe. Je serrai son corps encore plus étroitement.

« Non, Sarah ! », criai-je, presque hystérique, mes larmes coulant à flots, glissant sur ses cheveux et son corps maigre. « Ne me laisse pas à nouveau. S'il te plaît. »

Mon cœur se brisait à nouveau en deux. J'étais incapable de stopper les vagues de douleur déferlant sur moi. Je pris conscience des mains solides tentant d'éloigner de moi son corps inanimé. Je me débattis sauvagement, avec une détermination farouche qui les éloigna un moment.

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener loin de moi. Pas de nouveau ! », criai-je, reportant mon attention à son visage.

Et puis, je le remarquai. La réalité s'abattit sur moi comme une chape de plomb. Ce n'était pas Sarah. C'était une inconnue que j'avais tenu contre moi. La berçant comme une enfant en l'appelant par le prénom de ma sœur. Le dégoût s'empara de moi et je laissai Don me remettre debout. Sans dire un mot, il m'entraîna vers l'arrière, passant les grilles, m'extirpant de cet enfer terrestre. J'étais à peine consciente de la situation. Une part de moi aurait voulu s'arracher à son étreinte et retourner vers la mort et la souffrance. L'autre part ne se souciait même pas de l'endroit où il m'emportait.

« Adie, nous venons de recevoir des ordres. Sink veut que nous verrouillions les portes jusqu'à ce qu'on sache quoi faire d'eux. », m'expliqua calmement Don.

J'entendis les portes se refermer, et je compris le poids de ses paroles. Quelque chose en moi se brisa. Je repoussai Don, mes yeux brillants de fureur.

« Verrouiller les portes ? Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! », criai-je, mes jambes avançant déjà, même si je n'avais pas encore décidé de courir vers les grilles.

« Adie, on ne veut pas plus faire ça que toi, mais nous devons suivre les ordres. Tu sais bien que… », tenta Don en me suivant.

Je sentis ses doigts se refermer sur ma main, mais je la dégageai aussitôt.

« On ne peut pas faire ça. » répétai-je, les lèvres tremblantes.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi comme si toute énergie m'avait soudain été retirée. Je frémis en sentant ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi.

« Adie… », murmura Don, me suppliant de revenir à la raison.

Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Je resterais là, Sink et ses ordres pouvaient aller au diable.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. Ca ira. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que ces personnes soient prises en charge, Don. »

Je vis quelques gars se rassembler autour de moi. Le visage de Luz entra dans mon champ de vision. Il posa doucement une main sur ma joue, ses pouces caressant ma peau nue. L'inquiétude dans son regard fut presque suffisante à briser ma volonté.

« Adie, rentre avec nous. Tu ne résoudras rien en restant ici toute seule. Et Speirs va nous tuer si nous rentrons sans toi. »

A la mention du nom de Ron, je partis à nouveau au quart de tour. Je sentis la main de Luz s'écarter, et interceptai son regard vers les autres.

« Je ne m'en fous, Luz. Maintenant laissez-moi ou je tire sur le prochain qui essaye de m'emmener. », criai-je, menaçante.

La tension dans l'air était palpable et je frissonnai en songeant à ma cruauté à leur égard. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même en cet instant. J'étais terrifiée, mais je savais que ce qui s'était déclenché en moi devait être refoulé. Luz fut le premier à bouger. Il hocha la tête, le regard triste.

« Allons les gars, Vous avez entendu la dame. », dit-il tranquillement.

Ils s'éloignèrent sans que j'ose regarder un seul d'entre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis le vrombissement des moteurs disparaître dans le lointain. Je fermai les yeux, souhaitant que le monstre enfoui en moi s'en aille. Et il le fit.

.

.

.  
_POV Speirs_

Je marchais aussi calmement que possible en direction du bureau de poste de l'autre côté de la ville, mes trésors serrés entre mes doigts. Mais mes pensées n'allaient pas vers ma femme et mon enfant. Elles étaient entièrement consacrées à Adelina. J'entrai dans le bureau de poste, et les hommes présents s'écartèrent aussitôt de mon chemin. J'étais tellement distrait que je ne me réjouis même pas de leur peur à mon égard.

Je déposai sur le comptoir le sac empli d'objets de valeur de toutes sortes, récupérés dans la ville. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Vest s'approcher de moi, tentant de dissimuler son regard encore inquiet.

« Avez-vous un colis assez grand pour y mettre toutes ces choses ? », demandai-je, rajoutant deux paquets de cigarettes aux marchandises. Vest croisa mon regard avant d'hocher rapidement la tête.

« Oui, monsieur, je pense que je peux trouver ça. », affirma-t-il.

Je fis volte-face, revenant sur mes pas.

« Merci, Vest. », lui dis-je, me surprenant moi-même.

Je ne disais jamais merci à personne, sauf à ... Par l'enfer, pourquoi mes pensées revenaient-elles toujours à cette femme ?

« Euh…Capitaine Speirs ? », lança une petite voix dans mon dos.

Réprimant mon envie de lever les yeux au ciel, je me retournai vers le soldat timide, et le considérai avec un regard vide. Je vis sa pomme d'adam tressauter avec anxiété.

« Euh, vous voulez toujours les envoyer au même endroit, monsieur ? »

Je lui fis un signe distrait. Et sans attendre de réponse, je quittai les lieux.

Je savais pourquoi j'étais si préoccupé par Adelina. J'avais vu la façon dont elle regardait les prisonniers. J'avais vu son regard lorsque l'homme lui avait révélé pourquoi ils étaient enfermés ainsi. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de sa découverte du camp des femmes. J'aurais voulu prendre une jeep et me rendre immédiatement là-bas. J'observai le soleil descendre rapidement à l'horizon. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, surpris que la journée soit passée si vite. Je décidai que si elle n'était pas de retour dans les cinq minutes, j'irais à sa rencontre. Je ne supportais plus la façon dont mon estomac se nouait douloureusement ou dont mes mains tremblaient de la sentir à nouveau contre moi.

Tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous au cours des deux derniers jours était suffisant pour être tourmenté des semaines durant. Je savais que tant qu'elle me permettrait de rester à ses côtés, je le ferais. Jusqu'au jour où elle me dirait de partir, je resterais. La voir si près de la mort, la tenir dans mes bras tandis que toute chaleur s'échappait de son corps... tout ça m'avait changé. Tout avait disparu hormis la nécessité d'être près d'elle.

Mes pensées furent soudain interrompues par l'arrivée d'une jeep et d'un camion. Je me dirigeai vers eux, notant qu'il s'agissait bien des hommes avec qui Adie s'était rendue au camp des femmes. Je me précipitai, ayant déjà hâte de serrer son corps fragile contre moi. Cependant, comme je regardai chaque visage, mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Parce qu'elle n'était pas là. Inquiet et furieux, je saisis l'un des soldats par le revers de son uniforme.

« Où est-elle, bordel ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous l'avez laissé là-bas toute seule ? », grognai-je, mes émotions s'insinuant en moi comme un poison, bloquant toute pensée rationnelle. Mes doigts reserrèrent leur emprise autour de son cou et je dus me faire violence pour le relâcher.

« Monsieur, elle n'a pas voulu revenir avec nous. »

« Nous avons essayé. Malarkey a essayé, mais nous ne pouvions pas la ramener de force, capitaine. »

Je vis dans ses yeux la peur que je ne l'étrangle. Je le laissai aller avec un petit rire mauvais, la rage s'emparant de moi.

« Oui, mais j'imagine que vous n'avez pas essayé assez fort… », assenai-je en me dirigeant vers la jeep.

Sans me retourner, je pris place sur le siège conducteur et démarrai. Mon pied ne pouvait appuyer plus fort sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. J'allais beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût, mais faire le chemin à pied n'aurait pas été mieux. Je me forçai à me calmer, prenant de grandes inspirations tout en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à Adie. Seule dans les bois, sans personne pour la protéger. Une rage aveugle naquit dans mon esprit. J'aurais pu tuer ces hommes pour l'avoir laissé ainsi. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais. A moins de vouloir moi-même être tué. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Pas à présent que les choses semblaient enfin s'arranger entre Adie et moi.

Enfin, je trouvai ce que je cherchais. La lune brillait dans le ciel et ses rayons laiteux m'éclairèrent le chemin jusqu'à elle. Je me précipitai, tout mon corps tremblant du besoin de la serrer dans mes bras.

« Adie. », appelai-je, espérant qu'elle répondrait, ignorant tout ce qui avait pu la retenir ici.

Mais aucune réponse ne s'éleva. Cela m'inquiéta, et je détestais m'inquiéter à son sujet. Je me déplaçai de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à sortir de l'ombre, et je la vis enfin.

« Adie… », soupirai-je, soulagé.

Je m'avançai vers elle, conscient qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à mon appel. Mon cœur menaçait d'exploser dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Lorsque je fus assez près, je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai contre ma poitrine. Cependant, elle ne réagit pas. En soupirant, je la soulevai et la portai jusqu'à la jeep. Je l'installai sur le siège passager, mes doigts glissant sur sa taille. Il me fallut un moment pour me séparer d'elle et contourner le véhicule pour m'installer côté conducteur. Je conduisis silencieusement, laissant la mort et la souffrance derrière nous. Enfin, je garai la jeep le long de la route et arrêtai le moteur. Je la regardai à nouveau, remarquant ses yeux vides, vitreux. Je sortis, contournant à nouveau la jeep. Je la soulevai le plus doucement possible, la portant sur une courte distance loin de la route. Je la fis asseoir, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire à présent.

« Adie, s'il te plaît, parle moi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue avec les autres? », murmurai-je, à genoux à côté d'elle, prenant sa main dans la mienne.

Sa peau était glacée, ce que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là. Je regardai son visage. Jugeant son manque de réaction, je songeai qu'elle était perdue dans un de ses souvenirs. Je suivis les lignes tracées par ses larmes sur sa peau d'ivoire. Je tendis la main, repoussant doucement ses cheveux derrière son oreille, dégageant son visage. Un gémissement presque inaudible franchit ses lèvres. Je glissai mon bras autour de sa taille et l'attirai sur mes genoux. Elle se laissa faire, ses petites mains agrippant mon cou.

Les sanglots secouèrent sa poitrine, s'échappant enfin. Je la serrai plus étroitement contre moi, souhaitant faire disparaître sa douleur.

« Ron … », murmura-t-elle d'une voix si douce qu'elle me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Mon estomac se serra douloureusement en entendant mon nom franchir ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ? »

Elle tremblait dans mes bras. Ses mains resserrèrent leur emprise sur mon uniforme et je sentis ses larmes glisser dans mon cou.

« Je…J'ai…Je dois te dire quelque chose… », souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Tu peux tout me dire, ma chérie. », assurai-je.

Mon coeur battait la chamade. Mes paumes étaient moites contre le tissu rêche de son uniforme. Même dans un tel moment, j'aurais voulu lui arracher ses vêtements et la tenir nue contre moi. Mon pantalon se fit plus étroit à cause des images qui couraient dans ma tête. Je secouai la tête, essayant faiblement d'en chasser ces pensées inappropriées.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. »

« Commence seulement par le commencement, mon amour. »

« D'accord… », fit-elle, ressemblant plus à une petite fille qu'à la femme forte que je connaissais.

Un long soupir lui échappa, et mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

« Tout a commencé alors que j'étais encore espionne parmi les allemands. Il y a environ…un an et demi maintenant. Il y avait cet officier allemand... »

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux pleins de larmes, tourmentée par ses souvenirs. Pendant un moment, je crus qu'elle ne continuerait pas, mais elle baissa les épaules et pinça les lèvres. Je fus soulagée de voir sa détermination de rester forte face à son passé douloureux.

« Cet officier allemand, il s'appelait Fleischer. Et un jour, il…il m'a remarqué. Au début, il était vraiment gentil avec moi. J'ai été si naïve et stupide. Être parmi l'ennemi était difficile et j'avais l'impression de ne pouvoir être moi-même qu'avec lui. Et puis un jour, il m'a trouvé en train de pleurer dans ma chambre et tout a commencé. Avant que je ne réalise ce qui se passait, il m'avait enlevé mes vêtements. Cette convoitise, ce regard affamé qu'il avait, c'était la chose la plus terrifiante que j'avais jamais vu. J'ai essayé de le repousser mais ça n'a pas marché. Il m'a plaqué plus fort contre le lit. Il m'a pris ce soir-là. Et le plus horrible, c'est qu'il était marié et père de deux enfants. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il me violait alors qu'il avait une merveilleuse famille qui l'attendait chez lui. »

Sa voix s'éteignit dans l'air du soir, me laissant un tel sentiment de dégoût envers moi-même que je ne pus m'empêcher de m'écarter d'elle. J'avais honte tandis que toutes les pièces du puzzle se remettaient en place. A présent, je comprenais pourquoi elle m'avait tant repoussé. Le dégoût le plus profond de moi-même envahit mon âme et mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Au lieu d'être en colère ou blessé qu'elle m'ait caché ça si longtemps, je ne ressentais qu'une fureur sourde à mon égard. Et envers cet homme qui avait meurtri son esprit à jamais. J'aurais voulu le retrouver pour lui arracher membre par membre. J'aurais voulu lui faire ressentir la douleur qu'il avait provoqué chez la femme que je chérissais.

Mais je sentis la façon dont elle se tendit contre moi. Je fus d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ne soit pas déjà hors de ma portée.

« Adie…Que… », ma voix se brisa à la vue de nouvelles larmes sur son visage.

Je tentai de l'attirer dans mes bras. Elle me repoussa doucement mais si je l'avais vraiment voulu, j'aurais pu la garder près de moi par la force. Pour son bien. La réduire à ma volonté et décider pour elle.

« Adie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon cœur ? », demandai-je, confus.

Elle se tourna vers moi si vite que j'en fus étourdi. Elle posa un doigt sur ma poitrine, les yeux brillants d'un sentiment que je ne sus identifier.

« Tu es mon problème, Ron. Ca m'a tué de te cacher ça durant des mois et des mois. Et à présent que tu le sais, tu me repousses à nouveau. », dit-elle en me repoussant dans un accès de colère.

Après quoi, aussi soudainement qu'elle y était apparue, la colère disparut de ses yeux. La faisant apparaître plus seule et triste que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Elle enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle en roulant sur le sol.

« Je pensais que tu aurais changé. Je pensais que tu comprendrais. », murmura-t-elle si doucement que je crus qu'elle n'avait pas parlé.

Mon cœur se serra péniblement en réalisant le sens de ses mots. Elle croyait que je m'étais écarté parce que je ne voulais plus d'elle.

« Adie… », commençai-je, saisissant ses mains pour l'attirer contre ma poitrine à nouveau. Elle se débattit un instant, mais céda lorsque j'effleurai ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser. « Mon cœur, je suis dégouté par moi-même, certainement pas par toi. J'ignore pourquoi tu m'as caché ça si longtemps. Mais je comprends et je vais essayer d'être meilleur pour toi. Je veux te mériter. »

Je l'entendis rire doucement contre mon cou.

« Tu es terriblement poétique quand tu veux. », dit-elle doucement, jouant paisiblement avec les cheveux de ma nuque. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson.

« Tu préfères quand je suis un bâtard sans cœur ? », demandai-je, mes lèvres s'étirant en un sourire. Je sentis ses boucles brunes effleurer ma mâchoire lorsqu'elle secoua la tête.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi, son rire se tarit et seul le bruissement de l'air nous entoura. J'ignorais combien de temps nous restâmes assis là. Mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux doux et j'en respirai les effluves oubliés. La lune baignait nos corps de sa lumière blanche et éclatante. Le vent nous caressait doucement, nous forçant à nous rapprocher un peu plus encore afin de préserver notre chaleur corporelle.

Un doux murmure brisa le silence.

« Ron ? »

Elle s'écarta légèrement de moi, afin de voir mon visage. La vulnérabilité que je vis sur le sien me coupa le souffle. Pour la centième fois depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés, je me demandais pourquoi la vie ne pouvait pas être plus simple pour nous. Je déglutis péniblement.

"Oui ?"

Ses doigts fins vinrent jouer sur mes joues. Sa peau douce contre ma barbe rapeuse était une sensation enivrante et je fermai les yeux malgré moi.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que le bébé signifie, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'hochai la tête, incapable d'articuler un mot, par peur de ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite.

« Je ne te demanderais jamais de quitter ta femme et ton enfant pour moi. »

Malgré tout, l'espoir s'installa en moi. Je savais ce qui allait suivre.

« Mais pour l'instant, pouvons-nous être ensemble ? Je ne peux plus suppporter d'être loin de toi. »

« Bien sûr que nous pouvons. », murmurai-je, les yeux toujours clos.

Je sentais sa respiration contre moi. Et j'exultai en la soulevant à nouveau de terre. Je marchai lentement vers la jeep, mon esprit rejouant les événements de ces derniers jours. Après toute la douleur et les nuits d'insomnie, nous avions fini par arriver à une entente. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander combien de temps cela durerait.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPITRE 36**

* * *

_POV Adelina_

La lumière filtrant à travers la fenêtre me fit gémir et je roulai sur le côté. Mon bras rencontra un corps nu près du mien. L'esprit embué, je retins un cri. Mais un bras solide enroula ma taille, m'attirant contre un corps familier. Je me détendis instantanément, enfouissant mon visage dans le cou de Ron.

« Ca va ? », demanda-t-il, la voix encore rauque de sommeil.

Je ne pus reffréner le frisson qui naquit dans ma poitrine, parcourant mon échine. La gorge serrée, j'essayai de ne pas me laisser envahir par mes désirs. Difficile en sentant son corps musclé sous mes doigts.

« Adie ? Tu comptes fixer mon torse toute la matinée ? », lança Ron en riant, me faisant vibrer contre sa poitrine.

Je me sentis rougir. Je détournai un instant mon regard avant de plonger dans ses yeux. Ils étaient emplis de désir, ce qui amplifia encore mes sentiments. Mais je fus incapable de détacher mon regard.

La nuit dernière martelait mon esprit. Quelque chose avait changé entre nous. Nous arrivions à la croisée des chemins, au point de non-retour. J'ignorais ce qui se passerait lorsque la guerre serait finie, mais pour l'instant, je voulais seulement être près de lui. Tous ces moments passés à ses côtés ne feraient pourtant que me détruire un peu plus lorsque nous devrions nous séparer. Je fermai les yeux, chassant ces pensées douloureuses de mon esprit. Je pris alors conscience de ses doigts brûlants jouant le long de mon cou. Un léger gémissement franchit mes lèvres et je me cambrai, lui donnant un meilleur accès. Mes bras entourèrent lentement son cou. Attirant son corps plus près du mien. Toutes mes pensées au sujet de sa famille à venir quittèrent mon esprit, seulement concentré sur la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce baiser était différent de tous ceux que nous avions échangés jusqu'alors. Il était plus intense. Plus affamé, plus délicieux que jamais. Nos lèvres jointes contenaient la promesse d'un toujours cependant, aucun de nous ne savait vraiment combien de temps notre couple durerait. La fin de la guerre mettrait fin à bien des souffrances pour des millions de personnes, mais pour nous, elle annoncerait une vie emplie de chagrin. Je savais que Ron n'abandonnerait pas sa famille. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne, et même si j'en souffrais, je l'aimais aussi pour ça.

Il se détacha le premier, haletant, rompant notre baiser frénétique. Ses yeux étaient brûlants, me transperçant, et exprimant quelque chose de si puissant que la peur enserra mon cœur. La peur de devoir le quitter, et celle de le laisser partir. J'effleurai son visage, sachant très bien à quoi il pensait.

« Je t'aime, Ron. », murmurai-je, mon corps s'emboitant parfaitement au sien comme il m'attirait contre lui.

J'étais sur le dos, le contact froid des draps sous la peau nue de mes cuisses contrastant avec son corps chaud. Mais alors que j'allais sombrer dans l'extase, on frappa à la porte.

Le charme fut rompu, et il posa son front contre mon épaule. Il grogna, jurant dans un souffle à l'encontre de celui qui venait de nous interrompre. Je rigolai doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Nous pouvons remettre ça à plus tard. », soufflai-je dans un sourire, malgré le fait que je sois au moins aussi frustrée que lui. Ron releva la tête pour me regarder.

« Par l'enfer, comment vais-je pouvoir me concentrer sur ce que veut cet idiot après avoir entendu une telle promesse ? », lança-t-il, un sourire avide au visage.

Mon cœur s'emballa et mon sang bouillonna. J'haussai les épaules, joueuse, en plantant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver un moyen. », affirmai-je tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, j'aperçus George Luz sur le seuil. Il rougit en me voyant dans le lit. Mais il ne tarda pas à concentrer toute son attention sur Ron.

« Capitaine Speirs, le Major Winters m'envoit vous prévenir que nous partons pour Berchtesgaden dans une heure. »

Ron passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, me jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Très bien. Merci, Luz. »

« Oh, et monsieur ? », lança Luz, les yeux soudain animés.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Hitler est mort. Un suicide, semble-t-il… »

Ron se tourna vers moi, ses yeux me renvoyant ma propre surprise. Mais par-delà le choc, la crainte rampa vers moi. Hitler mort, combien de temps avant la fin de la guerre en Europe ?

.

.  
_Berchtesgaden, Allemagne_

Je me laissai aller en arrière, contre le capot de la jeep, tentant de me détendre. Nous étions ici depuis une heure, en attente des ingénieurs. Cela n'aidait pas mon esprit, qui tournait en boucle au sujet du peu de temps qu'il me restait à passer avec Ron. Je savais que la guerre en Europe finirait bientôt. Il n'y aurait bientôt plus d'ennemis à combattre. Et comme la fin de la guerre se dessinait de plus en plus nettement, la fin de notre relation se rapprochait un peu plus à chacune de nos respirations. La Easy serait bientôt appelée à combattre dans le Pacifique. Et je savais que même si j'étais encore capable de combattre, je n'irais pas avec eux. Ils partiraient, et je serais laissée à l'arrière, ce que je redoutais depuis plus d'un an.

Je secouai la tête, ramenant mes pensées au présent. Les SS avaient organisé une sorte de guerilla contre les Alliés. La première étape étant le blocage des routes menant au Nid d'Aigle, ce qui nous avait stoppé net. Même Dick, d'ordinaire si calme dans ce genre de situation, m'imitait, exprimant sa frustration en un soupir.

« Depuis quand attendons-nous ces ingénieurs, Nix ? »

Lew ricana.

« Une heure et demi. »

Je secouai la tête en même temps que Dick, incrédule.

« Nous sommes donc coincés ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à ramener leurs culs ? », demandai-je.

Je pris conscience de sa présence avant même qu'il ne prenne la parole. Une flamme s'embrasa en moi, contaminant chaque parcelle de ma peau, jusqu'à ce que je brûle de désir.

« Pas si la Easy peut trouver un autre moyen. », affirma Ron, effleurant ma main de la sienne en passant près de moi. « Monsieur, si vous voulez franchir cette montagne, la Easy Compagnie est prête. »

Dick lui sourit, les yeux brillants. Je pouvais voir l'effort qu'il faisait pour rester neutre face à lui. Même si Dick savait qu'il était hors-jeu, cela ne diminuait en rien la douleur. Et Ron, pour une raison absurde, doutait encore de la place qu'il occupait dans mon cœur. Je le savais à la façon dont il me tenait la main et me regardait chaque fois que nous nous séparions. Je levai les yeux au ciel, convaincue que ces hommes n'étaient là que dans un seul but : me compliquer la vie.

« C'est noté, Speirs. Je vous avais déjà recommandé au Colonel Sink. »

Ron me regarda avant de revenir à Dick.

« Excellent, nous partons visiter la garçonnière d'Hitler. »

Je sautais dans la jeep, prête à partir avec lui.

« Ron ! », appela Dick, comme s'il venait tout juste de se souvenir de quelque chose. « Le colonel ne veut pas de prises de risques inutiles. »

Ron soupira, secouant la tête avant de fixer le sol.

« Alors, les Français arriveront avant nous ? »

J'entendis une jeep approcher et regardai à ma droite pour voir le Colonel en question se diriger vers nous. Ron recula, seule la noirceur de ses yeux laissant transparaître sa colère. Je pouvais le comprendre. Nous avions attendu ce moment depuis plus d'un mois. La plupart d'entre nous en avaient rêvé depuis qu'ils s'étaient engagés. Et à présent que nous étions si près, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre que nous allait pénétrer dans le Nid d'Aigle en premier.

Le Colonnel Sink suivit mon regard vers Ron. Ses yeux sombres étaient deux lacs de ténèbres. Il était si facile de s'y perdre sans aucune chance de retour. Et le sourire sur son visage… J'aurais tout donné pour l'admirer le reste de ma vie. La douleur dans ma poitrine, constante depuis les deux derniers jours, s'accrut encore. J'aurais voulu tomber au sol et me recroqueviller en position fœtale. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Et je ne le devais pas.

Comment avais-je tenu si longtemps ? Cinq ans auparavant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir ça pour quelqu'un. Et après ce que m'avait fait subir Fleischer, je ne pensais plus jamais aimer. J'étais une épave, insensible pour toujours à tous les hommes qui auraient voulu de moi. Et pourtant, Ron avait réussi. Il s'était imprégné si profondément en moi, que je ne pouvais passer un jour sans penser aux années à venir avec lui.

Je me mordis les lèvres lorsqu'une main calleuse se referma sur la mienne. J'entrouvris la bouche, levant les yeux vers ceux auxquels je rêvais.

« A quoi pensais-tu? », demanda-t-il, l'essence même de son âme atteignant la mienne comme il me sondait de ses yeux. Je secouai la tête, retenant un sourire.

« Tu ne le sauras pas, Ron. », affirmai-je, malicieuse. J'effleurai ses lèvres avant de retirer ma main.

« Je suppose que Sink vient de nous dire de doubler ses bâtards de français avant qu'ils n'atteignent le Nid d'Aigle avant nous ? », demandai-je, en souriant. Ron me rendit mon sourire, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur.

« En fait, il a dit « ces fils de pute de Français », mais je pense que bâtards sonne tout aussi bien. »

Je rigolai, savourant la sensation qui m'envahissait. Le bras de Ron enroula ma taille, m'attirant à lui en une étreinte hâtive avant de me relâcher.

« Je veux que tu restes ici avec Dick. », me dit-il d'une voix rauque contre mon oreille.

Je frémis alors que la peur et la colère m'envahissaient. En voyant mon expression, Ron entoura mon visage de ses mains fortes.

« Comme l'a dit Dick, nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons trouver là-haut, Adie… »

Sa voix se brisa légèrement, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il semblait à court de mots. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens, suppliants, cherchant à me faire comprendre. Comme je restais silencieuse, il poussa un profond soupir.

« Je…J'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois, je ne suis pas disposé à recommencer. Dick te protègera s'il devait arriver quelque chose. »

Je pus voir la sincérité dans son regard et cela me brisa le cœur de le voir si vulnérable. Je ne pouvais imaginer comment il serait lorsque je serais partie. Je fermai les yeux, réfrénant mes larmes. Mais elles roulèrent tout de même sur mes joues. Ron les essuya rapidement et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il était doux, presque hésitant. Mais il ne put retenir un sentiment d'urgence, comme si inconsciemment, il savait que nos moments ensemble étaient limités. Et il partit, me laissant une sensation de vide et de solitude. Je songeai que je n'avais même pas commencé à ressentir l'angoisse de son abscence dans ma vie.

.

.

Ron s'installa au volant de la jeep, regardant silencieusement le paysage autour de nous. Les collines escarpées semblaient former un escalier raide vers le but de notre voyage. Le Nid d'Aigle. Je comprenais à present pourquoi Hitler l'avait considéré comme un joyau de son empire.

Un peu plus loin devant nous, je pus voir des hommes qui avaient décidé d'escalader la montagne. J'entendis les autres leur hurler après. Mais la seule chose sur laquelle je parvenais à réellement me concentrer était la sensation des doigts de Ron caressant ma paume. Chaque fibre de mon corps ne tenait compte que de lui et lui seul. C'était ce qui me manquerait le plus. Ces moments de silence infinis tandis qu'il s'appliquait à mémoriser chaque partie de mon corps. D'une certaine manière, nous en apprenions plus sur l'autre de cette manière qu'en parlant. Je me senatis connectée à lui, d'une façon bien plus intense que l'intimité physique. Je voulais son esprit tout autant que je convoitais son corps.

Une secousse de la jeep me ramena à la réalité et je retirai ma main, le rouge aux joues. Je restai sagement sur mon siège, alors qu'il s'étirait pour me serrer la main à nouveau.

« Viens. », dit-il, désignant le Nid d'Aigle s'élevant face à nous.

Je les regardai, lui, puis le bâtiment, incertaine de quoi penser. Je savais ce qu'il essayait de faire. Me donner le choix plutôt que de me laisser en arrière. Après tout, on ne savait pas s'il y avait encore des gens là-dedans. Qui savait ce qui nous attendait derrière ces portes. Mais il faisait un effort pour changer, pour être meilleur, et cela signifiait tellement. Alors, je pris sa main, et le laissai me conduire jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Serrant mes doigts dans sa main gauche, il tira son pistolet de sa main droite. Il fit signe à ses hommes d'ouvrir les portes, ce qu'ils firent, une lueur impatiente, presque heureuse, dans les yeux. Nous attendions ce moment depuis si lontemps, je ne pouvais leur reprocher leur empressement.

Malarkey et Grant ouvirent la voie à travers les couloirs sinueux. Je m'étonnai de la simplicité des lieux. Pas de statues extravagantes à l'image d'Hitler. Aucune peinture grandiose ou d'objets rares et coûteux. Jusqu'à ce que nous parvînmes à ce qui ressemblait à une salle de réunion. Je regardai la cheminée et le tapis sous nos pieds. Je laissai glisser mes mains sur la table d'acajou. Ron rit en apercevant mon expression.

« Je t'achèterai une table comme ça un jour, Adie. », lança-t-il avant de traverser la salle, ses yeux cherchant en tout sens une trace ennemie.

Ses mots me coupèrent les jambes. Je cessai d'avancer, l'esprit congelé, le corps et l'âme pétrifiés. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, Ron persistait à croire que nous pouvions être ensemble. J'aurais plus que tout voulu que les choses se passent ainsi. Cependant, toutes mes pensées se tournant vers sa femme et son enfant, je savais que c'était impossible. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Il ne voudrait pas les abandonner et je ne pouvais lui demander une telle chose.

Je fus brusquement ramenée à la réalité par le bruit d'un bouchon de liège s'échappant d'une bouteille. Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge, et je bondis en arrière, m'éloignant de la scène devant moi. Ron me regarda par-dessus son épaule, regardant Malarkey au passage, qui tenait une bouteille de vin d'Hitler.

« A la sienne. », fit Malarkey, le sourire aux lèvres, en désignant le cadavre étalé aux pieds de Ron.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et traversa la pièce à ma rencontre. Il prit ma main et m'entraîna vers le passage bifurquant à gauche de la salle. Mon coeur se serra en pensant que nous allions être seuls un moment. Nous montâmes de plus en plus haut, aucun de nous n'osant briser le silence. La tension dans l'air était presque palpable et je me demandais ce qui allait se passer pour nous. Serait-il plus facile ou difficile de supporter l'idée de le laisser ?

J'eus ma réponse lorsque nous atteignîmes le balcon. La vue sous mes yeux me coupa le souffle. De chaque côté s'élevaient les sommets enneigés. L'air vif du matin emplit mes poumons d'une sorte d'espoir, du sentiment qu'après tout, tout irait bien pour nous. Avec effort, je tournai mon attention vers Ron. Ses mains glissèrent de mes bras à mes joues. La pulpe de ses pouces effleura doucement mes pommettes, la sensation faisant battre mon cœur d'impatience. Je n'osai fermer les yeux, de peur de rater cette étincelle que je vis dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi. Il colla son front contre le mien, son souffle chaud balayant ma peau. Je frémis dans ses bras, presque effrayée des sensations qui naissaient en moi. Je sentis mes cuisses devenir poisseuses de désir. Instinctivement, je m'arquai contre lui, immobile. Un grondement animal monta de sa gorge et je sus qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Je fermai les yeux et inclinai mon visage vers lui. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent, le contact de sa peau créant une vague de plaisir qui me traversa.

Mais avant que nous ayions la chance de réduire un peu plus la distance entre nous, la salle fut emplie de Lipton, Dick, Nix et Harry. Ron s'éloigna de moi d'un bond, un rougissement embarrassé envahissant ses joues. Je plongeai mes mains dans mes poches pour les empêcher de trembler, tout en sachant que mon expression me trahirait de toute façon.

« J'espère que nous n'interrompons rien ? », lança Nix en se dirigeant vers moi.

Je me retins de le frapper, sachant que cela n'aurait pour effet que d'agrandir encore son si célèbre sourire. Harry, Lipton et Nixon s'installèrent sur les chaises que j'avais à peine remarqué jusqu'alors. La main gauche d'Harry tenait fermement une bouteille de vin et je ris doucement.

« Déjà en train de boire, Harry ? »

« Bien sûr. Les réserves étaient maigres jusqu'à présent et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de l'abondance présente. », rétorqua-t-il en prenant une longue gorgée de la bouteille avant de la passer à Nixon.

Dick soupira, m'adressant un long regard avant de se tourner vers les autres.

« Très bien, j'ai quelques nouvelles pour vous, les gars. », commença-t-il, un sourire éclatant illuminant déjà son visage. « Je viens de quitter le Colonel Sink. »

Nous braquèrent tous nos yeux vers lui, chacun de nous se demandant si nous allions être arrachés au paradis que nous venions de trouver.

« Toutes les troupes doivent tenir leurs positions actuelles. », poursuivit-il.

Harry se redressa et feignit une position attentive. Il se mit à rire, le vin aidant. Dick sourit malicieusement devant le comportement de ses amis.

« Ca ne vous interresse pas ? »

Harry acquiesça hâtivement, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je jetai un regard vers Ron, qui fixait obstinément tout ce qui l'entourait, sauf moi.

« Très bien. Prêts ? Ecoutez ça. », dit Dick, donnant une tape contre l'épaule d'Harry. « L'armée allemande vient de se rendre. »

Mon cœur se serra et la douleur se diffusa dans toute ma poitrine. Mes lèvres tremblèrent tandis que le poids des mots de Dick s'enfonçait dans mon esprit avec une force insoupçonnée. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles changer si radicalement d'une seconde à l'autre ? L'engourdissement me saisit en réalisant ce que tout cela signifiait exactement et je me cognai contre le mur, mes jambes s'affaissant.

« Mon Dieu… », murmurai-je, me tordant douloureusement les doigts.

Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent si fort dans ma peau que je sentis le sang en jaillir. Je soulevai un de mes bras, ouvrant difficilement mon poing. Une plaie en forme de demi-lune courait le long de ma paume, des gouttelettes de sang s'en échappant. Comme je fixai un de ces cercles de rubis, ma vision se troubla de tous côtés. Je clignai des yeux. Une microseconde. Avant de m'évanouir.

.

.

.

_POV Ron: _

Je me retournai, m'attendant à voir son sourire. Ses yeux verts pétillants comme des émeraudes dans la lumière pâle nous entourant sur ce balcon. Mon corps se porta automatiquement vers elle. Je voulais célébrer cette journée, ce moment historique, avec elle.

Cependant, lorsque je me retournai, je ne rencontrai ni ses yeux ni son sourire. Au lieu de cela, je la vis affalée contre le mur. Son corps frêle tremblait sous le poids de l'horreur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. J'avais parfois pu le voir dans ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle semblait alors avoir le cœur brisé, mais je n'avais jamais osé lui en parler. Je savais que le meilleur moyen de faire pire serait de l'affronter à ce sujet. Alors je m'étais complaint dans cette bienheureuse ignorance. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Je m'élançai, l'entourant de mes bras, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Les boucles de cheveux encadrant son visage frôlèrent ma joue.

« Adie. », murmurai-je à son oreille, caressant le creux de ses reins de manière réconfortante. J'avais oublié que nous étions en public.

« Hé, les inséparables ! Trouvez-vous une chambre ! », cria Harry tout près. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule, lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Merci du conseil, Harry. Nous allons y penser. », fis-je en riant devant son expression enfantine.

J'adorais toujours constater l'incrédulité des gens quant au fait qu'Adie soit vraiment avec moi. Je trouvai encore plus drôle qu'ils ne puissent tolérer l'idée que nous faisions l'amour. Je ris doucement, pour moi-même, tout en serrant le corps d'Adie contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa respiration contre mon visage et je la regardai, me demandant comment diable j'étais parvenu à la garder dans ma vie. C'est alors que je la sentis.

Cette assurance que tant qu'elle serait dans mes bras, dans ma vie, tout irait bien. Je savais qu'avec elle à mes côtés, je pourrais tout affronter, y compris ma femme. Je me demandais si c'était ça qui avait soudainement empli ses yeux de douleur. Mais cette pensée sortit rapidement de mon esprit. Et au lieu de la considérer, je la reléguai au plus profond de mon cerveau.

.

.

.  
_Autriche, 1945_

_POV Adelina_

Je retins mon rire à grand peine en observant Grant, Malarkey, Bull, et Liebgott jouer aux cartes. Bull gagnait, comme toujours. Mais les trois autres joueurs ne pouvaient se résoudre à abandonner.

« Vous voyez bien que vous êtes foutus, les gars. », affirmai-je, ce qui secoua la poitrine de Bull d'un rire joyeux.

« Elle a raison. », fit-il remarquer en posant ses mains devant lui. Liebgott fut le premier à jeter ses cartes et sauter de son siège.

« Je ne joue plus aux cartes avec toi, Bull. Et je le pense ! », assura-t-il en s'en allant.

Ces mots déclenchèrent mon hilarité. D'autant plus que j'étais certaine qu'il reviendrait. Nous le savions tous. Je croisai le regard de Bull comme il ramassait l'argent gagné. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de fourrer tous les billets dans ses poches. Je détournai les yeux pour cacher mon sourire.

Il s'agissait d'une des rares occasions où nous étions tous réunis. Le dernier mois avait tout changé. Comme je l'avais soupçonné, le Pacifique se profilait comme une ombre à l'horizon. Et même si la Easy n'avait reçu aucune date de départ, nous savions tous qu'elle combattrait bientôt un nouvel ennemi. Je frémis en songeant au nombre d'amis qui me seraient à nouveau enlevés. Je détaillai les visages jeunes et sereins qui m'entouraient, essayant de graver cette image dans mon esprit. S'ils mourraient, je me souviendrais d'eux tels qu'ils étaint à présent. Je voulais m'en rappeler ainsi, sans penser à la façon dont ils seraient morts.

Ils avaient sans cesse des exercices de combat et de manœuvre. Six kilomètres à parcourir dans la campagne autrichienne. Je les avais accompagné la plupart du temps. Parfois, mlaheureusement, on avait eu besoin de moi au poste de secours. Même si la guerre était finie, des hommes étaient encore blessés du fait de leur propre bêtise ou de celle des autres. Une chose était certaine : ces hommes avaient trop d'alcool et de temps libre à leur disposition.

« Adie ! », cria quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je sursautai, désagréablement tirée de mes pensées par la voix de Luz. Je me retournai dans mon fauteuil pour le voir, avant de me lever et de traverser la pièce à sa rencontre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Désolée, Luz. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? »

Luz haussa un sourcil, préférant ne rien dire. Il saisit ma main et m'entraîna vers la sortie.

« Ma chérie, Sink te veut dans son bureau dans dix minutes. Je l'ai vu, et il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. »

J'embrassai la joue de Luz avant de me précipiter en direction des quartiers du régiment.

« Merci Luz ! », fis-je rapidement, sans un regard en arrière.

« C'est quand tu veux ! »

Je souris, en poursuivant mon chemin. Je remerciai Dieu d'avoir laissé ces hommes en vie. Quelques minutes plus tard, je parvins à destination. Je pris un instant pour remettre mes cheveux en ordre et ralentir mon rythme cardiaque, puis je saisis la poignée de la porte et ouvris cette dernière. L'homme de l'accueil me jaugea d'un regard critique avant de se lever pour venir vers moi.

« Adelina Jones ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton plutôt amical.

Je pus cependant y déceler une pointe de scepticisme, encore fréquente chez de nombreuses personnes. Après tout ce temps passé dans la Easy, certains doutaient encore de mes capacités au combat. Par l'enfer, j'étais engagée dans cette guerre depuis plus longtemps que l'armée américaine toute entière ! Je soupirai, décidant de ne pas y prêter attention. La seule chose qui importait, était que j'avais gagné le respect de la Easy, des hommes que je côtoyais au quotidien.

Il me prit rapidement par le coude, et me conduisit devant une porte close, s'arrêtant quelques secondes devant le bureau de Sink.

« Je pense que vous devriez être au courant…Il est furieux. Je ne sais pas quoi vous conseiller, essayez seulement d'aller dans son sens… »

J'acquiesçai, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu tant l'énerver pour que même un inconnu me mette en garde ? Je toquai à la porte, le bruit résonnant dans le silence du couloir, sonnant comme un fracas assourdissant à mes oreilles.

« Entrez ! », fit la grosse voix de Sink, étouffée à travers le bois épais de la porte.

Je déglutis péniblement, l'estomac noué. Pour une quelconque raison, j'avais l'impression que cette entrevue était tout ce que je redoutais. Mes doigts fébriles se refermèrent sur la poignée. Je la poussai doucement jusqu'à apercevoir le colonel Sink. Il était assis à son bureau, un morceau de papier si serré dans sa main, que je fus surprise qu'il ne soit pas encore chiffonné.

« Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ? », lui demandai-je, effrayée de briser le silence, mais plus encore de ne rien dire.

Il releva la tête et je rencontrai son regard glacial, où je pus lire du ressentiment. Je me demandais si c'était à mon encontre ou à celle de la personne dont venait ce papier. Après une seconde, j'eus ma réponse. Ses yeux s'adoucirent et il me fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Fermez la porte, Miss Jones. », ordonna-t-il de la voix la plus douce que je lui avais jamais entendu. Je pris le siège face à lui, ne sachant quoi en penser. Mes mains tremblaient encore et je les nouai ensemble pour les en empêcher.

Nous nous regardâmes, ses yeux sondant mon visage à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Puis, il soupira et reporta son attention sur la feuille de papier qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

« Miss Jones, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans la Easy ? », me demanda-t-il calmement. L'absence de surprise de ma part vint du fait que je m'attendais à cette question. Je pris un moment pour réfléchir.

« Eh bien, monsieur, je dirais que ça va faire un an. », répondis-je en empêchant ma voix de trembler. Au fondde moi, je savais excatement ce qu'était cette feuille de papier. Mais je ne voulais pas l'accepter.

« Vous êtes très attachée à eux, n'est-ce pas, Adelina ? »

« Oui, monsieur. », fis-je, ma voix ne laissant transparaître aucune de mes émotions. S'il utilisait mon prénom, c'était que c'était mauvais. Sink soupira et replia le document sur son ventre.

« Très bien, Miss Jones, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Je suis sûr que le sergent Luz vous a dit combien j'étais agacé. Et entre vous et moi, j'aurais préféré éviter cette situation. Si vous êtes ici, c'est à cause à ce fichu bout de papier. », fit-il en enfonçant son index dans la feuille comme si elle l'avait réellement offensé. Je fixai le papier en espérant, malgré mon pressentiment, que ce n'était pas ce que je redoutais.

« Et qu'y a-t-il sur ce bout de papier, Monsieur ? »

Je fus embarrassée par ma voix tremblante d'émotion, retenant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

« Visiblement, les Britanniques veulent que l'ensemble de leur personnel médical rentre en Angleterre pour s'occuper des soldats blessés de retour au pays. », soupira Sink. Il m'observa une seconde avant de se pencher vers moi et de saisir ma main. Je retins mon souffle. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Sink capable d'un tel geste de réconfort.

« Adelina, je suis aussi désolé que vous. J'ai été au téléphone toute la journée avec le général Taylor, le colonel Dobey et tous les autres dirigeants que j'ai pu réussir à joindre. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne peut rien faire. Il n'y a rien à faire. »

J'hochai la tête avant d'essuyer les larmes qui perlaient à mes cils. Je me sentais déchirée en deux. Mon cœur me faisait mal, et j'étais envahie d'émotions de toutes sortes.

« Je comprends, mon colonel. Merci d'avoir essayé. », dis-je, ma voix pas plus haute qu'un chuchotement. Sink me serra une nouvelle fois la main avant de la libérer, sentant que je souhaitais me retirer.

« Vous partirez dans deux jours, Miss Jones. », me dit-il comme je me levai. Son ton était redevenu aussi formel qu'à l'accoutumée. J'en aurais ris si je ne m'étais pas sentie si mal.

« Bien, monsieur. », fis-je en le saluant. Il me retourna le geste et je fis volte-face. Je traversai rapidement la pièce et ouvris la porte à la volée. Sentant le besoin de m'éloigner aussi vite que possible de ce bâtiment, je me précipitai dans le couloir, sans même m'arrêter à la réception, et saisis la poignée de la porte. Je la franchis en courant, mes épaules s'affaissant sous le poids de ce qui s'abattait sur moi.

Mais pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? J'avais toujours su que je devrais quitter Ron un jour. Mais pourquoi à présent ? Je n'étais pas prête. Je n'étais pas prête à accepter de vivre ma vie sans lui. Et en plus de ça, je n'avais aucune idée de comment le lui annoncer. Je secouai la tête, décidant que ce n'étais pas le moment de penser à ça. Pas au milieu de la rue, tous les regards braqués sur moi.

.

.  
Mes mains tremblaient, incapables de se concentrer sur leur tâche. Je partais ce matin-même et je n'en avais encore parlé à personne. Pas même à Dick. Je savais combien il serait triste de savoir que je quittais la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée : la Easy Compagnie. Et je ne pouvais supporter de penser à son expression lorsque je lui annoncerais la nouvelle. Et puis, la seule personne à qui j'aurais voulu me confier était la seule personne que je m'étais refusée à aller voir.

_Ron. _

Son nom traversa mon âme d'une nouvelle vague de douleur. Mais les larmes ne coulèrent pas. J'étais trop engourdie pour ressentir les émotions. C'était le seul moyen pour combattre la douleur.

Des voix accompagnées de coups frappés à la porte me firent sursauter, m'extirpant de mes pensées.

« Adie ! Ouvre ! »

Je me précipitai vers la porte, terrifiée par la voix qui retentissait à travers. C'était Ron. Pour la première fois depuis toute cette aventure, il semblait pétrifié. Il y avait un médecin avec lui. Mais il était de dos. J'ouvris la porte, ne m'attendant pas à voir Ron et Talbert tenant une civière. Ou Roe se tenir près du brancard, tenant un sac de plasma à bout de bras. Ma tête tourna à la vue du patient.

« Grant ? », murmurai-je, faisant un pas de côté.

Une immense tristesse m'envahit tandis que je regardais ces hommes entrer dans le poste de secours et déposer la civière sur un lit vide.

« Johnson ! », criai-je alors que son visage aparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la réserve. « Nous avons un gros problème par ici ! »

Il parut confus avant de se précipiter vers nous. Je me tournai vers Grant. La façon dont Ron lui tenait la main me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Roe le remarqua et il m'adressa un sourire rassurant. Mais dans son regard, je pouvais voir l'inquiétude et le doute qu'il essayait de me cacher. Le docteur Johnson alluma la lumière près du lit et se pencha pour examiner la blessure. Il souleva le bandage autour de sa tête et je pus voir que celui qui avait tiré était un bon tireur. Un frisson de colère me parcourut. J'espérai de toutes mes forces que celui qui avait fait ça serait puni.

« Seigneur ! », murmura Johnson, ses doigts remettant le bandeau en place tandis qu'il se redressait.

« Quoi ? », demanda Ron d'une voix calme.

« Je ne peux rien faire. »

Je cillai, priant pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui puisse aider Grant.

« Tu ne peux pas l'aider ? »

« Non. Vous avez besoin d'un neurochirurgien. »

Johnson frotta ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire, le visage empreint de regrets et d'empathie. Ron me regarda par-dessus son épaule pour la première fois. Il regarda Grant en soupirant.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose. », dit-il résolument, en saisissant un côté de la civière. Il fit signe à Talbert, le regard déterminé. Il dégageait une énergie qui me fit sourire malgré la situation.

« Retrouvez le tireur. Nous allons chercher un neurochirurgien. »

Je regardai Ron, puis Johnson, me demandant si j'avais une chance de les accompagner. Je me retournai, courant derrière eux. Dehors, je rejoignis Ron, déjà assis derrière le volant d'une jeep. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et secoua la tête.

« Adie, mon cœur, j'ai besoin que tu restes ici. », me dit-il. Je continuai d'avancer, déterminée. Quant je fus à sa hauteur, je lui pris la main, l'empêchant de continuer.

« Tu crois que je vais rester là sans rien faire pendant que vous partez là-bas. C'est hors de question. », dis-je, mes yeux oscillant obstinément entre Speirs et Roe. Ils échangèrent un regard, et finalement, Speirs leva les mains. J'aurais pu croire qu'il était en colère contre moi s'il n'y avait pas eu ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Dépêche-toi. », fit-il.

Je souris avant de grimper à l'arrière de la jeep. J'attrapai aussitôt la main de Grant et la serrai dans la mienne.

« Ne t'inquiéte pas, Grant. Nous allons te trouver le meilleur neurochirurgien du pays. », lui dis-je doucement, sachant pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre.

Je réprimai les émotions qui montaient en moi : la peur, l'incrédulité, et surtout la colère. J'aurais réagi de cette façon avec n'importe quel homme de la Easy. C'étaient des hommes bons qui avaient traversé l'enfer. Les larmes menaçèrent de m'échapper. Je jouai distraitement avec un bouton de la veste de Grant.

Enfin, Ron s'arrêta près d'une maison. Il sauta de la jeep et s'approcha de la porte d'un chirurgien renommé. Il tira son pistolet et frappa à la porte avec sa main libre. Dans l'obscurité, je vis un homme tirer les rideaux et nous regarder.

« Ouvrez. », lança Ron en frappant contre la vitre avec son arme. En hâte, l'homme s'exécuta et Speirs poussa la porte. Il hésita un instant, prêt à l'embarquer de force.

« Venez avec nous. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda le médecin, effrayé et confus.

Je vis que Ron était de plus en plus tendu. Je pouvais comprendre. Nous n'avions pas le temps. Je regardai mes doigts, aggrippés à ceux de Grant, sans vouloir affronter la réalité. Ce qui pouvait arriver à notre ami.

« Montez dans la jeep. », ordonna Ron, regardant l'homme puis le véhicule

L'homme nous regarda, Roe et moi, puis Grant. Quelque chose changea dans ses orbes sombres et il accepta à contrecœur. Il saisit son manteau et se dirigea vers la jeep.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« A l'hôpital. », lui répondit-on.

Lorsque l'allemand eut le dos tourné, Ron baissa son arme. Je compris qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et je détournai aussitôt le regard. J'y voyais ma propre peur. L'allemand se retourna à nouveau.

« Si vous ne comptez pas me tirer dessus, baissez cette arme. »

Il leva les mains devant lui en un geste pacifique. Ne pensant à rien d'autre que la blessure de Grant, Ron continua de pointer son arme sur lui.

« Montez dans la jeep. Maintenant. », répéta-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

Une flamme brillait dans ses yeux et je savais qu'il était sérieux. Au lieu d'obéir, le médecin se tourna vers Roe et moi.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? », demanda-t-il, ses yeux allant de Grant à nous. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais j'en fus incapable. Heureusement, Roe vint à mon secours.

« Blessé à la tête. », répondit-il. J'hochai la tête et regardai le bandage imbibé de sang dont nous avions enveloppé sa tête.

« Il y a une demi-heure. », ajouta Ron.

Mes yeux me brulèrent à nouveau. La terreur étreignit mon cœur. Tout à coup, j'aurais voulu crier. La situation semblait nous échapper à tous. Et je détestais perdre le contrôle ainsi. Je tenais toujours la main de Grant. Elle était chaude. Impatient, Ron pointa son arme sur le bras du médecin.

« Allez ! », l'exhorta-t-il.

« Si vous voulez qu'il vive, vous devez m'aider. Tout d'abord, arrêtez avec ça. », fit-il en désignant le pistolet, crispé.

Ron serra les mâchoires et replaça l'arme dans son étui. Il allait s'installer au volant mais le médecin allemand l'arrêta.

« Laissez-moi conduire. », dit-il. « Nous arriverons plus vite. »

Les yeux de Ron cherchèrent les miens. Je le regardai, sentant mes lèvres trembler.

« Ron, s'il te plaît. », murmurai-je.

Il hocha la tête et contourna le véhicule. Il grimpa à bord et l'allemand prit la direcion de ce que je supposais être l'hôpital le plus proche. Je regardai Grant et sursautai en sentant quelqu'un saisir mon autre main. Je regardai Roe, mais constatai qu'il s'agissait de Speirs. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et mon estomac se noua. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Après avois cru que je ne le toucherais plus jamais, ce contact était complètement inattendu. Il ne se retourna pas pour me regarder, mais il serra mes doigts quelques minutes. Je ne pus retenir le petit sourire qui naquit sur mes lèvres. Je savais que cela rendrait la séparation encore plus difficile. Mais je prenais tout ce qu'il me restait.

Après de longues minutes interminables, le médecin freina et s'arrêta devant un bâtiment blanc de deux étages. Il était impeccablement propre, et même si les pièces étaient petites, j'eus l'impression que c'était le meilleur hôpital d'Autriche. Je sautai hors du véhicule. Ron attrapa un bout de la civière tandis que Roe saisissait l'autre côté. Le médecin allemand les guida vers le bâtiment et je restai devant la jeep, mes pieds refusant de bouger. Je restai là, dans le froid, attendant que quelqu'un vienne me donner des nouvelles. Je savais que c'était ridicule, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à entrer. C'était peut-être juste un soldat, mais pour moi, il était comme un membre de ma famille. Tous les hommes de la Easy faisaient partie de mon monde et je ne le supporterais pas si l'un d'eux étaient tué si près de la fin de la guerre. Impuissante, je glissai au sol. Des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux et quand Roe revint, je le remarquais à peine. Il me parla plusieurs fois, puis il disparut. Une autre personne entra dans mon champ de vision, et je tournai aussitôt les yeux vers elle.

« Adelina ? », fit la voix de Ron, basse et tranquille contre mon oreille. Je clignai des yeux et continuai de le dévisager. Il tourna la tête vers Roe, qui nous regardait, inquiet.

« Eugène, reste ici avec Grant. Assure-toi que ce médecin ne le tue pas. », ordonna-t-il. Sans un mot, Roe se retourna et monta les marches. Il soupira et me regarda à nouveau.

« Adie, mon amour, parle-moi. »

Ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue, essuyant quelques larmes. Je fermai les yeux et savourai sa caresse. La chaleur m'envahit comme il se rapprochait de moi. Ses bras m'entourèrent et il me soulava de terre. Ma tête retomba contre son épaule et son odeur emplit mes narines, réconfortante. J'aurais seulement voulu être avec lui une nuit de plus. J'inspirai profondément, essayant de me calmer. Il me déposa sur le siège passager de la jeep. Il s'assura que j'étais bien installée et s'intalla à mes côtés. Il fit démarrer la jeep, et nous quittâmes rapidement la ville. Je regardai les collines nous entourant. Mes yeux revinrent vers lui. Il semblait plus détendu. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la route, mais je savais qu'il avait autant conscience de ma présence que moi de la sienne. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mon pouls tressautant dans ma gorge à chaque pulsation. Je déglutis, mes yeux fixant son visage un long moment.

« Quoi ? », me demanda-t-il en restant concentré sur la route.

Je rougis, surprise qu'il puisse encore avoir une telle réaction après tout ce que nous avions vécu. Je détournai aussitôt le regard, évitant ses yeux perçants. Je fixai finalement sa main. Elle était posée entre nos deux sièges et je tressaillis de désir en songeant à tout ce que cette main pouvait faire.

« Rien… », soufflai-je, reserrant mes doigts pour m'empêcher d'attraper les siens. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il s'empara de ma main gauche et l'attira avec la sienne entre les sièges. Je le regardai, interdite.

« Le médecin a accepté de l'opérer. », déclara-t-il soudain. Sa voix était si basse que je crus l'avoir imaginée. Cependant, il me serra la main, réconfortant. J'ouvris la bouche tandis que de nouvelles larmes emplissaient mes yeux.

« C'est merveilleux ! », murmurai-je.

J'essuyai mes larmes de ma main libre. Lorsque je le regardai à nouveau, Ron fronçait les sourcils et semblait être profondément concentré. Son étreinte sur ma main se reserra, comme s'il essayait d'absorber la chaleur de mon corps. Pour la première fois, je regardai autour de nous et je me rendis compte que nous étions presque arrivés à destination : un immeuble du centre ville où je savais que le tireur avait été emmené. Mon cœur s'emballa en pensant à ce qui attendait cet homme. Et je ne pus réprimer le sentiment de satisfaction qui me parcourut. Ron ralentit et s'arrêta devant le bâtiment. Il descendit et vint près de moi. Sans un mot, il me tendit la main et m'aida à descendre. Il garda nos doigts entrelacés jusqu'à ce que nous soyions dans le couloir principal. Il tourna alors vers moi un regard brillant d'une colère intense.

« Quoi que tu puisses entendre, ne franchis pas ces portes. », fit-il en désignant la porte vitrée à travers laquelle je pus voir Luz et Talbert jouer aux cartes.

Je me demandais comment ils faisaient alors que près d'eux se trouvait un homme qui avait failli tuer un de leur camarade parachutiste. J'hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers un fauteuil duquel je ne pourrais rien voir.

« Où est-il ? », entendis-je Ron demander à Luz et Talbert. L'un d'eux dit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Il répéta la question. Une fois de plus, l'un des deux hommes répondit. Il était évident que ce n'était ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« Où est-il ? », cria-t-il.

La colère et la frustration transparaissaient dans sa voix. Il passa dans une autre pièce et je sus qu'on avait fini par le lui dire. Je fermai les yeux, mon cœur battant frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. Il me sembla attendre une éternité. Aucune arme ne se fit entendre. Je gardai les yeux fermés, guettant les coups de feu et les cris qui me parviendraient à moment donné. J'étais tellement absorbée que lorsque je sentis une main chaude carresser ma joue, je bondis sur mes pieds.

« Adie ? »

J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que je me trouvais à quelques centimètres de Ron. Il prit ma main et m'attira à l'extérieur. J'ignorais où nous allions et je ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que nous soyions ensemble. Je réglerais les problèmes au matin.

« Ron… », commençai-je faiblement.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. », répondit-il.

Nos pas résonnaient dans le silence de la nuit. Je levai les yeux vers lui, le cœur battant. Je serrai sa main dans la mienne, me mordant les lèvres pour retenir mon sourire.

« Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas. », affirmai-je doucement. Il s'arrêta et se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres effleurant mon oreille.

« Adie, reste avec moi ce soir. J'ai besoin de te tenir nue contre moi. Je dois chasser toutes ces images de mon esprit. »

Sa voix rauque me fit frissonner. Un gémissement m'échappa, mes doigts s'élevant dans l'air jusqu'à rencontrer son uniforme. Mes veines s'embrasaient, ma tête bourdonnait d'un désir de lui si intense que mes jambes se mirent à trembler.

« Bien sur que je reste avec toi. », dis-je en caressant son cou du bout des doigts.

Un gémissement guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres, résonnant dans tout mon corps. Je frémis en songeant à la situation. C'était la dernière nuit que je passais avec lui, et je devais la faire durer. J'aurais son souvenir pour le reste de ma vie. Dans un soupir, je repris sa main dans la mienne.

« Ta chambre ou la mienne ? », demandai-je, la voix si rauque qu'elle en était presque méconnaissable.

En guise de réponse, il m'entraîna derrière lui. Avec pour seul bruit nos pas battant le goudron, je me laissai envahir par la sensation de sa main contre la mienne et du désir puissant qui enivrait mon esprit. Il était si fort que je crus ne jamais parvenir à sa chambre. Mes genoux et mes bras en tremblaient. Et comme la chaleur m'irradiait, je me demandai si cela rendrait les choses plus faciles pour Ron. Pour nous. Sûrement pas, mais je devais l'avoir une dernière fois ce soir. Et je savais qu'au final, c'était moi qui en souffrirais le plus. Ron avait une femme et un enfant à présent. Il m'oublierait, il vivrait dans l'ignorance de la douleur qui m'attendait.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant chez lui. Il poussa la porte, m'entraînant à l'intérieur avant que je puisse revenir sur ma décision. Il me plaqua contre la porte et prit mes lèvres avec une passion que je n'aurais pas cru possible. Ses mains étaient partout. Caressant mes seins à travers le tissu épais de ma veste, glissant le long de mon cou, mes cuisses, mes hanches. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, à bout de souffle, je me précipitai sur lui.

« Ron, j'ai besoin de toi… », gémis-je tout contre ses lèvres. Le gémissement déclenché par mes mots fut étouffé par ma bouche. Un long moment se passa avant que je puisse me détacher de lui.

« A ce rythme, nous n'arriverons jamais jusqu'au lit. », fit-il, appuyant son front contre mon épaule.

Je ris, mes larmes perlant déjà à mes cils. Je fermai les yeux, souhaitant que cette nuit ne puisse jamais finir. En espérant me réveiller demain sans avoir à le quitter. Une larme s'échappa de ma paupière et glissa sur ma joue. Et sans que je puisse l'arrêter, elle tomba. Je priai pour qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Je priai pour qu'elle soit allée s'écraser sur le sol. Mais je sus qu'il n'en était rien lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi, me tenant à bout de bras.

« Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda-t-il, sa voix si déchirante que je crus m'effondrer sur le sol. Mes genoux vacillèrent sous moi, menaçant de lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Adie, parle-moi, nom de Dieu ! », lança Ron, la colère perçant dans sa voix.

Peut-être que la colère rendrait les choses plus faciles après tout. Lui faire du mal plutôt que de le suivre dans son lit. Je ne voulus pas croire la petite voix qui murmura ces mots dans mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle avait raison. La pensée de le quitter maintenant me brisait le cœur. Douloureuse au-delà de toute imagination. Mais lentement, comme ses doigts glissaient de mes joues à mon bras, je compris que c'était la seule chose à faire. Je pouvais le faire. Je le repoussai faiblement.

« Ron, je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas ce soir. », murmurai-je, les mains tremblantes soudainement privées de sa chaleur.

« Quoi ? »

J'ouvris les yeux pour rencontrer son regard. Ses yeux étaient sombres, mais pas de désir. Sa colère couvait.

« Ron, je…Je ne dormirais pas avec toi ce soir. Je suis désolée. », poursuivis-je, rassemblant le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

Je le regardai bien en face, sentant mon cœur se briser à l'expression de son visage. Il y avait de la colère mais il y avait autre chose aussi. Et je sentis qu'il perdait peu à peu son sang-froid.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que…Je ne peux pas. »

« Je t'ai dit que j'en avais besoin. », dit-il, presque suppliant.

Je retins mon souffle, réprimant l'envie de retirer tout ce que je venais de dire. Je ne le pouvais pas.

« Ron, combien de temps allons-nous continuer comme ça ? », demandai-je, incapable de soutenir son regard sombre. La surprise naquit dans ses yeux et je me penchai, suivant le contour de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Il ferma les paupières sur ses orbes noirs à cette caresse

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

« Nous ne pouvons plus continuer à prétendre que nous serons toujours ensemble, Ron. Tu vas retrouver ta femme et je vais… »

J'espérai qu'il ne remarquerait pas les larmes dans ma voix. Je secouai la tête pour me reprendre.

« Je vais retourner en Angleterre et fonder ma propre famille. »

À ces mots, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il me lança un regard furieux, choqué et incrédule.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne retournerais pas avec elle. Je ne veux que toi, tu ne l'as pas encore compris, Adie ? »

La douleur dans son expression me fit me mordre les lèvres. C'était beaucoup plus difficile que ce que je pensais.

« Ron, ça a l'air merveilleux quand tu dis ça, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'elle… », dis-je, les larmes s'échappant tout à coup de mes yeux, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur ma joue. « Et le bébé ? Ton bébé ? »

« Il n'a rien à voir avec ça. », rétorqua Ron sèchement, mais je pus voir le doute emplir ses yeux.

Je me tins devant lui, silencieuse, regardant les émotions défiler sur son visage. Nous étions encore si près que je pouvais sentir le tremblement de son corps. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et gémis.

« Bordel de merde ! », murmura-t-il sombrement, fixant le mur au-dessus de ma tête. Mon coeur sembla se déchirer, et un cri étranglé franchit mes lèvres.

« Je suis désolée, Ron. Je…je dois y aller. », dis-je, en me retournant, saisissant la poignée de la porte.

Un instant, je crus qu'il allait me laisser partir. Mais sa main atterrit sur la porte dans un bruit sourd, m'empêchant de l'ouvrir. Je n'eus pas la force de le regarder. Mes mains revinrent contre ma poitrine, tandis que j'étais coincée entre la porte et lui.

« Tu es désolée ? », répéta-t-il avec un rire sombre.

« Tu es désolée ? », cria-t-il, me faisant tressaillir.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, prenant une profonde inspiration, qui eut plus l'air d'un grognement. Puis, alors que le silence nous entourait, quelque chose se passa entre nous. Quelque chose de sombre et dangereux. Quelque chose que je pouvais sentir ramper le long de ma peau pour l'embraser.

« Adie… », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, avant que je ne sente ses lèvres dans le creux de mon épaule.

Je frémis contre lui, souhaitant tellement avoir plus de temps. J'inclinai la tête, lui donnant un meilleur angle. Je faillis céder lorsqu'il pressa son corps contre le mien. Son excitation était évidente et je ne voulais rien de plus que m'y soumettre. Un instant, je faillis m'abandonner à son étreinte, me laisser aller dans l'extase, et cette pensée seule suffit à me faire gémir. Mais j'esquivai ses doigts et ouvris la porte avant qu'il ne puisse m'arrêter. Je courus droit devant moi, m'éloignant de lui le plus possible, mes jambes bougeant au rythme effréné de mon cœur. Je ne regardai pas en arrière, terrorisée à l'idée de croiser son regard, qui aurait fait volé en éclats toutes mes résolutions.

Quand je vis enfin la porte de ma chambre, je me projetai vers elle, persuadée que ma rédemption se trouvait derrière cette planche de bois. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée froide et je la tirai vers moi sans hésiter. Je glissai alors au sol, mes genoux se dérobant. Je restai un long moment concentrée sur ma repiration haletante résonnant dans la pièce, tentant de repousser la douleur qui m'assaillait. Mais je sus que c'était peine perdue lorsque les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues.

« Mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? », gémis-je dans l'obscurité.

J'ignorais combien de temps je restai là. Le regard perdu dans ma chambre sombre, la douleur prenant possession de moi, mon corps endolori condamné à une torture sans fin. Finalement, je trouvai la force de me traîner sur le sol pour allumer la lumière. Les yeux rouges et gonflés, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, appréciant la sensation d'engourdissement qui gagnait peu à peu mes membres.

« Cinq heures. », soufflai-je, stupéfaite que tant de temps se soit déjà écoulé.

Je partais dans une heure et il me restait encore une dernière chose à faire. Je m'assis à mon bureau, considérant la machine à écrire devant moi. Je réfléchis à ce que j'allais écrire avant de me lancer. Puis, je posai mes doigts sur les touches et commençai à taper. Je mis toute mon âme et tout mon cœur dans cette lettre, tout en sachant que je devais disparaître à jamais de la vie de Ron. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je la pliai et la glissai dans une enveloppe, y inscrivant le nom de Ron. Je rassemblai mes sacs et les soulevai dans mes bras, saisissant ma lettre avant de quitter la pièce.

Je me concentrai sur l'air froid qui m'enveloppait pour garder la douleur à distance de mon cœur. Je baissai les yeux, fixant chacun de mes pas. Je ne remarquai pas les deux yeux d'un bleu glacial qui me fixaient.

« Adie ? », résonna la voix de Dick dans la nuit. Je me figeai, les jambes coupées. Je me retournai lentement pour le voir trottiner dans ma direction. Je tentai de lui sourire, mais à son expression, je compris que je n'étais guère convaincante.

« Bonjour, Dick. », murmurai-je, effrayée par mes larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir pleurer encore. Je me sentais si engorudie.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu partirais pour de bon. », fit Dick en tendant la main pour attraper mes sacs. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement les miens, dans un réconfort silencieux, comme pour m'assurer que des temps meilleurs viendraient. Je n'y crus pas une seconde.

« Oui, dans une quinzaine de minutes. », murmurai-je. Je me détournai, mal à l'aise, me dirigeant vers le QG. Au loin, je distinguai les contours flous d'une jeep militaire. Je savais qu'elle m'attendait, et même si mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, je ne voulais pas y croire.

« Adie, ça va ? », demanda Dick.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Son visage était soigneusement indifférent, mais je savais ce qu'il cachait. Une lueur dans ses yeux m'indiqua exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Je glissai mon bras sous le sien. La chaleur de son corps se propagea aussitôt au mien, et je souris légèrement.

« Pas vraiment, Dick. Mais je me sens beaucoup mieux avec toi à mes côtés. Je ne voulais pas partir sans t'avoir dit au revoir. », lui dis-je calmement.

Nous étions arrivés à la jeep. Le sergent assis au volant nous jeta un coup d'œil avant de détourner le regard. Je retins un sourire en voyant Dick charger mon sac à l'arrière.

« Merci. », soufflai-je.

Dick me regarda, son masque d'indifférence volant en éclats. Après une infime seconde d'hésitation, il m'attira à lui.

« Tu vas me manquer, Adie. », murmura-t-il en embrassant le sommet de ma tête.

J'acquiesçai, mes doigts se crispant sur son uniforme. Je repoussai ma souffrance au fond de mon esprit pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Je m'écartai de lui sans le vouloir vraiment, mais je savais que je devais m'éloigner avant que ce ne soit encore plus difficile pour nous deux. Je fouillai ma poche à la recherche de la lettre. Je l'en sortis, la fixant durant une longue minute.

« Dick, pourras-tu donner ceci à Ron ? », demandai-je en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Sans me regarder, Dick saisit la lettre en hochant la tête.

« Bien sûr. »

Il enfouit ce qu'il restait de mon cœur dans sa poche en souriant doucement. Je détournai le regard avant de contourner la jeep et de me hisser à son bord. Un instant plus tard, j'entendis un claquement de porte et Sink apparut de l'autre côté du véhicule, se penchant par-dessus le sergent pour m'observer.

« Tout est prêt, Miss Jones ? »

Je ne pus lui donner aucune des réponses qu'il cherchait, aussi me contentai-je d'acquiescer, serrant mes mains sur mes genoux pour les empêcher de trembler. Mon corps me semblait toujours aussi engourdi, m'épargnant de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais la douleur sourde dans ma poitrine se réveilla lorsque je me penchai pour déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue de Dick.

« Ecris-moi, Dick. », murmurai-je avant que Sink ne fasse signe au sergent de démarrer.

Je ne regardai pas une seule fois en arrière, car si je l'avais fait, j'aurais perdu tout contrôle de moi-même. J'aurais voulu faire demi-tour, réalisant que mon monde venait de s'écrouler en une seule nuit.

.

.

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et c'est ainsi que j'arrive au bout de cette traduction. Ne reste plus que l'épilogue…Je n'en dis pas plus. _

_Personnellement, je trouve la fin de ce chapitre très belle, avec cette scène avec Dick…Et puis Adie, elle-même jusqu'au bout, si indécise, si tête-à-claques, qui part sur une dernière dispute avec son Ronichou, et sans même dire au revoir à tous les autres… Alors oui, on à envie de la tarter, mais dans un sens, je ne la voyais pas partir autrement. L'auteure a décidément su rester fidèle à sn personnage jusqu'au bout…_

_Brefouille, à très bientôt pour l'épilogue, la Der des Der !_


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPITRE 37**

* * *

_Novembre 1945_

_POV__ Speirs _

_Mon cher Ron,_

_Je sais que tu es furieux après moi, mais je t'écris ces mots avec le minuscule espoir que tu liras ce qui suit. J'ignore par où suppose donc que la meilleure chose à faire est de faire simple. _

_Je ne sais pas comment décrire à quel point je t'aime. C'était comme si je ne vivais qu'à moitié et que tu aies éveillé des sentiments que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Et si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi, tu comprendrais que te quitter est sans doute la chose la plus difficile que j'aie jamais eu à faire dans ma vie. _

_J'aimerais tellement être prêt de toi pour te dire ces mots. Enveloppée dans tes bras chauds, tes doigts courant sur mon corps. Mais je ne peux pas. J'aurais aimé voir ton visage la première fois que tu as vu ton fils. J'aurais voulu que nous vieillissions ensemble et passions notre vie à nous redécouvrir, encore et encore. _

_Malgré tout, notre histoire était condamnée dès le début. Partager ton lit ne me suffisait pas. Ca n'aurait jamais, jamais suffit, mais une partie de moi a voulu croire que c'était mieux que rien. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais de toi. Je te voulais entier. Je voulais que tu sois mon mari et le père de mes enfants. Mais le fait que tu sois déjà marié revenait inévitablement sur mon chemin. Sans parler du bébé. Il a tout changé, comme seuls les enfants peuvent le faire. Et j'ai réalisé que tu ne m'appartiendrais jamais. _

_Ces mots sont un au revoir, même si cela ressemble finalement à une longue liste de ce que nous ne vivrons jamais ensemble. J'en suis désolée. Et je ne te dirais jamais assez combien tu as compté pour moi. On ne s'imagine jamais ce que c'est avant que ça ne vous arrive. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour. _

_Je t'aimerais toujours. _

_Adelina_.

Mes doigts se refermèrent doucement sur la lettre, aujourd'hui toute froissée à force d'avoir été lue depuis que Dick me l'avait remise. Je regardai par la fenêtre du train, me promettant que je ne me préoccuperais plus de cette lettre. Je ne pouvais pas la lire sans que des flammes de douleur ne m'engloutissent, me brûlant vif. Epargnant seulement le besoin atroce de la tenir dans mes bras à nouveau.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur l'endroit où ce train me menait. Rencontrer une femme et un fils que je ne connaissais pas encore. J'aurais dû être heureux. Ce n'était pas le cas. Un frisson courut le long de mon échine. Ma femme. Mon fils. Je n'étais pas un homme marié, encore moins un père. Je n'avais pas envie d'être cela. J'aurais voulu être quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais voulu être avec Adie. _Son_ mari. Le père de _ses_ enfants. Je savais que c'était impossible. Le poids de cette vérité me collait à la peau, entravant mon être tout entier. Mes pensées revinrent une fois de plus à la lettre toujours serrée dans mon poing. Je voulais écarter tout ça de mon esprit mais j'en serais hanté jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. C'était la seule chose qu'il me restait d'elle, la seule preuve que ce que nous avions vécu avait été réel. Qu'_elle_ avait été réelle.

_Je ne sais pas comment décrire à quel point je t'aime. C'était comme si je ne vivais qu'à moitié et que tu aies éveillé des sentiments que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Et si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi, tu comprendrais que te quitter est sans doute la chose la plus difficile que j'aie jamais eu à faire dans ma vie. _

Si seulement elle avait su ce que je ressentais pour elle…Serait-elle partie ? Je fermai les yeux, tentant de ne plus y penser. Ca ne servait à rien. Je pouvais la voir partout où je regardais. Je retins un grognement, qui aurait sans doute était peu apprécié par le vieil homme assis en face de moi. Je soupirai faiblement, ce qui sembla plus approprié.

Je reportai mon attention vers la fenêtre, regardant les derniers rayons du soleil caresser la terre. Le coucher de soleil me parut fade. Bien sûr, comparé à Adie, tout me paraissait fade.

Oh, comme j'aurais voulu retourner dans le passé.

.

.

.  
Une légère tape sur mon épaule me tira du sommeil dans lequel j'avais glissé. Mon cœur tambourrinait dans ma poitrine alors que les mots de sa lettre embrouillait mon esprit, tentant de me retenir dans l'inconscience. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en soit ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas rencontré Adelina avant mon marriage ? Les approximations de ma vie pesaient sur ma conscience, me noyant sous les doutes.

« Tout va bien, fiston ? »

Une voix inconnue m'interpella, et je relevai le visage. Je plongeai dans les yeux bruns et larmoyants du vieil homme assis face à moi. J'y vis une préoccupation sincère, mais également autre chose. De la compréhension.

« Je… »

Je me raclai la gorge, ma voix encore enrouée de sommeil.

« Je vais bien, merci."

Nous nous regardâmes un moment. Il semblait portait la connaissance du monde dans ses yeux et cela m'effraya. Comme s'il comprenait ce que je traversais. Il me tapota doucement l'épaule pour me consoler.

« Ca ira, petit. Qui que ce soit, elle reviendra vers toi si c'est ce qui doit arriver. », affirma-t-il. Avant de se détourner et de me laisser seul. Je restai songeur à ces paroles, hésitant à y croire.

_« Nous devons arrêter de croire que nous serons toujours ensemble, Ron… »_

Adie avait raison. Nous n'aurions pas pu rester ensemble, et même si je voulais croire qu'elle reviendrait un jour, je devais arrêter de me bercer d'illusions. Je soupirai, passant une nouvelle fois la main dans mes cheveux avant de me lever et de rassembler mes sacs. Je me concentrai sur mes gestes dans l'immédiat : descendre du train et retrouver mon chemin.

Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour quitter la gare et me retrouver dans les rues d'Aldbourne. La petite ville était grouillante de vie. Tout autour de moi, des femmes et des enfants souriants se promenaient aux côtés de soldats tout juste rentrés chez eux. Leur bonheur me fit mal au cœur. Je secouai la tête, déterminé à garder Adie hors de mon esprit au moins pour les heures à venir.

Quand je parvins devant la petite porte familière, mon cœur battait la chamade. Pour une raison que je ne parvenais pas à cerner, je ne voulais pas retourner à ma vie. Etait-ce à cause du petit garçon qui attendait derrière l'épaisse porte de bois ? Devais-je avoir peur de lui ? Je me giflai mentalement, et saisis la poignée de porte. Je la tournai et pénétrai dans la maison. _Ma _maison.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir. D'un côté, je ne voulais absolument pas être ici, et d'un autre, j'étais tout de même satisfait d'y être. C'était agréable de retrouver un endroit familier et sûr.

« Maria ? », appelai-je, en espérant ne pas réveiller le bébé. Je songeai que je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Un cri résonna dans la maison et je serrai les dents.

« Merde. », grognai-je, avant de déposer mon sac au sol et de me précipiter vers la source des cris.

Je savais que je n'oublierais jamais ce moment. Mon cœur se gonfla d'émotion et de fierté. Mais paradoxalement, je songeai que j'aurais pu éviter tout cela et être avec Adie en cet instant. Entendre parler de ce bébé, de mon fils, était très différent que de le voir réellement. Lorsque je le vis dans son berceau, une vague de bonheur déferla dans ma poitrine. Il était petit, si petit que j'eus peur de le toucher. Ses petits poings fouettaient l'air. Les cheveux noirs recouvrant son crâne étaient si doux. Lorsque je posai ma main sur lui, il se calma et un doux babillage s'échappa de ses lèvres roses. Je souris. Le voir changeait tout. J'avais perdu la femme que j'aimais, mais j'avais mon fils. L'avenir ne me parut plus aussi sombre tout à coup.

« Il s'appelle Thomas. », fit une voix familière mais tout à fait innatendue derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement ma main quittant la tête de mon fils. Je regardai mon vieil ami, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il se tenait là, debout dans mon salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? », demandai-je d'une voix menaçante. La surprise apparut dans ses yeux. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement au ton de ma voix.

« J'aurais pensé que tu réagirais autrement en me voyant, Ron. Je suppose que je me suis trompé. », fit John, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire triste.

J'eus envie de couvrir la distance entre nous pour le frapper. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le tuer de mes propres mains. Je fus surpris de la violence de mes pensées, mais je trouvais finalement quelqu'un sur qui rejeter la faute de tous mes problèmes. C'était à cause de lui que j'avais dû épouser Maria. C'était à cause de lui que je ne pouvais pas être avec la femme que j'aimais. Et soudain, il était là. La clé de ma liberté. Même si je ne réalisais pas très bien pour le moment.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, John. »

Il me regarda, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat de colère. Il fit un pas vers moi, visiblement furieux.

« Je suis ici parce que ma femme est ici. Nous avons attendu que tu reviennes. Et à présent que tu es là, nous devons discuter de certaines choses. », dit-il d'une voix où la colère était à peine contenue. Au lieu de lui répondre, je me retournai pour regarder mon fils. Il avait saisi mon pouce, le serrant fermement. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaisser doucement au rythme de ses respirations. Je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui étira mes lèvres.

« De quoi devons-nous discuter exactement ? », demandai-je en me retournant.

Maria apparut en haut de l'escalier, reserrant son peignoir autour de son corps, un sourire jouant sur son visage. Et je sus que quoi qu'ils aient préparé, il ne pouvait s'agir que de mauvaises nouvelles pour moi et le petit être à mes côtés.

.

.

.  
_Décembre 1947_

_POV Adelina_

_Un pied devant l'autre._

Je continuai la litanie dans ma tête jusqu'à être sortie de l'hôpital. L'air froid de décembre vint glacer mes cheveux et chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontra. Je frissonnai en regardant les petits flocons de neige virevolter dans l'air avant de s'écraser au sol.

Deux ans. Près de vingt-quatre mois sans voir Ron. Près de 730 jours sans voir quelqu'un de la Easy. Dick et Lew m'avaient tous deux appelé à quelques reprises. Bill m'avait écrit quelques lettres. Mais le temps passant, et le cocon de douleur et de désespoir s'épaississant autour de moi, les conversations téléphoniques s'étaient écourtées, tout comme les réponses à mes lettres. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, il n'y ait plus rien. Tout le monde semblait avoir retrouvé sa vie, sauf moi. Où était donc ma fin heureuse ?

Je savais où elle était. Et chaque jour qui passait m'en éloignait un peu plus. Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, je pouvais le revoir, attisant l'espoir qu'il puisse un jour m'appartenir.

La douleur déferla sur moi tandis que je me remémorais les innombrables expressions passées sur son visage. La courbe de sa mâchoire lorsqu'il souriait. Les sentiments que faisaient naître en moi ses prunelles sombres, ses cheveux retombant doucement sur son front lorsque j'étais partie…Toutes ces pensées étaient absolument malsaines. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais le revoir. A cette pensée, le peu de raison qu'il me restait faillit vaciller.

J'errais distraitement à travers les rues de la ville encore endormie, juste aux abords de Londres. J'avais besoin d'acheter un certain nombre de choses sur le marché pour mon dîner. J'aurais presque pu rire au tournant pathétique emprunté par ma vie. Une partie de moi me soufflait que je n'avais pas besoin d'un homme pour être heureuse. Mais c'était avant de rencontrer Ron, et rien ne pourrait désormais effacer les profonds changements que cet amour avait provoqué en moi.

« Bonjour, Miss Jones ! Je vous sers la même chose que d'habitude ? », lança un vendeur de fruits répondant au nom de Jeremy Sparks. J'acquiesçai, lui adressant un petit sourire.

« Oui, Jeremy. Comment vont votre femme et vos enfants ? », demandai-je en souriant à l'évocation de ses enfants.

Le petit Harry venait de faire deux ans, et était plein de vie. Il me parlait des heures durant de tout et de n'importe quoi, et lorsqu'il avait appris que j'avais fait la guerre, j'étais devenue sa meilleure amie. Annie, l'aînée des enfants Sparks, avait sept ans. Bien que plus réservée, elle avait tout de même fini par s'ouvrir à moi. Elle était intelligente et possédait un sens de l'humour très développé pour son jeune âge. Avec ses grands yeux bleus, elle me rappelait beaucoup ma petite sœur. J'étais heureuse de constater que je pouvais désormais penser à cette dernière sans craquer. Ron m'avait aidé à surmonter la mort de ma sœur. Ce jour-là, à Landsberg, il m'avait tenu contre lui alors que je lui livrais mon dernier secret.

« Ils vont tous très bien. Harry ne cesse de me demander quand est-ce que nous pourrons vous rendre visite. », fit Jeremy avec un clin d'œil en me tendant mon panier. Je ris à ces mots.

« Vous savez que vous êtes toujours les bienvenus chez moi, Jeremy. Et si vous avez un jour besoin de vous retrouver tous les deux avec Helen, vous pourrez me confier les enfants. Je pense pouvoir les gérer quelques heures. », dis-je joyeusement, ma poitrine se reserrant en songeant qu'il serait peu être temps d'avoir mes propres enfants. Il m'était difficile de m'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ron, mais la vie était parfois si innatendue.

« Eh bien, Helen voulait aller dîner quelque part dans la semaine. Vous seriez libre mercredi ou jeudi ? »

Je souris largement, les muscles de mes joues protestant aussitôt. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas souris ainsi.

« Absolument, Jeremy. », lançai-je en saisissant le panier qu'il me tendait toujours.

« Vous êtes un amour, ma chère. », dit-il en saisissant ma main pour en embrasser le dos.

« Jeremy ! », ris-je en reculant de quelques pas. « Je vous vois dans la semaine ! »

Il hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers son client suivant. Je secouai la tête, mon cœur me paraissant un peu plus léger tandis que je m'éloignais. Tandis que je commençais déjà à réfléchir ce que j'allais pouvoir faire avec ces enfants, quelques chose heurta ma jambe. Je sursautai brusquement, me détendant en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit garçon. Je me baissai vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis que je cherchais sa mère du regard.

« Doucement, tu es… »

Ma voix se brisa lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers moi. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit en croisant ses prunelles sombres. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient doucement autour de son visage, qui ressemblait singulièrement à celui de Ron. Mon cœur se mit à battre dans ma poitrine et mon sang bouillonna. Je regardai de nouveau autour de nous, le cherchant à travers la foule. J'étais sûre que cet enfant était celui de Ron. Je me rappelais alors que si Ron était là, Maria était surement avec lui. Etais-je prête à affronter leur image de parfaite petite famille heureuse ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais le petit garçon ôta cette pensée de mon esprit.

« Papa ? », appela-t-il, d'une voix si douce et si tendre qu'elle me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ressentant le besoin de le toucher, j'effleurai sa joue du bout des doigts. Il me sourit, sa main venant recouvrir la mienne pour la garder contre lui.

« Nous allons retrouver ton papa. Ne t'inquiéte pas. », murmurai-je, ma voix rendue tremblante par les larmes qui perlaient à mes cils. « Comment tu t'appelles ? «

« Thomas. Mais mon papa aime bien m'appeler son petit emmerdeur. », dit-il d'une voix si innocente que je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Un instant, je crus pouvoir me contrôler. Mais mes dents quittèrent ma lèvre et le fou rire m'envahit, explosant dans ma gorge. Mon rire emplit l'air, et je m'en délectai, ayant oublié combien il était bon de rire. Si naturel. Il y avait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas ri ainsi. Mais mon rire fut de courte durée.

« Adelina ? »

La voix de Ron retentit derrière moi, flottant dans l'air et faisant vibrer mon âme. Mes mains se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable et je me redressai lentement, attentive à ne pas m'écrouler. Mon corps tout entier tremblait. De crainte, d'anticipation, de bonheur. Oui, l'émotion prédominante était le bonheur. Il bouillonnait dans mes veines et me remplit d'une euphorie jamais ressentie auparavant Je me retournai, la main de Thomas toujours dans la mienne.

« Regarde, papa, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle amie. », dit le garçonnet en riant, inconscient de la tension soudaine qui s'élevait dans l'air.

Je regardais Ron, le découvrant dans des vêtements civils. Je réalisais que je ne l'avais jamais vu dans autre chose que son uniforme. Je souris à ce souvenir.

« Je vois ça, mon cœur. », murmura Ron, ses yeux sombres fixant intensément les miens. Mon cœur s'emballa. Il avait le même regard que deux ans auparavant. Ressentait-il toujours quelque chose pour moi ?

« Où est Maria ? », demandai-je, tentant de dissiper l'envie de l'attirer à moi pour l'embrasser. Evoquer sa femme était le seul moyen d'éviter ça. Cependant, au regard sombre que me lança Ron, je me figeai.

« Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, Adie. », dit-il, ses yeux pétillants devant le sourire qui étira mes lèvres. Je soupirai longuement. Et sans savoir ce que je faisais vraiment, je pris sa main.

« Oh, Ron. », murmurai-je, haletante alors que les sanglots secouaient mon corps. Le sourire qu'il m'adressa me fit vaciller de joie. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être aussi heureuse. Et dire qu'il y avait seulement quelques minutes... Je repoussai cette pensée au fond de mon esprit, dans l'espoir que, finalement, nous pourrions être ensemble.

« Adie ? », appela Ron, m'attirant contre lui.

La façon dont ses lèvres prononcèrent mon nom me fit frémir de plaisir. Je m'appuyai contre lui, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, et posant mes lèvres sur son épaule.

« Hum ? », répondis-je, d'une voix si basse que je fus surprise qu'il l'entende. Sa bouche se rapprocha de mon oreille.

« Epouse-moi. », souffla-t-il. Un long moment s'écoula. L'amour et le désir m'envahirent et je me penchai pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je m'écartai légèrement pour rencontrer son regard. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, mon pouce caressant sa peau.

« Bien sûr, Ron. », dis-je, en me penchant à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

Une petite main tira sur ma veste et je m'écartai à nouveau pour regarder Thomas.

« Je veux aussi un baiser. », dit-il, d'un air sérieux.

Je ris, et me penchai pour le soulever dans mes bras. Je croisai alors le regard de Ron. Il contenait quelque chose que je n'y avais jamais rencontré. Quelque chose que je fus incapable d'identifier. Nos regards s'accrochèrent.

« Je t'aime, Adie. », dit-il, les mots m'atteignant, déclenchant une série de délicieux frissons le long de mon dos.

Son regard contenait la promesse d'une vie longue et heureuse ensemble. Je savais que ça ne serait pas toujours facile. Rien ne l'était jamais avec Ronald Speirs. Mais je savais que malgré toutes les épreuves, nous étions à présent réunis. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

« Je t'aime aussi, Ron. »

.

.

.

* * *

_Tadammmmmm !_

_Y'a pas à dire, vive les Happy Ends ! Ca réchauffe le cœur ! Surtout en cette période de petite déprime post-rentrée…_

_Ca me fait un peu bizarre d'avoir terminé cette traduction, qui se sera révélée au moins aussi difficile et ardue que d'écrire une de mes propres fics… J'ignore si je réitèrerais un jour l'expérience… En tout cas pas dans l'immédiat. Mais c'est avec plaisir que j'ai suivi cette aventure au sein de la Easy, me délectant de retrouver au fil des chapitres différents personnages que j'affectionne tant. Adie, Ron et leur languissant jeu amoureux. Dick, sa douceur et son amour transi. Nix et son humour mêlé de détresse. 'Gene. Malarkey. Bill. Luz. Bref, de quoi m'inspirer pour la suite. Et je pense que je posterais prochainement ma propre fic BoB, déjà commencée…_

_Merci à celles (et ceux ?) qui ont suivi cette fic, m'encourageant de leurs reviews et mises en alerte. La communauté BoB sur est certes restreinte mais bien réelle, et ça, ça fait plaisir ! Vive ff ! & Vive BoB !_


End file.
